Value of Freedom
by Kaydeek
Summary: discontinued please see AN Independent Harry. Harry is in for a shock as he starts the summer after 5th year. Remus and Harry Bonding, Mild Slash Remus/Severus.
1. Chapter 1

_**Value of Freedom**_ by Kaydeek (as posted to )

/s/3002864/1/

Story id: 3002864

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then it is not mine. All characters are property of the brilliant mind of Ms J K Rowling.

**Chapter 1**

The Failing of trust

Harry Potter, a boy that is anything but normal, was sitting on his bed in the smallest room at number 4 Privet drive. He was looking at the photo album of his parents that Hagrid had given to him, when a letter appeared for him.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are contacting you regarding Sirius Black's Last Will and Testament. We request that you present yourself in the Diagon Alley branch of Gringotts Wizarding Bank as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

Griphook, Senior Solicitor Gringotts Bank

Harry stared at the letter as Fawkes, Albus Dumbledore's Phoenix, appeared in his room with a note.

_Dear Harry,_

_It has come to my attention that Gringotts has ignored my urging to leave you in peace this summer and has contacted you about your inheritance from Sirius._

_I am writing this letter to inform you that at this time, taking a trip to Diagon Alley is impossible for you. Harry, there will be plenty of time for such things when it is safe, but right now is not that time._

_While an Order member could accompany you, we do not have an extra member available. Harry, You MUST remain with the Dursley's this summer. That will be the only way to keep you and your friends safe._

_I must also inform you that there will not be any letters from your friends, or anyone else, as the owls could be intercepted._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin First Class, Head Mugwump_

Harry sat on his bed getting madder each time he read the letter.

"How dare that old man tell me what to do after he lied to me for the last five years? He could have told me about everything after Professor Quirrell tried to kill me in first year or even after the Chamber or even when Voldemort came back! But, no! He has to wait until the night I lost my godfather to tell me that only I have the Power to kill Voldemort." Harry said to no one but his owl, Hedwig, who just hooted at him in understanding.

Coming to a quick decision, Harry took out some parchment and wrote a letter to Albus

_Dear Professor Dumbledore_

_It saddens me that I am not able to take care of the things that I need to since you seem to think that I am a puppet here to be used by you. But, due to the fact that you are Albus Dumbledore, the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts, I guess I will have to listen to you and stay here at a place where I know I am not welcome. Since you know what is best for me, please remember that I do blame you for all that happened this last year. I do not care what others say, you need to remember that I am only a child with the weight of the world on my shoulders; a weight that was placed there by YOU. _

_YOU had the power to free Sirius two years ago but did nothing; YOU let him, "for the better of the light," rot in a place he never wanted to be instead of letting me live with him! All for your blood wards that only protect me from magical harm but not from my relatives. I do not know what to tell you other than I hope that you can rebuild my trust in you. _

_You then sent me to a man that hates me because you were too afraid to teach me yourself and leaving me to go through the humiliation of people thinking that I need remedial potions. You may think I don't need anything, but I will tell you that I need someone to check on me. I will also tell you that I will not deal with Snape next year even if that means I have to give up the chance at becoming what I want because I am tired of the crap he puts us Gryffindors through. Albus, if you could at least send me some DADA books so that I can read and Study in my free time . . ._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

After sending the letter off to Albus, Harry pulled his trunk out from under his bed and grabbed his father's invisibility cloak and his wand and snuck out of the house. As soon as he was out of sight of the house, Harry removed his cloak then hailed the knight bus, paid his fare, and told them he needed to go to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry got off the bus and then slipped his Invisibility Cloak on and waited for someone to enter the pub. When he saw a witch entering the pub, he slipped in behind her and then went to the entrance of Diagon Alley and headed to the bank . . .

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Goblins and The Manipulation of Harry.**

Harry entered the bank and went to the main desk to ask to speak to Griphook.

"Yes I am Griphook how, may I help you?"

"I am Harry Potter I have letter from you asking me to come to the bank to take care of Sirius Black will." Harry shows Griphook the letter and they go into a Room where they can discuss the will.

"Now Mr. Potter there are a few things that we need to take care," Griphook said as he was taking out the Parchment and files he needed to have Harry sign.

Griphook handed Harry a few of the Papers. "Now Mr. Potter, you can read them your self or I can read them to you your Choice?"

"Mr. Griphook I know nothing about things like this so I trust you to explain to me what is what, and what if anything I need to do I will Trust your Judgment on it."

Griphook just started at Harry in shock that a wizard as well known and powerful as Harry Potter was asking him for advice on his money. "Mr. Potter I will be honored to help you with whatever you need to have done."

"Now Mr. Potter the matter of Mr. Black's will; we have evidence that will clear him and have had it for fourteen years. Mr. Dumbledore refused to let us release it. You see your mother Lily Evans Potter sent us a letter the day before she died. In the letter she told us that if anything happens to them that Mr. Sirius Black was innocent of it all because one Peter Pettigrew would be the one that betrayed them not Sirius; since they had changed secret keepers the night before they performed the charm. So that will make Mr. Blacks Will valid and will give you every thing he has left you. Now please keep in mind that what he has done and what he is giving you will never be able to be undone no matter how much control Dumbledore has. I will now let Mr. Blacks Portrait tell you what he has done and what Sirius have given you"

"Hey Prongs jr., Sorry that you are seeing this now, which means that Dumbledore has gotten his way and I'm out of your life for good. I will tell you everything he has done as soon as I get a few things out of the way. This will is for you and you only, everyone else will only hear what they get since I do not trust anyone but you and Remus. Please remember that you can always trust him: your mother the day you were born saw how close you were to him and found out that he will protect you until he dies. When he held you in his arms you became one of his cubs but of course that jerk Albus sent him away so that he couldn't take care of you. See Albus wanted to be seen as the one person in your life you could count on above all others. I know that Hermione, Remus, Fred & George are your true friends, I hate to say this but I do not trust Ginny. Ron I do not trust as far as I can throw him he has always been too jealous of you, look what he did to you last year, he didn't believe that you were not the one to add your name to the Goblet. Nevertheless, he still basked in your glory of winning did he not? You didn't see how he acted the first few weeks he was at Headquarters: Oh, he was so happy, he acted like he owned the place and so did his mother. Everyone keeps forgetting that I owned it and that it was my house (cannot call it a home) but, when he came in he just took over the room. When he found out that he had to share with you, he got rather pissed off and threw a fit until his mother reminded him that it was only for a few days and not like he has to share for a long time and that it was his 'duty'. Harry I hate to say this, but, Ron is either only your friend because you are famous and he sees he can work off of that or he is being forced into it."

"Now on to what Albus has done; first and foremost, he has taken you away from everyone that has ever cared about you like Remus and me. I know that Griphook has told you about the letter your mother sent to him the night before they died and how she told them about Wormtail and the switch. I am so sorry that you had to be put threw all this. As your magical guardian and your Muggle guardian, I hereby give you the first part of your inheritance: I hereby emancipate you in both the magical and Muggle worlds. This does not mean you can get drunk, only that you have control over your life."

"I, Sirius Orion Black, being of the soundest mine anyone that spent 12 years locked up in Azkaban could be in, do hereby bequeath everything I own which is the entire Black Family holdings to Harry James Potter with a few exceptions. The following exceptions apply: To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave nothing and disown and hereby null and void her marriage to Lucius Malfoy, a known Death-eater and an enemy of the Wizarding world and remove her from the Black family making her and her son nameless. To Draco Malfoy I leave all my lint in hoping it will help with keeping him warm. To Bellatrix Lestrange, I leave the same as Narcissa and hope they can still keep their 'Master' happy since they no longer have the funds to support him. To my Cousin Nymphadora, I can call you that now and you can't do anything about," it Sirius Laughs, "I reinstate you in the Black Family and leave to you the summer Cottage and 100 million Galleons in the hopes that you can be happy. In addition, please, even though I know he will not want it, keep and eye on Harry for me. To Fred and George Weasley, I leave my book of pranks and the sum of 1,000 Galleons in hopes that they can make their shop a wonderful success as well as make many people happy; this I say sincerely from a true Marauder. Yes, Fred and George I was one of the 4: I was Padfoot, Remus was Mooney, Harry's father Was Prongs, and Peter the Rat was Wormtail. So enjoy and have fun with everything. To Hermione Granger I leave a few of the books and 5000 Galleons but do not spend it all on books. To my best friend and the only remaining true Marauder, Remus, I leave 100 Million Galleons and the Scottish home please spend on something nice like clothes and don't look so shabby, after all you have someone to impress now since they know all about you. To Ronald & Ginny Weasley I leave the sum of 5000 galleons each

To Molly and Arthur I live 100 million Galleons in hopes they will use it for better life. Finally to My godson Harry James Potter, I also State for the record in front of Griphook that I emancipate him so that no one can control him any longer. I leave the remainder of the Estate, the sum of 800 Billion Galleons and all other properties, businesses and holdings with the wish that he have a nice life and live, don't just wallow in self-pity. Remember that no one but you can choose how you live from now on. Harry I loved you as the son I never had and I hope that you can carry on in the tradition of the Marauders in causing all the havoc in school that we did."

"Griphook, thank you for helping me do this. Pup, don't mourn me, just remember I died helping you! Or at least I hope that's how I went out and not by just falling down the stairs or slipping in the shower...

Take care of Remus for me and have a great life, no one but you can now tell you what you can and can not do as soon as the papers are signed you are hereby your own person and boss." Secondly, as to what Dumbledore has done:

When you turned 11 you were suppose to hear your parent's will, which I know never happened. I happen to know that your Aunt and Uncle received 5000 pounds a month to care for you, since it came out of my money, but I can tell that you never received anything out of it. I am also sure they never told you and that you were never meant to find out that you own the house that they live in. It seems they over extended their mortgage on there home and was bailed out. Plus you are most likely paying your Uncles salary, as I have holdings in Grunnings the company where he works: so if you want to make his life a living nightmare, you can. I don't think you will care too though. They have never been kind to you they don't care about you. Blood magic my foot. Do us all a favor and train but don't let Albus treat him normal don't let on what all he has done you will understand more when you finish reading the papers that Griphook has for you to sign.

I have to go now Harry please remember I will always be there for you in one way or another."

Griphook starts, "Mr. Potter I need to go over a few things with you: first of all with what you are receiving from the Black Estate and then we will move on to the Potter Estate."

"Wait a Minute Griphook, did you say Potter Estate, I already know about that I have the key to my vault."

"Mr. Potter, I'm sorry but that is not the estate, it's only the funds for your schooling. You have a large estate from your Father and your Mother, in fact, the one from your mother was never claimed by her because she never needed it. When she was alive she never saw the need, but, you see Mr. Potter you are the heir to 3 of the founders of Hogwarts as well as Merlin himself. We also can't forget that your Mother was Pureblood not the Muggleborn that everyone including Professor Dumbledore believes. No one knows! You were suppose to be told when you were 11 but Mr. Hagrid brought you in and we were not allowed to speak to you alone.

Mr. Potter you are the Heir to Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin"

With that name Harry Jaw dropped open and he exclaimed, "So back in my Second year I truly was the heir to Slytherin!"

"Yes Mr. Potter you truly are a Slytherin but you see the other founders over-ruled your Slytherin nature and because you asked not to be put in Slytherin you weren't. You see Mr. Potter, Salazar wasn't an evil man like many think. Most people just think he was because he thought only Purebloods should be taught at Hogwarts but was not all of it as most think. He thought that that all magical beings should be taught at other schools or from tutor, just not at Hogwarts or on the same level that Purebloods. Most Purebloods get their ideals from only this half of his concept. Mr. Potter can I ask you something?" asked Griphook

"Sure!" replied Harry, "as long as you call me Harry."

"Ok Harry! Just how much do you know about Voldemort?"

"I know that his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and he changed the letters of his name around to get 'I am Lord Voldemort' and that he is only a half-blood. He has everyone thinking that he is a pureblood but he isn't. His mother was a Witch and heir to Slytherin and his Father was Muggle. He was raised in an orphanage where he was disliked, and even ridiculed, and only found out that he was a Wizard when he got his letter and each summer he had to return to the orphanage. His story is a lot like mine: one Muggle Parent and one Pureblood."

But you see Harry that is where your stories diverge, you are not a half-blood. You are in fact one of the purest-bloods there are. Your Father was the heir to Gryffindor and his Father was Merlin's Heir. Your mother was Rowena's and Salazar's Heir. Now not many know this but for the last 1000 years there has been a Minister of Magic but, you with your birthright, have the power to remove him. See Godric Gryffindor was the heir to Avalon and Avalon is the ruling body for the Magical world. You see we lived in peace full time when Avalon was at its height but as you see now, we are always at war or fighting for the rights of the Beasts and the so called dark Creatures that are here because the Ministry treats them differently. Did you know that you can now control the Dementors? Yes, because Rowena was the Lady of Azkaban. With the Ministry not having anywhere else to hold the Deatheater's or other prisoners they haven't been moved so they are virtually unguarded.

"Griphook how do I get the Dementors to return to Azkaban?"

All you have to do is call to them and tell them that they need to return home and not to leave again. Since you are the heir to the Island they have to obey you. Harry your total net worth with your Potter Estate is 980 Billion Galleons, you are the richest and most powerful Wizard in the world. You have the power to heal your Soul mate no matter what their Illness is. Plus you also need to understand that if you loose your temper you could kill yourself and anyone around you with a simple spell. I need you to start meditating before you go to sleep at night and learn to count to ten before you blow up."

"Now, let's get the rest of this taken care of and then you can handle everything else. Harry if you will please sign these forms."

Harry looked at the emancipation form and signed it just as a Goblin came in to tell him that Albus Dumbledore was here with letter from Mr. Potter telling him that he is forfeiting any-and-all rights to the Black estate.

"Mr. Potter I will be right back I need to handle this."

"Hello Mr. Dumbledore, I'm Griphook the Black Family Manager how may I help you?"

"Hello Griphook, Harry sent me this letter today asking me to handle Mr. Black's estate and have anything he was given to be transferred to my personal vault.

Griphook looks over the letter and sees that it isn't Harry's signature states, "Mr. Dumbledore, I'm sorry but this matter has been handled already. The reading was done over an hour ago and all forms have been signed all that is left now is to hand out the personal items to those that were left something.

"Griphook how can that be Harry is the only one that can handle such matters and I know he is safe at his home."

"I can't give out much information as our clients expect us to keep their private business private I can tell you he had an Agent come in that handled everything for him. His agent had not only his letter and his bank Key stating what he wanted done he also had a copy of the letter that we sent him asking him to come here and handle the will. I'm sorry but you don't so unless you can produce Mr. Potter himself to say this person was a phony then everything is as it stands and if you don't leave with that phony letter from Mr. Potter I will make sure you are never allowed in here again."

Albus Dumbledore knew when he was dismissed and left trying to figure out who Harry had sent in his place and what Sirius had done. He also knew that he couldn't take the chance of losing control of Harry Potter he needed him so that he could win this war and once again take the credit for killing the worst Dark lord in a 100 yrs.

Griphook went back into the room to see that Harry had signed a lot of the papers transferring the Black Vault to his own.

"Sorry about the interruption Harry but that was Professor Dumbledore trying to claim that you where giving everything that Mr. Black had left you to him."

"That Jerk! I'm sorry Griphook, is there any way you can check to see if he has been taking money out of the Potter's Vault. I have a strange feeling I am privately funding his part of the war."

"Harry I understand what you mean and I agree with you I will look into it for you personally is there anything else I can do for you..."

"Yes I believe there is I have no idea what everything means, could you please handle my account's personally."

"Harry you don't know what and honor it is to have you ask me to do that. Some with Account's your size prefer that a human handle them since most wizards don't see us as anything but animals and such."

"Griphook you where the first Goblin I meet and dealt with so I trust you and since I wasn't raised in the Wizarding world I don't know any other way to treat races I know nothing about."

"Harry thank you and I will let you know if anything comes up in the search of Professor Dumbledore's Account's."

"Thank you again Griphook! May your business and money prosper!"

"You as well, young Mr. Harry Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own it; everything belongs to Ms J K Rowling

Chapter 3

**Dealing and Leaving**

Harry, after finishing his business at Gringotts decided he should head back to Privet Drive. As he walked in the door he saw those that he always thought was his family eating dinner. He headed up to his room to get his things together so that he could leave for the last time. When he got to his room, he shrunk his owl Hedwig's cage and placed it and everything he wanted to keep in his school trunk. He then shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket. Then just as he was heading out the door, he hears his Uncle calling him.

"BOY! Get down here now." His uncle Vernon yelled from the kitchen.

Harry walks down the stair's ready for whatever he has planned and since he can now do magic without getting in trouble he will do what he has to in order to get away from his so called Uncle. "What do you want?" Harry says with just a hint of annoyance in his voice

"Don't take that tone with me you freak. Now why didn't you get your work done?" Uncle Vernon said

"Sorry Uncle but as of this moment I will no longer be doing anything around your house or for you." Harry stated matter of fact as he watches his uncle's face turn red.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WILL BE DOING NOTHING AROUND HERE YOU INGRATE? WE CLOTHE YOU, FEED YOU AND KEEP A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD AND I EXPECT YOU TO EARN YOUR KEEP." Vernon screamed.

"Uncle Vernon I mean what I said; I am no longer your house elf. As of this moment I'm leaving your home and the 5000 pounds you get a month for my expenses stops as of today and you are lucky I'm letting you keep this home and your job," Harry replied calmly.

"What are you talking about? We never got money and you cannot have this house or my job," Vernon stated a little to fast.

"Nevertheless, Uncle you see that is where you are wrong. I have seen the paperwork on the money and that my father gave you this house as wedding gift but my Banker confirmed the fact that they had to bail it out because you over extended your credit on it more then once. Therefore, in order for us to have a place to live my estate once again bailed you out. What I want to know is what you have done with the money you have been getting from my godfather for my expenses, especially since you did not spend even ONE pound on me. I have a question is that why you where so scared of him when he escaped the prison? Were you afraid that he would find out that you have been NOT using the money for what he wanted it used for? Or that you would have been found out about everything you make me do?"

"Well I do not care we earned that money that the freaks paid us," replied Aunt Petunia, "You were left on our nice quiet door step and have been nothing but trouble. You will stay here and keep doing everything we tell you to, after all, you cannot leave here until you are of age and that is still more than two years away."

"Even so, dear Aunt Petunia, I hate to break this to you but as of this afternoon I am legally an adult in both worlds, Muggle and the Wizarding. I have told my bankers that you are no longer entitled to any of my money since I did not benefit from any of it and that I am sure it has all gone on your fat whale of a son. I signed everything today. I do not want to see you or hear from you for anything ever again and if you have this house so far in debt that you cannot get out do not come crying to me, if you had shown me even an ounce of compassion, I might have thought differently about what I would have done. So all I have left to say to you is so long and do not try to find me ever again." Harry walked out the door of number 4 Privet drive for the last time.

Only to run into run into Remus Lupin

A/N : Sorry not all Chapter's are going to be long. I don't really want to carry much over from the other one unless I feel that it is necessary. Please read and review. Any and all Comments are welcome Nasty reviews will not be welcome. I get more like the last one and I will pull the story I never claimed to be a Good Writer I am doing this because I have been working on it for over a yr and Finally Have more then two chapters done... I will try to get Better at My grammar and Stuff but I'm not going to promise anything Anyone wanting to Beta For me I will more then gladly Take the help.

Everything belongs to Ms J K Rowling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Troubles and Revelation

Harry walks out of the Durlsey's to see Remus walking up the street, to say that he was a little more than shocked was an understatement. Harry slowly walked over to Remus, as he looked at him. He had a look of pure guilt on his, he knew that he needed to talk to him but he did not know what to say.

"Hello, Harry how are you doing, out for a walk are we?" Remus asked.

"Hi Remus," Harry unable too hid the guilt in his Voice, "I'm doing ok and no I'm not out for a walk. I no longer live at Privet Drive. I am going to find a new place to live."

"Harry, you know you can't leave your Aunt's house until Professor Dumbledore says that it's ok."

"Remus, I'm sorry but I no longer care what Professor Dumbledore says," Harry said with some deep hate in his voice, "he has lied to me all my life." Harry said unable to hide the anger in his voice, "My 'Aunt' isn't even a blood relative so those blood wards he goes on about are totally bogus but, standing in the middle of the sidewalk isn't the place to talk about this."

"Harry, whatever has happened I'm sure Professor Dumbledore only had your best interest in mind, after all how many people have a crazy dark wizard after them."

Harry looked at Remus and went to speak when he turned around to see Professor Dumbledore coming up the street.

"I can't let him see me. Please Remus, do something! I will tell you everything, I promise just get me out of here."

Remus hearing the panic in Harry's voice told him that he needed to get the young man out of there and fast.

"Harry, I don't know what is going on but grab my arm."

He grabbed onto Remus' arm as they apparated away.

Professor Dumbledore knocked on the Door to number 4 Privet Drive.

"Hello Petunia Vernon, I'm here to see young Harry please?" as he heads up the stairs to the smallest room in the house.

When he heard Vernon, speak. "He's not here. He left about 15 minutes ago."

Vernon never got any further then that when Albus interrupted him, "What do you mean he left here! You know, not to let him out you were to keep him until I came any got him this summer." Vernon and Petunia were getting scared as Albus was talking very sternly.

"He told us that he was emancipated earlier today, and that he also found out about the money that his godfather was paying us to keep him."

"I don't care if he threatened to kill you, he has to stay here, and I'm going to guess that he didn't tell you where he was going did he?"

"I don't care where he went: all I know is that I no longer have to worry about him, and all I want to know from you is when are we going to get the final payment from you freaks for what we did do."

"Vernon do you really think I'm going to give you anything, especially since you were to keep him for 16 years as per the agreement."

"How did you expect us to keep him here against his wishes Albus?"

"Think of something you're Muggles."

"Are you forgetting something Albus? Harry is magical," Petunia said not really caring whom she was talking to.

"So what," Dumbledore said his patience wearing thin with these fools.

"What where we suppose to do lock him in a trunk," Vernon yelled.

"If it kept him here then that is what you where to do," Albus told them.

Albus started to think about what Griphook had said to him earlier that day when he was at Gringotts. He thought to himself then asked, "Where was Harry between 12:00 and 6:00 today?"

"Why, he should have been in his room," Vernon said.

"Well that has to be impossible because I think he was at Gringotts bank this afternoon."

"Where!" demanded Vernon.

"Gringotts bank, it is the Wizarding bank. If what has happened then I need to get it blocked as soon as I can or everyone is in trouble including you since you have physically and mentally abused him for years and if anything happens I can't help you at all. So as of now you are on your own. Since you didn't care to keep him here, I just might help them out. I will tell them that yes I placed Harry here but I never thought you would do anything but love and care for him like he was your own. One more thing before I leave because, he is no longer here you are no longer protected from harm by the wards. Unless, I can find him and place him back here in a matter of hours the wards that I have placed around your home will fail and everyone will know where you are. You have no one to blame but yourself. One more thing, NO you are not going to get the rest of your money! You are going to be lucky to remember who you are when I'm finished you will not remember that I was here or that I even told you how to treat Harry when he was in your care." with that Albus obviated them and then apparated back to his office.

Albus talking to himself on the way up to his office, "I need to get his emancipation over turned and as long as Sirius stays a wanted man I will have no trouble doing just that. All I can say is thank Merlin that no one knows the truth about Peter being alive, so I still have that in my favor. As long as Peter stays gone, I will have the power to pull him back into my control. All I have to do is find the brat that is making my life a living nightmare right now."

Albus thought wondering who would Harry confide in and decided that if anyone knew where Harry was it would be his best-friend, Ron Weasley, Albus decided and sent a letter off to him, by way of a school owl.

A lone Figure slipped out of his office and went in search of Harry Potter.

Ron Wesley, one of the Golden Trio, was eating a late snack when the owl landed next to him. Great now what does that know it all want I'm tired off hearing about how much she is worried about Harry he said Dryly, he took the letter from the leg of the owl and read it

_Dear Mr. Weasley_

_It has come to my attention that Harry has ran away from his relatives home. I would greatly appreciate it if you hear from him to let me know, I'm deeply concerned that he isn't handling Sirius death like he should be and is in great danger if he isn't found and brought to me at Hogwarts as soon as possible. Should anything happen to him then all hope will be lost for the Wizarding world._

_Sincerely_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin First Class, Head Mugwump_

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am sorry to say I don't know where Harry is as I haven't spoken to him all summer, as you have requested. All I know is Hermione keeps bugging me about information on him. If you do find him maybe, you should invite him to stay here, it would seem like you where trying to help him out better than having him stay in the school but that is just my thought and don't forget your promise to me for the up coming year._

_Ronald Weasley_

Ron's Mother called from the kitchen, "Ron dear was that an owl about Harry?"

"Yes Mom Professor Dumbledore said that Harry ran away from his relatives house today and no one can find him."

With this Mrs. Weasley got upset and sent a letter directly to Albus.

Sitting in his office trying to figure out where Harry was and not getting any happier with each passing minute a little owl flew in his window, he looked at the letter and got a sinking feeling in his stomach

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE HOW DARE YOU LET HARRY DISAPPEAR AND YOU ONLY CONTACT RON AND NOT CALL A MEETING OF THE ORDER. HE HAS TO BE FOUND NOW, I TOLD YOU IT WAS A MISTAKE TO SEND HIM BACK TO THOSE HORRID MUGGLES. WE WARNED YOU ABOUT THOSE MUGGLES AND WHAT THEY WERE DOING TO THE POOR BOY, BUT DID YOU LISTEN NO! YOU DON'T EVEN THINK YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOUR HANDS ON HIM IF COMES HERE FOR HELP. The thrilling voice of Molly Weasley filled his office, as the letter shredded.

Dumbledore could feel a headache coming on he heads to Poppy for a headache potion.

Remus is comforting an upset Harry.

A/N: this was Posted sooner then I thought I would

it was a little hard to get to it with Teenagers in the house

please enjoy and I hope that my Spelling has Gotten better

and To my Review's hugs and thanks to all and everyone that has read and not Reviewed thank you too.

Kay


	5. Chapter 5

Everything is Ms. Rowling's; all but James Hunter Finding the Truth

**Chapter 5**

Remus apparated to his home with a scared and shaking Harry still

holding tightly onto him, thinking that something is wrong, Why would

Harry react to Albus like that? Something is going on and I need to

find out before I talk to anyone else.

"Harry, we're here. It's not much, but you are safe. I promise you that

nothing will happen to you, but you need to tell me everything and

leave nothing out," Remus quietly told Harry.

"Remus, you need to understand that I was given a lot of information

today and I'm still dealing with it. All I know is I have felt sad

ever since getting the letter from Gringotts and then a letter from

Professor Dumbledore. It made me so mad! It told me… told me… I can't tell you... here you need to read the letter from him yourself." Harry stated as he handed Remus the letter.

As Remus starts to read the letter he also gets mad. Finishing it, Remus slams the

letter down on the table thinking 'Why that manipulating old man!'

"I can't believe he did that to you," he starts to pace the room, " I asked to write you and he told me that you refused to speak to anyone all summer, that you blamed yourself for everything that happened. That everything that you did was always your fault and you have to keep everyone safe from yourself! In fact, he told me that you were thinking about being trained in private and away from Hogwarts so that Voldemort can't hurt anyone that you care about or that cares about you since we are all targets of that madman!" Remus was just fuming as he finished explaining to Harry.

"Remus, don't you understand?" Harry said.

With his voice starting to crack, he sat down and pulled his legs up towards his chest and continued, "All I am to him is a puppet; just a lousy puppet! He doesn't even care that I never once had birthday or Christmas presents! Oh no! He had to keep me down-trodden. He made sure I was unhappy all my life, Remus, and I wasn't to go to you or anyone else that matters! He had to make sure that he could control me no matter what. You know what? No more! I won't let him control me anymore! Thanks to Sirius, I now have control over my life so I have the final say in what happens; no one else can do that for me anymore. I can control what happens, where I live, and how I do things. Not everything matters to Dumbledore and he has his own agenda. This is my life and I control it now; with help from a few close friends." Harry looks up at Remus "I hope, anyway. I'm not perfect and I never will be, but even I need to have fun before I have to kill Voldemort." Harry said as he crossed his arms, and laid his head down on his legs.

"Harry," Remus said as he rubs the young mans back, "Don't worry about either one of them right now. What we need to do is figure out what to do to make sure that you can stay free this summer. The only problem I can see is if Sirius' will was read before he was declared innocent then Albus might be able to have it overturned."

"What can he do? I told the Goblins, who have the information that clears Sirius, to turn it in when I was there today."

"Harry, without Peter he is still a wanted man. He will be cleared of betraying your parents but not of killing Peter and the Muggles. That crime could nullify his will unless he did something that I don't know about."

"Oh, I never thought of that. Remus what am I going to do? I don't want to go back; I don't even want to deal with Dumbledore," Harry stated sounding frustrated.

"Listen, Cub, why don't you go lay down and we will get a fresh look at this in the morning. If Sirius and your Goblin said there is nothing that Dumbledore could do to reverse what he did, then I wouldn't worry about it. I'm not, however, going to take any chances with your safety so I don't want you to contact anyone. I will let Ron and Hermione know you are safe and then we can finish this later. I promise the most that will happen is the ministry might enforce your parents' will if we push hard enough."

"Don't contact Ron; I don't trust him after hearing what Sirius said."

"Cub, what did he say about Ron? You are starting to get upset again and you need to stay calm right now."

"He said that when everyone was staying at headquarters that Ron and Mrs. Weasley," Harry started to take in some calming breaths, "walked around like they owned it and Ron was a little to high and mighty and Sirius thinks he is only friends with me because of my fame. It got me thinking about everything and I think he was right. When I got the Firebolt in third year, Ron was jealous because it was a better broom then he ever had. Then fourth year, he refused to believe that I didn't put my name in the goblet; yet when I managed to win he was my best mate again and acted like nothing ever happened. I can't take his jealousy much more, Remus!"

"Ok, Cub, lets get you up to your room. My home isn't much, but it is mine," Remus said with a small smile.

"Remus? Would you like to read all the papers I got today to see if it will help keep me away from Dumbledore?" Harry asked looking hopefully at the werewolf.

"I wanted to but didn't want to ask, only because I didn't want to seem like I was pushing myself on you."

"You could never do that! You were friends with my parents and my godfather. I think that you are the best choice to care for me, anyway. You understand what it is like to be different from others. I'm not meaning to compare your lycanthropy to my situation, but no one can see us as anything other then Harry Potter, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived,' and you as Remus Lupin, a Dark Creature who turns furry once a month."

Explaining himself, Harry hands Remus all the papers he was given, and heads to his room.

Remus put on a pot of tea and sat and started to read the papers. He couldn't believe what he was seeing: in them, it clearly stated the Harry was never to go to the Dursleys; nor was Dumbledore to have anything to do with his care. Madame Bones was listed as one of the many people who could have taken in Harry, but he was still given to the last people that Lily wanted raising her son. He was shocked, to say the least, when among the documents and papers, he found a letter from Lily addressed to him.

_Dear Remus,_

_It saddens my heart to write this letter to you, but if what I fear is going to happen does happen, then I must ask you to look after Harry for me. I'm not much of Seer and I don't care for that area of Magic. You see, on the night of Harry's first birthday, Dumbledore told us about a prophecy that concerns my baby, and it has weighed heavy on my heart ever since. He told us that it could also be Frank and Alice's little boy, Neville, but I fear he is wrong with what I saw last night._

_Remus, I saw mine and James' death and you know that nothing can change the future and all a prophecy is, is a vision of the future. I fear that if we don't die that Voldemort will just keep killing until he has taken over everything. According to my vision and the one that Albus gave us, Harry will have the power to stop him from having any more control in the world, at least for a while, until tit is time for the next part to be fulfilled. I love my son and would do anything I could to be with him, but if what I fear is true, then I will need you to help Sirius raise him._

_I need you to be the voice of reason in his life. Sirius is a great man but he doesn't have the brains that Merlin himself could have given him._

_I don't want my son to grow up only doing pranks in school. I don't want him knowing he has billions of galleons. I want him to have a normal life._

_Remus, there is also something else, which I have keep from everyone but James and it is going to have major impact on the rest of his life. I hope that you get to read this letter before he does._

_You see, I'm the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Harry will learn all of this when he turns 11, but I hope you get to tell him soon, and I hope that I'm still here to tell him myself. Now to explain how this is possible. Over the years, dark lords have tried to take Azkaban for the power of the Island but if an Heir isn't there to rule , then only the Dementors have power there. _

_Rowena was the Lady of Azkaban. My family was killed off over the years, but one child always seemed to survive and was always raised by Muggles until time to go to Hogwarts to study magic. These children always seemed to meet Purebloods and marry them and so the line continued. You see, I never knew my adoptive parents were unable to have their own children. Eventually, they adopted me and then they had Petunia. I found out about what happened to the children of my line when I had to do a report on some of the Founders for History of Magic._

_It is very important that you, Remus, are the one to tell him all of this. I'm sure that Sirius will have a major problem with Harry being the Heir to Slytherin and all, but I know you won't._

_Remus, I'm going to include, in writing, my Vision and then the one that_

_Albus gave us so I hope that you can help Harry when he comes into this information. _

_This is the prophecy that Albus told us: "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . .born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives . . .the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies"_

_This is mine: "Born to live, born to defeat, but only if he is to live without the love of his mother, the mother will sacrifice herself so the one can live that will destroy the evil from the world, betrayed by a friend who serves that dark lord." _

_Remus I know he won't have the love of his mother, but I hope he has the love of you and Sirius. You are both his uncles and not just that, but you are the brothers I never had. You may be wondering why I haven't mentioned Peter's name in this letter. It's because I don't trust him. You don't know this, but we are going to change to Peter as the Secret Keeper; I can tell you this since only you will see this letter. If I'm dead, then we were betrayed. So if something does happen, at least you will know Sirius wasn't involved in it. _

_I have sent a letter to Gringotts telling them the same information found in this letter so that Sirius will be able to do what he was asked to do. Remus, please take care of my baby and protect him as long as you live. Don't let anyone just use him for the fame and don't let the_

_Ministry have any say over him; he isn't a tool to be use to destroy anything. I want him happy, healthy, and loved. _

_Your Sister Always, _

_Lily Potter_

Remus wiped his face of the tears had been streaming down his cheeks as he read the letter from Lily. "God, Lily, I'm so sorry I didn't take care of him like you wanted! I would have loved to have gotten this letter 15 years ago when I was meant to but something happened and I think that Albus had something to do with it. Now its to late, I fear, to protect Harry from finding out about your grandfather. Lils, he is a great kid and you would be proud he is so strong. Sirius and I would have made you proud if we could have gotten the chance to. However, Peter's betrayal, and then the betrayal of Albus, left us no choice. I will do everything I can to somehow bring Peter to justice; if not for Sirius, then for you, James, and Harry."

After stating this vow, Remus placed the letter in his pocket so that Harry couldn't find it without him knowing. He then went to make sure Harry was sleeping peacefully, then went to bed, tired from the emotional upheavals of the day.

The next morning, as Harry and Remus were having breakfast, the Daily Prophet arrived. The headline shocked them both.

_**Peter Pettigrew found alive.**_

_**Is Sirius Black Innocent?**_

_By James Hunter. _

_In a shocking turn of events last night, Peter Pettigrew, friend of James and Lily Potter, was found stunned and tied up by Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Auror Shacklebolt is quoted as saying, "I was called to the Ministry and when I got here, Pettigrew was on the steps unconscious. After he was awakened, he was questioned as to why he has been in hiding for so long and he stated that he was in fear for his life because he was the one that betrayed the Potters and not Sirius Black. To say that we were shocked would be and understatement. We called Madam Bones and she asked him the same questions and he told her everything that he told us. He faked his death and blew up the street that killed all the Muggles, not Sirius Black. __**For more information on Sirius Black turn to page 4**_

Harry and Remus turned the Pages Faster then they thought they could until they reached the headline they were looking for.

_**SIRIUS**_ _**BLACK INNOCENT!**_

_Minister Fudge, in a press release after Peter Pettigrew was found, had this to say, " In light of the recent capture of Peter Pettigrew, we have chosen to drop all charges against Mr. Black. Not only did we apprehend Pettigrew, but late yesterday afternoon, we received a letter that should have been given to us 15 years ago from Mrs. Potter telling us that Sirius Black wasn't their Secret Keeper and that they had changed to Peter and if anything happened, that Sirius Black was to get young Harry. It has come to the attention of the Ministry that Sirius Black was killed in the battle here in June. Mr. Potter, we are deeply sorry for the injustice that Mr. Black has received from us."_

"Oh, my God, Harry, do you know what this means?" Said a very happy Remus.

"Yeah! Dumbledore can't do anything about Sirius' will and I'm free from him! This is the miracle we needed last night. I just wish that Sirius was here to see it. But at least his name is cleared now."

Harry and Remus were talking about what they were going to do now that they didn't have to worry about Dumbledore getting his hands on him. The letter in Remus' robes was worrying him and the werewolf was debating if he should show the letter to Harry or not...

End Chapter--


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All of the Potterverse belongs to JK Rowling.

**Chapter 6 Confrontations**

Remus and Harry were sitting reading over the will of James and Lily to find out just what Harry had inherited and forming a plan to go see Amelia Bones, who was the head of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Ok, Harry, lets see here, you have a lot of money, you own Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, a residence in Scotland, along with half a dozen others, including one in England. Now, this one here? It has to be a misprint because there is _no way_ you own _this_ place!" Remus stated incredulously.

Harry curiously looks over Remus' shoulder and lets out short laugh before saying, "Oh, if I own _that_, Remus, all hell is going to break loose!" Harry said joyfully.

"Harry, lets not do anything about that one just yet, alright? Now, you own Grunnings and about 15 other Muggle companies, while in the Wizarding world, you have stock in Quality Quidditch, the Firebolt Broom Company, and The Daily Prophet. Now, lets get into your parents' holdings. There are several Potter Trusts: one for the research into the Unforgivables, another, for the education of Muggle-borns that can't afford to go to Hogwarts- it's like a scholarship for them. There is also a fund at St. Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries. It also looks like there are some notes here, along with some personal letters."

"Remus, I believe we need to see Madam Bones this morning, don't you? I truly think Professor Dumbledore will try something again and it will be sometime soon," Harry stated worriedly

"You're right, Harry, I think that also; but we really need to think about what we are going to tell her, don't you think?"

"I think we should just show her the will and go from there."

"That would probably be the best way," Remus agreed."Let me fire call her and see if we can come in first thing this morning."

"Amelia Bones' office, Ministry of Magic, Remus Lupin calling," Remus said, after putting the floo powder into the fireplace.

"Good morning, Remus. What can I do for you?" Amelia asked.

"I need to speak to you about James and Lily Potter's will; plus, I have Harry with me and he doesn't want to see Albus. Do you have time to see us this morning?" he asked

"Sure, Remus, I'm free now. Would you two like to step through?" she responded

"Harry, you ready?" Remus asked

"Yeah, Remus, let's go. Better now, than later." Harry replied

When they arrived in Amelia's office, she greeted them and went to take Harry's hand to shake it but noticed the scars on the back of it instead.

"Harry, what happened to your hand?" She asked.

"I got them in detention last year with Professor Umbridge; she would make me write lines that said 'I will not tell lies' with something called a Blood Quill" he said quietly

"That is a very serious accusation, Harry, and will need to be looked into. From Remus' statements earlier about you wanting to avoid Albus, as well as wanting to discuss your parents' Will, I take it that Professor Umbridge isn't why you came?" Amelia half-asked and half-stated.

"No, Amelia, but I am glad you saw them. I'm afraid I was too upset to notice them last

night." Remus said while glaring at Harry for not telling him about the scars.

After everyone had taken a seat in Amelia's office, Remus started to explain what was going on, while handing over the necessary documents as proof of what he was saying.

"Amelia,the problem we are here about is this," Remus said, "you see, Harry wasn't to ever go to his Aunt's house. In fact, Albus wasn't to have anything to do with him at all; he was to go to Sirius. As you can see, however, thanks to Peter, he was unable to. If Sirius couldn't take him then I was to raise him. Unfortunately, with my condition, you know that isn't possible."

Hearing that, Harry glared at Remus and muttered something about nothing wrong with a furry problem once a month. Ignoring the comment from Harry, Remus went on to explain about the letter from Lily; how it cleared Sirius but hadn't been seen until the day before, how the Will had been totally ignored, and how Dumbledore worked everything so he was in charge of Harry.

After Remus had finished explaining, Amelia walked over to her fireplace and floo-called Percy Weasley's office. "Mr. Weasley, is the Minister busy?" Amelia asked

"No, Madam Bones, he is free for right now. He does have several meetings about the Sirius Black matter, but those aren't until later. I can give you 20 minutes now if you wish?"

"Mr. Weasley, that would be great; please tell him I will be over in a few minutes with Harry Potter and Remus Lupin." she ordered

As they were walking down the hall towards the Minister's office, Amelia was trying to calm herself down, knowing she would need to be calmer before talking to the Minister.

"Minister Fudge? Madam Bones, Harry Potter, and Remus Lupin are here to see you,sir." Percy announced

"Thank you, Weatherby. Please show them in." Fudge said

"Amelia, Mr. Lupin, Harry Potter," Fudge greeted them," how nice to see you all. I hope all is well with you today, Harry?"

"Minister Fudge," Harry responded with a slight nod, " I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good, Harry, good. Now then, Amelia, what can I do for you?"

"To start with, I wanted you to know that I will be filing charges against Dolores Umbridge for use of an illegal blood quill on a student. Now, on to why all of us are here..." She starts to tell him what is going on...

Albus was starting his day off like he normally does. Only this morning he didn't read the Prophet since he wanted to be in a good mood when he dealt with that imbecile, Fudge. Taking a lemon drop, Albus stepped up to his fireplace, threw some Floo powder in, and stated his destination.

"Ministries of Magic," he clearly said. As he came out of the fireplace, he spelled away the soot, smoothed out his robes and proceeded to Fudge's office.

"Ah, good morning, Mr. Weasley; how are you doing this morning?" Albus said as he walked into Percy Weasley's office.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore, I'm good. And how are you today, sir?" Percy asked

"I'm fine, Mr. Weasley. I just have some business matters to discuss with the Minister."Albus stated as he walked past Percy's desk.

"I am sorry, Professor, but the Minister is busy with someone right now so you can't go in," Percy said, trying to keep him there.

"Oh, well that's alright. This is important and whoever is in there will just have to wait. My matter has to be handled first thing this morning as it can't wait." Albus stated as he walked through Percy's office and towards the Minister's.

As he came closer the Minister's office door, he could hear Amelia Bones talking.

"Cornelius, this has to stop, he has gone too far this time! I saw the will. I read the letters. I know what was supposed to happen, not what did happen" Amelia stated.

Albus had been on the receiving end of one of her rants before so he could sympathize with Cornelius. He was hoping that she was talking about whatever Sirius had done in his will. He thought to himself 'This is perfect! Now all I need is her support and everything will be back under my control and I will have Harry back.'

"Hello Amelia, Cornelius. I hope you are both well today. I'm glad you are both here as we have a matter of grave importance to discuss." he stated calmly, yet letting them know he was the one in control.

"YOU!" yelled Amelia. Albus was shocked to say the least that she was yelling at him. "How, in the name of Merlin, could you do something like that? You went against everything that Lily and James wanted! Harry has suffered so that _you_ could be his savior every year. I have read their Will and I have seen Lily's letters. What I want to know is, how did you manage to

get everything sealed in the Vaults until he was an adult? He should have been told everything when he was 11 but you made sure he wasn't alone when he went to the bank. He should have been happy, if not with his mother and father, then with a family that cared for him and not treated him like a slave for years. I was to be one of them, but _no _! _You_ had to cover up their Will and then keep it hidden!" As she stopped to get a breath, Albus took the chance to interrupt and try to figure out how she knew all of this.

"Amelia, my dear, what is wrong? I really have no idea what you are talking about? " he said, "Now, Cornelius, I need to talk to you about Mr. Potter. It seems that Sirius Black has committed yet another crime; he made a will and it seems he has endangered Harry once again."

"The only one that has endangered me was you, Professor Dumbledore. Sirius was looking out for me and he made sure the last thing he did was to protect me from you." Harry interrupted before Albus could go on.

The others watched as Albus' face paled to the color of his beard as he finally noticed exactly who all was in the Minister's office. He saw the last two people he had expected to find there. Harry Potter was standing next to the one person he never thought of speaking to about him missing, Remus Lupin.

"Harry, I don't know what you are talking about; I have never put you in danger nor did I ever do anything that would have hurt you." Albus was saying, trying to gain the control he knew he was losing.

"Now, Harry, I need to speak to Minister Fudge and Madam Bones about something and I don't want you here to interfere so please leave the office." Albus said in his headmaster voice, letting Harry know that he wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Albus, whatever you want to say, you will say in front of Harry and Remus." Amelia stated, still fuming over what she found out.

"Very well, but I know how Harry feels about Sirius and I don't want to upset him with some of the things I have to say." Albus said since playing the guilt card with Harry normally worked and he hoped that this time wouldn't be any different.

"That's not going to work, Professor. I don't care what you have to say about Sirius; either you haven't heard or you haven't read the Prophet today." Harry said with a little amusement in his voice. "Sirius was declared innocent this morning of betraying my parents and killing Peter and all the Muggles. So how can he be a danger to me? Now you, Professor, have kept things from me that would have kept my friends safe if you would have told me about them last year." With that bit of news Remus looked at Harry with a question in his eyes. Remus could see that he would tell him later. "Then Sirius would never had been killed and I wouldn't have the problem of not listening to you. But you see, Sir, I have had it with listening to you. From now on, the only time I will listen to you is at Hogwarts and only when it pertains to school-related matters. Madam Bones has seen to it that I get some training this summer from someone that knows what they are doing. Out of all the teachers we have ever had, only one actually taught us DADA and thanks to Professor Snape, he can't teach anymore. But he will be teaching me some things now and you will stay away from me until school starts. Unless, of course, I choose to take Madam Bones up on the offer for private lessons for my Newts." Taking a deep breath, Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry, I'm sorry but I can't let you do that. I only have your best interests in mind when I tell you that I can't allow you to spend time with anyone. I need you to stay at Hogwarts the rest of the summer, and if you don't, then I'm afraid I can't allow you to return next year."

Albus knew he was pushing the limits with the headmaster role but he had to do something to regain control of the boy.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Albus, but you have no say in Harry's life anymore. Sirius emancipated him in his will and with him being cleared Harry is now an adult. We have already talked and he will be going back to Hogwarts next fall. He will not, however, deal with you putting him or any of his true friends in danger. I promise you this, Albus: I will be at Hogwarts all year with Harry since I have been given permission from Minister Fudge, here, to privately tutor Harry in DADA so that he can have at least one decent teacher. Failure to follow the rules that Harry will be setting down will result in his leaving Hogwarts and training on his own with the help of a few others. You will not have a say in his life any longer". Remus calmly stated.

"Remus, Amelia, Harry, all I have ever done is for the good of the Wizarding world; I'm only thinking of keeping Harry safe. He didn't need to grow up with the fame and the knowledge that it is his fault that so many people are dead. How can it not be? I am willing to make a compromise with you, though, and send Harry to the Burrow for the rest of the summer where he can relax and have fun, and not worry about anything."

"I'm sorry but that is not going to happen, Albus. I will not allow you to tell Harry what he can or cannot do. I feel that you have done to much to him already. You have betrayed his trust one to many times. You have placed him in danger again and again, not only him but some of the other students as well. If you truly care about Harry then you will let him have the summer he wants and he will see you on September 1st. If you can't, then there will be a few legal matters in place that will protect him." Remus said with a hint of annoyance towards the man he had the most respect for in the world. "I'm sorry that it has come to this, Albus, but you have left Harry no choice in the matter."

"Madam Bones, Minister Fudge, Remus? Could you please leave for a moment so that I can have a word alone with Professor Dumbledore?" Requested Harry.

"Harry, I don't think this is a wise choice? Without us in here, he could do something to you." Fudge spoke for the first time since the conversation between the three started.

"Minister, there are just a few things I need to say to him that I don't want everyone else to hear. Since you can't portkey out of here, I will be safe and I'm sure that even Professor Dumbledore won't be stupid enough to try anything with all of you knowing he is the only person in here with me." Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"Minister Fudge, Amelia, why don't we give Harry the time he asked for? I'm sure Albus won't try anything with us on the other side of the door." Remus said, looking at the headmaster.

"No, I won't, and I think that Mr. Potter and myself do need to talk, don't we, my boy."

"Listen here, Albus, the out come of this meeting is still up in the air. Whatever happens will be up to Harry, but if I had my way you would be spending some time in a holding cell for everything you have done to him. Mark my words, Albus; I will be keeping a close eye on you from now on where Harry is concerned. You over-stepped the line when you went against everything that Lily and James wanted." Amelia whispered the last part for only Albus to hear.

Harry and Albus stood alone in the office...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Trust and mistrust**

As the door closed behind Remus, the minister and Amelia Bones, Harry just glared at his former mentor remembering he needs to keep his magic under control.

"Professor why don't we sit this is going to take a while." Harry said in calming voice.

"Now Harry I don't know what everyone has told you, but I'm sorry I am the only person that you can trust, now"

Before he could get any further Harry, interrupted him, "Excuse me, Professor, right now you are the last person I want or need to trust. You lied to me! You hid things from me. You had someone who hates me just because I look like my father to teach me to master Occlumency. Let's start off with why you keep putting me and my friends in danger?"

"Harry I have no Idea what you are talking about?"

"Professor that is bull and you know it. First year is was the Philosopher's Stone, oh lets also note that your prize of a D.A.D.A teacher was letting Voldemort live in the back of his head. Second year there was the opening of Chamber of Secrets and the great giant basilisk that was petrifying students and the shade of Tom Riddle trying to suck the life out of Ginny Weasley; oh and lets not forget you had the fraud Lockhart teach us. Third year is where Sirius escaped from Azkaban and came to Hogwarts to save me from Wormtail and you let your pet Snape force the best teacher we've had into resigning."

"Harry that is Professor Snape"

"No sir, he is Snape to me never will I address him as professor outside of school. Yes once again Snape couldn't control his temper and held onto juvenile grudges, he lost us the best teacher we ever had. Now fourth year the Tri-wizard Tournament which you made me participate in even though I didn't put my name in the goblet a DEATH EATER did… and that same Death Eater was acting as our D.A.D.A teacher and you didn't even notice that he wasn't your great friend but was in fact a fraud. Last year, you chose to keep me in the dark about everything! That cost Sirius his life. If YOU had taught me Occlumency and not Snape he would still be alive today, but no, I bet you are happy Sirius is dead. Then you had control over me again. As if that wasn't enough for you, you had to get back to your office and tell me that damn prophecy.

Let see how did it go again :

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.

. . Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh

month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he

will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at

the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.

. . The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as

the seventh month dies . . . where in that does it say Dumbledore

has the Power, to vanquish the Dark Lord? No where."

"Now onto the matter of my Parents wills. How dare you go against them? How dare you place me with the Dursley's! Your damn blood wards are useless there. She isn't my real aunt. My mother was adopted but you see you wouldn't know that would you? Her family being as powerful as it was in the Wizarding world could hide things like that. Making me go back there isn't an option any longer."

Harry stated with and evil smirk on his face. "I was to be placed with Remus but he couldn't take care of me because of his werewolf status but why not the Tonk's or the Bones families? You see, once again you had to play god. Choosing where to place me was never to be your choice but that of MY PARENTS. You sealed the House and everything that would have freed me from the prison you placed me in for the first 10 years of my life and then every summer until now. I have to tell you that I didn't like the fact that you were able to seal my Parents wills and then the letter that would have cleared Sirius once and for all. What did you do with Sirius? I have a feeling that if I ask Minister Fudge he would tell me that you told him not to give him a trail and send him straight to Azkaban just so he couldn't testify that he wasn't their secret keeper. All to keep me under your control in a house where I was made to do everything and still got beat for doing something better then Dudley did. While the money that was sent to them monthly went to pay for Dudley to have anything and everything he ever wanted. I never saw one cent of that money! I had to wear his clothes that were ten times too big for me. Professor you have really disappointed me this summer. I can no longer trust you."

" Harry please," Dumbledore started, "just listen to me I have never done anything to harm you. I have always made sure you had all the help you needed in school. I have always been the one to tell you how to get out of something or sent someone or something that would have helped you succeed in what you were doing. You know as well as I do that I couldn't get you out of the Tournament but I was there for you at the end. You know that I'm the only one you can count on. Harry you need me to defeat Tom no one else can do it. I'm sorry Harry but I can't let you get away from me. I need you to understand that you need to trust me and you need to always let me be the only one you can trust."

Harry stood up a little too fast and knocked over the chair he was sitting in and shouted, "Old man don't try your stupid mind games on me. While I may not have not have mastered Occlumency last year, I was smart enough to place a shield around me before we started talking. You can't control me! I will not put up with it! If you want my help with Tom then you will work with me not against me. All hell will break loose if you work against me. I will not deal with you trying to manipulate me any longer. I will see you September 1st and no sooner".

With that, Harry left the room, Dumbledore hot on his heels, only to be stopped by Minister Fudge and Madam Bones. "Professor we need to talk," stated Madam Bones as they walked him back into Fudge's office.

"What could you two fools want," Dumbledore stated not caring any longer that he wasn't playing the part of the sweet headmaster.

"Fools Dumbledore? You call me a fool? I will admit that I was a fool all last year when it came to He- Who - Must - Not -Be – Named's return and Harry Potter being crazy. But this is only because you told me he wasn't back. I trusted you to keep him in line and don't forget it was your idea to have Dolores become the DADA teacher. It was your idea to have all those damn educational decrees. I will tell you this here and now; I will not put up with you controlling anyone while I'm Minister of Magic, which thanks to you may not be much longer. When it gets out that what happened last year to The Boy Who Lived was because of my Senior Undersecretary and under your direction. Madam Bones has already got Dolores in custody. I won't press charges against you if you do what Harry has asked. And there will be new rules that are going to be placed on your contact with him during the school year. Oh and trust me there are going to be a lot of them. I will not have you controlling anyone in this world, that will make you no better than He- Who - Must - Not -Be - Named. I know with everything that happened last year I'm just about a joke in this community but I will give everything I have to the MLE and they will keep an eye on you. So you had better watch it, Dumbledore."

"Fudge, you don't scare me. I can do what I want. I'm Albus Dumbledore for heaven's sake. No one will believe I have tried to do anything to Harry," Dumbledore growled.

"They may not but they will when I'm finished with you, You have two choice's leave Harry alone for the summer or deal with everything we have from the Black and Potter Vaults that prove you are the one that placed Harry in that dangerous home. What do you think the public will do then when they see what happened to the Savior of the World?"

Amelia said.

"Fine but come September 1st I will have some say over what he can and cannot do; since I have control over the school." Dumbledore said with a sneer on his face.

"No you will not because there will be rules in place to keep you away from Harry. If we find out you have done anything to harm him or upset him, not just because he didn't get something he wanted, but because you have taken something away like Quidditch then we will deal with it. Understood?" Fudge said.

"You fools are condemning this world to chaos if you don't let me have control over Harry and revoke that stupid will of Blacks. You know he can't take care of himself, he doesn't even have a place to live. If you think I'm going to go along with this you are so wrong."

"Albus would you like to see a press release I have ready to go for tonights edition of the Prophet?

_Did Albus Dumbledore place the Boy who lived in Danger?_

_It has come to the attention of the Prophet that Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived has been in danger since the night that He Who Must Not Be Named killed his Parent's. He has been in danger in his Aunt and Uncles home subjected to beatings and starvation. Not once did the headmaster check on young Harry. It also turns out that he knew that Sirius Black wasn't the one to kill Pettigrew or the Muggles nor was he the Potter's secret keeper._

_In a Statement from the Minister of Magic regarding Sirius Black," Headmaster Dumbledore told me it would be in the best interest of the Wizarding World and young Mister Potter if he was to be removed from our world until he received his Hogwarts letter. I regret to say that I agreed with him and sent Sirius Black to Azkaban with out a trial. I agonized over this for years and keep with thinking that Mr. Potter was better off not knowing anything. It was also last year that my Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, was placed in the School at Headmaster Dumbledore's request with which Purpose I don't know but the "Hogwarts High Inquisitor," was something that she alone thought of. I was told that she didn't have to ask me anything. It also was without my knowledge that she sent the Dementors to attack Mister Potter under the orders of the headmaster so that he could once again look like the hero to him._

_It is with a heavy heart that I tell you all these things. I have enjoyed my time as your Minister but I feel with the revelations that I just gave you I will not be holding this position much longer._

_All I can ask is that you forgive me and that we all stand behind Mister Potter in his quest to save us once again against He Who Must Not Be Named."_

_Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge._

"You can't Be Serious about sending that in, it will destroy you," Albus states.

"Albus right now all I care about it making it up to Mister Potter. I have done more damage to him then anyone but you." Cornelius said.

"You will be notified a week before school starts with the rules as they pertain to yours and Harry's teacher student relationship. Have a good day." Amelia said.

"You will both regret messing with me!" Dumbledore shouted before he stormed out of the office.

At the First Fireplace he Found he grab the Floo Powder and yelled Headmaster's Office Hogwarts.

A/N: Thank you all so much for your Reviews

hugs to Raven Black for being my Beta


	8. Chapter 8

Everything belongs to Ms Rowling

Chapter 8

letters and revelation

Dumbledore stormed into his office at Hogwarts.

Merlin I can't believe that I have lost control over Harry. There has

to be a way to get it back, there just has to be. I need him. Dumbledore thought slamming

his fist on his desk.

There was a knock on his door, "Go Away!" Dumbledore yelled.

"I will do no such thing, Albus" Professor McGonagall said. "I take it you have seen the Prophet this morning? It is great that Sirius was cleared, isn't it?"

Albus thinking to himself maybe I can convince Minerva to help me get Harry back after all she is his head of house.

"My dear it may be great for you but not for me. You see that cleared the way for Mr. Potter to leave his relatives home, and leave he did. I saw him this morning. Remus and Madam Bones are protecting him. They won't even let me talk to him so I can't convince him to return to his Aunt's home. I can't even get them to tell him to get a

hold of Mr Weasley. They have totally taken over him. Minerva, I fear we may not even see him next year if he doesn't go back. I'm also afraid of what Remus and Madam Bones is telling him. I wouldn't be surprised if they are trying to turn him against me." Albus said.

"Oh Dear, Albus this isn't good." Minerva sighed.

"Oh Minerva, while you are here I need to talk to you about the Quidditch Captain. I believe Mr Weasley is the best choice for it".

"Albus let me think about it. I don't like the idea of someone who has only been on the Team for one year being captain." Minerva stated.

"That maybe, but my dear, he is the best person for it since Mr Potter's ban last year. I can't think of anyone else." Said Albus.

"You didn't hear Albus? I just got a letter from the Department of Games. Harry's ban was lifted. It turns out that Umbridge didn't have the authority to issue a lifetime ban. So if Harry wants he can play for the Gryffindor again." Minerva said.

"I'm sorry to say this Minerva but I can't let Harry play, not when he can't follow the rules." Albus said hoping that the Minister doesn't hear about the ban being removed.

"Albus I will still have to think about this. I'm sorry but if Harry wants to play he can. I let you have the say in who was to be the prefects last year. I'm not going to let you choose my Quidditch Captain too. I will see if I can't contact Harry and see if he won't go back to the Dursleys so that he can be safe." She said as she turned

and left the headmaster's office.

Good maybe she will get him to listen. Thought Dumbledore.

A lone figure slowly worked his way out the Dumbledore's office without being seen and made his way down the stairs.

He quickly wrote a note and sent it off with his eagle to Remus Lupin.

Beware he is getting help to bring you in

Leaving it unsigned and sent it off.

Minerva McGonagall Deputy headmistress of Hogwarts apparated to the last place she knew that Remus Lupin lived not in the best of moods finding out that Remus was turning Harry against Albus. She knocked on

the door.

"Good Afternoon Remus, I'm hear to speak to you about Young Harry."

"Minerva, Come in, how are you doing?" Remus asked politely. "I take it you have talked to Albus. Just what has he told you?"

"Remus how could you do something like this to Harry. He needs to be at his Aunt and Uncle's home. He needs the protection that they can offer. I may not like them but they are his only protection. Albus went through a lot to make sure he was safe there and I come to find out that you and Amelia are trying to turn him against Albus."

"Minerva, now I'm sorry but that isn't what is going on, would you like to hear it or just listen to what He has to say? I can get Harry down here and he can tell you everything or you can believe Albus. He hasn't been doing anything in Harry's best interest for the last 15 years." Remus stated.

"Remus, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to insist that Harry returns to

Surrey and his relatives. It is the only way. Fifteen years of Harry living there is the only thing

that has keep him alive. Albus is beside himself with worry over Harry living out the rest of the summer unprotected." Minerva said.

"Professor McGonagall, the only thing Headmaster Dumbledore is worried about is losing his weapon against Voldemort." Harry said shocking "Professor McGonagall, he isn't worried about me. He could care less if

I get the training I need to defeat Voldemort as long as I do what he says. Remus found out yesterday about some of the lies he has been telling me over the years. He hid things from me and he said it was for my own good. Did you know that he knew Sirius was innocent back in third year but he did nothing? Not a Damn thing. I have had enough with people telling me what to do. Do you want to see the extent of his meddling in my life? Take a look at these." Harry said as he handed her some of the papers from the estate of his parents and left the room.

Minerva just stared at Harry as he left the room, looking down at the papers in her hands. Remus filled her in on what he had found out yesterday and what was talked about today but didn't know what Harry and Albus had talked

about.

"Would you like some Tea?" Remus asked.

"That sounds very nice, Remus." She said as she sat down to read some of the papers and letters. She had read the wills and then found a letter from Lily to Harry

My Dearest Harry,

I'm sure as you get older Remus and Sirius will tell you everything about us. My Dear please remember that even though we had such short time with you that we love you. I just hope that you are happy with your life. I hope that you are in Gryffindor. That is the house your father and I were in. There are four houses but don't believe everything you hear. Not everyone that is in Slytherin is evil, just like not all

Gryffindor's are brave and trustworthy. I don't think for one minute that Remus could be a Deatheater or even Sirius. Its Peter I'm not to sure about. He has always been the weak link in the group. He hangs

around your father, godfather and Remus because they are strong in their own right. Your Father, I'm sure as you will enter School will find out, was a Jerk to all Slytherin's. One of them in general, named

Severus Snape. I don't know why but he always had to play a prank on him. I stood up for him a few times. I just hope that Severus doesn't carry over his grudge on to you. If he does, remind him of the promise

he made to me when I helped him out a few times. Harry, if you get a chance and want to find out about us from someone other then Sirius or Remus please talk to Professor McGonagall. She was my Favorite teacher and head of House. She knows all about your Father and his friends and she knows me. Harry, My Heart, I love you and I Promise you I will do what I must to protect you. If something happens and you don't go to Sirius I just pray in my heart that you don't go to my sister. If you do then I'm afraid that my

worst fear has come true and something has interfered with your father's and my wishes if so I hope you live to read these letters. I hear you crying so I better go I love you will all my heart and I

will always love you.

Your Mother,

Lily Potter

Minerva wipe away the tear that had fallen down her face from reading the letter.

"Oh Albus what have you done? There is no way I'm letting him go back to them. I can't take away the last thing that brings joy in his life." Minerva said to herself.

"Minerva are you ok?" Remus asked

She handed him the letter and looked at a few other things. She stumbled across a letter that hadn't even been opened yet. Opening it she was surprised to see what was in it. As she pulled out the letter out fell James Head boy Badge and His Seeker badge.

Hey Harry

Your mother doesn't know I'm writing you this letter. I want to slide it in the box without her knowing about it.

You need to know that I don't think anything is going to happen. But I don't know anymore Voldemort is on the hunt for us. I just wanted you to know that I love you. I also want you to know that I was jerk in school. I had to be the big guy. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I really hurt someone and I believe it was because of me that he turned Dark. If that is so I wish I could tell him I'm sorry for it. Living in fear makes you put your life in order. Dumbledore won't let us send letters out so I can only hope that you can tell him if I don't live past this war. Harry, Please be careful what you do in school don't do anything that will get you hurt. I know that you have a reputation to live up to so live up to just don't get caught. You will find that people will compare you to me and I hope that you do well and live a

long and happy life. You have a good heart no matter what anyone says. Harry as I close this letter I need to tell you that you are my pride and joy and that I hope we have a long time with you and that we Live to

see you get married and give us lots of grandkids that we can spoil. I know you are only 14 months but still I'm writing this letter in the hopes that everything turns out and you will never have to see it.

Your Father,

James Potter

"Remus I don't plan on helping Albus get Harry back in fact looking back on the conversation we had this morning I think he is trying to control him even more. I wanted Harry as the Prefect not Ronald I think I'm going to offer Harry the Captain's badge this year even though Dumbledore doesn't want me too. I'm waiting to get Ronald O.W.L.S

scores to see if he even keeps his Prefect Badge I will have Harry's owls Sent to you here. That way he will get them. Please forgive me for coming into your home doing anything that was not right. Will you

please tell Harry I will see him at the start of school on September 1st."

"Minerva you have nothing to apologize for, you didn't know about anything until today. I didn't until I ran into a very upset Harry." Remus said.

"Remus I must go please tell Harry that I'm so sorry for not listening to him." Said Minerva before she apparated back to the Gates at Hogwarts. Fuming all the way up to the castle that Albus pulled her into his web of lies.


	9. Chapter 9

Everything is Ms Rowling  
if I owned it I would have Remus all to myself...

Chapter 9

It hits the fan. The part of the yelling in this Chapter is credited to Wassermagierin. They wanted it in a Howler but I thought I would let Professor McGonagall handle it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A fuming Minerva stormed up the to the castle and through the halls to the headmaster's office.

Nutter Butter she told the Gargoyles that guarded the doors she stormed in his office and started to yell at Albus.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HARRY? YOU WILL NO LONGER TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH HIM IN MY HOUSE OR CLASSES! AND AS FOR MR WEASLEY GETTING THE CAPTAINS BADGE YOU CAN FORGET IT. I HAVE IN MY MIND TO TAKE AWAY HIS PREFECT BADGE YOU ARE THE ONLY REASON HE HAS IT. ALBUS IF I WAS EVIL I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT WHERE YOU'RE STANDING. YOU MADE THAT BOYS  
LIFE A LIVING HELL JUST SO THAT YOU COULD CONTROL HIM THAT ISN'T RIGHT. I HAVE ALWAYS HAD RESPECT FOR YOU BUT TODAY YOU LOST A LOT OF IT. I READ SOME OF THE LETTERS THAT LILY LEFT FOR HIM PLUS THE WILL! DAMN IT! HE WASN'T TO GO THERE. I TOLD YOU THAT THE NIGHT YOU LEFT HIM. DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT EVERYTHING WAS A LIE AND THAT EVERYTHING WAS MADE UP. I TAUGHT THEM FOR 7 YEARS I KNOW THEIR HANDWRITING. ALBUS I THINK IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU STAYED AWAY FROM HARRY AND ME FOR A WHILE."

With that she stormed back out of his office leaving a very stunned Albus in her wake. Well that didn't work Albus said to himself as he walked over to his fireplace where he placed a Floo call to Severus.

"Severus would you please come to my office I need to speak to you." Albus asked when the floo connected.

"Yes Headmaster." Severus said getting up from the desk.

Now lets hope I can get Harry this way Albus Sighed.

"Albus you wanted to see me?" Asked Severus as he walked into the Headmaster's office.

"Yes Severus I need you to do me a favor" said Albus

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"I want you to kidnap Harry Potter and take him somewhere so that only I can save him. I have lost control over him and I need something so that I can be his hero again. It seems that Black has made it so that Harry is charge of  
his life and No longer under the age limit." Said Albus.

"It figures that Black would do something so foolish, but why me, if the Dark Lord where to find out the I will be no good to the order." Said Severus.

"If I don't get him back Tom wins no matter what since he won't be protected any longer." Albus said.

"I will see what I can do Albus, no Promises." With that Severus turned and left the office his robes billowing behind him.

Now that is taken care of I need to see about getting my promise to Mr. Weasley since I don't think I can get him back the Quidditch captain. I just hope he does well on his Owls or I can't even let him keep his Perfect Badge there. Sighing wondering when he lost control so much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Remus place Harry came back down stairs and said "Remus I'm sorry for how I acted with Professor McGonagall. It was uncalled for and I will have to tell her I'm sorry next term."

"Harry she understood she a lot of what you handed her. In fact you need to read this one.  
Remus handed him the letter from his father.

"Plus we need to head to Gringotts to find out about some of this stuff." Remus said while Harry was reading the letter from his father.

"Yeah I know Remus lets go." Harry said after putting the letter down. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the short Chapter but I wanted to get the filler in and on to chapter 10 that is going to have a lot of stuff in it  
Harry will find out something interesting about his Bonding and healing plus I have a dilemma about something there is a property that Harry owns I don't know if to make it Hogwarts or Malfoy Manor lol let me know which you want it to be. Love you all for reading and reviewing


	10. Chapter 10

Everything belongs to Ms Rowling

Chapter 10  
Facts and Truths

Sitting in Griphook's office

"Griphook I need to ask you something. Can a Goblin be a secret keep or maybe a Free house elf?" Harry asked.

"Harry as long as the secret keeper has a mind of his own they can be the secret keeper. But I wouldn't use a Goblin since you need someone you can trust and we aren't known for being trustworthy. But I trust you Griphook." Harry said looking a little hurt that he didn't think of himself as trustworthy.

"Harry, I'm trustworthy but I can't hold many of your secrets. Being in the position I'm in with your accounts it wouldn't be in your best interest to have me as secret keeper. If that is what you want to know." Said Griphook.

"Harry's why don't you call Dobby and see if he is still free. Albus might have placed him under a spell if he is you can employ him as your Elf and he can be your Secret keeper since he will only work for you he can't tell Albus anything you don't want him to know." Said Remus.

"Dobby?" Harry Called.

"Master Harry Potter called Dobby. Dobby is so honored. How can Dobby serve the great and wonderful Harry Potter? Dobby said when he popped into view in front of Harry.

"Hello Dobby, I need to ask you a few Questions is that ok?" asked Harry.

"The great Harry Potter wants to ask me lowly Dobby questions. Oh! I'm so happy to help Master Harry Potter Sir out. What do you want to ask me?" Dobby cried.

"Dobby can you are a Secret Keeper? Are you Still a Free Elf? And are you working for Dumbledore as a free paid elf?" Harry asked.

"Master Harry I can tell you that I worked for Professor Dumbledore as a paid free elf, he paid me in Socks. I can be a secret keeper. I have many of my old master's secrets in my head. But after last year I no longer work for Dumbledore anymore so I'm in need of a new job." Dobby said his ears drooping.

"Dobby, before I ask you I must have your promise to stay quiet until I'm finished. Ok?" Harry asked.

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir" Dobby said

"How would you like to come work for me? I have several new homes that I need to have cared for plus I need to hide away from Dumbledore for my own good. So I would like to have you as my secret keeper. I'm in need of protection from Dumbledore and Voldemort." Harry told Dobby.

"Dobby would be honored to work for the great Harry Potter and to keep his Secrets, where does I start? Jumping up and down excited by all. You have made me the Happiest House Elf in the World." Dobby said excitedly.

"Now where do we want to live Remus?" Asked Harry.

"There is one place I was looking at where you would have lots of space to train. It has a huge library to study in. It also has a room that can handle any spells. You will also be able to fly as it is in the middle of nowhere. Dobby you understand that you can tell no one where we are at right? Not even Harry's Weasley." Remus said.

"Mr. Lupin sir I understand. I don't like Master Harry Potter's Wheezy he is telling Dumbledore Master Harry's Secrets and spying on him. He is also watching Miss Hermie like an evil person. No like the Red head." Said Dobby.

"Dobby, are you telling me that Ron was spying on me last year? And tell me more about Hermione." Harry asked.

"Not just last year Master Harry but the Year before that too. He was telling him all about what you were doing. Mister's Fred and George caught him one time and turned him into a bug and hid him over night. They no like him either, but can't tell his secrets. But since you are my Master now and I no long work from Hogwarts or Dumbledore I can tell you. About Miss Hermie, I'm afraid of what he will do. I know he wants her not for a wife just to have her. He is an Evil wizard only wants to be friends with Master Harry for his part of your fame. I think he would kill you if given the chance after you take care of Voldemort. Dobby was in the headmaster's office when you came back at the end of the year he heard what was foretold about you Master I'm so sorry you have to carry such a burden." Dobby said in Tears.

"Dobby, Please calm down, why didn't you tell me this last year?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't as long as I work for the School I was told never to tell you anything, I was also told to stay away from you. I no like that Harry Potter was kind to Dobby." Dobby said.

"I hate him even more each day that I find out what he has done. Sounds like he has promised Ron something and I just hope it's not Hermione. I need to get a letter off to Hermione to let her know I'm safe. But what to do about Ron I have to live with him for the next two years. I need to see Fred and George find out what they know. Remus why don't  
you and Dobby go find out which place would be best for us while I talk to Griphook about something." Said Harry.

"Alright Harry, Griphook do you have an office or a Meeting Room we can use?" Remus Asked the Goblin.

Mr Lupin Yes let me show you two to the Room.

Leaving Harry alone to think about what Dobby had told him. Damn Dumbledore why can't he leave me alone? He sat writing a quick note to Madam Bones letting her know what he planned to do.

_Madam Bone's  
Please forgive me for sending such a short note but Remus and I don't think we are safe staying at his place so he is working with someone who will be our secret keeper. Can you please check on Hermione Granger? I found out something today that I'm worried about. It seems that Dumbledore might have promised Ronald Weasley Hermione in exchange for spying on me. I already think he has promised him the Quidditch Captains job. Since I have that ban still it don't matter much to me. He sent Professor McGonagall to the house this morning to talk me into going back to my relatives' house. It seems he is trying everything he can. I gave her the Wills and letters to read and from what Remus told me she isn't happy with him either. Madam. Bones, I'm starting to think he might  
tamper with my Owls so that I can't take any Newt Classes, can you check into that for me? I know you warned him but I still don't trust him. I fear that once again he will do something that will hurt the ones I care about.  
Thank you for all your Help Madam Bones_

_Sincerely  
Harry James Potter_

As Harry finished the letter; Griphook came back in the room.

"Griphook does you have anyway you can send this off to Madam Bones at  
the Ministry?" Harry asked

"Yes I do Harry," he replied and with a snap of his finger the letter was gone.

"Now what did you need to talk to me about?" Griphook asked.

"About the bond and healing powers you told I about yesterday. Do I have to bond to my Life mate or can it be someone I just care about and feel close too?" Harry asked.

"Harry, many people's feel that a bond is only for a life mate, but you see, a bond can be with anyone that you are close to. A Bond of Marriage is of the Heart. But you have the power to bond with anyone you feel you want to bond with but you will feel the pain they feel but your bonds will help heal you from many of the Curses that can be  
cast on someone." Griphook explained.

"How do I cast the bond?" asked Harry.

"All you need to do is cast a Charm and have you and the person you are willing to bond to pledge your loyalty and life to. Harry if you get married the bond with your partner will not cancel out this bond, only you will have two bonds but this one will be the main bond. You must choose a life mate that will understand the relationship you have or  
you will never be happy. So, please choose wisely." Griphook said.

"Griphook I already know whom I want and there is no one more important that I can help with something. I care about a lot of people but this one is the only one that has cared for me because of whom I am not because I'm Harry Potter Boy who lived. Thank you for telling me about this. Griphook one more thing, I found out something interesting on my list of Properties I need to ask you about", he showed Griphook the paper

"Harry I will have to look into this if you do own this it is highly unusual for it. But in your case you are highly unusual aren't you?" The Goblin said with a smile.

"That I have been told many times Griphook." Harry said with a laugh as he walked out to meet Remus and Dobby.

So what place did you two decide upon for the rest of the summer? Asked Harry as he walked into the room where Remus and Dobby were going over the files on the properties.

"We will tell you when we get there." Remus said as they walked out of the Bank. With a snap of his fingers Dobby transferred them to the new home.

Thanks to all the Wonderful reviews I got. and thanks to my Beta


	11. Chapter 11

Everything belongs to Ms Rowling.

Chapter 11 ReflectionsSeverus Snape, Potion Master at Hogwarts, hated what he was asked to do. He had done everything in his power to protect Harry Potter, the pain in his butt, over the last five years all because Albus asked him to.

Damn him, how does he expect me to take out Lupin and get Harry back for him? If I get caught I'm dead. I need to think of something and fast. Pacing his office thinking to himself, all my years of spying are going to get me  
killed. If not by the hands of The Dark lord then by the hands of Albus. Because of a promise I made to Lily no one else knows about this but I can't go back on the Oath of a wizard. I owe this to her.

Meanwhile at the Burrow, Ronald Weasley was lazily flying around the yard dreaming of being the Quidditch Captain. Dumbledore promised it to him. He couldn't wait until school started so that he could be in control. He also knew that once school was back in he would have the mud blood and no one could do anything about it. Life was going to  
be so good this year maybe something happened to Harry and he won't be coming back to school then I can be the big shot and have a sidekick. He thought to himself. He was tired of Harry having everything; Money, Power, And Fame. For once he was going to have something Harry doesn't have. Yes he had the Prefect but that didn't  
count Harry didn't want that. All Harry cared about was Hermione, Quidditch and DADA. Soon he was going to have two of them he could care less about the classes. An owl landing on his shoulder with a letter brought him out of his musings.

Amelia Bones had just finished talking to the Weasley twins, Fred and George. She found out that Ron was indeed spying on Harry for Dumbledore and that Harry had no clue. They were also told that if they said anything while they where in school that they would be suspended. But with the way they left at the end of their 7th year they didn't care  
any more. They don't like the way that Ron treats Harry and Hermione. Fred had told him that he over heard Dumbledore tell Ron that everything he wanted will come through in a little while. He just needs to keep reporting to him about Harry. They also heard that if everything went right this last year that. He will have Hermione and then he could do whatever he wanted to her and no one could tell him otherwise. Amelia didn't like how that conversation went. It seems that Albus was doing whatever he needed to keep Harry under his control. She also took a trip to the Department of Magical Games and Sports to find out about Harry's ban on Quidditch and found out that is was lifted this morning since Umbridge didn't have the authority to put it in place. That taken care of she flooed Arthur to talk to him about Ron.  
" Arthur Please have a seat. How are you doing?" Amelia asked

"Amelia, I'm good what did you need to see me about?" Arthur asked

"I hate to talk to you about this but it has come to my Attention that your son is in some trouble at school and I need to ask you if he has seemed out of sorts the last year. Has he said or done anything or gotten anything that you don't think he deserved? I wouldn't ask this but I was informed that your son is spying on people in the school in  
exchange for favor's, if so then he will be in trouble the person that is giving him the favor's has already been warned about it and if it comes out that your son Ronald is involved then I will have to bring him in on it."

"Amelia, What are you talking about how can Ronald be involved in anything he is a boy?" Asked Arthur.

"Arthur I know he is but I have been investigating something all morning and so far I have found out that in exchange for some stuff at school and a promise he was made to do something he would get two things in exchange for it Arthur I'm sorry about this but until this investigation is over he will not be allowed to go back to Hogwarts. And if he does go back he will be on a probation, which will mean he will not be able to participate in any extra curricular activities. That will mean no Hogsmeade or Quidditch and he will loose his Prefect Badge. " Amelia said

"Amelia who is filed this complaint against him. I have a right to know". Arthur said getting a little upset that someone would think that Ron could do something like this.

"Arthur you know as well as I do that until the investigation is over with I can't tell you now if you would like to bring him in tomorrow so that I can question him under some Veritaserum. I know it's a little hard to think about but I happen to know that he is very good at lying when it comes to some things. All kids are; he isn't the only one that I will be questioning under the potion." Amelia said.

"Amelia I will have to talk to Molly about this but I think I will bring him in just to prove you wrong." Arthur said.

"Arthur I hope you do prove me wrong I really do I would hate to think that your son would do something like what he is accused of. I have already set up a time for him to be here and it will be informal so it will be you, me, Molly and the Minister so please have him here at 10am." Said Amelia

"Why the Minister?" Arthur asked a little shocked. "Because he is involved in the investigation too." Said Amelia.

Arthur stood and shook Amelia's hand saying "I will see you tomorrow morning and I will prove you wrong that Ron would never do anything like this."

Molly Weasley was knitting in her living room watching her youngest son. She knew that he wasn't happy but what can she do she doesn't have the money to make him happy. She saw him get an evil grin on his face and started to worry about him. She flooed called her husband.

"Arthur I need to talk to you?" Molly said.

"Molly I need to talk to you too. Can you spare sometime to come to my office maybe we can have a dinner just the two of us?" Arthur asked.

"Yes I will prepare something for the kids and meet you in about two hours in your office and we can go to The Leaky Cauldron for dinner." Molly said as she turned from the fireplace to start cooking.

Hermione Granger one of the Smartest witches of her age was reading some advanced books since they haven't been given any home work for the summer. They haven't sent out the Owl results yet. She wasn't allowed to send letters to Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley didn't seem to care to tell her anything about Harry or if he had even  
heard from him. She had to do something to keep herself busy. She was just finishing the last chapter in her Arithimancy book when a strange owl flew in her window. She was hoping it was her OWL test scores. She quickly untied the parchment from its leg gave it a treat and opened up the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know I haven't been the best of friends. Always having to have you yell at me to study or to just obey the  
rules, but I feel I need to warn you about Ron. I think he is up to something I heard from Dobby today that Dumbledore promised him a few things. I think he might have already delivered one of them. I no longer live at the Dursely's. I hate to say this but this will be the only letter you will be getting from me this summer. I'm going into  
Hiding and will have a secret keeper so don't worry about my safety. I'm with someone that I can trust with my life. Please don't tell anyone you have heard from me. Not even Dumbledore, I don't trust him anymore. I will explain more when I see you on Sept 1st on the Hogwarts Express. Please take care of your self and don't worry about me I'm fine._

_Your Friend Always_

_Harry James Potter_

Hermione was a little relieved that she at least heard from Harry but was a little upset that he would think that Ron or Dumbledore would try to do anything to hurt him; Ron was his First friend ever. She didn't think that Harry would lie to her so she was going to give him the chance to explain on Sept 1st.

Another Owl landed in Hermione's room. This one had a seal from the Ministry of Magic.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_It has come to our attention that you maybe in danger of physical and mental abuse please report to the Ministry tomorrow Morning at 9:30 a.m. to answer some questions._

Sincerely,

_Amelia Bones  
Head of Magical Law Enforcement_

To say she was a little confused was an understatement, first the letter from Harry and now this one. She went downstairs to tell her Mother what had happened.

Harry, Remus and Dobby appeared in front of Large home. "Harry Welcome to Potter Manor." Remus said. Harry looked around at the home and was Shocked that is was large. He could see where he could go flying.

"Remus this is large, at least we know that we can get lost if we want to" Harry said laughing.

Remus looked at Harry and was wondering when everything was going to hit him about what had happened over the last three days.

"Harry that is true. Why don't we go in and have a look around. We can cast the Fidelius Charm and then we are all set to start your training." Said Remus.

"That would be very nice Remus. Just one thing, can we start tomorrow? I'm getting tired and would like to unwind tonight. Maybe go flying if you're up to it?" Asked Harry.

"Harry that would be nice but I don't have a broom any more. Kreacher got upset and broke it last year before Sirius died." Remus said. 

"Remus I will send Dobby to get you one and then we can fly later. We need to find out what we are going to have to do to get this place livable. It has been along time since anyone has lived here. I don't even know if there are any House Elf's in there. If there are I'm going to have to figure out what to do with them." Harry said as they started to enter the Grounds of Potter Manor. As they got closer to the Gate all of sudden it slammed shut on them

"What the?" Harry Exclaimed!

"Master Harry I think I know what is happening." Dobby Said

"What is it, Dobby?" Remus asked not quite sure what to think?

"Master Harry needs to announce that he is the Master of Potter Manor. He must say I Lord Harry James Potter Seek entrance to my Manor and then give us permission to enter also." Dobby informed them.

"You heard him Harry try that." Remus pointed out

"Ok here goes nothing right?"  
Remus just looked at him.

"I Lord Harry James Potter seek entrance to Potter Manor and allow Remus J Lupin and Dobby the house Elf Entrance." The Gates Reopened allowing everyone to walk up the Road.

The Reached the Front door and open it, they walk in and see that they house is in bad shape.  
Dobby Can fix it Master Harry Potter Sir no problem. Can we do spell now so that I can start to take care of my master's home.

They Cast the Fidelius Charm.

Harry Potter is now Safe, Dobby Proclaimed.

They made a list of everything the needed and Harry gave it to Dobby he popped to Diagon Alley

Harry and Remus walked around the House found the Library and saw that it held many books. Harry told Remus they would start looking at them in the morning. The moved onto the Study and found more Books.

"Remus Hermione would love this place." Harry Laughed but Remus saw some sadness in his eyes when he talked about his female best friend.

They sat down in the large winged chairs in the study. "Remus I know you want to know what I was talking about at the Ministry about what Dumbledore told me at the End of the School year don't you?" Asked Harry.

"Harry yes I would like to know but if you don't want to tell me right now you don't have to" Remus said in a soothing voice.

Harry took a deep breath and began speaking, "there was a prophecy that was given to  
Dumbledore that said basically that I have to kill him or have him kill me."

"Harry Stop I already know about it. There was a letter from your Mother that told me the whole Prophecy. I'm sorry that you have to do this and I will tell you that I will do everything and anything in my power to help you." Remus said.

"Remus, do you mean that? I mean anything because if you do I have something I want to do with you that will help you out too." Harry said.

"I mean it and what is it you want to do that will help me out. Don't you know just you trusting me enough to help you is all I need." Remus said.

"Remus when I found out about everything I was told that I have the power of three of the Founders and Merlin. I have the power to heal someone. I also can bond with the person I heal. The bond will allow us to share our powers and be able to heal each other from some Curses. So will you let me bond with you? It's not a love bond just a bond of loyalty, friendship and Respect. I have all three of those for you. So pleases let me help you. I can't loose you and I need your help." Harry said.

"Cub I would be honored to do it just so that you are protected more then you already are. How do we go about doing this?" Remus asked.

"When I cast the Charm I will need you to repeat after me ok?"  
ok Harry lets Begin

Harry Cast the Charm  
I Harry James Potter being the Heir to four powerful wizards here By  
Take Remus John Lupin as my Friend my confident my Teacher and Bond my  
Life to his, that I may protect him as he has protected me. I do this  
in the name of Merlin himself.

Now Remus You Say that but Reverse are names and leave out the heir  
part change the Teacher to Family

I Remus John Lupin Take Harry James Potter as my friend Student and  
Family and bond my life to his, that I may protect him as he has is to  
protect me. I do this in the Name of Merlin himself.

They Felt there Powers Surge and Bond together.

Oh one more thing Remus You are healed you are no longer a Werewolf.

Harry how can that be there isn't a cure for lycanthropy

Did you hear me when I said I had the Power to heal?

Yeah I did I just didn't think it would be my lycanthropy

Well it was and if you don't think it worked the full moon is a week way we can lock you up and see.

Harry I think that might be a good Idea

Dobby Popped back in with the things they needed for the night and they had a light dinner and went to bed.

Molly Flooed to Arthur's Office and together they walked to The Leaky Cauldron. "Molly Amelia wants to see Ron tomorrow morning at 10 a.m. some told them he was Spying at school and has received a few favors in return  
they are going to question him under Veritaserum. I told her that she was wrong and I'm only letting her to prove her wrong." Arthur said.

"Arthur I don't know if that is a good or bad thing. I have noticed that Ron has been getting greedier and greedier over the last few years as much as I love my son I think something is up he was just flying this afternoon and all of a sudden he got a smile on his face that scared me to death." Molly said.

"Molly, why didn't you say something before about it?" Arthur asked.

"Because I didn't think anything about it until I saw that look. I would like to know what is going on with him and if he doing those things then he needs to answer for it. What is going to happen to him when school starts again?"

"He will not be able to go to Hogsmeade or play Quidditch and he will loose his Prefect's badge. All he will do is go to classes and homework he will be under school arrest." Arthur said.

"I was thinking that if he didn't get at least four owls I was going to make him resign his Prefect position and make him stop playing Quidditch. He needs to do better in school because Hermione and Harry aren't always going to be there for him. Arthur did you know that Harry is missing?" Molly asked.

"Yeah I heard. I saw Percy this afternoon and he said that Harry and Remus Lupin where in the Minister 's office and he looks fine. He is in Remus' care until school starts." Arthur stated.

"That is good. I just wish Albus had let him come to us instead of Remus." Molly said.

"Molly Albus had nothing to do with it. I don't know what is going on but I hope we find out soon." Arthur replied.

Chapter End

I will have Ron and Hermione at the Ministry in the next Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Everything comes from my mind but is owned by Ms Rowling

Chapter 12  
Truth Coincidence and Revelations

When Molly and Arthur arrived home last night. They had chosen not to tell Ron anything about what was going to happen that morning so in case he was spying he wasn't able to contact the person he is helping out.

"Molly, you positive you want to go through this, this morning?" Arthur asked

"Arthur it is the only way I can think to clear him plus find out what is going on." Molly replied "but Merlin help him if he doing anything wrong."

"Ronald get down stairs now your Father and I want to speak to you." Molly yelled up the stairs.

"Moms its summer vacation why do you have me up at this ungodly hour for?" Ron asked.

Seeing the look on his mother's face was enough to tell him he was in trouble.

"For one thing I'm your mother I will have you up when I want to summer or not. Second I told you we needed to talk to you and third when we get home you will de-gnome the Whole Garden without Magic for that comment to me. Now on to the reason you are up this morning and it is nine a.m. anyway. Ronald. Arthur go ahead and tell him."

"Ron I have to take you to the Ministry this morning Madam Bones needs to speak to you and you will answer every question truthfully and you will not lie you understand me." Arthur looked at him with hope he wasn't lying

Ron looked put out at having to answer to someone other then himself. Heading back to the Stairs I'm not going you don't have any say over what I do. He told his parents "Petrificus Totalus" his Mother Said with the wave of her wand Ron fell to the ground.

"RONALD YOU WILL GO AND ANSWER THE QUESTIONS THAT MADAM BONES HAS FOR YOU I HAVE LAID OUT YOUR CLOTHING YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE MY SIGHT I HAVE ALREADY SENT YOUR OWL ON WITH A LETTER THIS MORNING SO YOU WILL NOT CONTACT ANYONE. AND IF YOU HAVE DONE ANYTHING WRONG YOU ARE GOING TO WISH THAT THEY KEEP YOU THERE DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Molly yelled at her youngest son releasing the spell.

"Yeah I understand" he took the Clothing and Changed then came out and had breakfast. I can lie I have been doing it quite well the last five years. What is one idiot Auror going to do about it? Ron was too full of himself not  
knowing what is really going to happen to him.

Hermione Granger arrived at the Ministry 10 minutes early only to run into, Neville Longbottom a fellow 6th Year student.

"Neville what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I was summed last night to be here at nine a.m. they are asking some questions. I had to take an oath not to tell anyone since it is an on going investigation. I going to assume that is the reason you are here? Neville asked.

"I don't know I was sent and owl last night to be here at 9:30 this morning to talk about something I find hard to believe." Hermione said.

"I don't after what I have seen over the last few months." Neville said. "Hermione I have to go I will see you in Sept on the Train."

"Bye Neville." Hermione said getting more confused as the morning passed on.

She went to the MLF area of the Ministry and told them her name. "Ms Granger Madam Bones will be with you in a moment."

"Ms Granger Hi I'm Madam Bones, sorry to call you into the office but I have been reviewing some charges of misconduct with some students and your name was brought up a few times it seems that Ronald Weasley has  
an interest in you that isn't friendship and he might have done something that will result in him getting you.

"Madam Bone's I'm sorry I don't understand Ron has always been a little jealous but that is just Ron I don't think he would do anything to hurt me." Hermione said.

"Ms Granger I'm sorry to tell you this but I have testimony from six people. I have been busy this morning it is going to be hard. I just want to let you know and if something comes of this then all precautions will be put into place to make sure you are safe next year. Since he hasn't done anything yet and we don't know if these complaints are true. I just need to warn you. Thank you for coming in to talk to me. I have an appoint to talk to some more people at 10am." Madam Bones explained.

"You will let me know if this claim is true right?" Hermione asked a little upset.

"Ms Granger you will hear about it I promise you that. Now I need you to head over to Gringotts. I was asked by them this morning to have you make and appearance." Madam Bones said.

"Thank you Madam Bones have a nice day."

Hermione left thinking to herself no this can't be good.

Ron Arthur and Molly appeared in Arthur's office in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department and waited there until 10 a.m. when they were to be in Amelia Bone's office.

"Molly I'm worried now since the way he reacted at the home he is up to something and I don't like it one bit. He is going to be tested under Veritaserum and what he says will be the truth." Arthur said

"Arthur I know but nothing we can do about it. If he is up to something, he has to face the consequences of his actions." Molly said with a heavy heart.

When Clock on the wall chimed 10 a.m. they left his office.

"Hello Arthur, Molly, Ronald, Please have a Seat and lets get started now. As you can see there are a few people here let me introduce them to you. First we have Sir Michael Collins, he is with the School Board of Governors.  
Next to him we have Vivian Adams, She is a Lawyer I asked to be here so that we can make sure that everything is handle properly. You know the Minister and you also know Professor Minerva McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress,  
Head of Gryffindor House, and the Transfiguration Teacher." Amelia said.

"Now Ronald you have been asked to come here to answer some question regarding you behavior over the last two years of school. Now you will have to take some Veritaserum since we need honest answers. Your Father has agreed to this so please hold out your tongue."

Ron Looked at his Mother and Father and saw that he wasn't going to get any help from either on of them, held out his tongue to get the Potion.

"I will be asking the questions." Amelia Said

"Now What is your Full Name?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"When where you born?"

"March 1,1980"

"Where do you attend School?"

"Hogwarts"

"Now Ronald I need to ask you are you working with anyone to spy on students at Hogwarts?"

"Yes"

"Who are you spying on?"

"Harry Potter"

"What do you expect to gain from this?"

"Head Boy, Captain of the Quidditch team and Hermione Granger"

"Do you mean to tell me that you are to get Her Hand in Marriage for this?"

"No Way! I don't want to marry that Mud blood! I just want to have some fun with her."

"Who asked you to do this?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore."

"When did you start to spy on Harry Potter for the Headmaster?"

"First year. He has also been paying me 1000 Galleons a month to give him information and to hint things to Harry that will keep him under the Headmaster's control."

"Ronald have you reported anything to the headmaster this summer?"

"No Harry has disappeared. I hope he is dead then I can have the fame he has."

Molly gasped as she hears all the things her son was saying.

"Ronald have you ever hurt Harry or Ms Granger?"

"No Headmaster Dumbledore told me I had to wait to kill either one of them not that I would. If I were in Azkaban what good would the money or fame do me?

"Ronald I need to know what Headmaster Dumbledore has told you in regards to Harry Potter."

"He has told me that he needs to keep Harry under his control so that he can Defeat the Dark Lord. That when it is all over I can share in the Glory and Fame. Plus when everything is over with I will have more money then I will ever need and can disown my Family and live like the pureblood I am. I deserve to have everything if not more then  
Harry Bloody Potter ever had."

"Ronald are you doing this on your own or did the headmaster give you something or Cast a Spell on you?"

"He didn't need to I love doing this to Harry. I'm tired of being his sidekick, the Joke of Hogwarts. Even the bloody mud blood is better at everything but Quidditch and Chest then I am."

The room was silent as Madam Bones finished up her questions.

"Mrs. Adam's was everything handled to your satisfaction?" Madam Bones Asked.

"Yes Madam Bones everything was fine. You didn't ask any questions that we had previously not gone over."

"Sir Collins are you happy with the questions?"

"Madam Bones yes I am."

"Professor McGonagall are you happy with it?"

"Yes Madam Bones."

"Minister?"

"Everything is fine with me."

"Arthur & Molly I'm sorry to put you through this. I just couldn't let it go after the 5 people I spoke with yesterday and the one this morning confirmed everything the other five said."

"Now may we ask what brought this on?" Arthur asked.

Yes you may. It was a comment in Sirius Blacks will. He left a pensive of an event last summer that had Ron talking to himself. Well what he thought was himself plotting how he was going to carry out everything he was asked to do. Your son also made it know he wasn't happy about having to share a room with Harry again. He was tired of Harry having everything and that sent alarms off in Mr Blacks will. And with everything that happened yesterday and the day before we aren't taking any chances with Harry Potter's Safety."

"Madam Bones What is going to happen to Ronald now?" Molly asked

"We are going to meet to talk about that but As I told Arthur yesterday he will at least be on School Arrest a kept away from Mr Potter and Ms Granger, Mr Potter will most likely get his own Room at school so that Ronald will have his room in the Dorm if he is Suspended for all of this then he will have to home schooled and he will still have to take  
his Newts and Pass them. But without the aid of the School that will mean you will have to find people willing to help him. I everyone in this room has taken the oath that they will not tell anyone what happened. Harry will know since he will want to know why he isn't living in Gryffindor Tower any more but everyone else will think it is just so he can train better. But everything that happens to Ronald Now is because of his jealous of Harry and the Power that Dumbledore offered him. You will have an Owl From us by the end of the Day with regards to Ronald and School." Amelia explained.

"Oh Molly a word with you if you please."

"Amelia what is it? I'm sorry I'm not in the best of Moods right now.

"Molly I understand. I hated doing this but there has been a lot coming out about things happening and with the return of you know Who I'm going to investigate everything I hear."

"I understand" Molly Said

"Since your daughter and son are under age you need to go to Gringotts and take care of what Sirius Black left them. I'm surprised that he left Ronald anything but from what I was told he did it so that Ronald didn't get wind of the mistrust. He also left you and Arthur something."

"Have a nice day"

Molly Arthur and Ron all left the office.

Ron couldn't believe he had to tell them everything; he didn't want to face Dumbledore in Sept if he was allowed to go back to school. If not he will never get a job since his Quidditch Career was up the air. He just hoped that this doesn't get out to anyone in the school because there no one can keep their big mouths shuts with that he got an Idea  
he will just spy on his other friends and still tell Dumbledore what Harry is up to.

Over at Gringotts Hermione was sitting with Griphook signing the Papers for her Part of Sirius's will.  
"Ms Granger when you get home and open the box it will automatically enlarge the contents back to the normal size"  
"Thank you sir" Hermione left with her box and a few hundred Galleons in her pockets she headed to Flourish & Blotts Bookstore then to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions she figured she should get some new robes for next year, she also stopped at Magical Menagerie to pick up some stuff for Crookshanks her part Kneazle cat.  
As she wonders around Diagon Alley, she sees Ron and Mrs. Weasley. She doesn't know if she wants to talk to him or just ignore him. She sees the look on Mrs. Weasley's face and the scowl on Ron's and thinks better of it. She slips into a store to get away and backs into a tall Red Head that she knew was George because she had been secretly watching him from afar. They may be Twins but George had a small scar about his left eye that Fred doesn't.

"So what brings you into our humble abode Hermione?" George asked with the smile that made her forget her name a lot of the time.

"Hi George Sorry I didn't know this was your Store. I saw your Mother and Ron walking down the street and didn't feel like Dealing with them but since this is your place I guess they will come in won't they?" Hermione Asked

"Depends on where they were heading? Mom isn't too happy that we haven't taken Our Newts yet but you see and you can't tell anyone we are planning on doing it next week we just needed to pay the extra Fee and get a time set up." Fred replied.

"So what brought you to Diagon Alley today Hermione?" George Asked

"I had to go to Gringotts to take care of something that Sirius left me."

"Ah Yes We had to do that yesterday also seem that Harry Remus and Sirius had been keeping things from us over the years…

How could  
they have  
done  
that  
to  
us  
we  
worship  
the ground  
that  
they  
walked on."  
Fred and George were taking turns talking.

"Please Stop one at a time you are giving me a headache," Hermione Laughed. "So I take you found out that Sirius was Padfoot and Mooney was Remus."

"You knew? How long have you known?" George asked her a little hurt that she would keep something like that from him, but then again she didn't know he liked her, he said back because of Ron and everyone always thought they would get married.

"George my Dear I have known since 3rd Year." Hermione said with a light laugh.

"Fred Can I speak to you for a Moment?" George asked.

"Why sure my dear Brother." Replied Fred

"Can you cover for the lunch crowd? I would like to take Hermione to lunch if you don't mind?"

"I think it is about time you asked her out. We have known since last year about Ron. I think it would be nice to give her someone else to think about, don't you?" Said Fred.

"Yeah but I'm hoping that it will be more then just a lunch. I hope it turns into something more." Said George

"Brother Dear don't worry just have good time and enjoy it if it does it does if not then you will know"

The Brother's walked back to where Hermione is waiting she was watching them the Whole time trying to get up the nerve to ask George to lunch but keep talking herself out of it. There is no way he will want to do that with me I'm just the know it all and Good friend of his Brother and Sister.

George touching her arm brought her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry didn't mean to zone out there."

"Hermione can I ask you something?" George said

"Sure George what's up?" Hermione asked

"Wouldyoucaretohavelunchwithme?" He said it so fast that she couldn't understand him.

"What was that George?" Hermione asked.

"Would you care to have lunch with me?" He said a little slower.

"George I would love to" she replied.

"Why don't we go ahead and leave is that all right Fred?" George asks Fred.

"Go ahead. It is slow today and all we were going to do was restock the shelves any way. Take as much time as you need to enjoy your meal" was the last thing the two of them heard as they walked out of the Shop.

They walked to the Leaky Cauldron and sat down at a table.

"Hi Tom" George Said

"Hello George what can I get you?" Tom asked

"Hermione what would you like?" George asked her.  
"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and a Ham Sandwich with Chips Please," Hermione replied.

"That sounds Good Tom I will have the same thing"

"So what do you plan on taking next year Hermione?" George asked.

"I don't know yet George still waiting on our Owls results" Hermione replied.

"Are you ready for your Newts?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah as well as I can be. I think it's going to be easy. I mean all I have to do is apply myself and I will be able to handle them I think." George said.

"Hermione can I ask you something?"

"Sure George go ahead"

"Are you interested in anyone at school?"

"No not at School. I'm interested in someone I'm just afraid to tell him since I don't know how he will see me."

"I think it would be best if you just told him and got it over with I mean you can't just sit around and do nothing in hopes that he will see you first right?"

"You are very Wise George Weasley so how do you think I should go about telling this person that I don't see him as the Brother of my best friends?"

"I would just tell him and then he caught on. Hermione are you telling me you like me?"

"Yeah I have since 4th year I just never thought you would see me as anything but a know it all and Ron's best Friend."

"Hermione I could never just see you as that. I fell in love with you during your 3rd year when I heard what you did to Malfoy that was great by the way. Just how are we going to deal with Ron finding out. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will handle Ron and after the morning I had I don't know if I will be talking to Ron."

"But I think for now to keep you and me safe we should keep this between the 3 of us. If you want to tell Harry Go ahead I know he won't care."

"George thanks I will tell him when I can send him an owl. I can't believe that you like me."

They Stayed at the Leaky Cauldron and talked for what seemed like hours.

Molly Weasley sat waiting for the Goblin Griphook to come talk to her about what little Sirius must have left her and her Family.

Hello Mrs. Weasley come with me please. I'm Griphook the Potter and Blacks Account Manager. I have some papers for you to sign in regards to the Money left to you and your underage Children.

Ron was looking put out that he had to stay close to his mother he couldn't wait until they got home and he could do what he wanted to.

"Mrs. Weasley each one of your Children were left 5,000 Galleons and you and your Husband was left 100 million Galleons in the hopes that you would build a Safer home."

Ron heard the amount of money that he had access to right now

"Mr Griphook I would like you to transfer the money that my son Ronald was given to the Auror's widow's fund."  
Ron looked at his mother as he face turned red one look from his mother settled him down he knew better then to yell at her right now.

Molly signed the Papers and left the bank. Ron thought could this day get any worse.

Chapter end

well that little Scene with George and Hermione took on a life of its own Laughing evil plot bunnies that Formed and took over thanks for Reading and Reviewing. I don't think their Romance will be front on the story but it took on  
a life of its own and I added it to drive Ron Crazy...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Wrath of Molly Weasley

Molly and Ron came through the fireplace from the leaky cauldron to Burrow Ron stormed out of the Fireplace and started to head stairs.

"Ronald Weasley where do you think you are going?" Molly said in a stern voice

"To my room" Ron Said

"I don't think so Ronald You are going to work all day today. If you think I'm going to let you get away with what happened today you are wrong. I will not put up with this. First of all you are to get your broom and then you are to bring it to me then you will have a list of chores to do for the rest of the summer until school starts. If you are  
even allowed back there that is. I have never been so mad in my life." Molly Said

"You had no right giving away my money that was left to me." Ron said angrily.

"I have every right to do with money left to you, as you are an underage child. You want to talk about right and wrong, what about what you did to Harry and Hermione? Was that right? Was that fair? You had no right to spy on him for the gain of money. Now if it was to keep him safe yes but you see you were in as many of his scrapes as he was. He saved your sister's life in her First year. He also saved your life in 3rd year but this is how you treat him? You spy on him. You tell him you are his friend and then turn around and tell his secrets to Dumbledore, then you go and tell Harry what Dumbledore wants you to tell him. I have never been so ashamed of one of my children as I'm of you right  
this second Ronald."

"You always take everyone else's side but mine. It has always been that way."

"That is not true Ronald. I have stood up for you more then you will ever know. You will now go get your broom because you will no longer need it. You won't be taking it back to school with you. Then you will write a letter to Professor McGonagall telling her you will no longer be a Prefect. And you are resigning from the Quidditch Team. Even if you are allowed back to Hogwarts you will not have any of the Privileges that you had before and I will enforce every single one of them. You will go to class then back to the common room to study and eat your meals and do nothing else. Since you will have so much time on your hands I expect you to get really good grades next year."

Molly sat writing a letter to Albus telling him how mad she was that he would use her son like that.

She finished the letter and attached it to Ron's owl Pig grabbing another sheet of Parchment she wrote one more letter.

_Dear Bill,_

_I need you to come home for a while we are in need of some wards I will explain when you get here but needless to say you will be shocked as to why we need them._

Love your Mother

As Molly sent off that letter to Bill and Albus a Large owl Flew in the window.

It had a letter for Ron, Molly sighed this was either his owl's or the Results from the Meeting this morning

_Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley,_

_As a result of your behavior at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, We have Chosen to place you on School and home Arrest you will have a tracking charm placed on your person, below you will find the list of things you can and cannot do._

Allowed

Classes  
Meals

not allowed  
Quidditch  
Prefect Badge  
Clubs  
Sports  
Hogsmeade weekends

You will not go any where near Harry Potter. You will go home on all holiday's. You will not talk to Ms Hermione Granger. Failure to follow the rules will result in your suspension from school and your wand snapped

We have also contacted Gringotts and have frozen the account that the money that Headmaster Dumbledore was paying you, until such time as we can figure out what to do with it.

Mr. Weasley please remember we are serious about what we are doing. Don't try to do anything that will get you in trouble because the next time you will be tried in front of the Wizengamot and if found guilty sent to Azkaban.

Sincerely  
Amelia Bones  


"Well at least you can go back to school and I don't want to hear anything about what you have done." A Still very angry Molly told him. "Now go take care of the Gnomes, and hand me your wand."

_Griphook  
If you could please forward the copy of the enclosed letter to Harry Potter, if you know how to find him that is. I would greatly appreciate it. I know my family has no right to ask you to do this but I need to send it to him.  
_

Molly Weasley

Dear Harry,  
I hope this letter finds you safe. I have just spent the morning at the Ministry finding out all about what Ron has done the last few years at school. It breaks my heart to think he would do something like to you. Please forgive him. I can't always be there for him. I wish I knew what had gotten into him to do something like this.  
Lets just hope that the loses he is dealing with will help him to straighten his life out a little. Harry for now all I can say is please don't do anything wrong, don't throw away five years of friendship because of one foolish boy and a  
manipulating old fool. Harry you are one of my sons and I care about you. I wish that I could have raised you but since we weren't one of the families listed I couldn't. I just hope that you are happy wherever you are at.  
Harry I hope one day that we can see you again. I will tell you this; I hope that you will be a member of my family. Stay safe and let the adults worry about fighting and you having a childhood.  
Sincerely  
Molly Weasley

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus Snape was walking in Hogsmeade getting some supplies when he came across Dobby the House elf gathering supplies in the Potion shop. He knew something was up but what he didn't know. His robes  
billowing as he walked over to the elf.

"Dobby what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the castle?" He Snapped

"I no longer work for the Hogwarts I work for Harry Potter, I'm now his house elf and happy for it." Dobby said with a grin on his face.

"You work for Potter? Where is he?" Snape Demanded

"I cannot tell you, he doesn't want to be found. I'm good house elf I don't tell my Master's secrets to anyone. Not you, you will hurt him if you get him, you will take him to the Evil Dumbledore." Dobby said.

"Dobby that is the last thing I want to do but I have been ordered to kidnap Harry."

"You will never find him until he wants to be found. He hiding with a secret keeper" Dobby said and finished getting his supplies and a new Brass Cauldron and everything that went with it.

As he was leaving Snape stopped him and said to tell Harry to be careful.

Dobby looked at Professor Snape and Popped away.

Good now I don't have to break my Promise to Lily. Finishing what he needed he left the Store and walked back to the School. Said the Password to Albus' office and walked up the stairs.

"Ah Severus have you taken care of what I asked?" Albus asked when Severus entered the office.

"Headmaster I'm sorry but I'm unable to find him, I ran into Dobby the House elf today and was informed that he was no Potter's elf and he was in hiding with the Fidelius Charm and I couldn't find out who the Secret Keeper was. I'm sorry but until school starts again there is nothing I can do."

"Damn Him", Albus said.

Just as he turned to leave the room an owl flew with a letter he threw it on his desk planning on just ignoring it. When it tore itself open and the shrill voice of Molly filled the room.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE HOW DARE YOU USE MY SON TO SPY ON HARRY? YOU HAVE OVER STEPPED YOUR LINE AS HEADMASTER. NO WONDER HARRY HAS DISAPPEARED IF THIS IS HOW YOU HAVE BEEN TREATING HIM. I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH MY SON OR DAUGHTER WHILE THEY ARE ATTENDING SCHOOL. IF YOU WOULD HAVE ASKED US TO KEEP AN EYE ON HARRY I WOULDN'T BE SO MAD. BUT YOU PAID MY SON TO SPY ON HIM YOU MADE PROMISES THAT YOU CAN'T KEEP AND DUE TO YOUR MEDDLING MY SON MAY NOT BE ABLE TO FINISH SCHOOL. I WILL NOT USE THE MONEY THAT SIRIUS LEFT US TO PAY FOR HIS EDUCATION EITHER SINCE IT IS YOUR FAULT NOT 100 BUT MOST OF IT. IF RONALD GOES BACK TO HOGWARTS, YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM."

That woman doesn't know what I can and can't do.

Severus walked out of the room with a rare grin on his face thinking to him self that Albus's little play might be coming down. As he went to the stairs Sir Michael Collins, with the School Board of Governors was coming into the office.

"Good afternoon Professor Snape. Can you please stay?" asked Mr. Collins.

"Albus we need to talk."

"What can I do for you Michael?"

"I just came from the Ministry where I was involved in an interesting meeting with a few people. One of them being Ronald Weasley I believe he is one of your Students is he not?"

"Yes he Michael and he has habit of embellishing things. What did he say today?"

"Headmaster he said a lot and I found it rather informative. But I can't talk about it with just you. I need the Staff here also; well those that are here at school. The rest can be informed later."

"Let me call them." Albus said.  
He called Argus Filch, Madam Hooch, Minerva McGonagall, and Rubeus Hagrid. They were the only members of the staff that were still at school. He called for Winky, a House elf, to bring up some tea and then conjured a few chairs for everyone to have a seat.

"Now that everyone is here, Mr. Collins has something he needs to talk with us about." Albus explained.

"Minerva I'm sorry you have to hear this again but I just came from a meeting with the Board of Governors and there is going to be a change in a few of the students. This is going to be hard to do since this is a major group of students.  
First lets deal with Ronald Weasley. He was questioned in the Ministry this morning under the use of Veritaserum with a Lawyer, the Minister, myself, Madam Bones and Minerva present. It turns out that he has been spying on a student in exchange for favors, and promises made. So as of the beginning of the new school year Ronald Weasley will not  
be loud to participate in any clubs, Quidditch or extra school activities. Which means he has lost his Prefect Badge, which I might add I found out that he wasn't the first choice for it. Minerva will give his badge to a worthy student. Quidditch he cannot play or attend any games. While games are played he will be serving a detention with the teacher or Mr. Filch whomever choose to host him that weekend. There will also be no Hogsmeade's trips for him. He will go home for the Holiday's. All he will be allowed to do is Classes, homework and Meals; there will be measures in place to assure Ms Granger's Safety. Now on to some more rules for Mr. Weasley. He is not allowed anywhere Harry Potter. He will not spy on him. He will not report anything to anyone. If he does then the person that he is reporting to will face the same consequences that Mr. Weasley will face. Which is a trial and possible time in Azkaban. Now Mr. Potter has a few protections placed on himself. He will have his own rooms that only he and anyone that he sees fit to allow in will have access to them. His Quidditch Ban has been lifted as of yesterday; so Minerva if you would like to have him back on the team you can but only if he wants to. It seems that Mr. Potter has gone into hiding and I know he will be here Sept 1st providing nothing happens between now and then. We are working on his safety with the  
ministry. Ms Granger will have no restrictions placed on her. She and Mr. Potter are the victims here. Now since Mr. Potter is in Minerva House I will talk to her about finding appropriate housing for him." Explained Sir Collins.

"Are there any questions?" Michael Asked

"Michael I have one." Said Albus.

"Yes Headmaster?"

"How do you expect us to keep an eye on Mr. Weasley with other students to take care of?" Hoping that he can still use Ronald.

"Headmaster you don't have to worry about that. The Ministry and the Board of Governors have already worked out a deal Mr. Weasley will be a Student here but no one other then Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, his parents, and the Select few at the Ministry will know why he isn't allowed to do anything. The Story we have come up with his Mother has  
made it clear to him that he has to turn in his Badge and stop playing Quidditch because of his Owls results; he is to apply himself to more his school work then anything else."

"Mr. Collins I have a question." Said Severus.

"Yes Professor Snape?"

"Why is Mr. Potter going to know everything about what is going on with Mr. Weasley, and not Ms Granger? They have been friends too long to all of sudden stop talking. And what reasons are you going to give people  
as to why Mr. Potter doesn't live in the Dorms anymore?" Severus asked.

"Good questions, the Ministry has allowed Mr. Potter two private tutors, one in Defense and the other in Potions. No offense to you Professor Snape, just one of the cover stories we are using. The less interaction with Mr. Weasley the easier things will be for Mr. Potter. Provided Mr. Weasley takes DADA Mr. Potter will be in a different class. Those two will have limited contact. I'm afraid of what they will do if they are together. Mr. Weasley seems to blame Mr. Potter for everything that is wrong in his life and he was willing to spy on him for someone but also he thinks he deserves the money and fame that Mr. Potter has. I have heard the stories about Mr. Potter here. I also know that he  
isn't the attention seeking person some claim he is. You see, I have Niece that Attends Hogwarts and tells me that Mr. Potter tries to hide in the shadow's except when it comes to DADA and Quidditch, and of course the fighting with a few Slytherin's but nothing that isn't normal for house rivalry right? Now Professors, any more questions?" No one looks at him. "Fine thank you for taking the time to talk to me and to listen to the changes that have been made, as the school term starts everything will be in place." Michael explained.  
"Head master I still need to speak to you about something" As everyone left, he turned to the headmaster.

"Michael was it you wanted to speak to me about?" Albus asked.

"I wanted to let you know that only Minerva and I know everything that happened with Mr. Weasley today and I will tell you this much, you do anything to endanger any students life here and I will keep with the promise that was made about Azkaban Albus Dumbledore or not. So watch it." And with that he walked out of the office.

End of the Chapter

The next Chapter I Promise will have lots of Harry Remus and Dobby. I  
just wanted to get Ron out of the way in this one.


	14. Chapter 14

Everything is Ms Rowling I'm just Messing with it for a while.

**Chapter 14**

**Letters and Alliance's revealed**

Harry sat in the study of Potter Manor looking over some of the older books, wondering what was going on, glancing up when he saw Dobby pop into the room with the Potion supplies that he had requested.

"Did you have any trouble getting the stuff we needed?" Harry asked.

"No sir Harry Potter I got everything on your list. I also got this." He handed Harry a piece of parchment.

"Dobby where was this at."

"In the Caldron that you had me get."

Looking at it, he asked Dobby to go get Remus. He opened it and read it

Harry,

I hope this finds you safe! Dumbledore has told me to kidnap you, Let me warn you he is very upset that you have chosen not to listen to him and stay a your relatives home, All I can tell you is to protect yourself. I can't do it, I know at school we act like we hate each other, but I was friends with your mother and I owe her for all she did for me and so with this letter I swear a wizard oath that I will do nothing to help Albus Dumbledore hurt or Control you. All I can say is, please be careful, you never know what will happen when school starts. I have enclosed a list of potions that you will need to learn over the next course of the last two years of your schooling. I know with the way things have to be between us at Hogwarts you can't take Potion's I just hope this helps you.

Severus Snape

P.S. I'm glad I ran into your Elf today so that I could get this to you without anyone knowing.

Remus walked in looking at Harry "What's the matter Cub?"

"I think you need to sit and let me tell you something you might find hard to believe."

Harry got up and leaned against his desk.

"Remember the letter I got that day at your place that wasn't signed?"

"Yeah I remember it what about it?"

"You're not going to believe me, so just let me say everything before you interrupt me."

"Ok start at the beginning and I will wait to say anything."

"Third year I was given a detention with Professor Snape and he made the comment that I reminded him too much of my Father but the main reason he didn't like me was because every time I looked at him he saw my mother's eyes and that is what hurt the most. I asked him what he meant he told me that before school was over during your 7th year he promised her that if anything happened to her, James, or Sirius that he would protect me to the best of his ability but then he took the dark mark, not willingly but still he took it. The thing is he still had that promise to protect me hanging over his head and when I showed up in class first year all he could see in my eye's was my mother's heart breaking because he broke the promise; plus he had to act hateful to me in order to have the likes of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle not think anything was up. Then when you came to teach that year and Sirius was on the loose he told me that he didn't hate either one of you because one, it was Sirius that lead him to the Forest that night and all you did was follow your nature. He told me that he didn't hate Sirius for all the stupid kid stuff but for betraying my Mother. Well since then he has been keeping his promise. When I was given the lessons with him last year I was able to learn to close my mind after the first few weeks. We agreed to keep up the love to hate relationship so people like Malfoy and Dumbledore wouldn't get suspicious. I know I got a good potion grade since we spent the time brewing and talking about my Mother. We got closer last year and now he is my confidant and my friend. If he thinks that something is wrong he will fix it or at least warn me."

"Harry I'm glad that you have him to help you in the Castle and I'm not upset or mad. I think you have the right to talk to someone other then me about your parents and the war. I think that he is the best one too confide in since he has had years of hiding his feelings to fall back on."

"Remus thank you for understanding" he said as he handed him the letter from Severus

"Harry do you think we should go to Amelia with this?"

"No I think with us hiding I will be safe."

Dobby comes back in with a stack of letter's…

"Master Harry Potter sir?"

"Yes Dobby?"

"Gringotts just sent these over for you."

"Thank you Dobby, have you got your list for Diagon Alley since I know we need linens and stuff like that plus I need some other potion supplies as well as some books; this library has many but I need these ones on this list too:

Advanced Potion-Making

Anti-Venoms

Most Potente Potions

Magical Drafts and Potions

Confronting the Faceless

Dark Arts Outsmarted

Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

Defensive Magical Theory

Magic Most Evil

Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts

Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, The

Self-Defensive Spell work

New Theory of Numerology

Numerology and Grammatical

Magical Hieroglyphs and Logogram

Rune Dictionary

He gives him a long list of Potion ingredients he needs and a letter on his house stationary so that no one thinks that Dobby is doing this on his own

I also need some ink, quills, and parchment and anything we need for the House."

With a pop Dobby was gone.

"Harry who is the letter's from"

"We have one from the Ministry, Griphook and Mrs. Weasley."

"How did she find you?"

"I don't know but let see what the Ministry has to say."

_Dear Mr. Potter:_

_Please be aware that today we questioned one Ronald Weasley about his relationship with Headmaster Dumbledore, and found out that he has been spying on you, action has been taken to ensure your safety next year so that he will no longer be a problem for you, enclosed you will see a copy of the interview that was preformed._

_On September 1 when you start school you will no longer live in Gryffindor Tower you will have private quarters, the reason for this is for your safety and everyone will be told that you are having some Private lessons and they will last longer then others and you will need a place to do this without disrupting the rest of your housemates. You will be receiving a letter later with more information. Sir Michael Collins with the School Governors is meeting with the teacher's and staff letting them know what Mr. Weasley will be allowed to do. Your Quidditch ban has been lifted so that you can rejoin your team next year if you want to. We will need you to come to the Ministry on August 25th for the trial of Dolores Umbridge for the treatment she gave you last year, we will try to keep the Prophet out of it but we can't promise anything. Minister Fudge would like to meet with you after words to go over the rules for Dumbledore next year._

_Sincerely_

_Madam Bones_

Letting out a heavy Sigh Harry looked up at Remus

"Looks like Sirius was right about Ron, turns out he was working for Dumbledore," Harry said handing the letter to Remus to read.

He opened the next letter

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_As you requested I have researched that Title that you asked me about; it turns out that you do indeed own Hogwarts and the land that makes up the village of Hogsmeade. There are few other properties that you need made aware of the first being one Malfoy Manor. It looks as if the Black Family has been keeping the Malfoy's in the manner they have liked seems that Lucius Malfoy, gave Orion Black your godfather's father the title to the Manor in exchange for some money it seemed that they Malfoy's after Narcissa Black Married Lucius they were living off the money she got from the Black Estate and since they don't have the money to pay you back you now rightfully own Malfoy Manor and everything inside of it._

_Sincerely_

_Griphook_

_Potter and Black Account Manager_

WOW! Is all Remus heard out of Harry and the look of extreme awe he asks, "What is it Cub?"

"I own Hogwarts, the village of Hogsmeade, and the Crème de le Crème, Malfoy Manor."

"Wow is right can I see that letter?" Remus asked as Harry Hands it over

Harry moves on to the next letter, starts to read it, as he is reading it Remus hears something shatter and looks up to see a window in the study break out, he moves over to get Harry to look at him.

"Harry look at me you need to calm down, what is in that letter?

Remus asks worried.

"I don't believe the nerve that woman has she wants me to forgive him and for me to not worry about anything, she thinks she can write this letter and all will be fine and dandy, I can't believe she has that kind of nerve."

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_How can you ask me to forgive him? Pretend it never happened, my first friend and here I find out it's only a lie. There is no way I can forgive him now! Maybe in a few years but even that is highly unlikely. And I'm sorry to say this but I can't sit back and let the adults worry about this up coming war, if you have forgotten I'm the main target, you can tell that ungrateful son of yours that I would give up all fame, the money, and the crazy person that is trying to kill me for even **a little bit** of what he has: he has a mother, a father, brother's and a sister that love him, unconditional love. What do I have? No one! Oh you may say that I have friends but since I thought Ron was one of them, how sure can I really be about them. I have Remus, but he isn't my father or my mother, and please realize you are not my Mother, and you can never take her place no matter what you try. Mrs. Weasley please be aware that I'm not a child I haven't ever been one really but for sure since my fourth year. I remember that year very well, your arrogant son got mad at me because my name some how got put in the Goblet, you were mad at Hermione because you thought she was cheating on me. Please refrain from writing me again! If and when I feel capable talking reasonably to you I will write you but you know nothing about what I feel or who I care about. I will never be one of your son's no matter what you or Ginny seem to think._

_Harry Potter_

He finished the letter and thinking he needs to let Fred and George know what he said to his Mother and warn them, he knows that they didn't betray him as he talked with them yesterday he found out that they knew about Ron but they had to obey the Headmaster of the School, and remained silent until Madam Bones talked to them. So he knew he was cool with those two just not sure if after this letter to their mother he would be.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_I have to write this to you both at the same time and warn you that your, Mother won't be happy with me, but she sent me a letter asking me to forgive Ron for what he did, and then she had to go on about how I was one of her son's and she wished she could have been my mother. I'm sorry Guys but I couldn't deal with that I let her know I wasn't happy so I will understand if don't want to talk to me anymore._

_Harry_

He had one more letter to write…

_Professor_

_Thank you for the advice I will use it well, it seems to be well thought out, I don't think I will be in need of a mother figure since a red head ticked me off today, I don't see why people insist on butting in where I don't want them. I was going through my Father's things and I found this Letter I don't have a problem with you reading it, in fact I think you might find it highly informative. I will say this I'm fine and no need to worry._

_Harry_

"Hey Girl I need you to do something for me, take these to Gringotts and Griphook will deliver them for me so no one can use tracking charms or try following you."

Hedwig flew off to Gringotts

Griphook looked at the letters and made sure each one was delivered and the one to the Professor at Hogwarts had charms added to it so that it could only be read by him.

_Chapter End_


	15. Chapter 15

If you recognize it, IT belongs to Rowling not me… I just play in her yard!

**Chapter 15**

It had been almost a week since he had received the letter and he was still mad, which is what lead him to the room he was in at this present time. The Dueling room of Potter Manor he found it was much like the Room or Requirement at Hogwarts little did he know that when he went into just cast some spells that he would find that waiting for him were a few dummies that took on the appearance of Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Tom, Bella, and even Vernon Dursley: he could think of many ways to pay them back for what they did but not risk himself.

He was up late into the night thinking about the letter's that he had received and why they made him so mad. When he found a text book by Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin on the art of dueling when he ran across an odd looking spell that only a few can cast so he thought he would try it. The incantation for the spell was _'Attonitus infragilis'_ when translated meant stunner, unbreakable, since he had never seen this book in the school library he didn't think that many could have thought of this spell he needed to be able to try it on someone that was worthy he wanted to talk to Remus about it but he didn't want to hurt him.

He Found a few others that he thought might work as well: one was a tracking spell that he would offer the Ministry for use on Ron, it was one that he didn't think Dumbledore could break.

He ran across one in the same book call the '_Semita alica'_ which is a tracking spell that only the person that cast it can remove. He didn't think he was going to like school this year but he needed to go back so that he could keep an eye on Dumbledore and Ron he didn't trust them to keep things quite. Dumbledore will do what he wants at least if I am at school I'll be able to handle it first hand.

He got him self out of his thoughts and his task at hand

He stood before the dummies and turned on the first one, he knew that if like the Room at Hogwarts they would match him level for level and he wanted to work on it.

So he started to cast just jinxes' and then more advanced spells finally he cast the _'Attonitus infragilis'_ it worked on Dumbledore he was unable to move, he left him there and then moved onto Mrs. Weasley, doing the same thing over he cast the spell he was getting better with it, each duel lasted a good two hours or so he thought.

Remus stood watching him.

"Harry you need to come eat, Dobby said you missed breakfast and lunch and it's now dinner time, if you don't eat then you can't duel because you won't have the strength to last. I think it would be best if you settled down for the night why don't you work on some potions or some charms; you really don't need to not over do it. Tomorrow we will work on some Theory and then the day after we will do some more dueling. I would like to work on shields and before we do anything else I want to form a lesson plan I don't mind you just coming in here to blow off steam but never alone do you understand?" Remus asked the tired looking young man.

"Yeah I understand and I know this was a stupid thing to do. I just needed to work off some steam since the letters that I have received." Harry Said.

"Harry I understand but you had more letters come this morning." Remus said seeing Harry's face drop.

"Great" he muttered.

Remus just chuckled "let's go have dinner and then we can go through the mail."

After a light dinner since he didn't really feel like eating, Harry and Remus settled in the study to go over the mail.

"Let's see one from Fred and George, Molly, and the Ministry." Remus said handing the letters to Harry

He looked at the one from Mrs. Weasley first.

Harry James Potter

How dare you talk to me like that. I have every right to think about you as my Son, you don't have any Parents let alone someone to look after you.

I'm so mad I don't know what to say anymore. Yes I expect you to say you forgive him, and you had better do it soon.

Molly Weasley

"Well that isn't good Remus what do I Do about her?" Harry said

"Leave her to me Harry." Remus Said "I have to go take care of some things tomorrow and I will go talk to her."

The Next Letter was From Fred and George,

Hello silent partner and Son of the Great Prongs.

Don't think you are going to get off that easy with not telling us, We just wanted to let you know that we are Sorry for not Saying anything about Ronniekins and Dumbledore but he told us that we couldn't say anything or he would tell our mother that we keep putting you and everyone else in danger and he was only a little right we would never do that to you. You need to contact Hermione George added she is really worried about you, and I think it would be best to do it face to face if you don't want to meet her somewhere public you can come to our store and meet in the back room let us know, because she is going to need your support when she finds out everything and you know she will. She is the most amazing and a brilliant witch I know. Listen Mate You can count on us don't worry about what out mother said. We know that you are the one to save the World after all you have that Hero thing going on if you need any help we are great and Spells and Potions ( just don't tell anyone)

Your Partner's

Gred and Forge

"Um Harry, how did the find out about you being Prongs Jr?" Remus asked shock.

"It seems Sirius told them in his will when he left him his Prank Books" Harry said to a Shocked Remus.

opening the next Letter he was Shocked to see his O.W.L.S

Dear Mr. Potter

Below are the Results of your O.W.L.S please keep in mind your scores so that you can choose your classes next year.

Sincerely

Griselda Marchbanks

Wizarding Examinations Authority

Astronomy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O+ (this is Extra Credit for Patronus Spell)

Divination: P

Herbology: E

History of Magic: E

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

You have Received 11 OWLs, congratulations on your scores

You will be receiving your school letter with your choice of class of classes in the next few days.

"Well Harry very good looks like Hermione rubbed off on you." Remus chuckled

"Very Funny Remus, I studied on my own last year since hardly anyone was talking to me because of the way I was acting"

So what do you think we should do? I know that George seems to think I need to see Hermione and I happen to agree with him but how do I go about doing that?

"I tell Dobby, with him being your secret keeper, he can go pick them up and then give them the paper so they can see the house that way you can sit down and talk to them. Why don't we invited them for dinner Saturday and they can stay the night and then go home. I don't think anyone would notice right."

"That sounds good would you tell them tomorrow when you go out."

It was late when Harry had finally handled everything, he climbed the stairs to his bedroom got in bed and sleep.

Over at Hogwarts Severus had just gotten Harry's letter and was relieved to have gotten the response he did get, He was shocked to say the least when he read the letter from James to his son. He was sorry for what he did to me, I guess I might have been wrong. He poured a glass of firewhiskey and sat back to think

Chapter End


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sitting in the Three Broomstick Pub in Hogsmeade Remus waited for his companion to arrive. He had wanted to get this over with soon and didn't think Harry would want him gone to long and since his birthday was only a few days away he thought it might be a nice idea to get him something and since what he wanted wasn't an option he thought he would try the next best thing.

"Mr. Tumblerline?" Remus asked not quite sure

"Mr. Lupin?" Gentlemen asked.

"Yes thank you for meeting me." Remus said shaking his hand.

"I was wondering if you could do a painting for me the only thing, is I need it in 2 weeks"

"Mr. Lupin is it a live painting or from a snap shot?"

"It's a snap shot. Its for my best friends son, he handed him the photo."

"I can have it done in 2 weeks. I just need half of the money up front, you understand?"

"Yes I do and thank you, you don't know how much this is going to mean to him." Remus commented as he handed the man 2000 Galleons.

Remus left the Three Broomstick and apparated to Diagon Alley. He walked into to Number 93 and to say he was a little surprised by the sight he saw that would have blown Harry away. Sitting on the counter was none other then Hermione Granger and she was being kissed by one of the twins he didn't know which since they had their backs to him.

"Excuse Me," he said loudly

Both teenagers jumped as they turned around he noticed that it was George that was kissing Hermione.

"Professor" she squeaked.

"Now Hermione, I haven't been your Professor for a few years now so please call me Remus." he said trying to hide the grin on his face.

"Remus how are you doing?" George asked.

"George I'm doing well and I'm glad you are here Hermione. It saves me a trip into Muggle London to talk to you, is Fred here?" Remus asked.

"Yeah just a second hey Fred, Remus is here and needs to talk to you." George yelled.

"Hey Remus or should I say Moony" Fred said glaring at him.

"Yeah, about that, I don't know what to say I didn't know you guys looked up to us and with everything that happened in third, fourth, and fifth year can you blame Harry for it slipping his mind?" Remus looked at the Twins

"Alright you got us there, so what do you can we do for you?" asked George

"Yeah this is for all three of you. Harry would like to talk to you so he wants you to come to where he is staying Saturday and plan on spending the night. He figures he owes it to you three to tell you face to face what is going on and after the letter he got from your mother, you can say he isn't happy with it" Remus sighed

"Remus how is Harry doing?" Hermione asked looking worried

"Hermione he is doing ok he isn't really sleeping and that has me worried. I know he eats only because Dobby forces him to. I'm hoping with the training he is throwing himself into he will wear himself out enough to sleep. With all that is going on I'm surprised he is doing as well as he is. I think most of it is because he is so mad but I'm not going to tell you what is going on that will be up to Harry. Ok meet here at 5:30p.m and I will have Dobby bring you to Harry. George and Hermione congratulation I'm sure Harry is going to be happy for you if you are together and doing that even more. Do you want me to tell him or do you want to tell him Saturday and give him some good news?" Remus asked

"Remus let us tell him. I would rather see his reaction. If he doesn't approve I will not stop seeing George."

"Hermione" Remus looked a little upset "Do you really think he would do that to you? He isn't Ron, he isn't someone that thinks the world owes him something. If anyone will be happy for you its him."

Sighing Hermione said, "I know I just don't want to loose his friendship. I have already lost one friend I don't want to loose another one."

"Hermione don't worry you won't loose Harry." Remus said as he walked out the door.

Remus walked down to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary and picked up a Sleeping Draught so that Harry could try to sleep all night. He thought that it might help him relax. He didn't think his Friends seeing him the way he looked now was a good thing. He thought he better get back to Potter Manor as soon as he could. He didn't want to leave Harry alone long since this will be the first time since everything has been revealed that he has been totally alone.

From the Apothecary store Remus apparated to the Burrow sighing he knew this wasn't going to be good but he promised Harry he would talk to Molly about that last letter she sent him, knocking on the door. Molly answered it

"Oh, hello Remus, what can I do for you?" She asked

"We need to talk, and about what isn't going to be pleasant." he said

"Well what ever it is I'm sure its not as bad as you think it is."

"Molly it's about Harry." Remus said looking at her. "I need you to listen and not say anything until I'm finished."

"Remus I'm sorry but until he can tell my Ron that he is sorry for everything that is going on then I have nothing to say about it."

"Molly you will listen to me if you don't then I'm afraid you will never see Harry again. Right about now he has about had it with you. You had no right to demand that Harry forgive Ron for anything! Asking him to try to forgive him, yes. But I'm surprised that you even asked him to though, You have essentially put the blame for Ron's bad behavior on Harry's shoulders. Now he is upset and he has lost his best friend and he doesn't know what to believe anymore he knows there is only one person that he can count on all the time and that is me. I have proven my loyalty over and over to him so far this summer. Think about this for a little bit. Harry didn't seek you or Ron out at Kings Cross or even Ron on the train. Ron looked for him; Harry wasn't the one that kept getting mad at Ron for what happened during their 4th year. He also wasn't the one that was spying on Ron. Harry has offered to help Ron out with stuff over the years so that he didn't have to have second hand things but Ron keep saying no. Harry hated it in Forth year when you had to go to his vault to get his school supplies he had the money for stuff and you didn't. Harry has always loved Ron, he could care less about money; all he has ever wanted was what Ron has in plenty: A family that loves him not the fame, the money, or Voldemort. Molly, shudders at the name, while Remus continues, "Maybe you would want to trade Harry's life for Ron's how does that sound, Then Harry can have Ron's life and Ron can have the life he always wanted to live; the money, the Fame, but oh yeah he doesn't want the Crazy Person Trying to kill him, Molly if you think of contacting him again I will file for a restraining order to keep you away. I don't think you want that."

Seeing Molly's infuriated expression he finishes, "So I think that it would be in the best interest of everyone if you just leave Harry alone for now do you understand. You are not his mother and even if you where he is an adult now and you can't say anything about it."

"Remus he is nothing but a child and I wish everyone would see that! You are just like Sirius, you think you have James back and you don't see he is Harry, a child that doesn't need to be free, he needs to be told what to do but do it as a child not an adult he needs to leave all this war business to the adults." Molly said her face getting redder.

"You just don't get it do you, Molly! He is a major player in this war, he is the only one that can stop Voldemort: Not the ministry, not Dumbledore, not some unknown wizard but Harry, now please do what he has asked and leave him alone. I'm going to suggest to him that he write a letter to Griphook telling him not to forward any more mail from you so it would be in your best interest to just drop it now. Don't forget this is Ron's and Albus' fault. Have a good Day Molly." With that he walked out of the wards and apparated home.

When he got back to Potter Manor Remus was shocked to see so many boxes laying around and in the middle of them was Harry he could hear what sounded like crying coming from the young man.

Walking over to Harry he looked at him.

"Harry what is wrong?" he asked in a soothing voice.

"Oh Remus, I found all these boxes its my parents School stuff, photo's, letters, wedding invitations, my birth announcement, there are things in here that I never thought I would have, look here is a photo of my dad leaving for school.

"Harry I know this is hard to go through, We can put it away and do a little more in a few days."

Changing the subject, "Remus did you talk to Hermione, and the Twins?"

Yes I did and they will meet at the Twins shop at 5:30 and then Dobby will bring them here and you can talk to them yourself. I also talked to Molly and I told her to leave you alone and that no more letter's will be delivered to you from her, she isn't happy, but there isn't anything we can do about that now. She is just going to have to deal with it." Remus stated as a matter of fact.

"Yeah she will, I just hate this. Harry said

"Harry did you get a hold of Madam Bones about that spell for Ron?"

"No, I didn't. I found these instead and have been looking at them all day I didn't do anything today which I know I should have" he answers sadly as he moves to the desk and starts the letter.

_Dear Madam Bones_

_I was going through some old books here at the home I'm staying at and I found a tracking charm. I sure it is one that Dumbledore won't be able to break since I haven't found it in any other book. Plus I found a stunning spell that is supposed to be unbreakable! I tried it on Remus and he was unable to break it no matter what he tried. Finite Incantatem doesn't end it you have to have the counter spell and it's not dark either. There are a lot of spells in it that I think have never been printed in any other books, I don't know if was going to be a spell book for Hogwarts or what. Another thing I need to speak to you about it when I go back to school other then the tracking spell and the detentions what is going to keep Ron away from Hermione, Me I can handle I don't want him taking this all out on Her. I would like to arrange a time to meet with you before the 22 of August if possible._

_Sincerely_

_Harry J Potter._

He sent the letter off.

"Remus did you get everything taken care of?"

"Yeah I did Harry no problems. I also picked up a few potion ingredients that I think you need to brew tonight and start taking since you don't want to look sick for Saturday."

"What did you get Remus?"

"I got a sleeping draught. I know you don't like them but going to sleep at 2 or 3 am then getting back up at 6 or 7 isn't going to cut it anymore. You need to start sleeping more before you go back to school."

"I know what you mean but if I sleep all I see is Sirius getting hit by that curse and falling through the Veil. I wake up so no use going to sleep unless you add a dreamless sleep along with it. I have worked myself until I drop in the dueling room and I still can't sleep, its hopeless, at least when I get to school I can blame it on the studying."

"Harry, so not going to happen! Lets try this tonight if it doesn't work then I will get you a dreamless sleep but I don't want you to become dependant on them. I'm going to see what I can do about maybe staying with you, you're not going to be able to go to DADA if Ron gets in and your not going to be taking potions with your year so you will have that class free too. Only problem is you need potions for your Newts, lets talk to Amelia I know she isn't in charge of the school but she might have an idea about what we can do; maybe hire a private potion master to teach you. There are few good ones out there plus you have the money."

Looking out the window Harry sighed, "yeah I know but I have gotten to like Severus and I have to pretend to hate him because of all the crap with Voldemort and Dumbledore if it was at all possible I would hire him and sneak him into my rooms at night."

"Lets worry about this tomorrow you need to get to sleep and you need to eat something."

"Yeah I know. Lets go."

Drinking the potion he lays in his bed and thinks about what he is going to tell Hermione George, and Fred he doesn't know how much Hermione knows, looking at the calendar on his wall he realizes that his and Neville's birthday is two weeks away and he wonders if he could get Remus to pick him up a few plants as a birthday gift for him since he's so good at Herbology. Yawning he falls into a deep needed sleep.

Chapter End

To all my Reviewers thank you so much.


	17. Chapter 17

If you Recognize it then it belongs to Ms Rowling I just play in her playground.

**Chapter 17**

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Below is a list of classes that you may take for your NEWTs, Please have your choices from the list to me by no later then August the 21st_

_Charms_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Herbology_

_History of Magic_

_Potions_

_Transfiguration_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Please let me know what courses you would like to take._

_Please also find enclosed the Prefects Badge and Captains Badge I would be proud to have you wear both of them on your robes this year_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

**ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX**

_Professor McGonagall, _

_I'm going to need to meet with some people so that I can find out what I can take since I'm going to require having different classes from Ron. If you can suggest anyone that might be able to help me please let me know, I believe that Ron might have gotten the grade needed for DADA so I'm willing to hire Remus to teach me, so that is one less class I will have to sign up for. I don't need him blaming me for not getting into the classes he wants. So please get back with me as soon as you can. How can I be a Prefect this term, and play Quidditch if I am not living in the dorm? Not that I don't want to, Quidditch is the only thing I have that I enjoy._

_Sincerely_

_Harry James Potter_

**XZXZXZXZXZXZXZ**

Mr. Potter,

I have time to meet with you Monday morning at 9am if you could make it then, I would be interested to see these Spells you are talking about as well. I will have Professor McGonagall and member of the Board of Governors available so that we can talk about your living arrangements and course schedule. Please have Remus come with you. I feel that you need to be the one to tell Ms Granger about Mr. Weasley but please do not tell her what will happen if he is found spying again

Sincerely,

Amelia Bone

MLF

Sitting with the letters was the Daily Prophet,

Harry picked it up and read the headline story first…

Dolores Umbridge, Special Assistant to the Minister of Magic,

Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher

Yesterday in the wake of shocking news Dolores Umbridge was found guilty for using and illegal quill on students while she was teaching the Defense Against Dark Arts classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has been reported that a few students were made to write lines using the quill and that instead of it writing them on parchment it actually wrote it into their flesh. It also turns out that even though she was claiming to act under edicts directly from the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, she in actual fact never had his support to use anything like that or be the so called Hogwarts High Inquisitor; these things she did all on her own. The Wizengamot has sentenced her to 6 years in Azkaban with her magic bound, and ordered her wand to be snapped, she will also never be able to be around children again. We will be looking for more information on this story.

Sighing at least they kept me out of it but then the article below the fold caught his attention…

Dementor attack in Surrey

It was announced this morning that the Dementors of Azkaban attacked in the town of Surrey,

_The only people killed were the relatives of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived; when Ministry officials arrived there was no sign of Mr. Potter._

In a Statement from the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge…

I can tell you all the Mr. Potter is safe as he hasn't been at his relatives home since the declaration of Black's innocence; he was moved to a safe place just after Peter Pettigrew was caught in an effort to keep him safe and able to continue his training in peace. He will be returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the new term,

The Ministry has made available a brochure on how to help drive off Dementors and how to perform the Patronus Charm. which is a charm that is used to drive off Lethifolds and Dementors. Citizens we each must also take responsibility for our own personal safety please use tool that are made available to you.

Upon Reading this Harry remembers that he has the power to call the Dementors back to Azkaban.

Lifting his wand he calls upon his innate magic and states, "I, Lord Harry Potter being the Heir to Salazar Slytherin hereby call all Dementors back to their posts and command them, that they are not to leave without my expressed ORDER or let anyone that is not in authority onto the Island."

Upon hearing this Remus was a little shocked and figured Harry would tell him about it later if he wanted to.

With Harry recalling all the Dementors Voldemort had lost a lot of his Army but that didn't matter too him, he was going to get his followers out of Azkaban and nothing would stop him, he just had to figure out another way.

The rest of the week went by fast Harry was getting good at casting all the spells that was in the book he'd found.


	18. Chapter18

If you recognize it then it belongs to J. K. Rowling!

**Chapter 18**

**Friends and Surprises**

Saturday came faster then Harry wanted it to, not that he didn't want to see Hermione and the twins he just didn't want to have to tell Hermione about Ron.

"Remus this is going to be a nightmare having to tell Hermione about Ron"

"Harry just relax and tell her now. Can you tell her in front of the twins or are you going to tell her in private?"

"I think in private will be best."

"Ok well you need to shower and get changed they will be here soon and you don't smell the best," Remus laughed

"Yeah well neither do you see as that's what you get for having me throw curses at you all morning," Harry teased as he left the room.

Hermione was getting ready to head to the shop to meet Fred and George. She couldn't believe that George liked her and that they had been together almost two weeks now. She was worried about how Harry was going to take the news, she knew he would be happy for her but she still couldn't help but think he wasn't going to like the news. What really scared her was Ron he has always been jealous of her talking to anyone that was male, that wasn't him or Harry. With that and the mystery of what happened two weeks ago at the Ministry she was worried. She still didn't know what all that was about but it couldn't have been bad or she would have known by now wouldn't see?

Grabbing her bag she heads down stairs yelling from the foot of the stairs, "Mom I'm ready to go!"

"Ok Dear," Emma Granger replied to her only child

Driving to the Leaky Cauldron Hermione was still deep in thought she couldn't get the nagging feel out of her head that something was happening that was just out of her grasp.

"Hermione" her mother called a few times.

"What? Oh sorry Mom I got lost in thought there." She replied, shaking herself back to the here and now.

"You have a nice time with your friends and call me when you need me to pick you up ok?"

Leaning over to give her Mom a kiss on the cheek goodbye, "I will Mom, see you tomorrow."

Closing the car door she slipped inside the Pub and out to the entrance to Diagon Alley she made her way to Number 93, slipped in saw George with his back to the door she walked over to him and placed a kiss on his ear and hugged him.

"Well hello 'Mione," he said before kissing her.

"Oh Please get a room you two," Fred said with a grin from the door.

"Hello twin of mine."

"We had better get ready to go, Dobby is going to be here any second."

Dobby pops in just as he finishes speaking and greets them with his usual exuberance, "Ms Hermy, Misters Fred and George, please take this broom and hold on tight."

I felt the Pull of a portkey as we left the store; we land in an empty field.

"Dobby I think you messed up?" Hermione said gently to the elf.

"Dobby no mess up, I is a good house elf." He hands them a piece of paper instructing them to read it.

George, Hermione and Fred read it remembering how it works on Headquarters.

They were shocked as large home appeared before them. Walking up the lane, the door opens and standing there is Harry who greets them with a smile, " Welcome to Potter Manor."

A/N: Loves on Raven thank you so much for doing this still and your story too . . .

Everything is Ms Rowling


	19. Chapter 19

Everything is Ms Rowling's

**Chapter 19**

**Surprises and Misunderstanding**

To say they were shocked would have been an understatement

"Hermione, I don't think I have ever seen you speechless?" Harry said in amusement

"HARRY!" She exclaims "How are you? What have you been doing, and why did you leave your relatives home?"

"Hermione I will tell you everything and soon but how about letting Fred and George in?" Harry chided while trying to hide the amusement still in his voice.

She blushed when she realizes that she was blocking everyone's way.

"Sorry everyone."

"Fred, George nice to see you two please come in." Harry motioned for them to follow him.

"Dobby would you so kindly place their belongings in their rooms for the night?"

"Yes Master Harry, Dobby is a good elf."

"Dobby yes you are a good elf please take their things."

With a pop he was gone.

"Before you start on me, Hermione he is still free and I pay him so don't talk to me about S.P.E.W."

Harry said, thinking at least she has the decency to blush.

"Why don't we go into the study and talk while Dobby finishes things? Remus nice that you could join us." Harry teased gently, "Did I give you too much of a work out old man?"

"I will show you old Harry, just you wait," Remus teased right back.

They never made it to the Study when Dobby popped back in and told them dinner was ready.

During dinner Fred and George grilled Remus on some of the pranks they did.

"Remus why don't you take Fred and George out side to see the Quidditch Pitch while I talk to Hermione?"

"Ok Harry, hey guys let's go."

"Harry what is going on?" she asked as he shut the study door

"Hermione, we need to have a long talk and I can't say anything in front of Fred or George no matter how much I want to."

"Ok so tell me?"

"Hermione, have you seen the Prophet at all this summer? I know you stopped taking it last year."

"Not really why?"

"Sirius was found innocent. Someone found Peter and gave him to Shacklebolt."

"Oh Harry that is great."

"In his Will and he emancipated me and now I live here. My Aunt and Uncle, who were getting 5,000 pounds a month to take care of me, died in a Dementor attack. But you see even if I had been there I wouldn't have been safe, my supposed aunt wasn't my blood relative. I can't tell you what brought me here but I can tell you that I won't be living in the Gryffindor dorms next year because it's not safe for me. You will be fine because Ron can't get up the stairs to the girls dorm, me on the other hand it doesn't matter since he wasn't out to harm me."

"Ron, would never hurt us Harry. I don't know where you'd get such an idea."

"That's just the thing; I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone. Fred and George I believe know so if you need to talk to someone you can talk to them ok? Just no one else can know what is going on. Ron was promised you as part of his payment for spying on me. He has been doing it since first year. I don't know if he was ever my friend, I have a meeting with Professor McGonagall and a few others to talk about my safety at school."

"Why not just go to Professor Dumbledore? He can protect you. I don't think it will be wise to for you to live outside the tower." Finishing what she said she looked up to see the windows starting to shake. "Harry!"

Seeing the frightened look on Hermione's face he calmed down.

"Oh Merlin I'm so sorry I didn't hurt you did I?" going stand in front of her

"What is happening?"

"When I get mad, I have a magical boost, Griphook warned me about the possibility and thankfully this is only the second one the first one happened when Mrs. Weasley demanded that I forgive Ron for what he's done to us. Remus was in the room that time and I broke a few windows. When you said I should go to Dumbledore I lost it again and I'm sorry, he is the reason I'm in this mess. I could have lived with Sirius all these years if he hadn't sealed my parents wills and told the goblin's not to send the Ministry the letter my Mother wrote telling them that Peter not Sirius was their secret keeper.

Dumbledore thought it would be in "my best interest" to live with the Dursely's. Do you see now why I won't go to him?"

"Oh this is just awful, so you're going to have to move out of the dorm, leave all your friends, and have no one to talk to all because of Ron?"

"Basically that is it, but I won't be living alone. Madam Bones and the Minister and before you say anything he told me he was sorry and that he didn't know what Umbridge was doing last year. He is the reason she is in Azkaban right now. They told me that Remus can stay with me and continue with the private lessons that we have been doing all summer. I have mainly been reading and working on some more spells, curses, jinxes and hexes and doing a little work on potion's since I won't be taking it next year. Since I'm on the outs with Dumbledore I can't go to him if Snape gives me a harder time than normal. I can play Quidditch and I will still be part of Gryffindor just not living there. I will still eat with you I will still go to classes with you and such; in fact I got the Captaincy this year."

"Harry that is great, I'm so happy for you, what about Ron you can't be alone with him how are you going to play?"

"That I don't know yet. I think that is something that Professor McGonagall is going to talk to me about Monday. So Hermione when where you going to tell me about you and George?" With a smirk that would have rivaled any given by Malfoy .

"What how did you know, Remus told you didn't he I'm going to murder him, friend or not" she said walking to the door.

"Wait a minute he didn't say anything to me about it. I saw the way you both were looking at each when you got here and at dinner, and I want to say I'm very happy for you. I think he is going to be great for you, just never thought I would see the joker and the know it all together." giving her a hug. "Stay here I will be right back."

Hermione stays but looks around the room, seeing all the books she looks at the titles she hasn't seen books like this even at Hogwarts.

"I wonder if he will let me borrow some?" she said to herself.

"Hermione I'm sorry I don't think I can let you take any of these books out of here. They are all very old and most of them are the only copies left. I have checked, trust me, I knew once you saw them you would want to read them. I trust you I just don't trust other people to not remove them from you because of the titles or because they don't think you should have them."

Sighing at the loss of the books, she looks to see George behind Harry and smiles.

"Hermione it is so nice to see you smile like that I'm glad that George can make you smile like that."

"Now George, Hermione I need to tell you both something that I hope you can understand. Ron is not going to take this relationship well you know that don't you?"

"Harry I'm not worried about Ron. Hermione and I have already chosen to keep this a secret but she wanted to tell you. I'm glad she did."

"George she didn't tell me. I guessed. I'm really happy for you both. I never thought Ron was the right guy for her he got jealous too fast and that wasn't good. I'm afraid I can't tell you anymore for reasons that haven't been released to everyone. Hermione why don't you join everyone else in the library? You can have your choice of books in there since none of them are ones that someone would care about. I need to talk to George for a little bit."

"Hermione love, why don't you go find a book? I will come join you soon I promise."

Glaring at Harry and looking hurt that he didn't trust her with his text books she left the room.

"Harry what did you want to talk to me about?"

"George how much do you know about what is going on with Ron this summer?"

"I know that the Ministry is looking at him for something they had Fred and I in there for a while to talk but we don't know what is going on."

"Good I don't need to tell you that then, but I do need to tell you to keep her safe. You can't tell anyone about the two of you. I have already had to deal with your mother, because of what is going on I don't want to have to be the blame for you and Hermione getting together", Going over to his desk and pulling out a money bag. "George take this money and get a new owl so that you can talk to Hermione at school this year without your family finding out. Please because next to Remus, Hermione is the most important person in my life, I don't want to loose her because Ron can't control his temper. I can't tell you how important it is to keep her safe. I'm sure the first day of school you will hear about everything so I'm not going to worry about that. Just be careful that no one finds out."

"Harry you don't have to worry about that. I won't let anything happen to her I care too much about her to let Ron's behavior stand in the way of her being happy."

"How about we join everyone in the library?"

Remus and Fred looked up to see a furious Hermione enter the library.

"I don't think her talk with Harry went well," Fred commented.

"I think your right, Hermione everything ok?" Remus asked

"He told me I could read his books but not his text books when he knows how much I love to read, after he tells me everything else, and I'm to just let it go be a good little girl and go find one of the books in the library to read. You're dismissed now!"

Remus walked over to Hermione.

"Hermione he didn't say that to hurt you; he did it to protect you. The books in the study can only be removed by a person with Potter blood or you will get hurt. I found that out the hard way." Seeing the shocked look on her face he adds, "No Hermione, don't think it was dark magic, it is an old magic that old pureblood families like the Potter's use to protect their property from being stolen. There are a lot of irreplaceable books in the study that some would love to get their hands on and that was before the rise of Grindelwald and Voldemort so Harry was only trying to protect you."

"Remus I know, I just hate not knowing what he is doing and what is going on, from what I gathered earlier you two have been training most of the summer since he left his Aunt's house. I don't even know how he did on his O.W.L.S. I can't talk to my best friends: one because I can't trust him anymore and the other because he is in hiding. I'm just glad I have George in my life to keep my mind off of things for now and then school but that is going to be hard since Harry won't be in the tower and I can't talk to Ron. What am I going to do?"

"Hermione, listen to me I'm sure if you need to talk to Harry you will be more then welcome in his quarters just because he won't be in the tower anymore doesn't mean he will no longer be your friend. You have been the one good thing in his life the last 5 years you never once tried to hurt him. You never gave him any reason to doubt your friendship even in third year with the Firebolt you where only thinking about his safety, he only wants what is best for you and him being in different part of the castle is for his safety. We never know what will happen, talk to him, he may surprise you."

"Remus your right, I just hate that I'm losing my friends."

"Hermione, I wouldn't worry about it, you have George, Remus, Harry, and me to lean on. If Ginny can't handle what is going on you know her and Ron have always been close." Fred told her.

Sighing she sat down in on a love seat." I know Fred it just galls me that he is keeping things from me, he did that last year and look what happened?"

"Hermione he wasn't the only one keeping things from people you did that yourself too with being at Headquarters and then knowing what was going on yet not telling him. This isn't You need to tell me everything and let me keep secrets from you, he has been told by the Ministry his isn't to tell anyone that doesn't already know, I was there when most of this came down, the only thing we don't know is who all the Ministry had to talk to about Ron. We had a feeling it was Fred or George other then that we don't know. There are things you are just going to have to deal with understanding." Remus stated

"What if I don't want to understand it or just accept?" Hermione said

"Then I don't know what to tell you."

Hearing this Harry walks away from the room grabs his cloak and heads outside.

George watching him says to himself he looks like he just lost his only friend. I need to talk to Hermione.

A/N: Thanks for reading I'm trying to get it up as fast as I can.

20 Is done I just don't know if I should post now or wait a day evil laugh.


	20. Chapter 20

Everything is Ms Rowling

Chapter 20

Grabbing his broom he climbs on it and just flies hearing what Hermione said playing over and over in his head.

"Damn you Ron, because of your jealousy I can't live in the dorm and she thinks I'm lying to her.

Dumbledore it's your fault because you need to have control over everything and demanding things you have no right to demand that I can't tell her the real reason I can't live there. Tom, it's your fault for just being alive, I promise I'm going to bring you down and then I can be happy for once in my life. I have to make everyone see what is happening. I will talk to Madam Bones and see if I can't tell Hermione or I may lose her forever. Why can't she just understand that I can't tell her everything? However hard things are she has always been the one thing in my life I could count on, but now thanks to Ron and Dumbledore I have lost that trust. I guess getting to lock my self in my private chambers is a good thing. I'm going to turn down Professor McGonagall for the Prefect and Captain, I think it might just be better if I don't do anything in school but classes, and then eat in all my meals in my own room and not have anything to do with the school or the students. Then No one I trust can hurt me anymore, but at least I still have Remus and I can trust him. Maybe I should just not go back to Hogwarts, maybe I should hire private tutors' and just leave everyone alone. Maybe I will just leave the Wizarding world alone. After all what has this world given me, nothing but heartache, deceit, and lies. The only one that I can trust is Remus. I wish I knew what to do. I wanted to talk to Hermione more about it but now I know how she feels about it. I just wish she would have thought about that last year when they keep everything from me. She doesn't know how much everyone has keep from me. Remus, Professor McGonagall and Madam Bones but I can't say anything because I promised so now I loose my only friend in school left."

He decides to just keep flying.

Back in the Library.

George walked in the library and took a seat in an Empty Chair

"George where is Harry?" Remus asked.

" I don't know he grabbed his Cloak and head out he heard you guys talking. The look on his face was like he had just lost his only friend and from what I heard of you statement Hermione I don't blame him. How could you after everything that he has done for this world people just treat him like this? He never asked for what happened, he never asked for people to keep things from him. I'm surprised he is still in the shape he is in after last year. We all keep things from him and yes he keep some things from us. Hermione, only because Dumbledore told him to keep things secret so that Umbridge didn't find out about it, he did it so that he wouldn't get in trouble and be thrown in Azkaban. She was trying to do everything in her power to have him expelled from school, I don't know everything that has happened this summer, but I know he is or was happy for you. He gave me money to get an owl so that I could write you and not have anyone we didn't want to know about us, but now I don't know what to think, there are things going on that even I don't want to know about, and I know a lot of what happened with Ron. I can't tell you that either because there is still stuff happening and with something like this you can't just talk to anyone about it." George finished with a sigh.

Before she could start in on him Remus told her,

"Hermione think of this the one thing Harry has ever wanted was a family he felt like he had found it with the Weasley's only to come to find out that one of them was only his friend for the fame that came along with it. Then to come and find out that his Godfather with whom he could have had that family was never given a trial for something he didn't do, then when he is found and there is proof he is innocent he is forced to not reveal anything because it wouldn't help. You where there when he told Dumbledore all about it. Now think about this, he finds out this year that for his safety if he returns to school he will have to live in a separate part of the School and have different set of classes then some of his friends. On top of the he is told he can't tell anyone about what is going on, before you start to get upset that I know all this, the only reason I know any of it was that I was with him when he found it all out. I was at the Ministry when he heard about Ron, and the school stuff. You have no reason at all to be mad at Harry you may have the knowledge that the books teach you but you still have to learn about some of the things that go on in the Wizarding world, when there is a criminal investigation non of the parties are aloud to talk about it Madam Bones gave Harry the permission to tell you about Ron and his living status only because he wanted you to know it. Hermione you need to learn to just take things as they go, you don't always need to know everything. I can't believe you would get all up tight because he wouldn't let you read some of the books in the study. If he could let you take them and not only because most of them are rare and out of print but because only someone that is bonded to a Potter or is a Potter can read them. If you will excuses me, I need to find Harry."

With that he left the room.

"Wait is this all because he told you, you couldn't read one of his books, Hermione come on you have been friends to long to let something like that happen." George said.

"If you two will excuses me I think I'm going to help Remus look for Harry." Fred said leaving the room.

"George how could you side with them, he has been keeping things from me all summer."

"My love didn't you hear anything Remus told you about an on going investigation and anyone involved not talking to anyone else? You are lucky that Harry was able to tell you tonight about the school stuff and not waiting until school started, also maybe if you would have read the prophet or listened to me and Fred talk you would have caught on to some of this. I will tell you here and now that Harry knew nothing about Ron until this summer when he was told by Madam Bones. Harry wouldn't have stood for some of the things that Ron has done if it would have meant you getting hurt don't you know that? How hard did he fight with you about going to the ministry with him last year? I remember talking to Neville about what Happened he told me that Harry didn't want to go on until he knew you, You Hermione, where alright. Nothing else mattered but you being alive. I have a feeling there are things that we still don't know and may never know because of all this Oath stuff that is going on. I think I will leave you alone to think about everything that you have found out tonight. I will not break up with you because of it but I will not take your side on this, I know Harry and I know he would never willing keep anything from you until you did to him last year. It wasn't like Dumbledore was reading your letter's to Harry you could have slipped something in about being with Sirius and telling him that he would be coming soon, but you listened to My mother and Dumbledore instead of trying to help Harry out." giving her a kiss on the cheek he left to go help them find Harry.

"What have I done?" Hermione asked herself.

"I can't believe I got so mad over a stupid study full of books, they are all right Harry wouldn't have willing not told me anything, I can't believe how stupid I was. Even Neville, when I saw him at the Ministry couldn't tell me anything about what was going on. I just never thought that Harry would keep things from me, they are right, I have been a self centered I don't know everything nor do I need to know everything that Harry does. Even if he learn more then me on some things I know that it is only because he needs it to defeat Voldemort. I have the knowledge to help him I can read and study spells and anything else he needs, most of all he needs my friendship and because I can't handle not knowing something I lost that tonight, no I threw that away tonight, please Harry forgive me." she starts to cry. All he has ever tried to do was protect me and that is all he did tonight and I blow it all. Running out of the room to start looking for Harry.

Landing his Broom in a quiet meadow of flowers he sees a bench and walks over to sit on it.

"I can't blame Hermione for anything that has happened. There are only the 3 that are at fault and I need to talk to her but I can't until I know she won't get mad at me. I need to talk to Remus about going back to school before Monday. I don't want to just shock him with that kind of news. Turning around he notice's something leaning down he brushes the dust off of the stone.


	21. Chapter 21

Everything belongs to JK Rowling

AN Sorry for the messages and alerts about the chapters but every time I load this story, I keep getting and Error so i'm going to load it like this and try to fix it later I have been trying to upload this Chapter all day. So forgive me for any and all Error's in this Chapter.

thanks Kay

Chapter 21

In loving Memory of

James Potter

Born Nov 21 1959

Died Oct 31 1981

Beloved Husband, Father Friend, and Marauder

In loving Memory of

Lily Evan Potter

Born Jan 2 1960

Died Oct 31 1981

Beloved Wife, Mother and Fried

They died to give hope to the world We will miss you

At the bottom was a Wolf howling at the moon, and Black dog sitting next to a bouquet of lilies and a rat.

Sitting on the ground next to the head stoneâ€™s Harry just starts to cry,  
letting out everything that has been bottled up inside of him over the last few weeks.

"Mom, Dad, sorry I havenâ€™t been here before but I never knew where you were. My life is so messed up right now. I donâ€™t know if you know that I was never sent to live with Sirius. Your letterâ€™s where never given to the right people. Dumbledore keep them locked in your Vaults and Sirius was placed in Azkaban because everyone thought that he was your secret keeper. I was placed with Petunia and her husband. Mom I miss you so much even now, even though I never really knew you. Iâ€™m living with Remus now and he is helping me out. Oh you might like this I have healing powers and I bonded with Remus and he is no longer a werewolf but he doesnâ€™t believe me just yet. He can now have a good job and not have to worry about it. Iâ€™m not a child any longer either. Sirius made sure to take care of that and now Dumbledore is mad because he canâ€™t control me anymore. Mom I need you to help me. I made a mess of things with my friend Hermione tonight, Iâ€™m sure you lived here for a while before everything happened so you know about the books in the study. I know Hermione, she loves to read but I told her she couldnâ€™t touch any of the books in the study I just didnâ€™t tell her she could get hurt if she did, and now she is mad at me for not telling her about anything this summer. I feel bad I canâ€™t tell her because they are still looking into everything with Dumbledore and your willâ€™s. Dad I love to tell you all about everything but I need to tell you that I know what you did to Severus. I also know that you saved his life too, but that doesnâ€™t mean you had the right to tease him the way you did, he treated me like scum for the first 5 years it was last year when we started to talk and get past everything, but because I have to keep up with us hating each other Iâ€™m going to miss out on a year in Potions so that he can keep up for everything. I miss you both and with you where here but I have friends and I no longer have to deal with Petunia and I will soon bring down Voldemort and then I will live a happy life that I should have had all along."

Feeling a hand touch his shoulder, Harry turns around quickly.

"Remus you scared me, how did you find me?"

"Harry that is one of the things about our bond I guess I can find you."

"Did you know that they where here?"

" Harry if I had known I would have brought you out here along time ago.  
You needed to see their graves. I think you need to come back to the Manor and talk to Hermione. You two have been friends too long to let something like this keep you apart. I know look at me and Sirius. I never once went out to see him, if I had I would have know sooner and then I might have seen that he was free."

"Remus I know, I canâ€™t though if she can get that mad at me for some stupid books, what is she going to do if I ever tell her about the prophecy or the real reason Iâ€™m not living in the tower next year. Iâ€™m starting to think it might be best if I just donâ€™t go back to school and take on the private tutorâ€™s that will help me. I donâ€™t think I could go all year with her getting upset because I know more, Remus what do you think she is going to do when I tell her my OWLS scores. I donâ€™t think I got more then her but still I donâ€™t think she would expect me to get over 6. But I got 11 and I got it one in Potions. I canâ€™t take Potions since I have to be mad at Severus so if I go back I have to find a tutor anyway, why canâ€™t things go back to where I was blissfully aware of nothing."

"Harry Come on letâ€™s get back and I will let you take everything out on me in the dueling room. Or better yet take it out on the ones that really are the problem."

"Remus how did you get here I donâ€™t see a Broom?"

"I apparated here I felt you and knew where to find you, would you like to fly back or side apparate with me?

"Remus take a look at the moon would you?"

Remus turned and looked at the moon for the first time years he was looking at the full moon in his human form.

"Harry it worked Iâ€™m free, And Healed, I canâ€™t thank you enough you gave me a second chance in life."

Hugging Harry "I donâ€™t believe it. We need to tell Amelia Monday in the meeting now no one can stop you from having me as your private DADA teacher. Now back to the question broom or apparating?

"Apparating would be faster the sooner I talk to Hermione the sooner I will feel better, and then I think Iâ€™m going to go to bed."

Arriving back at the Manor Harry goes to look for Hermione.

"Harry, Iâ€™m so sorry about everything. I havenâ€™t been that great a friend I got upset because you get to have the freedom to do magic whenever you want to, you have that amazing study of books to read. I never knew that you couldnâ€™t talk about what is going on with everything I have been a rotten friend, all you have ever done was try to protect me."

"Hermione all I have ever wanted was your friendship. I never asked for anything else. Iâ€™m tired, upset and right now I just want us to be ok. I never want to keep anything from you that I donâ€™t have to. As for the magic whenever I want all I get to use it for is to practice spells and charms I donâ€™t get to do much of anything else since Dobby has everything else under control or done by the time Iâ€™m up in the morning life isnâ€™t as great as everyone thinks it is. Hermione, lets go to the Library there is more we need to talk about and I would rather get it over with than have to wait until school starts and you hear it. Dobby,  
Harry called can you make some Cocoa and cookies and bring them to the library please?"

"Yes Master Harry."

"Hermione please have a seat, you need to understand there are just some things I canâ€™t tell you until later or after school starts because of the investigation, and not all of it is just Ron, there are othersâ€™ too.  
Not everyone has been honest with me, I can tell you that Mrs. Weasley has demanded that I apologize to Ron not Ron to me or you but me to him.  
I have a meeting with Madam Bones professor McGonagall and a few otherâ€™s Monday I already told you that but what you donâ€™t know is I havenâ€™t chosen if Iâ€™m even going to go back to school. I told them I would make up my mind soon, and Tonight I still donâ€™t know. Iâ€™m sorry but I was hoping to talk to you, Fred, George and Remus about it. Then I saw how you reacted to in the study and I heard your comments in the library, So you tell me. Iâ€™m I going to have a problem with you being jealous if I get better grades then you or if I get private tutors and I donâ€™t think you will be able to study with me because they will be during class time but I would love to have you study with me in the classes that we still have together, if there are any that is."

"Harry please for give me for everything I said I was jealous only because you have that amazing study and all those books and I understand Remus explained it to me and then George did to he told me the same things you did and I was awful to you tonight. I didnâ€™t mean to be and I promise I wonâ€™t get jealous of anything you do at school please just come back to school.

Have you gotten your OWLS yet? I did I got 10 and one them was an E and that was in Astronomy how about you Harry."

"I got 11 of them one P and one A."

"How did you get more then me?"

"I got Bonuses for DADA because I did better on all the questions and then my Expecto Patronum spell."

"Well that is great Harry."

"Hermione Iâ€™m tired and I found something out tonight that I just need to deal with on my own Iâ€™m going to go to bed when you are ready have Dobby or Remus show you to your room, Good night." He turned out and walked away.

Hermione just sat there he didnâ€™t tell her much but at least he isnâ€™t to mad at her he is still up set but he at least talk to me she thought. I have got to figure out what else is going on.

Getting up she goes to fine everyone else.

In the kitchen.

"Do you think they will be ok Remus? Harry doesnâ€™t have many he can truly count on in school, or life but us 3 here right now." George asked

"George I think they will be fine just going to take time. Harry thought that she would get upset about Ron but not about the books being off limits that is what shocked her the most. You two tell me what you know about the investigation against Ron?"

"Well" started George, We know that Dumbledore had him spying on Harry for the last few years and that when all was over Hermione was his reward but not to marry her just to have fun with her. Plus we know that he had already gotten some of his rewards. He doesnâ€™t know this but we over heard him one night talking to himself last year when we were at headquartersâ€™ and he said at least I will get the Prefect Badge and I will get on the team since Iâ€™m the best one there ever was and he wasnâ€™t that good, he was given money too but the ministry froze that. Sirius left him some money and Mom signed it over to the Widowâ€™s fund for Aurorâ€™s at the ministry, she also has him doing everything by hand no magic what so he has also lost his broom. I donâ€™t know what else has happened to him because Mom and Dad wonâ€™t or donâ€™t talk about it he is been a disgrace to the family, and the only reason his is going back to school is because we canâ€™t afford for him to learn any other way." I wish I knew what had happened to him. He has hurt to many people with his spying."

"Yes he has George but we canâ€™t do anything about it now what has happened canâ€™t be undone but Harry And Hermione can move on and I hope they get over it."

Hermione hearing what she did slipped back and walked down the hall again this time dropping something so they heard her coming.

"Hey guys sitting next to George and giving him a kiss on the check, I talk to Harry everything is ok not as good as it was but I understand better."

"Hermione that is good where is Harry?" Remus asked.

"He said he was tired and had to think about something he found out tonight and went to bed, I just hate what happened tonight." she sighed

"Hermione everyone hates what happened tonight." Remus said. "Why donâ€™t we all go to bed and then we can talk more in the morning, I need to check on Harry to make sure he is alright then I need to turn in."

"Remus tonight is the full moon why didnâ€™t you change?" Fred finally asked

"Oh yeah that, Harry was told about a bonding charm he can do and he chose me to bond with and it healed my Furry problem."

"That is great!" Hermione exclaimed

Remus slowly opened Harryâ€™s door.

"Harry? "

Walking in softly

"Harry?"

"Remus whatâ€™s that matter?"

"Nothing I just want to make sure your ok? Do you need any sleeping potion tonight?"

"I already took some I knew after the talk with Hermione and finding my Parents graves and then talking to Hermione again, I was going to need it."

"Harry Iâ€™m sorry about all the but I think she understand better she said you guys were ok but not the way you where before?"

"Yeah we are ok, I just hate that I canâ€™t tell her anything."

"I know you get to sleep and I will see you in the morning."


	22. Chapter 22

Everything is Ms Rowlings

This chapter has not been beta so I just wanted to post it since it has been a few days.

As soon as I get the new chapter back I will repost it.

thanks to all my Reviewers even the mean ones.

Read and enjoy

Kay

Chapter 22

The next morning found the Harry in the dueling room working off the stress from last night.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Remus?"

"Fred, George, and Hermione are ready to leave you going to come see them off?"

"Yeah I will be down in a minute."

Down stairs found Hermione dreading seeing Harry again, after last night she wasn't too sure if everything really was ok.

" Sorry I wasn't at breakfast this morning I just didn't feel like eating and I needed to work off some of the stress last night."

"Harry can I talk to you please?" Hermione asked

"Sure lets go over here." Taking her arm and leading her to small room.

"Harry I just wanted you to know I'm still sorry about this. I know you would never willing keep something from me I guess I just didn't like that you didn't write me all summer and then when you did I got a letter from the Ministry at the same time. I go there and I run into Neville and then I find out about Ron, and then I go to WWW and I find you George likes me, I just can't believe I would treat you like I did, but I did Can you forgive me?"

"Hermione I forgave you last night I just can't forget it right now, listen if you need to contact me send a letter to Griphook at the bank he knows how to get a hold me and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

Back with the group

"Harry I hope to see you soon" she said giving him a hug

"Hermione I will at least see you at school, if I go back if not I will have you hear over Christmas Break I promise." Seeing the look in her eye's knowing she wants to tell him off. "Before you start Hermione I don't know if I will be back at school its going to depend on the meeting tomorrow."

Watching them leave Remus turned on Harry.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT GOING BACK TO SCHOOL?"

"Remus Clam down, I don't know yet its going to depend on tomorrow and how things look, I want to be there to protect Hermione but she has George now, Who do I have, I have no one that needs me there, I won't be part of the house anymore, I won't have many classes with anyone, so what good does it do to go back. There are only two reasons I can think of going back for one is to rub it in Dumbledore's face and the fact that Ron only has Classes and Meals is another reason, but I can't just go back for classes I know that Professor McGonagall offered me a the prefect badge and Quidditch Captain. What happens if he thinks I don't need either one of them or I'm not allowed in a class or he thinks I need more private lessons not everyone is going to be like Snape and chose to help me out. Another thing where will I find a Potion's Master of Severous's quality or willingness to teach, not everyone will do it I can offer all the money I have but I need someone that will being willing to teach me because I'm Harry not The boy who lived.

Same goes for DADA I know you can teach that but what happens if he won't let you back in the school to teach me Since I know Ron got at least that as and OWL he won't give that class up he will be in it so that I can't take it with the rest of the Gryffindor's ."

"Harry don't worry to much just yet. You still have a over a month until school starts. How about when we go to the Ministry tomorrow we stop and get some more books and some more potion supplies and you can just keep working on them, how about to keep you busy you do some research while work on you becoming an Animagus then you can work on that. That should take some time and then you can still work on it at school. How does that sound?"

"Remus that sounds ok I don't think to much when I'm busy with other things lets just hope I can keep busy."

"Harry you will be fine, today I want you to sit down and make a list of what you want to talk about tomorrow with Minerva and who else is there."

"Alright Remus."

AN that is out of the way

what do you think Harry Form should be

1 Griff

2 Dragon

3 Eagle

4 Phoenix

5 Acromantula

let me know or if you can think of something else I will use the most voted on

thanks for reading everyone.


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

Chapter 23 

Monday morning brought sun and gloom to Harry Potter, he was regretting the meet that was to

take place in just a few short hours he had been up for several hours already. Sending spell after

spell at the dummies of Dumbledore and Ron since they are the main reason for his mood this

morning.

"Harry" Remus called out

Harry cast one last Attonitus infragilis and step over to Remus.

"Harry, you are getting very good at that Spell"

"Yeah I know but I don't know what good it will do on someone with Dumbledore or Tom's

Power level these guys are just dummies."

"Well we will see what we can do later right now you need to eat and shower so we can go."

" I don't really feel like eating today Remus my life hangs in the Balance so to speak."

" Harry, try to eat something?"

Grabbing a piece of toast and heading to the shower.

" Dobby."

"Yes Mister's Remus Sir?"

"We are getting ready to leave can you have just a lite meal tonight I don't know if Harry will feel like eating much of anything else after today?"

With that Dobby Popped away.

"Ready to leave Remus?"

"Yes lets go ."

Taking a hold of Remus's arm the apparated to Diagon Alley and walked to the Ministry.

"Harry Potter to see Madam Bones."

"Please present your wand for inspection"

Handing over his wand Harry, the man behind the desk handed it back.

"Hello can I help you?" Melissa Madam Bone's Secretary asked

"Yes Remus Lupin and Harry Potter we have an Appointment this morning with Ms Bones"

Remus told her.

"Oh yes Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter if you will come with me I will show you to the meeting room."

"Good Morning Remus, Harry how are you both this morning?" Amelia asks.

"Madam Bones I have been better, had a rather shocking weekend." Harry told her. "How are

you?"

"I'm good Harry ready to get this over with?" Amelia smiled at him.

"Yes I'm ready, I spent some of this weekend thinking about it."

"Good, let me introduce a few people today, sitting to my right is Sir Michael Collins and

Madam Carolyn Taylor with the School. You know Professor McGonagall, Minster Fudge, and

Vivian Adams, She is a Lawyer that will help make sure everything is nice and legal so that

Albus can't find any loop holes." Amelia said Motioning to chairs for Harry and Remus.

"Remus you look quite well for it only being a day after the full moon." Minerva pointed out.

" Thank you, Minerva I didn't have to go through the transformation this month thanks to Harry

here, he seems to have inherited a healing bond and we preformed it and it worked he took me in

as his teacher, friend and family. Now I no longer have to deal with anything every month. We

are going to St. Mungo's after this meet to make sure but Fred, George and Hermione where all

there Saturday night on the full moon and saw that I didn't change." A very happy Remus told

her.

"Remus that is fanatic, You know that we are looking for a DADA teacher once again."

"Minerva until I know what is happening with Harry I don't want to do anything"

"I understand so lets begin this meeting so that we can discuss what we can do for Harry this

year."

Harry looking around at everyone noticed some thing on the shoulder of Madam Taylor's Robes.

"Excuses me Madam Taylor but you have something on your robes." He walks over and notice's

that is a Beetle. "Madam Bones I believe we have a bug spying on our meeting here, I believe if

you can get this Beetle to transform you will see that it is Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet,

my friend Hermione discovered that she is an illegal Animagus at the end of fourth year. She

only let her go if she promised not to use it anymore to write articles like she did about me in

fourth year. I don't know what she plans for this time. If I were you, Madam Bones I would

Check it out." Harry said handing the Beetle over.

"This would be rather interesting if it is true and would explain a lot, like how some things that

were never released to the pubic got into the paper, or how she seems to know everything that is

goes on around here. If you will excuse me for a moment I will take care of this, I don't see why

you can't start without me." Amelia said walking out the door.

Minerva started "Well that explains a lot about the Tri- Wizard Tournament and how a lot of

those stories that she was writing got into the Prophet I just wish I knew who was giving her the

information on you but even if I find out now there is nothing I could do about it."

Grabbing the quills and Parchment Michael starts to hand them out.

"Ok what we need to do it figures out how to handle things this year so that Mr. Potter will return

to school. I for one would like to see a lot of changes at the school." Minster Fudge stated.

"Cornelis unless everyone in this room is willing to expose Albus for the man he is it will never

happen and thanks to the Prophet last year, the interference of a few from the Ministry its self we

can't do that, Plus we need to think of not only Harry but Ms. Granger too." Vivian said

"What we need to do it protect Harry, but still let him continue his education but I believe with

the return of He Who Must not be named we need to allow him some more advanced training

then what Hogwarts will allow I think during the Classes that he can't take because of Mr.

Weasley he should be offered Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration

and one or two of his Choice, I would like to keep him with his Dorm mates, I know I can handle

Mr. Weasley in my class since I know what is going on." Minerva said

"Professor McGonagall that is all well stated, only problem I see is you offered me two things

this Summer for next year. One is the Prefect Badge that was Ron's if I don't live in the tower

how can I do my job? The quidditch captain is the other thing how is that going to work?" Harry

asked.

"Harry, I have thought about that because you will be living separate from your class mates you

will still be able to go into the common room we aren't going to stop you from talking to your

friends or spending time with them. So you will still be a Gryffindor you will only have a

separate sleeping quarter, most of your classes will be with them you will eat your meals with

them unless you don't feel good then you will have your rooms to eat in and I think with the

change in Remus he could stay with you and teach you in Defense." Minerva offered as an

explanation as to how things could still work.

"Minister what will the ministry do to keep him safe?" Remus asked

" I was wondering when someone would ask me that. Well to start I understand that Harry here

found a tracking spell that we can use on Mr. Weasley that is untraceable?"

"Yea I did I tried it on my Owl and it worked just fine, I brought the information with me for

it."Harry told them

"That is good Harry, now with the threat of he who must not be named return Madam Bones is

placing Aurors in the school for extra security they will also be there to keep Mr. Weasley in line

but no one know they are Aurors because they will be posing as transfer students. " Fudge was

explaining when Madam Bones came back in.

"So what did I miss? She asked

Vivien filled her in on everything that had been talked about.

"I have a question what are we going to tell everyone the reason Mr Potter isn't living with his

class mates, or attending some of the classes with them, and why he isn't speaking to Mr.

Weasley? That is going to be the hard part if you ask me they have been friends for a long time

from what my nephew tells me they were only not speaking in their fourth year because of what

happened with the tournament. Carolyn asked

"Carolyn we have talked about that and this is what we have decided to say, Harry here is going

to be living apart from the rest of the school because he will be having special training and will

need to be up earlier then the rest of his class mates and in order for them to get the sleep and

training he needs he will be living apart. Plus I will still be his head of house." Minerva told

her.

"Ok so now that we have the reason now we need the where." Michael stated

Harry spoke up for the first time since the meeting had actually began.

"I have a request if that is ok?" Looking around the room no one spoke

"I'm going to need a room so that Remus can stay with me too since my defense class will be my

top priority, but I will also need a Potion Master other then Snape to teach me but that I don't

think we will need to have him live in the Castle."

" What is wrong with you taking Potion classes with Professor Snape? An outraged Carolyn

asked.

"Why you ask because he is loyal to Dumbledore, he favor's his Slytherin over anyone else and

I'm tired of my Potion's being ruined because of them, if I have any chance at doing anything

that is if I live after the next time I meet Voldemort" seeing everyone cringe when he said the

name. " I have to be able to do more then just Defense, I don't really think I will live after yet

once again saving your lives, do you really think I have asked for everything that I have ever

done, looking at Carolyn. Not once did I ask for my first friend ever to be a spy for Dumbledore

, or for having to save my neck over and over again because Dumbledore didn't see fit to tell me

I could have been happy living in the wizarding with maybe someone that cared for me, but no I

had to live with muggles that hated me because of Voldemort, they cringed again, for Merlins

sake get over the name, if you can't respect my wishes then this meeting is over and I will leave

the wizarding world to what ever he wants to do it, I am not the weapon that everyone seems to

think I'm, I can only see 4 people in this room that truly care what happens to me after the final

battle and you Ms Taylor are not one of them. I believe you are here because you care more

about having to know everything that is going on, I also believe you don't want me to do

anything that Dumbledore can't control, tell me Ms Taylor just why are you here, I can

understand why Ms Adam's is here and the Minister and maybe Mr Collins, but not you, so tell

me why are you here to decide what should happen to me? You do know that I still haven't

chosen to even return to school, of course if you ask some people I'm only here to get the fame,

the endless attention which I'm sure people are going to use this against me. So Ms Taylor as

soon as this meeting is over are you going to run to Dumbledore or Voldemort, because I can't

sense that I trust you. Oh course who am I to say I can trust anyone look what my so called best

friend did to me, I honestly only trust 3 people and 2 of them are in this room. Ms Taylor so

please enlighten us as to why you are even here."

"I was asked to be here to represent Hogwarts, I only have the best interest of the students at

heart and I don't want to see you get anything you don't need, I can't believe you people would

believe this child over Albus, this child has done nothing but harm him self and other students,

and I for one am going to see to it that he doesn't live in a separated room get prefect badge or

quidditch I'm here as a Favor to Albus to make sure that he will not get anything special out of

this meeting."

"Carolyn did Albus tell you about anything that has happened?" Michael asked

"Michael I know that this child needs to be protected from him self and if he isn't then who

knows what will happen, Albus only has Mr Potter's best interest at heart and I don't think he

needs to be removed from his dorm. I also know that Mr Weasley was acting on his own when

he was spying on Mr. Potter he was never promised any of the things that he was given it was

all in his head yes he got the Prefect badge but only because he deserved it.

"Carolyn, I was at the meeting with Mr Weasley and he was telling the truth no matter what

Albus told you, plus since you are willing to be here on your own I'm going to assume that he

didn't tell you the consciences of helping him get control over Harry again?" Michael Asked

"I don't believe anything that Mr Weasley would say, and I have to agree with Albus Harry is in

need of control. What about the consciences of helping him out?"

Vivian spoke this time. "Ms. Taylor, the consciences for helping Headmaster Dumbledore in

regaining control of Mr Potter here is 4 years in Azakban, since he was found to have tampered

with several things pertaining to Mr Potter's life over the course of the last 15 years. There is

more then enough evidence to remove both Mr Weasley and the Headmaster from Hogwarts

only thing is no one wants to remove him, as long as on one will help him with Mr. Potter

everyone is safe from the legal part of what is going on. Now I suggest you leave this meeting

so that we can finish up and get Mr. Potter back to school and if the Headmaster finds out

anything from this meeting it will be you in trouble. Do you understand?"

"Carolyn, Michael spoke, I would like your resignation on my desk by the end of the day I will

not have anyone on the board that is willing to put even one child in danger, and it looks like you

are willing to place two of them in danger if you agree with Albus."

"I understand Michael, you will have it, and you haven't heard the last of this."

"Carolyn, if anyone hears about this even if it is anonymous tip it will be on you, do you

understand?" Amelia told her.

After the door closed Minerva pulled out a map of rooms at Hogwarts.

"Harry these are the rooms that are available for you to stay in highlighting them with her wand. We have a few in the dungeons, two over by Ravenclaw, and 4 by Gryffindor."

Seeing a large set of rooms that look like a large apartment.

"Professor what is this room?" Harry asked

"Harry those were Godric Gryffindor's Suite when he lived in the Castle he like to be close to his house, no one has been able to get in them, not even the headmaster's rumor has it that only a true Gryffindor can get in them."

"Professor what would you do if I told you that I am his great Grandson?" Harry said proudly also watching the shocked looks on the faces of everyone but Remus.

" Well you are welcome to come to Hogwarts early and see if you can get into the Room's. Why don't I go with you to Hospital and then you can go floo to the Three Broomstick and we can walk to Hogwarts from there that way." I have to talk to the headmaster anyway and we still have to get the list of his restrictions concerning you to him." Michael told them.

"If that is alright with everyone in the room, and Professor McGonagall, I don't have a problem with it.

Headmaster, below is a list of things that you are and are not aloud to do with Mr Potter.

1.You are not aloud to remove him from the Quidditch Team unless Professor McGonagall approves it first.

2. You will not enter his Private Quarter's for any reason.

3.You will not send Professor Snape to check on Harry.

4 Any Student found spying for you on Harry in class or out of Class will be suspended and you will be removed from the school only this time you will not come back.

5. You can talk to Harry but only if Professor McGonagall or Remus Lupin is in the Same room.

6. Harry will have private quarters, Remus Lupin will stay with him.

7. Harry will take DADA but will not be teamed up with Ronald Weasley.

8. You will allow his Private Tutor's into the school he will have them in Potion's, Advance Against the Dark Arts.

Failure to follow this Rules will result in your removal from the school

Sincerely

Sir Michael Collins

Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Board of Governor's

Copies to

Minerva McGonagall Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house

Madam Amelia Bones Head of the MLF

Minster of Magic Cornelis Fudge

Vivian Taylor Lawyer for the School

Harry James Potter

Taping his Wand on the Parchment 5 times to make Copies for everyone.

"I believe we are done here?" Cornelis Said

"Remus why don't you head to St Mungo's and I will meet you there I need to speak to Madam Bones for just a second."

"Sure Harry if your Sure?" Remus looked at him questioningly

"Remus why don't I go with you and Michael can bring Harry when he is finished that way we can all go to Hogwarts together." Minerva said

"Sure that would be great, see you in a little bit Harry?"

"Yeah I shouldn't be too long here."

Watching everyone leave.

"Looking at Madam Bones "How would you like to be able to search Malfoy Manor with out having to get permission from the Minster or the Wizengamot?"

I'm so sorry for this taking so long, I wanted to get at least 4 more chapter's done by Thursday but plans changed and I lost the will to write until tonight so I have until the 10th of August to get at least 6 or 7 more Chapters written until I won't be able to for a few days I don't want to write anything under the Pain Meds I will be on Laughing

Sorry for the Cliff hanger Evil Laugh but I thought this would be a nice place to stop

the next Chapter will be more of Malfoy Manor and the Group of 4 at Hogwarts.

Until next time love all

Kay


	24. Chapter 24

Once again and unedited Chapter but enjoy anyway.

Everything once again is Ms Rowlings I'm just playing with it.

Chapter 24

The look on Amelia's face was any indication Harry had just shocked her.

"I would love to do that but only the rightful owner of any property can allow us to bypass the courts and the Minister."

"Madam Bones I know that you see when Lucius married Narcissa he was given some money, you read Sirius's will you know that she is no longer part of the family. Since they can't pay back the money that her uncle lent them all those years ago and since they never really paid it back, I don't know what they used the money for. Lucius used the manor as collateral."

I own it, the name on the deed is Orion Black. Everything was left to me, plus I happen to know that Lucius is a Death Eater, because no one else believes it."

"I knew he was one to, I just can't do anything with him since he is so well known here, he has people in the courts and the department heads on his side, if what you say about the money is true that is great, he can't do anything about it, and since I will have your permission to go and search it, I will only take the Auror's I can trust with my life, since you know who's return I have been having to give them Veritaserum to make sure they aren't loyal to him."

"You might want to start asking if they are loyal only to the Ministry Since Dumbledore has his organization too and they may not be under minding the Ministry but they do have members that work here, I don't know what they are up to I don't care since they have left me alone no one knows how to find me so I don't care what happens, I plan on Defeating Voldemort and living my life they way I want to, not how others want me too." Harry told her bluntly

"Harry just get me the information we need and I will make sure that only people loyal to me personally are involved in this raid." Amelia told him.

"Madam Bones can I be honest with you, and it does not leave this room?" Harry asks with trepidation

"Harry whatever you tell me stays with me I'm not like others' I keep the trust that is given to me, when you came to me almost a month ago all you knew is what Remus had told you and you took his word for it you didn't know if you could trust me, you didn't the Minister until you sat and talked with him, I don't think you truly trust him yet, you should have seen how he stood up to Albus when you left, he was ready to leave office to keep Albus away from you, he had a statement already and he is willing to lose his job over this he feels really bad about what happened he too trusted Albus. "

"Madam Bones thank you for telling me this, what I need to tell you is, I'm afraid to go back to Hogwarts."

"Harry why are you afraid? This paper protects you from Albus and anyone that will he will try to use to get to you."

"I'm afraid because I will have to see Ron and I don't know if I can control myself, I don't know who is my friend and who isn't? I don't know if there is anyone else he has to spy on me or if something will happen to me if I let my guard down? How do I deal with that and still does my homework and train to defeat Tom, I'm only 16 how, do I do it? How do I kill someone I don't want to? I would rather find a way to take away his Magic and have the Dementor's kiss him but I don't think he has enough of a soul left to worry about it? Remember when I told you there where three people I trust and two where in the room, want to know who the 3rd one is?" Harry asked flatly

"Please tell me who the 3rd person is."She asked looking at the young man sitting in front of her

"Professor Snape, can you believe that I sat here telling everyone I don't want to deal with him next year, yet I told you I trust him, let me explain." Harry told her about last year and the lessons.

" You see no one can know I respect or trust him or that will endanger his life, I need to have Professor Snape teach me potions' him understand me better now. I just hope that whoever we find is as good as he is."

Looking at Harry in shock " You really trust him that much?"

"Yeah I do I know hard to believe, I told this to Remus, it seems that Professor Dumbledore wanted to have him kidnap me but we had already gone into hiding by that time so it foiled his plans but I can tell you that Professor Dumbledore won't stop there, he is bound and determined to get me back. Can we get protection for Hermione to I don't trust Ron?"

"Yeah we can and don't worry about her, we will have everything taken care of before school starts, Harry you are just a young man I'm sorry all this is happening to you but I promise you that you can still have some fun, please take Professor McGonagall up on her offers I think you will enjoy them a lot you can't just study and train. I look at you now and I can tell you aren't the same person you where when you came in looking for help."

"Thank you so much for all your help. Oh and before I forget here is that tracking spell, you have to have the spell and the counter spell to get them to work in order to remove the spell you need to recast it and then cast the counter spell within a few seconds of each other." Now I need to get to Remus and see how everything went." He said getting up

Walking out of the office Harry runs into the last person he wanted to see today.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to bump into you." He said looking up

"Harry, how are you doing?" Mr. Weasley asked

"I'm good Mr. Weasley how are you?" Harry as politely

"I'm good, I need you to write Molly, tells she you are sorry for the way you spoke to her."

"Mr. Weasley that is something I will not do, I'm sorry but I can't do what she asked I will not forgive Ron for what he did to me, what he wanted from Hermione, is unforgivable in my eyes, if it was just me he hurt I might think about doing it, I don't see Mrs. Weasley telling Ron to say he is sorry to Hermione or me or do you both think what he did, was all right? Do you even know what she told me? Did you know that I'm an Adult now, no one can tell me what to do? There is only one thing I'm sorry for Mr. Weasley that is I got close to your family and I got hurt, I never once asked for my parents to die, or to survive the killing cure, or to have money and fame, everything your son wants. I would give everything I have to have my parents alive. As much as Mrs. Weasley wishes it to be true, I am not her son nor will I ever be let alone I will never be part of your family everyone just assumes that I will be. I'm sorry it came to this no more good day." He walked away.

"Harry wait." Arthur grabbed his arm

"What Mr. Weasley, I really need to get to Remus." Harry said jerking his arm out his grasp

"I don't like how you are talking to me. I believe that you owe my family an apologize for everything that has happened. We didn't tell Ron to listen to Albus nor were we the ones that did it, you had no right to talk to my wife that way. I'm starting to believe what the paper's said about you that you are nothing but attention seeking kid. You lead two of my children into danger last year. We took you in the first summer away from school and this is how you repay us."

"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME TO APOLOGIZE YOU WEREN'T THE ONE THAT WAS LIED TO, OR USED OR SPIED ON. I WAS NOW LEAVE ME ALONE" Harry stopped for a moment to clam down." I didn't lead your kids into danger they came with me of their own free will, maybe Ron didn't but Ginny did. I told them all to stay, if you remember right I saved your life. I only want one thing from your family and that is to leave me alone I have too much to worry about without Ron breathing down my neck " with that Harry Stormed out of the Ministry.

Amelia pulled into the room that she and Harry had just left."Arthur do you realize that you just told most of this office that your son is in trouble, what are you going to do if it appears in the Prophet what he did to Harry do you know what is going to happen now. How dare you confront him that was uncalled for Harry is the victim in all of this not your family, Stay away from Harry tell Molly to not contact him again. If I find out that you, Molly or Ronald tries to even talk to him I will deal with it personally. We tried to keep what Ronald did private but you just blew it all I can hope is that Harry doesn't have a hard time at school because you can't leave things alone. Just remember you are to leave him alone. I will expect you and Ronald in my office next Monday so that we can go over his list with him." With that Amelia left

Arthur went back to his office, he knew he shouldn't have confronted Harry in the hall way now everyone that was in the area knew what had happened and it was his fault. He just hopes that no one goes to the Prophet over this if that happens he won't be able to protect Ron.

Over at St Mungo's

"Really Remus settle down pacing isn't going to make things go faster." Minerva told him

"I know I just hate this, I don't know what Harry is doing, or what the Healer's is going to say."

"Mr. Lupin, I'm Healer Pomfrey, I understand we need to run some test on you?"

"Um yes, are you any relation Poppy Pomfrey the Nurse at Hogwarts?" Remus said palely

"She is my Aunt, do you know her?"

He heard Minerva Giggle in the back ground giving her his best Glare only to have her laugh more.

"Yeah she took care of me when I was in school." Remus told her.

"If you will come with me, Mr. Lupin, we can get the test over with."

Harry arrives at the hospital.

"Professor McGonagall have they started yet?" Harry asked

" Mr. Potter they took him back about 45 Minutes ago. Is everything all right?"

"No not really Professor, I had a run in with Mr. Weasley at the ministry as I was leaving to come here. There where a lot of people in the halls that over heard what he said to me and I lost my temper and yelled at him so I'm sure everything will be in the prophet in the morning."

"Oh dear I'm sorry Mr. Potter after everything that we have done to keep it quiet. Lets just hope that nothing happens with and if it does we will deal with, you don't need to worry about anything I will do everything in my power to help you out once you get back to Hogwarts."

"Thank you Professor I was wondering is it too late to change my classes?"

"It depends on which class you want to take, since you are starting your Newt."

"I was thinking about dropping Care of Magical Creature's and picking up a healing course. It might help me out later, I know it will hurt Hagrid but I need to learn how to heal my injuries more then I need.

"Since you got an O in charms Potion's and Herbology, you can take the Basic Healer's course this term. I will let Madam Pomfrey know that you will be joining her for classes."

Hearing the door open back up. They both look to see Remus coming out smiling.

"So how did it go?" Harry asked

"Mr. Lupin is healed there is no sign of his lycanthropy I will send a copy of this report to the ministry and they will contact you with the information you will need to become a member of the working class, Mr. Lupin congratulations." Healer Pomfrey tells him and walks away.

"I knew it Remus I told you this is great." Harry told him

"Yeah its great Cub, I owe it all to you." Remus said with a large grin on is face.

"Shall we get going we still have to go the Hogwarts today, and I believe Harry will have to go to Diagon Alley to get new school robes and his books for the year".

The small group apparated to Hogsmeade instead of flooing like they were going to do.

I owe you all a big I'm sorry I just haven't felt like write this last week, the only excuse I have is the Weather the Temps have been in the 100's and no end in sight even with the rain we are getting all that does is send the Humidity up

I will try to get the next chapter up sooner, it will have some Harry and Albus in it I think not sure I don't know if I want it that early but I do think that Harry is going to find out something rather shocking in his new room's Grins until next time thanks for Reading and the ones that Review you Rock.

Kay


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry there is a problem with the Chapter I uploaded it but it didn't upload the whole thing caught off the last maybe page and a half

going to try again if not Email me and I will send you the chapter until it works

Chapter 25

Everything once again is Ms Rowlings

unedited again.

Appearing out side the gates Harry looks at the only place he has every truly called home.

"Harry are you ready to go in?" Minerva asks

"Yeah I'm ready."

Walking up the pathway that leads to the front gate, Minerva pushes open the doors.

Looking around the great hall they head up to the 7th floor where Gryffindor Dorm is at.

"Harry this is the Entrance to Godric's Private quarters. If they let you in then you can use them this way, you will still be close to the common room and your friends that you want to have come in can. Now I must meet Sir Collins and the Headmaster." Minerva told him.

Harry ran his hand over the portrait of Godric and the door opened

"Wow that was Easier then I thought it would

Making sure Harry was going to be ok Remus turned to Minerva

"Minerva would you like me to join you, maybe if he knows I will be here it will be easier?

"If you are sure Harry doesn't mind? I think it would be good Idea to stand as a united front against him."

"Harry you going to be ok in here alone? Remus asked.

"Yeah I will be fine." Watching them leave the rooms he starts to look around. Seeing the first door he goes in and finds a large bedroom he thinks this would be perfect for Remus since he will be the helping him out so much. The next room is also a bedroom and just as large as the first one. Thinking to himself I like these rooms both rooms have private baths and book cases nice to store my private books that I want to bring from the Manor. Noticing more doors. Thinking again this place Is huge like large flat, he see a small door with writing above it.

"Hum I wonder what is here" he tries to open it but it won't Reading the writing above the door

"tantum meus verus heir can penetro" as he finishes reading the door opens and reveal a small hallway Harry Enter's

Mean while over at Minerva's office she floo's Michael

"Michael we are at the Castle if you care to join us we are going to see Albus I have Remus with me."

"I will be right there mind if I come into your Office?" he asked

"No not at all." she says as she moves back out of the way.

The Fire roars to life and Michael steps out.

"Where is Mr. Potter?" asking while looking around

"He is in his new Quarter's looking around and making sure the will work."

"Shall we get this over? Heading to the Headmaster's office

"Gummie worms" Minerva tell the statue of a gargoyle that protects the office.

They all step on the moving stair case. Knocking on the door.

Now Ms. Taylor I'm sure that what you did wasn't what I wanted to happen when, I can't believe you left the meeting with out getting me what I wanted.

"Albus I can no longer help you I have been removed from the Board, and if I protest or anyone finds out about the meeting, I'm the one that will get the punishment, isn't it enough that I lost my job I'm no longer able to help you, consider my debt to you repaid. I tried to place doubt in the minds of everyone in that room today but Potter didn't let me, you had better hope that Seamus doesn't find out about what I did. Don't forget I will hold you personal responsible if something happens to him because of this." With that she heads to the fireplace and Floo's out of the office unaware of the three standing on the other side of the door.

Minerva knocks on the door.

"Come in." He yells

"Albus we need to talk." Minerva tells him.

"Mr. Potter has already found housing with in the school, he is there now and I'm sorry to tell you that are not to enter it only people he will allow in there can. Remus is taking over as the DADA Teacher once again. And Will be housed with Mr. Potter so that he can have extra training. We are going to be looking for a Potion's Master for him so he can continue learning that since he got the grade he needed. Here is the complete set of ground rules where Mr. Potter is concerned, You will follow all of them." Michael informed him

"I'm sorry but I will not have a werewolf teach him nor can I spare time for Professor Snape to brew his wolfbane Potion this year, I just never got around to tell him, Remus I'm sorry that you are going to have to go back to the painful transformations." telling himself that this was he way of punishing Remus for hiding Harry from him.

"Albus that isn't a problem any longer you see he is no longer a werewolf it seems that Mr. Potter was able to take care of him threw and old bonding spell that he was told about in the reading of the will of his parents." Minerva informed him.

"Well still I don't think it will be a good idea to have him in the Castle with the students." Albus doing anything to punish Remus

"Albus you see that is where you don't have a say even if you did Harry is hiring him as his Private DADA Teacher on top of whom ever you would have gotten. So why not use him to teach the other's at the same time, you see The Board of Governor's is all for this he was the only teacher the kids learned from." Michael told him.

" I don't like it and I won't put up with it I hear anything bad about any thing he teaches the students I will remove him do you understand me. I don't know why you are all doing this to me, all I ever had was Harry's best interest at heart and this is how I get treated. I'm still the headmaster or am I only here for decoration?" he asked

" You are still the headmaster but Minerva has say over Mr. Potter, Ms Granger and Mr. Weasley you will not remove points or assign detention's to Harry nor Ms Granger, you will also not hand out House Points to Mr. Weasley is that understood? Mr Weasley's Punishments will be hand out by the other Teacher's . Those three students are no longer your concern. Do you understand?" Michael once again told the headmaster.

"Yes I understand, I can at least still act like the headmaster, I will not interfere with the three you told me about, I still don't like ." To him self I will get control once again. "If that is all I would like to get back to work."

"No that isn't all Albus.", this coming from Remus. "Hurt Harry this term do anything to hurt him or to cause him worry and I will go straight to the Press over everything you have done. He was never given a child hood even when he was here you made him into your tool, I'm sorry that I ever trusted you, I now see why Sirius was so upset over what you did last year to him. You never gave a Damn about him only your one agenda. Your concern for Harry ends here and now. Have good day Albus" Remus told him as he left.

Minerva Followed him out.

"Albus I have a question for you?" Michael said

"What is that Michael?"

"What part of don't interfere did you not understand?"

"I have no Idea what you are talking about."

"Don't lie to me, you know darn well what I'm talking about, you sent Ms Taylor into that meeting today hoping she could stop us from placing the rules on you, guess what it didn't work you see Harry saw right threw her, she was told to back off but I heard her in here before we entered she came to you, I'm going to have to inform Amelia about this since it is in strict violation of the deal to keep you here. This is the last time I will tell you, you have messed in the life of Mr. Potter for the last time. I really don't want to have to find a new Headmaster." Michael informed him as he walked out of the office not giving Albus the chance to even say anything.

Mean while Arthur went home to tell his Family what had happened at work and hoping that nothing will come out about what Ron had done.

"Molly." He called out

"Arthur my goodness what are you doing home? Nothings wrong is it?" she asked him a little worried.

" I would rather tell you with everyone hear can you call Fred and George and then we will get Ron and Ginny together."

Going to the fireplace. "WWW. Fred George?"

"Hey Mom, what's up? " Fred asked

" Your Dad needs to talk to everyone so can you come home now I know it's the middle of the day but it sounds important?"

"Sure we have someone that can watch the store for a little while. Just let me get George and we will be there soon."

"Hey George, Mom and Dad need us at home." Fred called out

"What for?"

"No clue."

"Hermione, love could you keep and eye on the store until we get back, and then we can have the nice quiet dinner that I promised you." George said leaning in to kiss her.

"Yes George I can do that you go take care of what ever your family needs and I will be here when you get back, I love you and will see you soon."

The apparated to the Burrow.

Upon entering they saw the younger Brother and Sister sitting in the living room.

"What's going on?" Fred asked

"No idea." Ginny replied

"I will go tell Mom and Dad that we are home." Fred told them

"Mom, Dad we are here."

"Ok dear we will be right out."

The walk out to the living room and look at their four children.

"Kids we have something that we need to tell you Ron already knows most of this but do to the fact that Harry won't tell Ron or your Mother he is sorry for everything and the fact that he told me to leave him alone. I'm afraid that I lost it at work this morning I ran in to Harry and I told him to apologize to your mother and Ron and I don't know if it will make the Prophet tomorrow or not. Also I'm going to have to forbid any of you to talk to him or Hermione anymore. I just can't have my family be friends with people like that." Arthur told them

" I'm sorry Dad but I won't do that Harry has been a friend to long to just do that and since has been nothing but nice to us, I'm not going to give it up because Ron is a Jealous Prat that never deserved to be friends with someone like Harry." George got off the Sofa and left apparated out

"Fred what is going on I told you I don't want anyone in this Family talking to Harry or Hermione and your brother storms out?"

"Dad didn't you ever wonder where we got the money to start up our store or to buy Ron that ungrateful Jerk the new Dress robes?" seeing the puzzled looks on his families face. "Harry gave us the money,

all during fourth year he didn't once turn his back on us, unlike some in this room, he never gave up because it was to hard to do. Last year he took two weeks worth of detention for you Ron yeah he got caught covering for you with Professor Snape, you didn't know that did you, didn't you notice he was gone was, it while you where in one of your 'little' meeting with the headmaster? Oh yeah we know all about that we have known since your first year only reason we didn't say anything was because we didn't want to get expelled from school those we were some of the people that were interviewed by Madam Bones and to tell you the truth I would do it all over again if it meant protecting Harry and Hermione from you Ron. I will tell you this don't contact us again until you can see that Harry doesn't owe anyone in this family an apologize if any thing we owe him." Fred gets up to leave.

"You Jerk how can you protect him when all I was doing was making sure I get what I deserve, I don't give a damn if he dies because as soon as he does I will get everything I have been promised it. I just hope that its soon I don't need to worry about it. Plus I will have what is yours too." Ron told them still as cocky as he was at the beginning of all of this.

"Ron, you know what I feel sorry for you, I'm glad that I went to Madam Bones because you don't deserve anything you where given over Harry, You have everything he wants, I'm not going to go over it again. Mom Dad when you can see what has happened here let us know then maybe we will talk to you, I will be glad to have Harry in my life, I saw him this weekend other then a little Fight he had with Mione he seems happy and I think its great, I don't know everything that happened but I can tell that he is happy living with Remus."

"Fred, please tell me where he is I need to see him." Molly told him

"Mom, even if I could tell you I wouldn't you want nothing more then to be his Mother he had one of them and she died, he isn't looking for a new Mother or Father he only wants to be just Harry and George and I see him as just Harry not Harry Potter Boy who lived or in Ron's Case Harry Potter key to, money, glory and fame. Until you can get your heads around the fact that Harry is the Victim here I will do what he did, leave us alone when Ron grow's up and can face that everything is his fault and not Harry's and that he has more then Harry ever will then we can talk but don't think you can control us." Fred said waiting for his mother or father to yell.

"Fred if you leave here with that attitude don't think you are going to be welcomed back into this house any time soon." his father told him

"Mom Dad George and I thought that you would be proud of us we were going to give these to you on Saturday but since we are no longer going to be coming here enjoy them he handed them copies of their Newts and Dad I think I talk for George too, Don't worry we won't. Ron one last word to you grow up." with that he apparated out.

Back and WWW. Hermione was comforting George.

"I'm so sorry that your family feels that way, I'm sure once everything settle's down it will be back to normal they just need to deal with all the shock's they have had the last few weeks."

"Mione I don't think its going to be that easy, you see my mom has always thought of Harry as one of her own. You saw how she treated Sirius when it came to Harry no one is good enough to take care of him but her, I guess your going to find this out sooner or later, Dumbledore had promised you to Ron back in your first years if he told him all about what Harry was doing. So you see I have no use for this family I can't believe they would do this to Harry.

"George, Ron has always been this way around Harry, so has your mother. I don't blame you for reacting like you did just remember no matter what I will always be here for you." kissing his cheek gently

"Oh Mione, We got our results back." George grinned

"Really well what are they?" She ask excited for her boyfriend

I got 4 O's and 3 E's and Its great only down side is we were going to take everyone out Saturday and tell them."

"Love it will be alright you still have me and I'm sure you have Harry and Remus we can be your family at least non of us will turn our backs on you." finishing that up the heard a loud pop as Fred apparated into the store turning the closed sign and warding the fireplace and the doors.

"Fred what happened after I left?" George asked

"Well lets say that we are no longer welcome at the Burrow and to tell you the truth I don't want to go back, oh and Mom and Dad know about us talking to Madam Bones." He sighed sitting down on a chair.

"I also gave them our Newts results. Told Mom and Dad that we won't be back until things change and told Ron to grow up. I think we need to contact Harry and let him know the changes I'm afraid this is going to send Ron over the edge he still thinks he is going to get his rewards." Fred told them.

"I will get the letter written and sent off." Hermione told them.

I Know you hate me I left Harry entering the mysterious door I promise the next chapter will have it.

No Promises on how long it will be.

Also before I get lots of really evil reviews I Know this chapter is very jumpy I just wanted to get it over with I tried to keep everything in as best of order as I could with out breaking into 2 chapters.

Plus I still haven't gotten chapter 23 back from Rose so for now everything will be unedited

Sorry about that but I don't want to stop the story


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Everything is Ms Rowlings

unedited again Sorry

Upon entering the hallway Harry cast Lumos Spell on his wand.

Walking in the dark narrow hallway he goes further into the castle knowing that no harm would come to him since these were Godric's personal quarter's.

Upon reaching the end he pushes open a door only to come into a room he knows only all to well, to see a face that he knows just as well.

"Professor Snape?" Harry questions, himself

"Mr. Potter what are you doing in my Private office?" Severus asked looking at the open door he never knew was in his office, confused as too just how he got there.

"Um Professor, I'm sorry I was only trying to find out where this Hallway went. I found the entrance in my new Quarter's I haven't had the chance to thank you for warning me about

Dumbledore this Summer, but so far I have been able to stay out of his Grasp, but I fear once school starts again I will no longer be able too as easy as I once did."

"Mr. Potter I understand your fears and your welcome, As long as I'm at this school, he will not hurt you, I only wish that we didn't have to hide our friendship."

"I know I wish we didn't either I really need your help with Potions this year but with everyone knowing that you are loyal to Dumbledore that won't look good if I was in your class or taking private lessons,

I hope you got the letter from my father I know I didn't have to send it to you but I wanted you to know that he regretted what he did to you. Professor can I ask you something?"

"Yes you can if I don't want to answer it I will tell you is that ok?"

"Yeah its fine. Why is the promise you made to my mother and why did you have to make it, I understand why you hate my father, and why you didn't really like me when I first got here.

Never the less you always made sure I was safe."

"That is a good question you see, Your mother may have been a muggle born but we were assigned to work on some charm's homework, I was never good at charms but your mother she was brilliant, but wasn't good at potions and you know that I'm so we traded she helped me with charms and I helped her with potions we got to be friends we both hidden it from the members of our houses. I knew that your aunt hates magic, I only took the dark mark because I felt I had nothing to live for, your mother fell in love with James married and had you. I remember just before school ended in our seventh year that we made promises to each other to always protect each other's families so I took it upon myself to protect you from afar I couldn't really do anything up close I wish I could have been nicer to you, I never should have taken my frustrations with your father and godfather out on you, I learned last year that you are not your father, I wish I would have known what the headmaster was up too earlier to protect you from what is going on, yes I know about Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger the teacher's that were still here just after he was questioned was told what he can and cannot do. So tell me Harry whom's quarters did you settle into?"

"I was able to get into Godric's private Quarter's, Remus and I will be staying in them this year."

"Why is Remus staying with you?"

"I'm going to need some Advance DADA and he has been reinstated as the Defense teacher and before you say anything he got a clean bill of health today he is no longer a Werewolf. All I need to do is find someone with your qualifications that can teach me in potions'."

"Harry you have a private quarter that leads right into my Private office I don't see why I can't teach you I'm Pretty sure we can get a way with since Albus can't get into my quarter's or Godric's rooms I can sneak up there tutor you and then come back without anyone knowing that I'm missing. That way we can still meet and talk. The only thing I can see is getting all the things we are going to need without Dumbledore knowing, I would like to see Godric's rooms since I believe he was a Potion's Master also, that may explain why this hallway is here. I know you got and O on your OWLS for Potion and I'm very proud of you, I also saw your House elf buying potion supplies so I know you have been brewing and can I ask you what you worked on this Summer?'

I had to make some dreamless sleep, I haven't been sleeping too well and some basic healing potions I figured it might help if I got hurt training this summer, Remus taught me some of the more basic ones and I have a Few books from the Potter collection that helped. The main thing I have been doing is defense since the only decent teacher we had was Remus, I would like to talk to you about a few things if its ok?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I told Remus about our" 'potion lessons' and he is glad that we were able to over come some of our problems and understand what this is doing to me, in the meeting today I told everyone there are only four people I can trust and three of them were in the room when I had private meeting with Madam Bones I told her you were the 4th and she was shocked but understands that we have to keep up this hostility between us, she is glad that I had someone else I can talk to other then just Professor McGonagall. What I wanted to ask you if its ok with Remus would you help with the Defense lessons I'm mean Remus is great at dueling but I'm learning all his moves and spells and its getting to be less of a challenge with him. I have all the Potter books. Hearing this Severus mouth opened, Harry didn't really notice it. To read and I have found quite a few really good defense books that I have learned a few spells from and I can use them on Remus and he can deflect them, but what I need is to learn how to fight more then one person at a time. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I understand Harry, lets talk to Remus about it and I think that it will work just fine. I know this is going to sound intrusive but do you think there would be any way I could read some of the Potter books I have heard about them and I know that Albus has been trying to get his hands on them for the last 100 years but your great grand father never wanted to let him use them, and then your Father wouldn't either something about he promised his Father that Dumbledore wouldn't get a hold of them, I know a few of them are rare and irreplaceable, but I promise to treat them with respect and care that I would any book."

Professor I will have to check, Hermione wanted to read them and they have protective spell on them I don't know if I can hand the book over to you or just to protect them from being stolen I'm afraid Remus found out the hard way, he was injured by one of them. I will research and let you know I'm hoping I can bring some of them here with me, I also would like you to go to headquarters if you can and Find me a few of the Dark Arts books that are there I'm sure If you tell Dumbledore you are looking for a way to get me back to him he will more then gladly let you do it."

"Harry, No one can enter Headquarters since you were made head of the Black Family, so I would need only your Permission to enter, maybe send Dobby to look over it I know that Remus freed that Hippogriff just after Black died there are things there that need to be removed, I can tell you that Dumbledore wants those books too."

"I will send Dobby and you two can go look together and since I trust you go ahead and bring what you need , I think it would be best if we keep our contact to a minimum so that we don't get in trouble. Lets go up to the Suite so that we can look around and that way when Remus comes back at least I'm there don't need for him to panic and come looking for me I'm sure that Professor McGonagall would be the one to search here and that is the last thing either one of us need I want to tell her about you so that if she comes to my rooms one night and your there it's not going to big of a shock." and this way I can figure out how to permit those I want to into the rooms I just going to have to make sure that they can't come and go as they please unless its you or Remus that way Say Hermione or Neville don't see you there. Ready to go up?"

"Let's go, I can't wait to see Godric's rooms No one has been in founders room in over 100 years not even Lord Voldemort could get into Salazar's rooms why I never knew but I know he was upset with it. I strongly suggest you read Hogwarts a History to learn more about the Founders and what their Rooms mean, I get the feeling that you will soon becoming into some strong and powerful magic I got that off your mother too if I didn't know better I would have thought that she was Pure- Blood."

Entering the rooms.

"Professor what would you say if I told you she was a Pure Blood only protected over the years by spells because of the power of her Family all of them have been killed by a dark Lord only to have a child survive to have one more Child my Mother was adopted the Dursley's weren't my blood. There are so many things I learned over the summer and many more I'm sure I'm still going to learn but as long as I have you Remus Professor McGonagall and a few other's to help me I'm going to be fine, I'm tired of the lies to keep me under control, Professor can I be honest with you?"

" I would Expect nothing less of you."

"Until I got that note from you about the kidnaping I was a little worried that you would go back to not trusting me and trusting Dumbledore, I don't mean to sound rude or untrustworthy, after the shock about my parent Sirius and Ron my world got rocked off balance and I didn't really trust anyone."

"I don't blame you I was afraid that you wouldn't trust me but I'm glad you do. Now lets look around have you been in any of the rooms?"

"Yeah the two in the front are bedrooms with Private baths I haven't seen the others since I found the door."

Looking to the back of the room

"Mind if I take a look back here?"

"Not at all."

Opening the door to find a fully stocked Potion's lab

"Harry, come here and look."

"Looks like I won't need to go to your office after all will I?"

Hearing a knock at the door.

"That will be Remus, Let me let him in."

Opening the door he see Remus and Professor McGonagall on the other side.

"Professor, Remus how did it go?"

Before either could Reply Severus walks out of the Lab

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING IN HERE SEVERUS?" Yelled Professor McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall hold on a Minute let me explain please." Harry pleaded with her.

"Everyone sit down please." as they sat down Harry told her about last year and the fact that the Professor was helping him by not letting anyone know that they are no longer enemies.

"Professor, he was the one that warned me about Dumbledore wanting to kidnap me."

"Harry is this the 4th person you trust?" She asked a little hesitant

"Yes it is, all the detentions and the 'potion classes' we got to know each other he learned that I wasn't my father and I learned that he isn't the greasy Bat that everyone thinks he is. It was really hard sitting in that meeting today claiming I didn't want him teaching me when he is the best there is out there, but we may have found a way around that little problem."

"Really, how?" Remus asked.

"See that door over there, as he pointed to the open door. That leads down to Professor Snape's Private office which he can go into and then come up here to tutor me in Potion's, I also wanted to talk to you about something Remus while the Professor's are here. I was hoping since you are going to teach me defense that Professor Snape can Teach with you on the dueling you have to admit I have gotten use to your Moves and Spells."

"Let me talk to Severus about it and then we will talk deal. Harry listen we really need to get back home because we still need to stop in Diagon Alley to pick up your school books and Supplies, plus I'm sure Dobby is going to go nuts if you aren't home soon."

"Oh Dear Harry can you give me about 30 minutes so that I can talk to Madam Pomfrey about your class next year?" Professor McGonagall asked him

"Thank you professor."

"I will be back soon."

"Remus you would to see our home for the next year?" Professor Snape how long will it take to find out what we need for that Lab here? So that I can get

"Harry call me Severus when its just two or three of us. Let me take a look at the Cauldrons, you show Remus the rooms and I will look then we can talk about the Defense next Term I will be right back."

Leading him to the Rooms

"Remus what do you think?" Harry asked him

"They are nice and I am very impressed that you are getting along so well with Severus and I'm going to be very happy to let you hex, jinx and curse him for once I can't wait to see you try a few of your new spells on him then have him give you some tips on how to improve them?

"Remus Do you think that we can try to remove some of the books from Potter Manor and bring them here I know you and Severus will want to read them I also found out why you can't remove them from the selves turns out that Dumbledore has been after them for years. Lets go see how Severus is doing I think we should pick up what ever he needs today while we are in Diagon Alley."

"That is a good Idea."

In the Potion lab

"Severus what do we need? We can pick most of it up and then the ingredients you need you can owl to Harry and then we can mail order them in."

"Every thing in here is no longer good so plan on restocking everything, but the lab is in great shape. I'm going to enjoy teaching you in here."

"Just make a list of what we need and I will pick it up today."

"Can I make a suggesting for some Defense books too?"

"Sure I would like that ok let me make the list and we can get it all taken care of."

cauldron

knife

mortar and pestle

potion-making kit

scales (brass) for measuring ingredients

Self defense for the unknown by Sir Collar Pikes

Defense against the Dark arts Nathinal Hartings

be prepared for anything by Jacob Speller

"Mr. Potter Madam Pomfrey gave me this list and she is very glad to teach you next year she said with as much as you are in there you should know how to heal the basics She will require you to be able to brew potion's and know some of the Herbs and plants Water and Animal that you can use to heal, or that can Poison you"

Asiatic Anti-Venoms

Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions

Hairy Snout, Human Heart

Healer's Helpmate, The

your going to need these items

dragon dung compost

dragon-hide gloves

ear muffs

"Since you took Herbology in your second year you most likely have everything but I would get new just incase. Have you got everything you need?"

"Yes I do Professor McGonagall thank you for everything."

"Harry if you would give me a Minute I need to speak to Minerva and Severus for a Minute."

"Sure Remus, I will be in the other room."

"Hey Cub I'm not hiding anything from you I promise and there isn't anything wrong I just need to talk to them. Ok?"

"Yeah sure Remus."

"I hate that he gets so upset about things being keep from him. I hope he will enjoy this one time.

I'm having a Small Birthday Party for him on Saturday and was wondering if you Two would like to come. Im not sure how I'm going to explain that Severus is going to be there but I know it would mean a lot to him if you both are there."

" I can't make it but I will get him something, the fewer that know about this the better, thank you for inviting me." Severus told Remus

"Remus I will be there I would Enjoy time with him outside of school and the ministry." Minerva told him.

"Good I will have Dobby Meet you Saturday at the Leaky Caldron at 11am that will give you time to enjoy the day with him I'm hoping the Twins and Hermione can join us."

"Remus you might want to invite Neville too they are good friends and I know that he stood up for him last year and I think he might have helped with Ronald also."

"Thanks Minerva I never thought of him can you contact him for me and let him know what time to be there Saturday."

"I see no problem doing that."

"Harry you ready?" Remus called

"Yeah I'm ready." He didn't sound to happy.

"Harry, I promise you I'm not hiding anything you will find out soon I promise." Remus told him.

once again thank you to everyone that is reading this.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

unedited

Just want to wish Harry Potter a Happy Birthday

Later that afternoon in Diagon Alley, Harry and Remus where just finishing the things they needed to get for the next school year when they notice the Twins shop is closed.

"Remus I think something is wrong, the twins shouldn't have the store closed in the middle of the day." Knocking on the door.

Fred answers' it

"Sorry we are closed come back tomorrow or later thanks" he starts to close it

"Fred, what is going on?" Harry asked

"Oh sorry Harry didn't even look to see who it is. Come on in your two might as well tell you what is going on."

"Hey George, Hermione. I take it you have talked to your Father?"

"How did you guess?" Fred asked.

"That bad, what happened?" Harry asks

Fred went on to tell them what had happened at the Burrow.

"I'm sorry guys, I never meant for any of this to Happen. I guess I messed up more lives, bad enough I get Cedric killed then I get Neville, Hermione, Luna in danger now you guys have been forced to choose. Maybe I should just tell everyone I am sorry and let Ron gets what he wants all but Hermione. Let him have the Prefect Badge and the Quidditch Captain I can't seem to do anything right anymore, I'm nothing to trouble I don't see why anyone wants to be my Friend." With that he left the store.

"Harry Wait!" Hermione ran after him

"I'm sorry guys, I don't know if you will feel like it. I'm having a birthday party for him on Saturday if you want to come meet at Leaky Cauldron 11am Dobby will be there to take you to the Manor. I need to get out of here and find him and talk to him. " Remus left the store as fast as he could

Hermione Caught up with him just before he got to the leaky Cauldron

" Harry, look at me please." She pleaded

"Why every person I care about either gets hurt killed or betrays me why should I have a life the twins didn't need too, lose their family because of me did they, my parents shouldn't have died because of me, Dumbledore shouldn't have asked Ron to spy on me now should have, I didn't ask for a Crazy mad Man to try and kill me year after year since school started, I didn't want for you and everyone else to get hurt last year in the Department of Mysteries now did I, also didn't ask for Mrs. Weasley to assume that she was my mother and to turn her back on all her other kids because of me, did I ask for Mr. Weasley, to confront me in the Ministry, I sure as hell didn't ask for Sirius to died but you know what everything I said above it my fault, I'm tired of defending my self, I'm tired of having to go threw something every year for once I would like to have just a nice quiet school year, Hermione I would give up everything I have to have had a normal childhood, but no my parents had to be betrayed by one of their best friends, then Dumbledore had to seal their vaults and wills so that he could control me until he felt I was ready to take down Voldemort, Well you know what no More I can't be the hero for everyone when I can't even help my friends and not cause them pain. So what good am I to anyone but something that has the power to kill?"

Remus was standing in the back and heard some of what they were saying.

"Harry, you aren't only good to kill someone you are a very special and a dear friend to a lot of people, you have a kind heart even if you have that hero saving complex. , You have Remus, Me, George, Fred, and even Neville. I didn't tell you that he was at the Ministry the morning I had to go and talk to them, He wasn't too happy but was glad that some of it was out in the open. Please come back to the shop with me so that you can talk to Fred and George. They don't blame you for any of this everything that happened is Ron and Dumbledore's fault."

"Hermione you are the best but I just want to get home and go flying tell Fred and George that I will talk to them later, please. I will promise to send you a letter I just didn't need to hear what Fred said after that meeting this morning I just pray that nothing that was said between me and Mr. Weasley makes it into the Daily Prophet."

" You should be happy that Rita wasn't there it might be a lot worse."

"Oh, but she was there just didn't get to hear any of the meeting I saw her Animagus form on the robe of the Attorney that was in the meeting. I turned her over to Madam Bones So I don't think she will be bugging me totally Pun intended for a long time. We have a little over a month left of summer break. I have to be at the ministry on the 25th for Umbridge's trail, I'm not looking forward to that at all Since I'm sure she is going to have a lot students tell everyone all kind of lies about me. All I ever wanted was a normal life I will never have that will I?"

"Harry, one day soon you will have everything your heart wishes for, you just need to relax and have some fun. I'm glad that you are going to be back at school. I'm going to hand you over to Remus, and I'm going to get back to my Boyfriend and his brother I will see you soon I Promise." Giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Hermione, I don't know what I would do without your help and your Calming effect."

"Eat I know you haven't since breakfast this morning.

Feeling better?" he asked as he set a plate of food in front of him. "

"A little I was able to vent to Hermione about some of the stuff going on without giving to much information. Why is all of this happening why can't life and people not expect every little thing out of me, Remus I'm tired of it I would like a simple life free of the worry and the headache of the real world I never asked for any of this. Yet I seem to be the one that has to pay for it no matter what happens. Everything that happened to Ron is my Fault, Dumbledore being the Manipulating jerk is my fault. I can't deal with it much more I need to find a way to end everything now. If Voldemort wasn't afraid of Dumbledore I would remove him from the school, as it is I know that Ron is going to get away some of his crap.

Remus is it really going to do any good to keep him away from me?"

"Keep who away from you, Ron or Albus?"

"Both I guess." Harry Sighed.

"In the long run yes it will once all this is over you will never have to see either one of them again unless you choose to. Don't ever forget you have more friends than you will ever know, look at Fred and George didn't they prove there loyalty to you today, not many Weasleys would leave there family for friends they know what is right. I think you should maybe ask them for help some of their jokes and pranks might help you, Look at Hermione she may get mad at you for some little things but she never stops talking to you, you have a library that even Madam Pince would love to get her hands on and Hermione loves to read, she grounds you that way you learn from example and she learns from books so you teach her and she teaches you, to take a Muggle expression you're Yin to her Yang." Seeing Harry confused he further explains. "Ok look at it like this you look at things that doesn't need a book to explain and Hermione needs a book to explain everything if she can't find it in a book then she doesn't think it can be done. Better yet everything has its opposite. No one thing is completely yin or completely yang. Each contains the seed of its opposite. For example, winter can turn into summer; "what goes up must come down".

So see Harry you two complete each other is that better understanding?"

" A little Remus I just don't like feeling like I destroyed their family, one that over the years I thought of as one I could be part of."

Remus looked at Harry hand hadn't really seen him look this defeated since the night he found him out side Pivet Drive.

"Things will settle down once Molly and Arthur remember that you didn't do anything but befriend their family, I think Molly deep down knows that you didn't do anything to have Ron do this to you, Arthur I think is just trying to make Molly happy. Remember when you return to school you won't have to interact with him expect at meal times and in some classes. I'm sorry this is all happening but life isn't easy for anyone, and that alone isn't enough to ease your pain about what has happened this summer. If your finished why don't we head home, I want you to get some rest and then we can do some training tonight and look into the book problem ok?"

"Yeah I'm done, I think so rest would be nice, it would be nice to be able to take some of those books to school with me maybe there will be something in one of them that will help me with my problems. Remus can we go now please?"

"Yeah lets go we need to apparated back you know you really need to learn to do this on your own not that I don't mind a tag a long all the much but it will let you go places on your own once in a while."

Getting up and walking to the door they see a very bloody and bruised body laying on the ground just out the private room they had lunch in.

Sorry this took so long to update we have been having massive storms and I haven't wanted to take a chance of logging on and having my system fry.

Thank all for the great reviews


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

unedited

Everything you see is Ms Rowlings

After the shock wore off Harry and Remus moved the body into the room.

"Remus, this is Malfoy, I can only wonder why he would look like this?"  
Seeing all the abrasion, contusion and lacerations.

"Harry we need to have him looked at but we can't take a chance on taking him to St. Mungo's in case it hits the paper's I know you don't like him but can you leave him like this?"

"You know I can't how do we get someone that is injured to Potter Manor?"

"Dobby will have to bring him, what do you plan on doing?"

"I plan on taking him to my home where we will be safe then getting a hold of Madam Pomfrey, and taking care of him, I Know my saving people complex is showing. Before I do, I want you to see if there are any tracking charms on him I don't need to have Death Eaters at the Manor with me seeing them and they can't see me."

Running a scan on the unconscious  
"Call Dobby, and I will Floo call Poppy, to have here come here and then we can move him to the Manor we might need to get him some supplies From Diagon Alley.

Going to the fireplace, he flows calls' Severus.

"Severus, are you here?" Remus calls out.

"I'm here, is everything ok with Harry?" 

"Yeah but I need you to get Poppy and have her floo to the Leaky Cauldron we have someone that needs treatment and we can't take them to St Mungo's. I think it might be a good Idea if you came along with her. I don't want to say anything more over the Floo."

" We will be there shortly Are you in one of the Private rooms?"

"Yeah we are in number 4 I think you can floo right in here."

"Ok give us a little while."

"Severus thanks and ends the call."

"Remus we need some hot water and Soap to clean these since I don't know what happened I don't want to use magic on him, so would you ask Tom for some please?"

"Yeah I will you need to call Dobby, so that he can set up the room for him so that we don't have to wait around while it happens, I would rather not have to move him as much as possible."

Leaving the room Remus went to get the supplies that Harry had requested

" Dobby."

"Master Harry call me. What is evil masters' son doing with the wonderful Harry Potter?"

"Dobby, he is hurt I need you to go back to Potter Manor and set up a room for him to use until he is better, I don't think this happened because he didn't do well on his OWL's."

"Master Harry, is most likely right, since I have seen him get hit like that before, I know that he is a kind boy just not in kind family."

"Dobby, please go do that and then come back there might be some things were are going to need from Diagon alley or Hogsmeade to take care of him.

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir, Dobby be going now."

Looking up to see Remus coming back in with the Water and Soap.

"Thank you Remus, will you help me remove his Shirt so that I can get to the ones on laceration on his chest. Remember no magic.

Hearing the Fire place roar to life and the green flames of floo Harry looked up to see Madam Pomfrey step out.

"Oh, dear what happened?" she gasped never expecting to see Harry Potter taking care of Draco Malfoy.

"We found." Harry never got to finish his explanation as the fire place once again roared to life with the green flames. Looking up to see Severus step out.

"Harry, Remus, care to explain? He ask looking down at his unconscious godson.

"As I was just getting ready to tell Madam Pomfrey, Remus and I were just getting ready to leave when we saw Draco on the floor outside the door, we brought him in here and then called you guys, all I have done is clean some of the wounds with soap and water."

"Mr. Potter please move so that I can look at him." Poppy said.  
Running her wand over the unconscious boy.

"He has serval broken bones I'm surprised he made it here. I want to take him back to Hogwarts so that I can treat him."

"Madam Pomfrey, I don't think that is a good idea right now he needs to be some where that no one and I mean no one can find him. We have never been best friends nor have we gotten along but I can't see taking a chance with his safety and I have my house elf setting up a room at my place for him. So if you don't mind getting what we are going to need to take care of him, I will keep him safe this is a promise I intend to keep, no one deserves to be treated like this not a house elf nor a wizard."

"Mr. Potter if you are sure you want to do this I will give him the first dose here and then tell you how to take care of the rest of it, but I will have to have access to him to check him out." Saying that she flooed back to Hogwarts to get what he was going to need.

"Harry , are you sure you want to do this, this could cause you a lot of Problems among the death eaters mainly if this is punishment for his disobeying something." Severus asked him

"Severus , I know but what else would be new they are after me no matter what. Maybe showing friendship to him I can get a ally in your house, after my third year, and this summer I have learned not everyone in all houses are evil. You should me that last year also. So I don't see why I can't over come the hatred that I feel for him to help him out I just hope that this isn't misguided." Harry told them

"Don't think like that I know that most of Draco's attitude is all a show, he has to be the tough one the leader of the house he is after all the heir to the Malfoy money, he needs to be tough so that the other kids don't report back to their father's that he is friends with any one that isn't good for him personally or political. Give him the chance to show you what he is capable of."  
As Severus told him that, Harry stomach sank.

"Severus, I think I know why this happened and its my fault."

Looking alarmed. What do you mean your fault and you know why this happened?"

Harry told him about the Will and what had happened.

"Oh, that is most likely what happened, are you willing to protect him if it comes to that? You are going to need to help him he can't go on with out any protection. I don't blame you, you couldn't have known what would have happened or that he isn't everything he appears to be."

"If I can get him to swear his allegiance to me and not Voldemort than yes I will protect and help him in any way that I can do. If he can't I will still try to help him out, but I can't let my guard down for fear that this is a trap to." seeing the concerned look on Severus face. "Ok how about this if he doesn't swear to me and I see him getting attacked by his house mates I will secretly protect him, I don't want him thinking he owes me anything other then friendship after this if he needs it, is that better?"

"Yeah, that will have to work, you do know that if you take him in you are going to have to pay for his schooling and anything else his is going to need."

"I understand this and since he is no longer a Malfoy, I will most likely have to bring him into either the House of Potter or the House of Black, I just don't know which one it will be he is more a Black then anything so it will most likely be that one."

Hearing the fire roar back to life they stop their conversation.

"Mr. Potter, I have written down everything you need to know to treat him, just follow everything on this parchment to the letter and you will be fine I need to set up a time with you to check him out in a few days."

"I will have Dobby tell you a time that he can pick you up seeing as you can only get to my home by way of my house elf. And please don't tell anyone who you treated today that could cause major panic at school, and I think it would be best if not everyone knew that you saw me today either, you will find out soon enough as to why."

"He is right Poppy, if anyone outside this room's knows what Harry did for Draco it could change things in both the School and the Wizarding worlds. Right now all we need it for Mr. Potter to get Draco to a safe place and then we will deal with what ever happens next term."

"I'm not a Fool Severus, I have eye's I know what the Headmaster has been doing to Mr. Potter over the years, I have never seen it take so long for anyone to heal from such simple spells, so one night I watched and the headmaster cast a anti healing charm on Mr. Potter here, but there was nothing I could do, I'm sworn to protect the students but I'm also sworn to keep the head master's secrets. I have seen him come back at the first of the term underweight with some bruises on him, and the headmaster has just shaken it off saying that it is his problem when and where he eats as for the bruises he says he is a boy and they get hurt. I'm sorry boy's Harry's age don't get hand print bruises on there backs."

Remus and Severus both glare at Harry.  
"Why did you not tell us" Remus asked

"What could you have done no one was aloud to contact me remember, I was also taught never to say anything about what happened or they would make it worse." Harry stated plainly.

"Well, that is all in the past nothing can change what has happened what we need to do it get young Mr. Malfoy here comfortable and resting. Madam Pomfrey told the group " Now Mr. Potter if you treat Mr Malfoy here and he heals then I would think you will do well in my healing class. Now will you call your house elf and lets get Mr. Malfoy settled and then I can get back before the headmaster misses me."  
"Dobby" Harry called.

"Yes Master Harry Potter?"

"Is everything ready for Draco to be moved?"

" yes it is Master Harry Potter sir."

"Ok Dobby Take Madam Pomfrey and Draco to the Manor and Remus and I will join you soon ok and listen to her if she needs anything."

With a soft Pop Dobby, Draco and Madam Pomfrey left the room.

"Harry, I think we need to get out of here we have been here to long as it is.  
Severus I will keep you posted on Mr Malfoy, and I know its not safe to let you know where they are but I promise they are safe, and they will both see you Sept 1st at Hogwarts."

"Harry, I will see you later." Severus said and left via the fireplace

With a Pop Harry and Remus appeared in front of Potter Manor.  
Upon enter Harry called Dobby to ask what room Draco was in.

How is he doing? Remus Asked

He looks to be resting. We are going to have to let him wake on his own. I'm going to sit up with him for a while too keep an eye on him, then I will come down to eat.

The evening edition of the Daily Prophet came out Harry went pale  
Harry Potter has Fall out with Best friends Father  
This reporter was at the Ministry when he heard Arthur Weasley head of the Misuse of Muggles Artifacts Telling Harry Potter that he owed his wife and Family and apologize, when Mr. Potter yelled at Mr Weasley "how dare you ask me to apologize you weren't the one that was lied to, or used to spied on. And then he asked to leave him alone."  
We at the prophet and in the wizarding world can only guess as to why this took place Madam Bones, of the MLF pulled both Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. Into a private room.  
We haven't been able to get a comment from anyone on this but we will try to get it.

"Well that wasn't to bad, and they won't get a comment from me anytime soon." Harry stated.

The week went by fast and before anyone knew it was Saturday

"Harry, I need to go take care of something today, I will be back as soon as I can Dobby will be here if you need anything."

"Ok Remus, I will be fine I just wish he would wake up."

"I know Harry but soon, you have been doing everything that you need to do some times bodies need rest in order to heal."

"Ok Remus I understand why don't you go so you can get back.

Apparating to the Three Broomstick Remus sits down

"Ah, Mr Lupin a pleasure to see you again." Mr Tumblerline said

"Nice to see you again Mr Tumblerline thank you forgetting this done so fast. It going to mean a lot to the young man that I'm going to be giving it too." Unwrapping the paint  
"You did a wonderful job on it." Remus said giving the man the rest of the money plus a little more for getting it done so fast.

"Mr. Lupin I did a little something else to go along with it." Handing him a smaller version of the Painting this was the young man can have it on his night stand too or his desk.

"This is even better, thank you Mr. Tumblerline. I need to get going still have a few things to pick up before I give this to him. Have a nice Day and if I need anything else I will contact you first and fore most." Remus told him as he left the Pub.

He apparated to Diagon Alley, and went inside the Apothecary shop to get him some potion supplies, then to the Cauldron store to get him a Collapsible one then onto to Flourish & Blotts Bookstore to get him some books other then defense to read Merlin knows he has enough of them. He thought he would take a look inside Obscurus Books to see what they had, He noticed that Harry has really enjoyed reading this summer. Then onto the stationery store hoping to get him enough to get him through school for a while. Remus really wanted to make this birthday special for Harry. He next went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and then on to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get him some new school robes he remember that with all their times in Diagon Alley they forgot to get him the Robes he needs. Finishing up he head over to the Twins Shop to see if they are coming.

"Fred, George?" He calls

"Oh, hey Remus, how are you doing?" Fred asked

"I'm good how are you? And I was wondering if you guys are still coming today?

"Yeah we are George just left to get Hermione and then I was going to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron. How is Harry doing?"

"He is doing better been busy all week with training and new project." I still have a few things to get. I will see you there about noon then.?"

"Remus we will be there, and no worry about Harry, we aren't going to abandon him because of Ron."

"Thanks Fred." Remus said as he closed the door.

The Party went off with out any problems  
Harry got from the Twins some of there Candies and Fireworks.  
Hermione gave him a book which didn't surprise him.  
Professor McGonagall gave him a new set of Seeker gloves she also gave him a package to open later on his own.

The gift that matter the most to him was the Painting from Remus that had his Mother and father, Remus and Sirius when they were all still happy he was just thanking Remus when he heard something fall from above him.

"I will be right back no one move please."

Running up the stairs he goes into the room that Draco is in only to find him laying on the floor. Picking him up to place him back in the bed he looks into the silver eyes.

"Draco please settle down you are ill and recovering, I will tell you what I know as soon as I make sure you didn't hurt yourself anymore. Can you talk?

A very squeaky voice answers him

"Yes."

"Ok good, now how are you feeling beside like Crap I mean do you feel any worse then when you woke up?"

"No, where am I?"

"You are at my family home. You have been here since Monday when me and Professor Lupin found you outside a private room at the Leaky Cauldron. I contacted Madam Pomfrey and the three of us thought that you would be safer hidden since we don't know why you where beat like you where. I have been taking care of you since. Do you remember what happened to lead you to this point?

"Yes, I do."

"Good we can talk later I need to get Dobby to go get Madam Pomfrey so that she can check you out now. After all that we will talk more I promise, I will not hurt you while you are under my protection do you understand?"

"Potter, why?"

Lets just say that I have been lied to since I joined the wizarding world and I don't think you want to have happen to you that many in your house seem to think they want, I have seen good in you once in while and I think you just need to have someone that isn't with you to keep them selves safe. Dobby!"

"You calls Master Harry Potter Sir. Ah young Mr Malfoy nice to see's you awake"

"Dobby go get Madam Pomfrey and let her know he is awake. I'm sure there is someone else that would care to know also" He told him quietly

"Draco, I just want you to rest and relax we will talk when you are better there is still a month until school starts, and I know you will be better by then."

With a pop Madam Pomfrey and Dobby enter the room

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy welcome back, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, and tired."

"Here drink this is Pepper up potion it will help you a little bit. You did a fine job taking care of him Mr. Potter." Running her wand over his body."Everything has healed nicely now all we have to do is get your strength back and you will be good as new. No lingering effects so just keep resting and then starting tomorrow I want you to walk the length of the hall with help and then move from there ok?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." Draco answered

"Now take this and get some more sleep and if you need anything Mr. Potter or his House elf can get it for you."Yes, Mam." drinking the potion he drifted back to sleep.

"Is he really going to be alright?"

"Mr. Potter, he is going to be fine, all he needs is rest and food if anything happens have your House elf come get me."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey."

Heading back downstairs.

"Harry is everything alright?" Hermione asks

"Sorry about that but I had to take care of something, is everyone having a good time?"

"Harry what is going on? Hermione asked again

"Hermione, please I can't tell you, things have happened that makes it hard for me to talk about but this is matter of my safety. So can you understand?"

" Harry, I don't like you keeping secrets from me."

"Hermione, I'm not getting into this with you again." Harry said and left the room.  
"Hermione, you did it again, you know that Harry has to keep some things in order for him and anyone he cares about safe why can't you understand that, you keep things from him since first year and he never once demanded that you tell him everything. I'm getting tired of defending him to you or him defending himself to you." Remus told her. "If you can expect that there are going to be things in his life he can't tell you then maybe you need to rethink your friendship with him." Remus left the room to find Harry.

" I'm sorry Harry, I don't think she means it but you neither do you, Hermione is just going to have to learn that she will not always know everything you do. How is our guest doing?"

"He is ok he needs more rest and then he is to start walking the hallway."

"That is good, why don't you go say good bye to your friends and then you can rest too."

"If Hermione keeps this up I Don't know if we will be friends much longer, if that happens I can say good bye to the Twins too. So I don't know anymore Remus, between her and Ron I don't know anymore."

Hermione, we need to talk." said as he walked back out the door

"What about Harry?"

"About you needing to know everything that is going on, don't you think that some times not knowing everything is better knowledge then knowing everything, I'm trying to figure out a way to end everything and you demanding to know what I'm doing isn't helping Matters, now you have a choice my friendship or not knowing anything, Because with the private classes that I'm going to have this term I'm going to more advanced than you will be and I can't having you go off on me every other day because you want me to teach you or you have to know what I'm up to I have to keep everything in school quiet so that it doesn't get back to the Headmaster. With you on my case every time I see you will not help matter's. When you have made your choice send me and Owl to let me know." with that Harry left her stand in the hallway

"Hermione?" George called her.

"Yeah, I heard the last of that You really need to decide what you are going to do I know that its hard to not know everything, but he has his reason and we his Friends need to expect that."

"How can you say that all I'm trying to do is help him."

"Did you ever think that all he needs is your friendship and not to nag him about everything. Think about what we both have said and then let him know. We need to head back I Promised your parents that I would have you home early today and I still want to spend some time alone with you.

End Chapter


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

everything is Ms Rowlings

Unedited

Harry woke the next morning

"Dobby, has Draco had breakfast yet?"

"Master Harry, I was just going to take it to him."

"Make enough for me to join him and I will take it up, I don't want him to eat alone this morning."

"Yes, sir, Dobby will place it on a tray for you."

"Thank you Dobby."

"Here you go Master Harry."

"Thank you Dobby." Harry said as he picked up the tray.

Balancing the tray, Harry opened the door to Draco's room.

"Good Morning Draco, How are you feeling?"

"I feel better, why did you help me instead, of just leaving me, or sending me to either Hogwarts or St Mungo's after all you don't owe me anything."

"Draco, I helped you because what happened to you no one should have happened to them, plus as Hermione says I have this saving people complex. You need to eat something or Madam Pomfrey will have my head."

He heard a small chuckle "yeah I can image she would Potter."

"Please, Call me Harry. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Do you really care to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't care nor would I have Brought you here. There are only two people that can get here without Dobby helping them. So do you think I would bring you here if I didn't care. You were raised to treat people one way, yes I refused to take your friendship back in our first year that was before. I know that not everyone from Slytherin is evil, I have learned some hard lessons this summer and I'm willing if you are to give a friendship between us a second chance."

"Pot. Sorry Harry, lets eat then I will tell you what happened."

"Fair enough."

During breakfast they talked about Quidditch and some school.

"Dobby?"

"Yes Master Harry sir?"

"Can you take the dishes down stairs? Draco and I need to talk so, please let Remus know."

"Yes Master Harry."

"Ok where do you want to start Draco?"

"How about the beginning, it was just after the first fall of the Dark Lord I remember my Father was furious and he took it out on me I'm surprised I lived after that one. It happened a lot when I was little since no one would notice since my father and mother keep me away from others'. Well when I turned seven my father thought that it would be a good Idea for me to befriend Crabbe and Goyle so they became my friends I never really liked them but you don't say no to Lucius Malfoy, then school started and I thought that I could make some better friends I wasn't about to ask to be put in a different house since that would have only made my father madder. He beat me over the Christmas holiday because you weren't in Slytherin or that I didn't befriend you. It keeps getting worse because then you up staged me with the Stone, and then Quidditch, and then when Black Escaped I got blamed for that too, then because I wasn't able to enter the tri wizards' tournament like you did, the only good thing that happened was I made a prefect and you weren't plus I was placed on the Inquisitors squad that is something that you didn't. But that didn't matter this summer when my Father was thrown in Azkaban. Because we found out that Sirius Black declared my Parents Marriage nol. In void so we no longer had that money to give to the dark lord. My Aunt Bella was the same way but neither her nor my Mother was injured that was left for them to do to me. I found the emergency port key my father had to get out of trouble since he forgot it when all that happened this summer. I took it and ended where you found me."

"So let me get this straight your family has been funding the Voldemort all these years and because you no longer have the funds your mother and aunt beat you?"

"Yeah that is about it. I was heading to Gringotts to see about getting some of my Malfoy trust so I could live until school started."

"Draco, there is nothing left of the Malfoy money your father gave up the deed to the Manor to you great-uncle Orion Black for money and they were to pay it back with the Money from your mother's Black Trust fund but they never did so Malfoy Manor and anything else that is worth any money has been put into the Black estate and I control it.

I will tell you this if you want me to since you don't seem to have a family any longer I will accept you into the Black family and I will pay for your Schooling and Supplies clothing and anything else you need, all I ask in return is your alliance with me over Voldemort, you don't have to show it publicly but I will ask you once it comes to the Last Battle that you stand with me and anyone else that I chose to have stand with me. In return besides the school stuff, I will protect you at school I will also give you safety from harm during the Holiday's. Headmaster Dumbledore is not to be trusted, you will not have to worry about Weasley's since the only two I'm speaking to are the Twins. Right now I'm not so sure about Hermione, she can't seem to get past the fact that I'm learning more then she is.

In return for your alliance I will teach you some of what I have learned and More over the course of the school year. How does that sound?"

" Sounds fine to me but why can't you trust the headmaster I always thought you where his 'golden boy'"

"He has lied to me all my life the. Muggles I was living with weren't my family. My Parents will was sealed. He knew that my godfather was innocent yet did nothing to help him. Did you know he was the one that placed Umbridge in the school last year but made everyone think it was the MOM anyway? My first friend wasn't really a friend he was being paid to spy on me. I know that I have at least one true friend in school one that has never turned his back on me instead he has tried to keep me out of trouble, he went with me to the Dept. of Mystery and stood by me while everyone else was hurt. Neville is a true Gryffindor his is brave and loyal."

" I noticed that about him. First year in when we went into the forest together. You know I only did that to get you in trouble never thought I would get in trouble too."

"Did you get in trouble with your father for that?"

"Yeah, I did but not to much since I got to work with you."

"I'm sorry, that your life isn't everything everyone thinks it is. No, one should be beat because they can't control others'. If you will tell Dobby your sizes, he will go get you some clothing and things your going to need. I will contact Madam Bones and get permission for you to get a new wand since yours was broken when you got here. I don't know how to go about getting you to the Alley without anyone seeing you. I'm going to have to talk to Professor McGonagall about your living arraignments when you get back to school because I'm sure that your house mates are going to turn against you I can't protect you there and I'm not sure who can."

"I'm sure Professor Snape can but you are right I don't know who can all I can hope is my Mother and Aunt know what is good for them and keep their Mouths shut about not having the money nor the power that they had before."

" Do you think they are that smart Draco?"

"Not really Harry, but I could only wish."

" Draco, I need to be honest with you right here and now."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"When I inherited everything from my Godfather who was the last male Black I found out about the Manor and the loans. Please remember this is before I knew what you went threw every summer. I told Madam Bones that when I get the proper Papers that I was giving her permission to search the Manor for any and all Dark objects. That will mean if your mother is there she will be arrested for having them and your Father will serve longer time in Azkaban."

"Harry, let them both rot I don't care anymore, I never knew that they had no money, I don't think they care about me I was a means to and end, I was there to make the Dark Lord happy. Harry I want to make this allegiance with you to be a wizard's oath not just to protect me but to protect you. Its not right that you are going to risk everything for me and all I have to do is act like my old self."

"Draco if that is what you want let me look into one that won't harm either one of us if it is broken. Now lets get you out of this bed and into the Bath and then I will find you some clothes that you can wear until Dobby gets back with some for you. If you want to, we can go into muggle London at least that way you can get out of the house for a little while. After that if you feel up to it we can go flying."

"All that sounds good just they broke my Broom and I can't play Quidditch next year because of the chance of harm coming to me."

"I will replace your broom with the newest Nimbus model and then we can go flying deal?"

"Harry that would be great and thank you for taking me in like this."

"Draco no matter what you are still a human being no one living should be treated like this."

Go get your bath and I will get the clothes and send Dobby to either Hogmeade or Diagon Alley for your stuff, Have you finished your homework for the summer?"

"No, I didn't my books were destroyed as soon as I walked in the door my Mother wasn't happy about my Father."

"Then we need to replace them soon so you don't fall behind. I will owl in the order and then Owl Professor McGonagall and then everything else can be dealt with as we need to." Rising from the bed Harry left Draco on his own."

Thinking to him self, Draco ponders everything that was said today and noticed that not once did Harry seem above him or that he was doing this out of Pity "I wonder if what everyone was saying is true that he doesn't look for the attention and that all he really wants is to be Harry Potter Seeker and Friend?"

Down stairs Harry sees Remus.

"How did it go?"

"Remus it went ok we worked out a few things he is willing to help me but only if he can swear a wizard's oath to me." He told Remus sitting down at his desk.

Penning a letter to Professor McGonagall

Dear Professor McGonagall,

It has come to my attention as of this morning that a school mate of mine, may no longer be safe living in their house. I would ask that you check to see if it is at all possible that my school mate can have a private room near a git. Further more it seems that my school mate is in need of his summer homework since their's was ruined this summer the git above will know what classes they will need. Please owl me back as soon as possible so that they can get started.

Thank you

Harry Potter.

With that letter finished Harry starts a new one.

Dear Madam Bones.

It has come to my attention that Draco Malfoy is in need a of a new wand his other was broken while he has been escaping his home from a serve beating if you have questions about this you can contact my third most trusted person for they can and will verify what I have told you, seems that since they are no longer wealthy that they no longer need him. So I have brought him into the House of Black and he will be taken care of by me, he has offered to swear a wizard's oath to me in exchange for protection while at school. I have agreed to this. Please send a response about the wand with Dobby and then please make agreements with Mr. Ollivander to open his shop early so that we may be in and out before the stores get busy.

Sincerely

Harry Potter

that letter taken cares of he starts on his last one

Dear Griphook

I need you to send me the owner ship papers on Malfoy Manor as soon as possible so that we can get all the dark arts artifacts out of there and into the hands of the Ministry. Also so I have taken in one Draco Malfoy, here fore to be known as Draco Black since his mother's marriage to his Father was to be found nol. in void I need you to transfer some funds to be arraigned at a later date to a vault for his school expenses. Please be advised that from this day forward he is protected by the House of Potter and Black's. Please let me know when will be a good time to come in to take care of everything else

Sincerely

Lord Harry James Potter.

Sending off the letters

In muggle London a bushy hair girl was sitting in her room going over what her best friend and her boyfriend had told her. Getting up from her Window seat.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"What is it dear?"

"You know that yesterday was Harry's birthday and that I went to his home to celebrate it with him. Well it turns out that he has someone staying with him and he won't tell me. He said that I don't need to know everything that is going he is also going to have private classes that I won't be able to have and he told me that If I can't except that then I guess our friendship is over?"

"Hermione dear, you have never really had friends before you left for school and you found two that are very dear to you. This summer things have changed haven't they you found out that one betrayed you and that another is going threw some hard times. You need to understand that not everything with your friends can involve you, friends grow apart but it seems to me that Harry is trying to keep you as his friend but you can't seem to understand that he is also trying to keep you safe. This isn't the first time you have gone off on him this summer over something small and petty is it?"

"No, it's not Mom but all I want to do is help him."

"Did you ever think that just being there for him is helping him, Books and cleverness aren't everything just knowing that someone you care about is there no matter what happens is the best kind of Friendship and when Harry needs to talk to you being there will mean everything in the world to him, if you keep up with your jealousy about his learning more then you it will not only ruin your friendship but might also push away everyone else that cares about you? They will see what you are doing to Harry and think you will do the same to them do you really want that to happen? Your growing up and things are going to change no matter what, look at what happened this summer you have a boyfriend and I'm sure Harry was happy for you, but he has other things on his mind then romance and love he has the weight of the world on his, don't you think he is entitled to a little more knowledge then you are. I also think if something comes up that he can't solve on his own then you will be the first person he comes to. You need to grow up and learn that learning isn't everything reading and research will only get you so far in this world. You need love and friends to have everything that matter's. Hermione listen to me be there as a friend that is the best way to help Harry right now don't second guess everything he says or does. If you keep on the path, you are on I feel you won't have love or friendship to help you out. Think about that then chose what you want to do about your friendship with Harry." Giving her Daughter a kiss on the forehead, Emma left the room.

Knowing that her mother was right Hermione starts a letter to Harry.

Dear Harry,

I have come to the understanding that I have been a horrible friend to you. Not only have I pestered you to tell me everything, I have gotten mad at you for little things too, how can you ever forgive me for being so mean and condescending to you. You have always been there for me, in our first year you didn't have to come after me when you knew I was in trouble with the Troll but you did. And all I have done is to repay you by not being the friend I need to be, I thought that what I was doing was in your best interest. But it wasn't all I was doing was pushing you away, it never matter to me that you need to have secrets and you need to learn things that I can never understand, you are right books and cleverness will only get me so far in this world. Learning has always been my way out of the fact that I never had friends.

This summer has changed us all hasn't it, first with Ron and then me falling in love with George and you learning everything all at once. All I can do is beg your forgiveness and hope that you will forgive me and let me be there when you need help. Harry once again I'm sorry for doubting anything mainly your friendship. It means the world to me. If I don't see you before Sept 1st then I will see you on the train.

Love always

Hermione Granger

Sorry if this is a Short Chapter I wanted to get it over with.

Thanks to all the Reviewers this Chapter was nice one to write I think I Might be back in my Grove I hope so since Thursday it will be at least 4 days before I update again I'm going to try to get the Hearing for Umbridge over with soon maybe Have it moved up so that Harry and Draco only have to venture in to Diagon Alley once instead of twice.

Hugs and Cookies for all the read


	30. Chapter 30

once again everything is Ms. Rowling's

**Chapter 30**

As the summer progressed Harry, Draco and Remus could be found in the dueling room learning new defense spells or just honing up on their shields. The times when Draco wasn't training with them, Harry was working on his animagus form; he had gotten down the meditation part of it but he was getting a conflicting image. He could see flight, land, and water but he could never focus on just one form.

The night before the Umbridge trail Harry and Draco were out flying when Draco asks,

"Harry?"

"What's the Matter Draco?" Harry could hear the worry in his voice.

"What is going to happen to us when we go back to school? I know that you can't openly be friends with me because of my family, and I'm going to miss our times together I have enjoyed just talking to you and flying."

"Draco, don't worry, I can take care of that. I will arrange with someone to let you see me anytime you want provided they're not busy maybe we can even work out a set schedule."

"Harry, are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, a little. I'm afraid there are going to be some things that come out that don't need to yet. If it does then it is going to hurt the light side more then anything: if it happens then it will be on their heads not mine. It's getting late; I think we need to head in so that Remus doesn't worry about us too much." With a quiet grin he adds, "I still have to meditate before bed. Are there any books you want to read since we've finally figured out how to let others' read them with out them getting hexed." Harry said with a laugh remembering what happened to Remus the first time.

Back in his room Harry sits on the floor and starts his breathing exercises but doesn't try to focus on any animal. When he suddenly hears a pair of startled gasps.

Remus and Draco thought they would see Harry one last time that night; so as not to disturb him incase he was asleep they opened the door quietly. When they opened the door, what they saw shocked them for sitting on the floor in Harry's room was a beautiful black wolf that had just a hint of white where Harry's scar would be. Remus with caution walked over to the wolf and held out his hand. The wolf looked at him funny.

"Harry?"

The wolf's head moved up and down in acknowledgement since he couldn't speak.

Remus grins with excitement, "You did it! You have your form."

Walking over to the full-length mirror in his room Harry looks at himself; he couldn't believe it and he was a wolf, how fitting is that.

Closing his eyes and picturing his human self, he changes back.

"I did it and I didn't even try to change or think about a form tonight. All I wanted to do was empty my mind. Can you believe it I don't try to change and I finally do it?" Hugging Remus and Draco he excitedly adds, "I did it. I really did it!"

"Yes, you did Harry now you need to try to get some sleep we have to be at the Ministry at 8:30 in the morning to talk to Amelia before you testify."

"Oh, yes I do I can't believe it I'm a wolf how appropriate is that."

"I always knew there was a reason I called you cub."

The next morning found Remus and Harry in Amelia Bone's office.

"Harry are you ready for this?" Amelia asked him

"I wish I didn't have to do it but I know that this has to be done. Is Professor Dumbledore going to be there?"

"No, he won't be there this is just going to be a few members of Wizengamot. Even though he is chief of the Wizengamot, he cannot be involved in this trial as an official because part of it implicates him. We have told him he is not allowed in the courtroom at this time. Harry, I need you to know that the hearing is going to be held in Courtroom Ten, which is found on Level 10. I know that is where your trial was held when you were 15, but remember this time; you aren't the one on trail. Harry be aware that her lawyer can ask you questions but, only those that Madam Marchbanks or myself allow. We need to go, there will be reporters and I'm afraid that some of this will likely end up in tomorrows paper. I will do my best to keep it out of the Prophet but you are news no matter what happens."

"Yeah I know but nothing can be done about it, I will have to deal with them like I always do. At least when school starts I won't have to live in the dorms. Oh Madam Bones here are the papers you need for Malfoy Manor."

Down in Court Room Ten, the room was filling up; Harry and Remus sat near the front of the room waiting for everything to start.

The Auror called the room to order.

"Dolores Umbridge, you are charged with torture of Hogwarts Students, Sending Dementors to attack a Student, and making useless illegal rules at Hogwarts. How do you plead?" the Auror asked.

"Not Guilty."

"Andy Tonks for the Ministry."

"Jason Anders, For the Defense."

"During any and all questioning we will have silence" Madam Marchbanks states as she casts a silencing spell in the spectator's box then states, "Let the Prosecution call their first witness."

"Lee Jordan."

"Mr. Jordan do you mind if we question you with the use of veritaserum?"

"No, Ma'am."

Placing three drops of veritaserum on his tongue.

"What is your name?"

"Lee Jordan."

"Did you serve a detention with Ms. Umbridge?"

"Yes, I did"

(Since I don't remember what for I'm going to just skip this part.)

"What did she have you do?"

"Write lines."

"What was wrong with these lines?"

"She had me write them with a blood-quill, they are now engraved in the back of my hand. Mine aren't as bad as Harry Potter's are though."

"Any questions from the defense for Mr. Jordan?"

"No the Defense doesn't have any questions."

"Next Witness is Harry Potter."

"Mr. Potter do you mind if we ask you some questions under veritaserum"

"You may only as long as it only pertains to this case and nothing else."

"Mr. Potter don't worry we won't let them ask you anything that will harm you. You have suffered enough at the hands of the ministry."

Opening his mouth Harry got three drops of the potion.

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Can you tell us about the events of last year at Hogwarts and why you served detention?"

"Madam Umbridge made me serve detention, with her for trying to tell everyone that Voldemort was back."

"What did she have you write?"

"I must not tell lies."

"Mr. Potter, can you please tell us about the Inquisitor's squad."

"They had been above all other students they could take house points, assign detentions some even saw fit to inflict physical damage they did whatever else they saw fit."

"And Professor Dumbledore allowed it?"

"According to him and Educational Decree 25: 'the High Inquisitor will from now on have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions and removals of privileges as may have been ordered by other staff members' he couldn't do anything about it"

"Whose idea did Madam Umbridge say this was?"

"Minister Fudges."

"And can you tell us any other information about this?"

"Yes I can, I found out this summer that Minister Fudge had nothing to do with any of the Educational Decree's that were passed at Hogwarts."

"And how did you find this out?"

"He told me as much when I confronted him about several things this past June."

"Did he tell you who's idea it was?"

"It was Professor Dumbledore's idea."

"Mr. Potter are you telling this court that Headmaster Dumbledore ordered all those decrees and placed you in danger?"

"Yes."

"Nothing further."

"Defense, your witness."

"Mr. Potter isn't it true you formed and illegal Club last year in school?"

"No that is not true. It wasn't illegal when it was formed, it was made so afterwards on the bias of Madam Umbridge. We chose to keep meeting."

"If you can do that, why should anyone believe you over a respect member of the ministry. After all you are very powerful wizard are you not; or is that only something you have in your head."

"I did it, so that my friends and I could learn defense since Madam Umbridge refused to teach us anything."

"That isn't true is it; you had a text book to learn out of did you not?"

"Yes we did but she had us only read out of it, we never did anything practical or cast any defensive spells."

"Mr. Potter isn't it also true that you were brought before the whole Wizengamot for underage sorcery."

"Yes, but as you can see I'm still here."

"No need to get testy, Mr. Potter, now tell us what happened to make you cast the spell."

"I was attacked by a Dementor, which I later learned Madam Umbridge ordered to attack me. I was forced to not only protect myself but my Cousin, and Mrs. Figg a woman that lives down the street."

"How did you manage to protect three of you, not many people can protect against Dementors?"

"In my third year I learned the Expecto Patronum Charm to protect myself from the Dementors that the Minister had placed at the school in hopes of catching Sirius Black."

"Your honor clearly this young man has found away around the veritaserum."

"How do you figure that Mr. Anders?" Madam Marchbanks asked

"Because no thirteen-year-old can cast that powerful of a spell, hell not many adult wizards can. So I move that his entire testimony be stricken from the record."

"Mr. Anders. I will not allow his testimony to be stricken. Mr. Potter care to show us your Patronus?"

"Sure Madam Marchbanks."

Harry yells, "Expecto Patronum." In seconds, his silvery stag shoots out of his Wand and prances around the courtroom.

"Mr. Anders any more questions."

"No Madam."

"Any more witnesses Madam Tonks?"

"No your Honor."

"Mr. Anders?"

"The defense calls Madam Umbridge to the stand."

"Madam Umbridge just like the ones that testified against you will be given veritaserum to validate your testimony."

"I refuse to take it."

"So are you telling us everything these young men said is true?" Madam Marchbanks asked

"Yes, only because I can't tell anyone anything that will hurt the Headmaster."

"Madam Umbridge, why are you protecting him?"

"I can't tell you that, only that he promised me I wouldn't serve any time in Azkaban."

"As you can see the Headmaster isn't here to protect you and whatever comes down from this trail you will serve."

"Then tell me what I have to do in order to get it over with, I will be out soon anyway."

"Madam Umbridge do you see your self above the law in the Wizarding world?"

"Of course I do. I owe my allegiance to Albus Dumbledore."

"Very well Dolores Jane Umbridge you are hereby sentenced to 20 years in Azkaban, your wand will be broken, and you will have a bond placed on your magic that will not be lifted until your time in Azkaban has been served."

Kingsley Shackelbolt stepped forward and placed the magic binding spell on Umbridge and then led her out.

The last thing Harry heard out of her was.

"I'll get you my pretty and your little owl too."

"Harry, are you ok?" Remus asked in concern.

"Yeah, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Now I only have to face the Press outside here. I'm not looking forward to that either."

"Mr. Potter!" Harry could hear yelled at him from several different people.

"Mr. Potter, James Hunter Daily Prophet. Can you tell us more about what happened in there with Headmaster Dumbledore?

"No, I'm sorry I can't! I only know what I was told this summer, and since I'm under the assumption that this is still on going I can't comment on it, you know that."

"Mr. Potter, Please one more question?"

"Yes, Mr. Hunter."

"Mr. Potter a few weeks ago you were over-heard yelling at Arthur Weasley, who everyone knows is your best mate's Father, can you tell us more about that?"

"I will tell you this much, Ronald Weasley and I are no longer friends and I'm not the one that caused it. I do not owe their family anything other then a thank you for being there for me over the years. Due to the fact that some things have come to light it is in my best interest to sever all ties with them. The only Weasleys that I talk to now are the Twins. Thank you everyone I really need to go I still have to get some things for school as the new term starts in less then five days."

With that Harry leaves the Ministry.

A/N: I was given a lot of great Idea's for further Chapters and I plan on using them.

I want to thank everyone that told me to have the trail and touch on the Summer I hope that Works and I hope not everyone is upset with his form. That is what came to me when I typed it.

I hope to have a few more done before I have to take a break for a few days

School starts in the next chapter.

Hugs to all my reviewers

Kay


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Once again everything is Ms Rowlings

unedited

I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed.

I know it is I wanted to get something out to everyone before I can't update for at least 4days I'm having my ankle reconstructed tomorrow. I don't know when I will be able to log back onto my system so and all flames I will gladly take.

Also need to say that I don't know if any more chapters will be edited since my Old beta has chosen to work exclusively on her story. Thank everyone for understanding and bless you all for reading.

One more thing so that you can get onto your reading, I so want to say I'm sorry for that Horrid line toward the end of 30 I had just finished watching the Wizard of Oz LOL

Enjoy and thank you once again.

Harry, and company found the last week of summer to be very busy, Harry had to make sure he had everything.

The night before they were to leave Hedwig delivered the evening Prophet

Malfoy Manor Raided

By James Hunter

Yesterday in a very bold move Madam Amelia Bones Head of the MLF lead a raid on Malfoy Manor. They found rooms fulled with Dark artifacts, means of torture. Illegal books and even some items believed to belong to He - Who - Must - Not - Be - Named. With Lucius Malfoy already in Azkaban Madam Bones, Arrested Narcissa Malfoy and when exploring the house they found Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus. It is unknown at this time what will happen to Mrs. Malfoy she will be held in a secure location at the Ministry until such time as she can be questioned. The Lestrange's since they have already been sentenced will receive the Dementor's kiss as soon as it can be arranged. With all the power that Lucius Malfoy, has it seems strange that they would have raided that home.

We will have more information on this when it becomes available to the Prophet.

" I guess that tells me about what is going to happen to my aunt I don't know about my mother." Draco said

"Draco, I wouldn't worry too much about it I'm sure Madam Bones will let yo know.

Now do you both have your homework done, and everything packed?"

"I have all my homework done, and I'm sure I'm all packed. I'm going to go through my list again to make sure, I'm also sure that Dobby, will make sure we have every thing we need.

Remus, Draco are we coming back here for Christmas break?"

" I think we should see how things go we have until the middle of November to decide" Remus told them. "Why don't you two go finish getting ready. So that we can beat Molly and Ron, I know that there will be Aurors there too, make sure he doesn't do anything but they aren't guaranteed to stop Molly from confronting you."

"You're right I'm not too sure I want to run into any Weasley's tomorrow its going to be bad enough to have to see Ron at school daily I don't need Mrs. Weasley yelling at me.

"Harry, I still don't understand why you aren't talking to the Weasel? You said something about a friend being paid to spy on you, was that the Weasel?"

"Yeah, but there is more to it and I can't really talk about it. You ready to face your house mates?"

"Not really but I need to since I have classes with them, how is it going to be explained about you not living in Gryffindor, I'm sure the Weasel will tell everyone something that will turn your house against you."

"I don't doubt that but, there are safe guards in place for that. I do know that I will at least have Neville on my side, I know he knows something about what happened at the start of summer. Do you think any of your house mates know what your mother did?"

" I'm not sure I don't think she would brag about losing her spot in the Dark Lords circle but without the money to protect her, she might have."

"I'm all pack how about we make sure you have everything, that way we can do the oath tonight and not worry about it until the holidays."

Draco and Harry had found and Oath that would prevent Draco from speaking if he tried to tell anyone about his alliance with Harry, neither one of them wanted to inflict pain so they thought this would be the best course of action, the only down side to it is they had to renew it every five months so it would be the Christmas break they would need to be renewed.

In Draco's room they finished packing all his things and sat in on the floor.

"I Draco Black here by swears my Oath not to betray my friend and ally Harry James Potter, I will not tell anyone his plans, his secrets."

"I Harry James Potter Swear my Oath to Draco Black in exchange for friendship, loyalty, protection, and above all other I will protect him from harm to the best of my ability."

Taking their wands and touching the tips together the Bond seals.

The House woke early the next morning, with the anticipation of a new school term starting. Each member of the house had their own reason for dreading a new school term

Harry because he would have to deal with Ron, Dumbledore and a few other's if they tried to harm Draco.

Draco because he would have to deal with his former house mates and he knew if he had to he would protect Harry. To Draco over the last few weeks he has gotten to know him better and has come to think of him as brother. He would do anything to protect him and if that meant turning the Weasley boy into a Weasel then so be it. He learned a few things from some of the books that he was able to read and he had learned one he would use if the Weasel messed with Harry.

Remus was nervous he is going to back to teach but also to keep and eyes on Ron see over the summer since he has his Master's in Defense. Madam Bones and the Minister made him a Special Agent to Hogwarts only those two know about this since they don't want it spread around but he is to keep an eye on Ron and the Headmaster not everyone is convinced that he isn't going to try to do something to Harry.

"Draco, Harry, can you both come down stairs for it almost time to go and I have to flow to the Three Broomsticks and be there before any one of the students gets there now Dobby will Apparate with you both to Kings Cross and I want you both to get on the train immediately, I would like it if you two could stay together but that won't work since you can't let anyone know you are friends unless Harry has to protect you in the open."

"Remus will this work to keep him hidden?" pulling out his invisibly cloak.

"Harry that is a brilliant idea, this way he can sit with you on the train, but be careful you have the prefect meeting on the train."

"I know Remus. Harry said placing his cloak in his pocket. I'm not looking forward to explaining why.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure someone will be there to help you out. Now I need to go to a staff meeting today, I think Michael is addressing the staff."

Saying good bye to the young mean Remus walks out the door and Apparates to Hogsmeade.

"Master Harry, Master Draco is we ready to go?"

"Let me do one more thing then we will be."

Shrinking their trunks the place them in their pockets, Dobby grabs their hands and pops off to the station.

"Draco sit here and place my cloak over you that way if anyone comes in you are covered I know that at least Hermione will join me I'm not sure about anyone else."

Just as Harry-covered Draco the door to their compartment opened up to reveal Hermione.

"Harry, how are you doing?"

"Hermione, I'm fine just wanted to get her before anyone else so that I could avoid Ron."

"Yeah that is why I got here early too. I see you have your badges on they look good Harry, want to go with me to the meeting. I don't know who will be the Slytherin prefect for our year, no one even knows where Malfoy is at."

"Hermione, listen I'm sure he is fine, have you ever thought that maybe he is a victim in all of this like I'm, that maybe all he ever wanted was someone to like him for him, not because of how high he family was in Voldemorts inter circle. I'm getting tired of people judging people for houses or bloodlines or the purity of their blood."

"Harry, you're right just I can't see Malfoy being like that. You will have to show me that he has changed before I will be nice to him. I don't think you should trust him anyway."

They settled into a quiet routine soon they were joined by Neville and Luna Lovegood.

"Neville, did you have a good summer?" Harry asked him

"Harry, it was nice I got a new wand, thank you for the plant that you gave me for my Birthday. I'm sorry about the beginning of the summer but I felt I had to do something to help you know what I mean?"

"Neville, I do know what you mean, thanks you for doing it also, just things are going to be bad this term I'm afraid."

"Harry, we need to go to the meeting."

"Oh, right Hermione. Will you excuse us?"

"Sure Harry and congratulations on your badges."

"Thanks Neville it means a lot coming from a true friend."

Hermione didn't miss the true friends' comment and knew in her heart that she was going to have to do some Massive making up to Harry to re earn the true friend part.

Inside the prefect compartment Harry saw Cho Chang with the head girls badge on.

"All right everyone we need to get started." Zacharias Smith the head boy told everyone.

"Harry, what are you doing here this is only for Prefects?" Cho told him

"I'm the new 6th year prefect so I belong here." He told everyone

"Then welcome Harry!" Zacharias told him

Just as they started the meeting the compartment door opened and to Harry's shocked it was Ron.

"Ron, what are you doing here? You are no long a prefect you need to return to your compartment and stay there until we get to Hogwarts." Hermione told him

"I'm here to talk to you, I don't think you understand what you are doing." He never got anything more out as a hand tapped him on the shoulder and said

"Mr. Weasley you don't belong here you were informed before school started, detention starting tomorrow night with me."

Ron turned around to stare into the face of . . .

Sorry everyone Not a nice placed to leave a Cliffy but never know

A Chocolate Cup cake to whomever can tell me who it is behind Ron.

Evil Grin.


	32. Chapter 32

Everything is Ms. Rowling's once again

**Chapter 32**

A/N: The main reason I'm writing this is that my niece made me a challenge she would read one book for every two chapters and she thought this was only going to be 10 at the most.

So far, she owes me 16 books, looks like between track and school she won't have any free time.

"Mr. Weasley you don't belong here you were informed before school started, detention starting tomorrow night with me."

Ron turned to see his older brother Charlie standing with Professor McGonagall behind him.

"Charlie, what are you doing" as he was being pulled away from the meeting.

"Charlie I will leave him to you, and I will assign him to serve his detention with you as well since I will have a meeting with all of the prefect's tomorrow night. Mr. Weasley don't think it will be easy either. I will leave you to handle this Charlie." McGonagall told him sternly.

"Ron, you were told to stay away from Harry and Hermione and the first thing you do is seek them out. I could don't care what you think you are owed, you've made the wrong choice's and you are going to pay for them."

"At least you won't make me do anything too hard; mom would have your head if you did." Ron said smugly

"Ron, I will treat you like any other student, you will do what ever I say, or your detention will be even longer. What you did to not only Harry but Hermione as well is inexcusable. I'm not happy with the way mom is treating Harry either, he is the victim in all of this. Now stay in here; I don't want to see you bugging anyone else do you understand me." He demanded while placing a see me not spell and then locking the compartment.

--Back at the meeting.--

"Well, that was rather interesting, now everyone this is just a gathering to greet the newest prefect's. When we get to Hogwarts, fifth years are responsible for getting the first years to the dorms, sixth years are to patrol the halls tonight and Professor's McGonagall Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout will be meeting with us tomorrow night for some new rules. Just walk the train to make sure the first years are alright and then join your friends, see you at the meeting tomorrow night." Cho told everyone.

"Harry, if you have a minute can we talk?" Cho asked

"Sure."

"I'm sorry about last year, and I was wondering if you could give me another chance?"

"Cho, I'm sorry but I'm not looking for anything more this year other than friendship and classes."

"Oh, that's alright Harry; I guess I messed up pretty bad last year with Marietta. Can we be friends then?"

"I would like that Cho. Thank you. I think I better get going to help Hermione."

"Bye, Harry."

"Bye, Cho."

--Back with Draco--

"I wonder what Charlie is doing here? There aren't any new classes and I don't think anyone has resigned." Hermione asked as she returned from patrol.

"I don't know we are just going to have to find out when everyone else does. I'm just surprised he is giving Ron a detention." Harry told her.

"What do you mean? Charlie Weasley gave Ron a Detention?" Neville asked

"Yeah Ron barged into the prefects meeting and Charlie and McGonagall pulled him out and told him he had detention with Charlie starting tomorrow night." Harry informed Neville.

"Like he is going to do anything hard: you know that Mrs. Weasley will get mad if anyone makes him work to hard, it will take a way from his school, Quidditch and trips into Hogsmeade. Merlin forbid he miss out on fun." Neville said a little mad

"I don't think everything is going to be roses for Ron, this year. I mean he is in big trouble with the Ministry and I'm sure something has been taken away from him other than his Prefect Badge. I don't know everything but I'm sure we will find out when school starts or at least you will Neville, since I'm sure he is going to go off on everyone in your dorm room about how unfair life is to him." Hermione told them.

"Hermione, you are mostly right, but I just can't help wonder what he is going to do to Harry in the dorms this year?"

"Neville, I won't be living in the dorm this term, I have private rooms so that I don't wake you guys up with my nightmares and my odd lessons hours." Harry told him.

"Harry, that is going to leave me in the room with him, I just hope he doesn't take out what ever is going to happen to him on me."

"Neville if he does, immediately go to any of the Professor's he won't get a way with it as long as you don't go to the Headmaster. After the sorting feast, and some of the rules are given out, I will show you were my rooms are and if you need to get away from Ron you can stay in there, we can even study together. I can't really say anything about the new term until it starts I will say this though, pay attention tonight at the feast. I stand by my friends. I am also going to ask Professor McGonagall if we can do the DA this year again only open it to anyone that wants to learn more."

--Mean while back at Hogwarts, In the staff room.--

"Morning everyone, I'm not sure if many of you know me, but my name is Michael Collins, I'm with the Board of Governors. I apologize to the Professor's that have already heard this news but as it needs to told to the other staff I'll have to repeat it. Now Minerva already knows all of it, as does the new COMC teacher. This summer there were some developments that need to be addressed: first let's deal with Ronald Weasley. He was questioned with veritaserum at the Ministry this summer he had a Lawyer present, as well as the Minister, Madam Bones Minerva and myself present. It turns out that he has been spying on a student in exchange for favors, and promises made. So as of the beginning of the new school year Ronald Weasley will not be permitted to participate in any clubs, including Quidditch or extra school activities. Which means he has lost his prefect badge: which I might add I found out that he wasn't the first choice for. Minerva has given his badge to Harry Potter who incidentally was her first choice. Quidditch, he cannot play or attend any games. While games are being played, he will be serving a detention with a teacher or Mr. Filch whoever chooses to host him that weekend. There will also be no Hogsmeade trips for him. He will go home for all holiday's. All he will be allowed to do while at school are classes, homework and meals; there will be measures in place to assure Ms Granger's personal safety. Mr. Ronald Weasley is not permitted anywhere near Harry Potter. He will not spy on him. He will not report anything to anyone about him. If he does then the person to whom he is reporting will face the same consequences that Mr. Weasley will face: which is a trial and possible time in Azkaban.

Now Mr. Potter also has a few protections placed on him. He will have his own rooms that only he will have access to: he can give permission to allow visitor into his room. His Quidditch Ban has also been lifted and Minerva has made him Quidditch Captain, he will have extra Defense lessons, his potion classes will be with Madam Pomfrey since I understand he is taking a healer's course this term in place of potions. Any classes he has with Mr. Weasley will be handled individually as the need arrives. Now what most of you aren't going to like is this: you may not send Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley to the Dumbledore for punishments. I can't give details on this as the investigation is ongoing just know that, Minerva as their head of house will handle all punishments for both Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. There are measures in place to protect the students if anything is to go wrong. I can't express how much you need to follow the new rules pertaining to these three students. Ms Granger is to never be left alone with Mr. Weasley again; I can't go into detail as the matter is still being investigated. Now I wish you all a good year and if you have any questions please feel free to owl me. Have a good day."

A/N: Thanks for reading

Kay


	33. Chapter 33

Once again, everything is Ms Rowling's

**Chapter 33**

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are a few rules that need to be announced: the Forbidden Forest is just that forbidden; any students caught out of bounds will serve a detention; Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has a list of banned items please see his office door if in doubt, I'm afraid that the list includes all of the items from the Weasley Twins Shop."

With that comment a chuckle went through the great hall then she continues, "Now a reminder to the Prefects, there is a meeting tomorrow night. As you can see, we have two new teachers. I would like to welcome back Professor R. J. Lupin as the Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher," shouts and whistles could be heard throughout the hall then she adds, "Yes, yes now lets settle down. And Professor Charlie Weasley, who is filling in for Professor Rubeus Hagrid our Care of Magical Creatures instructor, who is away on business for me. Now please tuck in." as the food appeared on the tables.

"Guess, that answers as to why Charlie is here." Harry told Neville.

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you see Ron, acting like nothing is wrong, I wonder what he is telling Dean and Seamus?"

"I don't really care what he tells them, we all know the truth and whatever little world he spins for himself let him. I have other things to worry about other than some fool that is jealous of me, especially knowing how he went a little over board. Sorry Neville I didn't mean to sound like that, I just don't care anymore about Ron."

"Do you want me to keep an ear out for you?"

"No, I'm not too worried about it he knows what will happen if he tries anything."

"Can I ask what will happen?"

"I wish I could tell you, I don't know everything and I guess since it hasn't been made public yet everything hasn't been settled. I think you know just as much as I do. I did not know about Ron being a spy, all I knew was that Sirius did not trust him after last year. Things have really changed this summer for everyone; and I am going to need to trust people. I hope that some of my friends don't think I have gone around the bend when some of the things come out. I just need to be able to relax when I have the time and train without the fear of someone losing their temper because I'm hiding something from them."

Hermione hung her head and blushed at that comment. That move from her did not go unnoticed by Neville either making him wonder what happened this summer that would cause him to say something like that, and then he remembers the true friends comment on the train.

"Harry did something happen with you and Hermione this summer?"

Looking up and seeing Lavender watching them closely Harry replies, "Neville, I will tell you later when there aren't so many ears around."

With the feast over Harry, and Hermione started their rounds of the halls.

"Harry, what where you and Neville talking about over dinner?"

"He was asking me if I wanted him to keep an eye on Ron, in the dorm."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him no; I know Ron and he will hang himself soon enough." Hearing a loud noise, Harry went to investigate, "Hermione stay here."

Seeing a few Slytherin's with a fellow student shoved against a wall, Harry silently walked over to listen

"Draco, you made a mistake when you weren't at the Manor when the Ministry raided it now the Dark Lord wants us to find out why?" Pansy Parkinson said.

"Pansy," but before he could say more Harry silently stunned her.

The others not knowing what to do took off toward the dungeons

"Draco, are you all right?"

"Harry, yeah I'm fine, they caught me off guard thanks to you I will be fine. But what do we do about Pansy?"

"Let's take her to Professor Snape after all she is in his house. I don't feel like dealing with any Professor's tonight but we can't let this go."

The two take Pansy to Severus office.

Looking at the two, Professor Snape asks, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Professor, I was patrolling when I came upon Pansy, and a few other of the Slytherin students threatening Draco. I stunned her and the others ran off. I couldn't think of anyone else to take her too."

"Potter, that is fine I will deal with her, you need to return to your common room and I need to show Mr. Black to his rooms."

"Good night Professor, Draco."

Harry returned to Hermione.

"What was that about?" She inquires.

"Some Slytherin's attacking a student!"

"Harry! You really shouldn't get involved with Slytherin's just leave them be."

"Hermione, I may not like them, but I will not stand for them hurting anyone. I took them to Professor Snape, with some help and they backed me up so don't worry about."

Outside the common room

"Mandrake." Hermione, told the Fat Lady

"Hey, Harry ready for classes to start?" He heard Colin Creevy call across the common room.

"Hey Colin, yeah it's nice to be back here if you will excuses me, I need to get to bed, I have had a long day and in the morning I have a meeting with Professor McGonagall." Harry turns to head back to the door.

"Harry, you're going the wrong way!" Lavender calls out.

"No, I'm not Lavender; I have private rooms this year. Oh one more thing there will be try outs soon for all positions except for Seeker and a Chaser I'll be putting up the notice as soon as I can book the pitch for tryouts." With that Harry left the common room.

"What is he talking about we can't have private rooms, trust me if we could have I would have had one a long time ago." Lavender pouted.

Ron piped off with, "Don't you know he is Harry Bloody Potter he can do what ever he wants."

"I'm sure Professor McGonagall will let us know why he has his own rooms." Neville pointed out.

As he finished this Professor McGonagall walks in, "Students, if I can have your attention."

Ron is ignoring her and keeps talking to Dean

"Mr. Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor. When I ask for your attention that means you are to be quiet. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Professor." Ron said.

"Now I'm here to explain why Mr. Potter has private rooms this term. Due to the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Ministry and the School Governors have decided that Mr. Potter is going to have more advanced training; he will be getting up earlier than anyone else and sometimes going to bed later. In order to not disturb anyone in the House he will be housed some where else; do not think that he is going to get away with anything trust me: he has Professor Lupin staying with him to make sure he still obeys the school rules."

Professor McGonagall hears Ron mutter, "Like that will make a difference: Harry gets away with everything."

Professor McGonagall finishes he will still be a member of Gryffindor so what ever points he wins will be added to the house same goes for any he loses." she finished

"Professor?" Neville asked

"Yes Mr. Longbottom?"

"Will Harry still have classes with us?"

"Mr. Potter will have some classes with you; his private classes will take place during what would normally be his free time so as not to interfere with his duties. Anything else?"

No one spoke up.

"Good and Mr. Weasley I heard your comment and once again I'm taking points from you. As soon as your detention with Professor Weasley is over you will serve one with me for speaking about something you know nothing about. I don't think any one person has lost points the first night back to school. Now a private word with you."

"Yes Professor?"

"Mr. Weasley don't forget you are only here on probation and any slips you will find your self back at home or worse Azkaban. Now I suggest you head to bed and keep your thoughts about Mr. Potter to yourself."

"Yes, Professor."

"Mr. Longbottom, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes, Professor."

"I know I don't have the right to ask this of you and I know you know what is going on or know part of what is going on with Mr. Weasley but, for Miss. Granger's safety I need you too keep and eye on him. I have permission from Magical Law Enforcement to enlist aid and since you are in his dorm I need to make sure, he doesn't say anything that will hurt her. Do you think you could do this for me?"

"Professor, I know what Ron planned to do with Hermione, and I was going to keep an eye on her myself so I will be happy to help keep her safe."

"Thank you Mr. Longbottom, if anything happens please find me or Professor Lupin do not for any reason go to the Headmaster, do you understand?"

"Not really but I will do what you've asked. I know things are happening that I don't want to know about."

"No, you don't good night."

"Goodnight."

A/N: I know that Neville is Way out of Character in this Story; my reason for it is he got a lot of confidence after the Ministry last year. He will be the Neville that he should have always been; he showed the confidence in first year with standing up to Ron, Hermione, and Harry. So I'm only bringing it out More...

Loves on, Diana for beta for me she is doing and amazing Job...

This chapter is Short I know and I'm sorry for it, I didn't want to make you wait any longer for it then I already have.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Once again everything is Ms Rowling's

The next morning found Harry in the great hall having a breakfast when Professor McGonagall handed out their class lists.

Monday Wednesday Friday.

9-11 Basic Healing - Hospital Wing

Lunch

1-3 A.D.A.D.A - 3rd floor

Free Time

Dinner

6-8 Private Classes

Tuesday and Thursday

9-10 Herbology - Green House

10:30 - 12:00 Charms

Lunch

1- 3 Transfiguration - 1st floor

3:30-5:00 History of Magic -

Dinner

5-8 Prefect Duties

"Doesn't look to bad? That leaves Saturday for practice but I will have to look at everyone else's classes as soon as we get a team to be sure." Harry tells Neville.

"Well good luck I'm glad we have Defense, Herbology, and Charms together and I'm very glad I don't have to do potions again this year. Hey, do you think you're going to keep the DA going?" Neville asked

"Neville do you think we need it still? We have Professor Lupin again this year and he knows what he is doing: not that I wouldn't mind doing it again provided we can get a sponsor us I refuse to do it behind everyone's back. Regardless of whether or not we have the defense club I will help you with anything you need."

"Deal, Harry we better get going I have History of Magic and you have to get to the Hospital Wing."

"See you in defense Neville."

Dean approaches Neville outside the History of Magic room and pulls him aside…

"Neville, if you value your place in the dorm room then stay away from Harry, or you will regret it; that I promise." Dean told him.

"And what is it to you if I'm friends with Harry or not, Dean?"

"I don't like him! He gets too many privileges; Ron should have been captain of the Quidditch team, plus he got Ron's prefect position. Think about the announcement that Professor McGonagall made last night, he got his own rooms for Merlin sake, which isn't right he should live with us not on his own."

"Dean not that I care what you think or believe try asking Ron the real reason he lost his badge instead of making uninformed proclamations. I think Harry should have had it last year anyway, I'm not afraid of any of you." With that, Neville turned and walked into the classroom.

Up in the Hospital wing, Harry and Draco and a few other students were meeting with Madam Pomfrey.

"Good Morning students, today we are going to go over some of the simpler healing means both, magical and Muggle, since either will work in a hurry. not only is it easy but it will mean you can treat more people and maybe save lives faster; just prep them and send them with the port-key provided: you should note that each id tag that gets issued is a port-key. Now I'm going to pair you up and since you're not going to always be able to be with someone you like get use to it now. In this class and my infirmary, house and personal rivalries don't mean a thing and anyone found fighting will be removed from the program; I don't care who you are. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." Everyone told her.

"Now to start, everyone grab a bag."

After everyone pick up a bag she continues, "You will see that this is easy to carry; it contains the basic things you will need have with you for most incidents. I expect each of you to always have this bag with you at all times once you are better trained you will be helping me out with students or teacher's that are injured, Now please step with me and I will give you the list of supplies you will need for the year. I will expect you to have it by the next class but today we are going to be going over the basics in Muggle first aid; your partner will be your victim and you will do what you can to save them and then you will switch and he or she will do the same with you. Please remember that even though you are not professional's if I ask you to help with someone of the opposites gender I expect you to help and not worry about other things. Now as I call your names please step forward and join your partners."

"Katie Bell and Jason Zanders."

"Draco Black and Harry Potter."

"Melissa Douglas and Tomas Morgan."

"George Frink and Kathy Larson."

"Ok these are the pairs for the year please do not do anything that will make me regret letting you in this class there were many that wanted in but I only let in the ones that I feel have the nerve and heart to do this." Handing out the list of new supplies they will need.

"We are going to go through the potions first and then I will need someone to let Professor Snape know which ones we will need and then I'm going to teach you how to make the beds. After you've gotten the hang of hospital corners you will help me clean out the bed-pans then we will review procedures for incoming patience: since some of the patients that come in here can't be around magic until we know what is wrong with them you will have to use Muggle means to treat and clean them and the room. So keep in mind that this isn't going to be easy. If you feel you that his isn't for you or that can't or won't be able to handle it please leave now."

Waiting a few minutes before she started to talk again, "Ok now I will expect two of you here each weekend a month and since there are 4 pairs that is one weekend a month and before you ask I will make sure it doesn't interfere with your quidditch games if you play. We will work around the Hogsmeade weekends and holidays. Are there any questions?"

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"I was just wondering if we had to brew any of the Potions for this class?"

"You will brew a few of the less complicated ones under my direction so you don't have to be in the dungeon which is the reason you needed an O on your owls for this class. I have a full Potion lab in the back you and your partner will work on the potions one day a week. Any more questions? No; good come with me and I will show you the cupboards where you will store your robes and other belongings when you are not using them. You will also notice a set of student healer robes in there you will be required to wear them when you are on duty in the Hospital this makes it easier for incoming patients to find you incase I'm busy with someone else. They identify you as a student or apprentice healer. Since our time is almost up and I don't think anyone will be in today why don't you have a look around get familiar with the room and then tonight for home work I want you to read chapter 1-4 of the healers guide and write me 3 foot report on it."

"Harry?" Draco asked quietly "How do I order all this stuff, I mean you sent your owl with my school supplies and clothes but I think it will be strange for me to use your owl to get my other things?"

"Draco don't worry I can just order 2 of everything and then have it delivered to me and then I can send it on to you or I can get Remus to order it and have it sent to you with a delivery owl, nothing to worry about things work out I promise."

"Everyone come back over here please." Madam Pomfrey called "Now its time to head to lunch. This weekend infirmary duty will be George Frink and Kathy Larson unless either of you are going out for Quidditch?" both shuck their heads no. "Good then I want you here at 10 a.m. you will stay until 5pm except for lunch which you will have in the great hall. I don't want to see anyone in here until Wednesday and that is only for class. Mr. Black if you will stay? I need to speak with you."

Picking up his stuff Harry headed to the great hall for lunch.

"Mr. Black how are you feeling any side effects from the summer?"

"No Ma'am I feel fine I'm totally healed no headaches or dizziness."

"Good, now I want you to have a nice lunch and just take it easy. I hate to do this to you but for your health and safety, I don't want you playing Quidditch this year. Professor Snape told me what happened last night while I was treating Miss Parkinson. Trust me I would rather not have Mr. Potter playing either but no one has attacked him as of yet and while there are children of Death Eaters after him they aren't part his own house."

Draco looked heart broken he just lost his only outlet.

"I understand Ma'am, thank you for your concern."

"Draco, I have talk to Professors Lupin, McGonagall, and Weasley perhaps they will be willing to take you out so that you can still do some flying and maybe a pick up game or something… that way avoiding house rivalries. I am glad that you are getting along with Mr. Potter he has had so much loss and heart-ache in his short life, I don't want to see him loose another person."

"You're right and thank you for talking to the Professor's for me."

"Go eat lunch and I will see you Wednesday."

In the great hall, Neville was asking Harry questions about his first day with Hermione listening closely…

"Neville, Healing was ok we didn't do anything but get a lecture on what she wanted us to do. I have some reading to do tonight plus a essay on it other then that not much although I did get partnered with Draco."

"Oh, Harry that is going to be a nightmare but at least you will be in the hospital wing if he does anything."

"I don't think he will try anything, I honestly think my only threat this year is Ron. But don't worry I'm not going to drop my guard around anyone."

Harry looked up to see Draco sitting alone at the Slytherin table. This also doesn't go unnoticed by Neville.

"What do you think that is all about?"

"Maybe they don't want anything to do with him because both his parents and aunt are in Azkaban?"

"Maybe, you know I was so glad when I read that Bellatrix Lestrange got the Kiss. I know I shouldn't be happy about something so horrible but for me and my parents some justice was finally done."

"Neville if anyone should be grateful it is you. Don't ever let anyone make you think otherwise."

"Harry?" Hermione asked abruptly.

"Yes Hermione."

"How did you get into the healing class; I applied and was turned down, it seems they only take a few students?"

"I asked Madam Pomfrey, if I could do it. I had to do some summer reading but since I got the O that was needed in Potions, Charms and Herbology she let me in."

"Oh, well good luck."

"Thanks Hermione."

A/N: Going to leave it there.

Thank to everyone that is reviewing once again hugs on Diana for the Beta she rocks at it.

I had a reviewer send me a message about Why I haven't had any death eater's meetings or Voldemort well to tell you the Truth Snape will be going to a meeting in the next few chapters but Harry will find a potion first but not to worry I Will get there soon Just don't want to get the story to dark and I can't write anything to evil.

Another Reviewer asked me where Hagrid was I will explain that in the next Chapter Trust me...

Thank you very much for reading my Take on what I think year 6 should be. But of course if that was what I wanted Hermione would be with Harry not George but I can't see that in this story Hermione will be a little jealous again so not to worry. The other George and Melissa are the "transfer students" the story should move faster in the next couple of Chapters I just wanted to get the first few weeks of school over with before I kick into really high gear...


	35. Chapter 35

Once again everything is Ms Rowling's

**Chapter 35**

**Defense Class**

The first Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts class for those that scored an O on their owls was just starting. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were together for the first time since the end of last year. Remus was watching them carefully not trusting that one of them wasn't going to try something. Harry was talking to Neville about something, Hermione was looking at her book and Ron was glaring at Harry.

"Welcome to 'Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts' in this class you will learn the more complicated spells than you have before, you will learn dueling, and more defense. This class will be more intense then any other class you have ever had to date. Since I had most of you in third year, I know you know something but I need a better idea of what you may have learned right or wrong since then. So today will be a review, I have a test that I want you to work on don't worry about a grade I just want to find out what you know."

Handing out the papers Remus listens to the scratching of quills on parchment.

Harry paying attention to his paper didn't see Seamus as he waved his wand under the desk, but Harry, not taking any chances had cast a shield charm; the spell rebounded and unfortunately it hit Neville. Harry reacting on instinct checked to make sure he was breathing.

Remus angrily demanded, "All right I want all wands from Mr. Longbottom back placed on my desk now. Ms. Granger would you please go get Professor McGonagall: Mr. Potter is he ok?"

"Professor, he is breathing but I don't know what spell was cast."

"Harry, please take him to the infirmary"

Harry shaking his head no replied, "Professor, I can't move him until I know what spell was used. It could react badly to other magic or physical movement of the body. We need Madam Pomfrey."

Picking up Dean's wand "_Priori Incantatium_" only seeing _Lumos_ cast; _Deletrius_ breaking the spell. Next was Ron's wand; casting the _Priori Incantatium_ on Ron's was _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Getting to Seamus' he casts, "_Priori Incantatium_" watching the spell cast '_dormio pro Diu_ ', "Mr. Finnegan care to explain?"

Before he could Professor McGonagall walks in seeing Neville unconscious on the floor, "Professor Lupin, what has happened?"

"It seems that Mr. Finnegan chose to hex a student in class today."

"Do you know what spell was used?"

"He used _dormio pro Diu_."

"To sleep for long time? Why on Mr. Longbottom?"

"Professor I don't know why. I just found the spell just before you walked in. But I don't think Mr. Longbottom was the target."

"Mr. Finnegan my office, Professor Lupin why don't you finish your class and we need to get Mr. Longbottom to the infirmary." Casting the reversal spell "_Ut excito sursum_"

Neville waking up looks around the room confusedly.

"Mr. Potter why don't you take him to the infirmary just to have him checked out."

Helping Neville up they head to the hospital wing

As soon as everyone left Remus still angry started in on a lecture, "I will only say this one time in this Class room, I will not have another incident like this in my class again. Any one caught hexing, cursing, or jinxing a fellow class member will be expelled from this class faster then you can say Merlin. If I find out anyone put Mr. Finnegan up to this you will find yourself serving more than a detention. If you have a problem with a fellow student you are to go to your head of house or a professor you do not handle it on your own."

Continuing in the same vein still angry, "I expected better from you, today's behavior was petty and childish and extremely dangerous so until I see a marked improvement on behavior, on lecture days at the start of class, you will hand your wands to me as you enter the room. If you choose to act like little children instead of the young adults you are, I will treat you like one. I wasn't going to give you any home work today but because of today's behavior I want 5 feet of parchment on the dangers of casting spells at someone's back, in a full room, without knowing of any hidden medical conditions that they may have. Don't think that Mr. Finnegan will go unpunished by me either. He disrupted and endangered a student in my class as well as broke several school rules. You will all head back to your dormitories until dinner time. If I find out that even one student didn't go right back it will be 60 points from your house."

"Professor do you think that Neville will be ok?" Susan Bones asked

"Miss Bones, I think he will be fine he might spend the night in the infirmary, why don't you head to your house you still have an hour until dinner."

----------------------HRHRHRHRHRHRHR--------------------------------

"Harry, what happened to me?" Neville asked

"I will tell you when I tell Madam Pomfrey that way I only have to say it once. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I don't think I want to hear it twice."

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry called

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing back here?"

"Its Neville he was hit with a curse in A.D.A.D.A, Professor McGonagall and Lupin asked me to bring him here.

"Mr. Potter did you not listen to anything this morning in class?"

"Madam Pomfrey, Ma'am I did, I wouldn't let him be moved or have any magic cast on him. Professor Lupin found out the spell used on him by checking wands. The spell used was _Dormio pro Diu_ and Professor McGonagall knew the spell and used the counter-curse _Ut excito sursum_ on him which caused him to wake up. I didn't do anything other then make sure that a. he was breathing and b. that no one used any magic on him until we found out what spell was used. Once he was revived I was told to bring him here."

"Good, you did listen then. So what was the spell?"

"Professor McGonagall said it was dormio pro Diu or the long sleep."

"Mr. Longbottom, would you please lay down and let me check you over to make sure everything is as it should be," running her wand over him finding everything ok, "I would like you to stay the night just as a precaution. I will have to speak to the headmaster and Professor McGonagall."

At that point the Headmaster walked into the hospital wing.

"Ah, hello Mr. Longbottom, I heard what happened; it's a shame that something like that happened, but I can assure you that it will not go unpunished."

Harry muttering to himself, "You most likely put them up to it, you bastard."

"What was that Harry?" Dumbledore asked?

"Nothing Headmaster, I just hope that whatever happens it is handled in-house not everyone needs to know that Seamus attacked Neville, do they?"

"I agree with you not everyone needs to know about any of this. I believe I will let Professor McGonagall handle whatever punishment she feels is appropriate to the situation. Now Mr. Potter if you will run along so that I can have private word with Mr. Longbottom."

"I will see you later Neville."

"Poppy if you please I need to speak to him privately I promise not to overtire him."

"Very well Headmaster, just don't tire him to much." The medi-Witch told him

"Now, Mr. Longbottom, I would like to ask you about Mr. Potter: do you know what he was doing before you were attacked?"

"We were both working on the test that Professor Lupin had given us."

"Did he do anything out of the ordinary? Like have his wand out or turn to look at Mr. Finnegan?"

"Professor no he didn't and since he was sitting in front of me I would have seen it if he had done anything."

"Very well Mr. Longbottom I would like you to keep an eye on Mr. Potter for me. Please let me know if he does anything out of the ordinary or anything you might feel I need to know about."

"Headmaster I'm sorry but I don't feel right reporting on my friends and I don't want to get in trouble with-in my house for it either."

Thinking to himself about on a way that he can get Neville to agree to this.

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter doesn't live in your house so how would anyone know you where doing this for me?"

"I would know sir, I think Harry is a great friend and he doesn't deserve what some so called 'friends' that supposedly care about him do to him. Now if you don't mind I need to rest; I'm not feeling too good." With that Neville turned over and starts to ignore the Headmaster.

Knowing that he was dismissed

"Very well Mr. Longbottom you get some rest but please do think about what we talked about."

Albus left the infirmary

A/N

I was sent a rather long review in an Email asking me if English is my Native Language.

Yes it is but as a child I had several learning disabilities, I have over come many of them. But as most of you can tell I still have problems. I'm sorry if this makes it more difficult to understand this story but I feel that I have made progress. I was told in Jr high that I would never be able to live on my own since, they didn't feel that I would ever comprehend anything. By the time I left High School I was reading at a college senior level and comprehending it as well: all I really have the problem is with writing it. So I feel that this has not only been a great tool to get my Niece to read but a tool to help me work on my writing skills.

I want to say thank you to everyone that has stuck with this story with all my mistakes and to my wonderful Beta for fixing many of my mistakes.

I hope you enjoy this and As Promised I have given you all a birthday Present from me lol!

Enjoy this.

Kay — 


	36. Chapter 36

Once again everything is Ms Rowling's!

**Chapter 36**

A/N: I know I normally put my AN at the bottom of the chapter but I just realized that I didn't say where Hagrid is. So I'm hoping to get it taken care of in this chapter.

Remus stayed in his office to calm down before heading to McGonagall's office to deal with Mr. Finnigan after a bit he decides how to handle it; shutting and warding his office and classroom door.

Knocking on Professor McGonagall's office door.

McGonagall answers, "Come in."

Seeing Seamus still in the office he asks, "Professor McGonagall have you found out anything?"

"Yes I have! It seems that Mr. Longbottom wasn't the target of the spell."

"I take it that Harry was?"

"That is quite right, it seems that Mr. Finnigan was taking it upon himself to punish Harry for getting special treatment."

"Mr. Finnigan, I would like to hear the reason you chose my class to do this in since you know that only a handful of students were permitted in there."

"Professor, I owe no one any explanation as to why I did this."

"That is where you are wrong Mr. Finnigan; as the Deputy Headmistress and your head of a house I have every right to know why you would attack a student behind his back.

He restates, "Professor, I owe no one any explanation as to why I did this."

"As of right now you have all privileges suspended and you will write a 6-foot parchment on the danger of casting spells you haven't learned. I will expect you to show up to my office tonight for detention; you will until the Christmas break to change and reconsider your behavior at which time I will re-evaluate your punishment. You will also lose 20 points from your house as it was uncalled for. You will return to your rooms as soon as this meeting is over; I will send your dinner with a house elf and you will eat it in your dorm room. If I find out you were put up to this you will be in even bigger trouble then you are now. Are you willing to tell me if anyone told you to do this?"

"Professor no one told me or asked me to do this! I know that because of Harry that my Aunt lost her position on the school board."

"Mr. Finnigan your Aunt lost her place on her own; she was doing something illegal and unethical. Other details aren't up for discussion as everyone in the meeting was sworn to secrecy: how you found out any of this is beyond me. Apparently she still isn't following the guidelines set for her by the Ministry. All I can think is that she was talking when she should have been keeping her mouth closed. Now as soon as Professor Lupin is finished you will go back to your dorm and hope that what you did to Neville has no lasting effect. I would also advise you to not do anything else that will make you get in trouble here at school for the rest of the year. I will let Professor Lupin handle your punishment for his class on his own. Professor Lupin."

"Mr. Finnigan I'm going to talk to Madam Pomfrey to see if she will allow you to work in the infirmary, something like community service, I want you there at least 10 hours a week and since you are no longer allowed to attend Hogsmeade or Quidditch games I don't see why you can't do these hours on weekends. I am going to remove you from my advance class; you can join in the regular sixth year class. The condition on you being allowed back in any of my classes is you will hand me your wand before class if we aren't going to use them, If we are having a practical lesson you will obviously need to use it but you will be watched carefully. If for whatever reason Madame Pomfrey doesn't want you to work in the Infirmary then I will talk to Professor Snape, I'm sure he could use help in the potions room. Now I want a 4 foot essay on the spell that you used and what would have happened had we not known the reversal spell or been able to find it quickly enough. Professor McGonagall will hand you your adjusted schedule tomorrow morning; let's just hope that you can take it because I will not allow you back in my class with the students that care to learn and not carry out petty revenge. Goodnight Mr. Finnigan."

Seamus turns and leaves.

"This is going to be an interesting year isn't it? Remus asked

"It seems that it is going to be; maybe only the first few weeks will be bad."

"Minerva, has there been any news from Hagrid?"

"I got an Owl from him this morning; it seems that Albus sent him to talk to the Giants about not siding with Voldemort. He doesn't seem to be having much luck with them since he is only a half-giant. The main problem we are going to have with some of the creatures, I believe, are the restrictions that the Ministry is placing on them. Look at the trouble you had finding work before Harry bonded with you. If we could get the Ministry to lift some of them we might have more luck."

"I can ask Harry, what he thinks now that Fudge is being a little more understanding; maybe he can get a few things changed. I will talk to him tonight I have a feeling he isn't going to be eating dinner in the great hall after today, I just hope he doesn't blame himself for it."

"How was Mr. Weasley's behavior in class today?"

"He didn't do anything or get the chance to do anything today since Mr. Finnigan seem to have handle that just fine on his own."

"Let's keep an eye on him anyway after last night I don't think it will be a good idea to relax any on him, I hated to do this but last night I asked Neville to keep his ear out and to report to me or you if they were plotting anything against Harry and he agreed to help us. Remus I'm worried about the state of my house this year! It is hard on us knowing exactly what to do with the Ministry knowing that Voldemort has returned and then finding out about Albus and all he has done to Harry and Sirius."

"Minerva I agree with you, I think that Harry has been handling it well, we had a few episodes this summer with Molly and everything but he is determined to live and to defeat Voldemort and then live his life how he wants to."

"Remus, what about Molly? I know that Arthur gave him a hard time this summer I didn't hear anything about Molly." Minerva said shocked.

"Oh!"

Remus went on to explain to Minerva about the letters and what happened with the twins. How Molly demanded that Harry apologize to her and her family. He also went on to tell her about how Hermione keep reacting to the things Harry had been doing and the library at the Manor.

"Did you know that Harry was never told where James and Lily had been buried?"

"They were at Godric's Hollow." Do you want to take him there on Halloween?"

"Minerva, Harry found their graves this summer, all on his own. It seems that after Hermione's little fit he went flying and landed in a clearing and found them. If he would like to go there on Halloween I will take him I think that it would be good for him. I know that Halloween has become some what difficult for him these last few years. Voldemort seems to treat it as an anniversary of sorts."

"Talk to him and I will set it up. Now I think we need to go to dinner if Harry isn't there I want you to go find him ok?

"I planned on it. I'm not going to let him skip meals he did that this summer with training and then he wouldn't sleep."

Not seeing Harry in the great hall Remus goes to their private room.

"Harry?"

No answer he heads to the Room of Requirement to see if he is there.

Mean while in the Hospital wing Neville and Harry are eating dinner.

"How are you feeling Neville?" Harry asked him.

"Tired and confused; I have a feeling that I know why I was hexed but I didn't think it would happen so fast, I mean Dean only warned me this morning."

Harry looking confused at that moment.

"Neville, what are you talking about?"

"Dean cornered me outside of History of Magic and told me that if I valued my place in the dorm, I would stay away from you. I guess they saw me talking to you and Seamus chose then and there to make good on the threat."

To say Harry was a little shocked would be like saying Voldemort is a pussy cat.

"You need to tell someone about that; they can't get away with it."

"Harry, I don't think they are going to get away with it. I don't think the Professor's are going to let it go. Ron lost points the first night back because of his attitude and behavior. I'm going to hate to see the Points tomorrow morning."

"I know me too; let's just hope that we do well with Quidditch to make up for all the points being lost. Hey Neville if you need any help let me know and we can study together whether, it's in the library, my room or the common room I will always help you no matter what, that is what friends do for each other. It means a lot to me that not once have you gotten jealous or mad at me because I didn't or couldn't tell you something. I don't even think you see me as the Boy-Who-Lived, I think you see me as just Harry, not _Harry-Potter-Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World_. You weren't paid to be my friend either. I think you are the only person my age I can truly count on. I have a few adult friends but not many our age; the twins are really about it." Harry couldn't believe he was telling Neville all this.

"Harry, what about Hermione, she is your friend. You can count on her."

"No, I can't; Neville, she gets upset to easy at things I have little to no control over. I had her over this summer and she got mad because she couldn't read any of the books in the study, then she was there for my birthday and found out that I was going to get some special training that didn't include her and some other things and she got all 'tell me', 'why the secrets' and mad when I couldn't tell her anything; I can't deal with her being like that. I don't need petty people around me I need people that I can trust to support me. Oh! Neville I'm sorry I didn't mean to dump all this on your tonight. I was going to tell you it in private, it just came out."

"Harry, it's alright. I started to understand things: in 3rd year when I overheard the twins tell Ron that it isn't right to use people the way him and someone else was I never heard who that was, nevertheless after today I think I know who that person is. And can I assume that is the reason you aren't talking to Ron this year and the real reason you don't live in the dorm with us?"

Laughing, "Who ever told you weren't bright was sadly mistaken. You are right in the Ron area and since I don't know about what happened earlier unless you are talking about Seamus, I can't say other wise."

An unseen shadow turns and leaves the infirmary.

Seeing Lupin says, "Hello, Professor."

"Are you alright?" Remus asked.

"I will be I just heard something I didn't want to hear is all. I think I have hurt someone more than I ever thought possible. I have a lot of making up and begging for forgiveness to do; more than I ever thought possible. Things aren't always black and white are they Professor?"

"No they aren't and it hurts to learn that at such an early age but better now than later. Why don't you head back to your dorm I'm sure you have homework to do?"

"Can I come talk to you if I need to Professor?"

"My office door will always be open for any student that needs help or to just talk."

"Thank you, have a good night Professor."

Remus seeing Harry laughing and talking to Neville puts the conversation out in the hallway into perspective.

"Hello, Neville, how are you feeling?"

"Professor Lupin, I feel good: Harry has been keeping me company. Professor, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Neville you can talk to me anytime."

"Well it just that I didn't think that they would attack me so fast."

"What, do you mean they?"

Neville repeats what Dean told him.

"I will have to talk to Professor McGonagall about this is there anything else?"

Harry looks at his watch.

"Oh I'm late, I have that Prefect meeting I have to be at. Neville I will talk to you later and remember what I said any time you need to talk, study or just some quiet time let me know or even Professor Lupin he can usually find me. Professor I will see you later tonight."

Remus looks to make sure Harry is out of ear shot.

"Neville, Seamus didn't attack you, he was attacking Harry. Starting tomorrow I want you to join me for private lessons. I think things are only going to get worse in your House before they get better, and I want to teach you some basic shields that you can cast that don't require your wand to hold them. I want you protected as much as we can until Ron and crew get it in their brains that they are students and aren't going to get away with anything."

"Ok." Then hesitantly he adds, "Professor, the headmaster came to see me tonight and asked me to spy on Harry for him." Seeing the rage in Professor Lupin's eyes: he quickly continues, "I told him no so don't worry about that, I just don't think he should have asked me to do it. I know that it maybe a little hypocritical of me since I'm sort of doing it for Professor McGonagall with the boys in the dorm but she asked me to let her know if they are planning on doing anything to Harry not to report on anything else. The Headmaster asked me to tell him if Harry did anything out of the ordinary. Tell me when aren't things around Harry out of the ordinary. "

"I know about Professor McGonagall talking to you I was involved in most of the meetings this summer concerning Harry and this is something that not only she asked you to do but the Magical Law Enforcement as well. I see Madam Pomfrey coming and from all my years in here as a student I know she will kick me out" he said with a laugh, "Why don't you get some rest and come by my office after dinner tomorrow and you can work with me and Harry."

"I will do that, thank you Professor. Good night."

"Good night Neville, Madam Pomfrey."

**RLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPPRLHP **

"Good evening students, there are a few things we need to go over concerning students this year. Do to the return of He-who-must-not- be-named; Harry Potter has a private room this year. The School Board and the Teachers know this year is very hard and we prefer that his nightmares not disrupt the dorms, but he like all of you are required to abide by the school rules."

"Ronald Weasley's Mother has limited what he can and cannot do this year so anyone seeing him at a Quidditch game or in an extracurricular activity is to find a Professor immediately and they not you will deal with him. Contrary to popular gossip, Mr. Weasley's prefect badge was removed because of his grades and not by whim or favoritism. Is this understood?"

Looking to see everyone shaking their heads yes. "On more thing and this is directed at everyone: we will not tolerate anyone attacking another student here is that clear make sure your house mates know and understand this, not only will they get detention but they will also lose points and depending on the hex, jinx or curse they may even get expelled from school is that understood also? That is all I would like the Gryffindor Prefects to stay after if you would. That is all for tonight please return to your dorms or start your rounds."

While waiting for everyone else to leave.

"Now I'm sure all of you know about Mr. Longbottom by now; and most of you know what occurred last night in the common room. Any problems that you have with Mr. Weasley should brought to me immediately. Mr. Finnigan has been removed from Professor Lupin's ADADA class and more House points have been removed he is also banned from all extracurricular activities. He is serving detention with me until Christmas break and on the nights and weekends he is not with me he is going to be doing school service. I will not put up with the students in my House acting like rule less barbarians with petty grudges; I will be making an announcement later tonight about this. I wanted you all aware about this before hand to stave off a lot of confusion. Now go back to what you were doing. Mr. Potter a moment please; I want you in the common room tonight at 9 just before curfew so that I can make the announcement to everyone that even though your room isn't in the tower you are still an integral part of this house and always will be."

"Yes Professor McGonagall I'll be there. I have a Potion lesson tonight until 9 and I'll come there directly after. Thank you."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 **

Once again everything is Ms Rowling's

Detention

Frustrated and infuriated Ron was serving his first detention of the year.  
Muttering dirtily under his breath, "I can't believe my own brother is making me clean out stalls. I should be the one planning the Quidditch team, I should  
still be making rounds with that mud-blood know it all, and she should be  
mine. I will get them both and then everything will be mine." Charlie Weasley the interim Care of Magical Creature professor steps in and addresses Ron, "Ron, you are finished for the night I will see you back here tomorrow  
night for more." Seeing the dirty look Ron threw his way and the scowl that says I am going to get you adds, "Don't think about reporting this to Mom It won't do any good since not only isn't she speaking to me but truthfully she has no say in school punishments. Now get back to your dorm, don't stall I will know if you don't get  
back in 20 min do you understand?" "Yeah, I understand. I don't have to like it and I'm still telling  
Mom about this whether you are speaking to her or not I don't deserve  
to be treated like a house elf." "Ron do you want to be treated like a house elf? Really do all the chores of a household for a single week… I am sure it can be arranged: you could always go home, mom could give you the days chores as your punishment and tutor you for Newts at the same time but do keep in mind you are only sixteen and you can't do magic outside of school so the chores and school work would all have to be without magic. Cooking breakfast, washing the dishes, doing the laundry, sweeping the floors, making the beds, doing more laundry, then making lunch and doing the dishes again, dusting and mending, polishing the silver, cleaning the cellar, straitening the attic, then fixing dinner and when that's done doing the dishes again, all without magic not to mention you would still have to be home-schooled so that you can pass your Newts so include tutoring and study time too. No Ron you aren't being treated like a house elf you are being treated like the miscreant that you are acting like. Now go back to the castle you only have 10 minutes until curfew and if you are caught out you will loose more points."   
In his private Potion lab Harry goes about setting up his new Caldron  
and other supplies waiting for Professor Snape to arrive. "Harry?" "In here Professor" "Ah good you have everything set up and ready to go. What I want to  
do today is I want you to just make a common healing potion here is  
the list of ingredients that you will need and it will only take an  
hour to brew so that will give you sometime to read tonight." Harry sets to start the potion as it is a stage that it needs to simmer. "Professor, I was able to bring some of the books from Potter Manor  
with me and I was reading them and I found something that I want you  
to look at most of the older books I have were wrote by either Godric  
or Salazar. But with the way that Professor Dumbledore goes into your  
office unannounced I think it would be best to leave them here. I'm  
sure he would love to get his hands on them. I wouldn't be surprised  
if he tried to claim them in the name of the school." "Harry, that wouldn't surprise me one bit I'm afraid to say.

Returning to the potion very good that is perfect bottle it up and I  
will give it to Madam Pomfrey." Severus arm starts to burn. "Harry, I'm being called, I have to go read the first two chapters in  
your book and then summarize them. I will collect them the next time  
we meet." Going to his Chambers he grabs his Death Mask and leaves the castle.

Somewhere dank and moldy…

Ah, my faithful ssservant, what newsss do you have for me about Potter. "Master, he returned to school but he isn't allowed into any of my  
classes. I have been forbidden to contact him in anyway. It seems that  
the fool Dumbledore has done something to upset him as well and he doesn't  
trust him anymore, Master he doesn't even trust the blood traitor, nor  
the mud blood he is truly on his own." "Thissssss isssss good newssssssssssss. Sssssssssssssssverus my  
ssssservant you must find a way to bring me Potter before all hallow'sss  
eve; that is the night that I will end thisssssss once and for all!  
I want you to find me a blood potion that will weaken him and find a  
way to place it in hissss food and I don't care if you have to ussse the darkest of  
artssss to get this done. I want him delivered to me." "Yes, master I will do as you please." "Good now begone."

After Severus is gone…."Yes Master" "My faithful, what is going on at the ministry." "We have Potter believing that we are backing him 100, the only thing  
that I truly back is his not trusting that fool Dumbledore. I will  
make sure that he is delivered here to you on all Hallow's eve." "Very good my faithful, I lost three of my sssservants to Potter this  
year I don't plan on lossssing anymore. I want this over with and  
once I'm victoriousssss I will reward you all." Back at Hogwarts. "Students may I have your attention please." Professor McGonagall called out. Ms. Granger and Mr. Creevy will you please go get all the students  
from their rooms. I only want to say this one time." "Sorry, I'm late Professor, I got tied up with an assignment." "You're not late Mr. Potter I'm early, so no harm done." Hermione and Colin return to the common room with all the students in tow. "I will say this only one time; after this you will receive  
detentions, and loss of points and the chance of being expelled and  
your wand snapped for an infraction of the rules like this."

With a look that was even sterner if possible that her usual she continues; "Now I will not tolerate anyone in my house attacking a student behind their backs. That is the most cowardly way of doing things. Nor will I tolerate a student being told who they can befriend. These are dark times and we need to stand strong."

Looking solemn and sad, "I will not place the safety of any student over another. The attack on Mr. Longbottom has been dealt with. Understand me any  
fighting in the house whether is be between siblings or house-mate you  
will be punished. I have had enough of this nonsense, no more." Professor  
McGonagall told the Tower. 

Turning around she sees Ron walking in late, "10 Points for being late Mr. Weasley." "I was just coming back from detention Ma'am." It doesn't take 30 min to walk from the stables to the dorm I also  
know that you where released 20 minutes prior to curfew. I will be speaking  
to you alone Mr. Weasley. Now everyone else you have free time. I  
would suggest to the younger students that you go to bed the first day  
back is always the hardest and remember that I will always be here to  
talk to if you need me." Harry comes up, " Do you need me for anything more Professor I have  
several homework assignments to get done tonight?" "No Mr. Potter everything is in order you may return to your rooms." My office now Mr. Weasley! What we have to speak about I don't need  
everyone to hear." "Yes Ma'am." Hermione runs after Harry calling, "Harry wait, can I talk to you for a moment?" "What is it Hermione, I have work to get done. And I have to be up  
early for a training session with Remus." seeing how cold his eyes  
look. "I guess it can wait, I'm sorry Harry." "Hermione it's alright I'm tired and still have things to do tonight." "I will make time to talk to you soon I promise. Just with classes  
starting, prefect duties, and my private classes I don't know when I  
will have the time. I also need to start Quidditch try outs so that  
will leave me hardly anytime. Which reminds me hey Katie can I talk  
to you for a second? " Harry yelled. Walking over, "Sure Harry what do you need? And congrats on the captains badge." "Oh thanks I was wondering if you would help me with the team I need a  
co-captain and since we are the only ones with more then 1 years  
experience on the team you could help me train the new members." "Harry that would be good I would be glad to help you out. Just let  
me know the time." "This Saturday on the Pitch I have already booked it with Madam Hooch  
and I have a surprise for the team." "Cool, see you then Harry." Katie said before heading back up the stairs.

Back in McGonagall's office  
"Mr. Weasley, I will only tell you this one time and one time only.  
If anyone one else gets attacked around Mr. Potter I will send you to  
Madam Bones and we both know what will happen with that. I know you  
had nothing to do with the attack in defense and I will take that into  
account but I will not tolerate you bullying your friends into warning  
off fellow class mates. Since there are only 5 people in this school that know what truly happened over the summer and I'm sure the 3 of them didn't say anything and the 4th one  
wasn't in the dorms to tell them let alone against themselves Mr.  
Potter didn't do anything to anyone, he is the victim, so that will leave you and only you, if anything more happens to Mr. Longbottom it is on your head do I make  
myself clear?" "Yes Ma'am." "Get back to your dorm and get a shower and then finish your homework  
and go to bed."   
**A/N: ok I was sent a review about who is spying on who LOL  
Lets me try to break this down for you  
George Frink and Melissa Douglas are the "transfer students"/ MLE people No one was spying on Neville and Harry it was Hermione over hearing  
their conversation Neville was asked to keep and eye on Harry by Dumbledore but he  
refused because of his friendship. But he was asked by McGonagall to  
help keep an eye on his dorm mates to make sure they weren't planning  
to do anything to Harry.  
**

**Now this Chapter is going to either confuse people to death or Tick  
them off when they find out who the ministry person is LOL Sorry this  
is something that is going to not be reviled until later in the story.  
Harry isn't really going to make the time for Hermione but he will  
soon he is tried of being the one that has to bend over to make people  
happy. For once he is going to make her wonder if she has done  
something beyond repair to her friend.  
I have also had a nagging feeling that someone is going to die in this  
story I just can't figure out who. I know it won't be Harry, Neville  
or Remus. This feeling just won't go away. If I have to do it, it  
will be towards the end I hope unless it just comes out like a few  
other things have so far.. So in advance forgive me for killing off  
someone. Thank you for the great reviews kay ---- **


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Once again everything is Ms Rowling's

Neville joined everyone in the Great Hall for breakfast finds Harry and starts, "Harry, Professor Lupin offered to include me in your lessons so that I can protect myself isn't that great. Not that I'm worried about it, but having some extra lessons can't hurt right?"

"Neville that is great." I will see you tonight then we can go right after dinner and then take you to my rooms." Not missing the hurtful look on Hermione's face.

The day went by fast meeting in the great hall Neville and Harry headed to his Room.

"Neville, Harry good you are both here right now I want to just go over the Basic's of shields. Harry's I know you know this already just work throw it with Neville too all right?

"Hey, no problem Remus I could always use the extra practice on shields."

About 30 min into the lesson Snape enters with Draco threw the private hall

"Harry, I must speak with you." Professor Snape said not knowing Neville was there. "I'm sorry I didn't know you had company, well this is going to be interesting Mr. Longbottom I'm sure you can keep this quiet?"

Neville in confusion asks, "Harry, what's going on why is Malfoy and Professor Snape in your private rooms?"

Sighing Harry starts, "Neville you know I trust you right?"

"Yeah or you wouldn't have brought me here."

"Ok, then I'm going to trust you to keep what you see and hear in here to your self." Looking at Snape and Draco, "can I tell him?"

Both nod their heads yes.

"Neville, you see it all started in my third year with Professor Snape…" he goes on to tell him everything that has happened including the entirety of Dumbledore's involvement.

After seeing Neville's eyes widen in surprise and disgust at times during the tale and trying to gage his response Harry finishes, "So you see things have changed you can trust both of them. I won't go into details but Draco has been through hell ever since we started Hogwarts please try to give Draco a second chance, when he understands you better I am sure he will share what he can with you. But know this, he isn't a Malfoy anymore, he's a Black and I trust him. He hasn't done anything to try and hurt my friends or me he is just trying to stay alive. So please understand I was going to tell you soon just didn't think you would find out like this."

"Harry, it's a little hard to comprehend right now about all of this but I think I know more about why the Headmaster asked me to spy on you and report back to him."

"Neville, when did he talk to you?" Remus asked.

"Yesterday when I was in the infirmary. I told him no, but I felt a little hypocritical about saying it as I already told Professor McGonagall that I would let her know if Dean, Seamus or Ron was up to no good. "

"Harry, I need to contact Madam Bones. May I use Hedwig?"

"Yeah go ahead, the meddling old fool will never learn." Harry said slumping in his chair sadly for a moment before asking, "Professor Snape, what did you need to speak to me about? I'm sure it wasn't just to come up and chat?"

"Harry, no this time it wasn't and I'm sorry to just come in like this. As you know I was summoned last night, it seems the dark lord wants me to deliver you to him no later then Halloween. He seems to think that the 15th anniversary of his first down fall will finally be yours the only problem is he wants me to deliver a potion to him that will make it easy for him to kill you."

Professor, I don't see a problem with foiling his plans since I'm not even going to be here for Halloween. Since I have been given permission to leave school I plan on using it occasionally and this is one of those times. I've always hated Halloween because of the memories it brings and the crap he puts me through, so this year I planned on not being here for him to torment. Let's look into that potion though you never know it might help us out in defeating him."

"Oh Draco before we get too involved … Here are your supplies for Healing class. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Neville, Can I call you that?" Draco asked

"Yeah if I can call you Draco?"

"Yeah, that will be fine, what I want to say is I'm sorry for everything I have ever done or said to you. I had to act a certain way because of my father and trust me I have gotten beaten for not doing it right and since you where friends with Harry and a Gryffindor that didn't help matter's any, so once again I'm sorry for everything. I can tell you this summer really opened my eyes. Harry didn't have to do what he did for me. And I can honestly tell you this is the first I have heard about our headmaster is seemed that Harry worries aren't only the dark lord but Dumbledore too."

The rest of the evening passed, things weren't real comfortable for Neville but he was at least trying to get along with Draco. Looking at the clock, Harry gets up to start his patrol of the school. "Neville want me to walk you back to the common room?"

"Sure, this way I will know which way to come next time from the common room." After they'd departed, "That was an interesting evening Harry."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that they were going to come and I forgot to tell them that Remus invited you to the lesson. I think that maybe the three of us should do them together often it will build trust in you and Draco plus give you a chance to know the real him."

"I will try but I can't promise you anything, I just can't be nice to him over night not after everything he's done to us in the past. You had this summer to get use to it."

"I know and thank you for trying. If it helps try to remember that he was tortured by his father for every alleged mistake he made whether he had control over it or not. This includes getting beat in grades and loosing at Quidditch."

The portrait of the fat lady opens and Hermione walks out.

"Ready to go Harry?" Hermione asks quietly.

"Yeah, Hermione. Neville I will talk you later."

"Harry, can we talk while we patrol?"

"Hermione, right now isn't the best time to go into it. What we need to talk about isn't something I want to do while walking; I don't really want to have just anyone over hear this. I'm going to need some time I just can't easily forgive and forget everything that happened this summer in addition I have seen the look in your eye's when my private lessons and classes come up."

Getting increasingly irritated and despondent Harry continues, "I never asked for anything to happen to me and I especially didn't ask for a madman to be hunting me. I never asked for you to be upset with me because I got a few more O's than you, or because I got a private tutor for Potions and you have to take the class with Snape. Hermione I'm getting these extra things so that I can fight the insane madman that wants me dead, that wants you dead. Why can't you see that this isn't a privilege to be jealous of… it's not a privilege and it's definitely not a game, it's a freaking heavy responsibility that I have no choice about."

Shaking his head in frustration, "This isn't the time or place to talk about, I'll get back to you when I am ready."

The rest of the patrol was done in silence as Hermione thought of the things that Harry had told her.

Dropping her back off at the portrait of the Fat Lady Harry goes to his room.

"Remus I'm back."

"How did it go tonight Harry?"

"I sort of told Hermione off she wanted to talk while we patrolled and I didn't so I just basically told her that I never asked for anything. Did you get the letter sent to Madam Bone's?"

"Not yet, I wanted to talk to you about something, I don't know what is going on but I have a nagging feeling that something is up and that I don't know what to think about it."

"Go with your instinct Remus I trust you."

I'm going to shower then head to bed. Night"

"Night Cub I have some papers to look over for class tomorrow and then I will do the same thing I think I'm going to talk to Severus and Minerva and see what they think?"

HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLH

Up in the girls Dorm.

Dear Harry,

I know that I have done some unforgivable things this summer; I have learned that not everything is black and white anymore either. But what you are doing to me is just as unforgivable, I have asked to speak to you and you ignore me time and time again.

I have seen you laughing and talking to Neville as if nothing has happened with us. I'm finding it hard to believe that you can't trust me anymore, I don't mean to get upset over little things, but to me school and reading are not petty like some people say they are. I understand that we are growing up and seem like we are drifting a part, maybe we are but we will always be friends. You can always count on me no matter what. I can't believe that you would hold some of the things that happened this summer against me, mistakes were made and we need to learn from them and move on. I can't claim to know everything that is going on in your life, I would like to know and I expect to know so that we can learn from it. I know that trust goes both ways what I don't understand is how you cannot trust me when you expect me to trust you.

Harry you can't have it both ways you can't tell me something and not everything, you never did tell me why you and Ron are no longer friends or the 'real' reason you have private rooms. I learned that Neville knows where these rooms are and you can't even tell me. That goes to show me that you don't trust me. So why should I trust you. If you can ever find the time to talk to me lets just hope that it isn't too late.

Sincerely

Hermione Granger

Looking back over the letter, Hermione didn't even realize that she just blamed everything that had happened on Harry not taking in her own jealously as the reason that Harry isn't speaking to her. Not thinking she may have just done more damage to their friendship then giving Harry the time to talk to her.

**A/N: Please no Flames any and all will be used to burn the fall leaves in my Yard lol**

**Kay ---- **


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Once again everything is Ms Rowling's

The next few days where nice and quiet the only points that were lost in Gryffindor were in Potions and with as much studying that Harry did over the Summer in his other classes he was able to get back the points that Ron and Seamus had lost to the house. Harry was looking forward to the Quidditch tryouts and the great season he knew they were going to have. The morning mail arrived and with it two things that were sure to ruin Harry's day: Opening the Daily Prophet he saw the first...

_Mass break out at Azkaban._

_James Hunter _

_The second time in as many years has found that Azkaban isn't as safe as it use to be. Three years ago found Sirius Black (whom just this summer was found innocent of all crimes) broke out of Azkaban to save his godson. Last year many of He Who Must No Be Named followers broke out one of them was caught and given the Dementors kiss. The prisoners this time are Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa and Dolores Umbridge. _

_Minister Fudge gave this statement, "We are doing everything in our power to find these two and bring them to justice. We are pleading with the Magical community to be on the look out for them. We don't believe the Malfoy's will head to their manor as the Ministry has it under their control due to continuing investigation. The Ministry asks that the public not panic."_

_Madam Bones head of the MLE has said that they will have them back in custody soon._

_More information will be come available when we have it._

Harry looked up to see Draco paler then normal.

"Looks like the Ferret's going to get what he has coming to him." Harry heard Ron say.

Remus sitting at the Teacher's table saw Harry pale and get up really fast and leave the Great Hall; concerned over Harry's mood Remus quickly follows, he still hadn't controlled his powers when upset and what ever was in that letter had upset him.

Neville watching Draco's face as he read the Article in the prophet about his Parents came to understand the boy a little more. "He looks totally petrified that they have escaped." he said to himself. Seeing Harry open his other mail and the look on his face had Neville Scared he was pale but his eye's where glowing.

Draco was concerned about the Paper and what it said but when he looked up he saw Harry storm out of the Hall followed by Professor Lupin.

"Harry!" Remus called as he caught up with him outside "Harry you need to calm down and you need to do it now. Look at me and breathe, Just relax and breathe." seeing him starting to relax. "Now what is the matter?"

"This is the matter, she is blaming me for everything that has happened between us. It my fault I don't trust her anymore. I guess everything that happens is my fault you know what I don't care anymore."

"Harry, this is not your fault you didn't asked for any of this, I will back you on what ever you want to do, you can leave school and get your private teacher's and take your Newts at your speed or you can stay here and leave the A.D.A.D.A class and take that as a independent study class I don't care but what ever you do I will support you. No matter what it is."

"Right now I want as little as possible to do with Her, I'm giving up my Badge and if I have to I will leave the Quidditch team too that way I don't have to see her. Why does this happen to me, why can't I just have a normal life I'm ready to tell the Wizarding world to shove it and leave me alone. You know part of this letter means that she was listening in on Neville's and mine's talk that first night back don't you. She could have just said hey Harry listen I over heard you and Neville talking and I think we need to talk about it.

"Harry you can't mean that?" Neville said

"Oh Neville of Course not I'm just tired, Hermione sent me a letter today and I'm upset about it. I didn't need it on top of the Prophet today. I need to speak to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape but I need to talk to him in my room Draco too. Can you get a message to him to meet me in about 30 min I don't have Quidditch until 1 today."

"Sure Harry I will get Severus and he can tell Draco. Meet you soon." Remus said heading to the great hall.

"Neville, I would like you there too I need someone to keep me grounded and you seem to do that."

"I will be there Harry I will meet you outside your room in 30 min ok I have something I need to do first."

Heading to Professor McGonagall's office.

knocking on the door.

"Come in."

"Professor are you busy?"

"Harry, of Course not are you ok? I saw what happened in the great hall."

"I'm fine I just don't think you are going to like that I have to say is all."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm resigning my Prefect duties and pulling out of A.D.A.D.A class I'm going to take that as a independent study class."

"What ever for?"

"I can't work with Hermione anymore I can't be blamed for not telling her things she doesn't need to know." handing her the letter. I just can't deal with her jealousy over every little thing on top of Ron."

"Whom do you think would be a good replacement for you?"

"I would say Neville but he knows about what Hermione said and has done. Unless he can work with someone else?"

I can talk to the other heads of houses see what can be done I think it might be a better Idea to not patrol with other house that way people can't say that we favor one house over the other."

"I think that would be a good Idea, Professor did you get a package in the mail a few days ago?"

"You mean the Firebolts?"

"Yeah, what do you think? I mean Malfoy Senior bought the Slytherin's their Nimbus's right?"

"I think it is fine Idea Harry as long as you don't quit playing too, I'm sorry everything is going wrong for you right now. And then on top of Umbridge that isn't going to help matters."

"No it's not but I can handle it. Oh and by the way I'm going to be leaving school for Halloween I will leave that Friday and come back Monday. Voldemort has a plot to try and get me that weekend and if I'm not here then it won't work. And Professor Snape won't be in trouble."

"Good thinking Harry, as long as you stay safe you can go."

"I promise. I need to go; I'm meeting Remus and Neville in my rooms."

Would you tell Neville I would like to see him later today about this badge you no longer have?"

"Yes, I will and I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill it for you."

"Me to Harry, but I understand and I will be having a word with Ms. Granger."

Outside Harry room Neville stood waiting for Harry to come when Hermione walked past.

"Neville what are you doing just standing here you really should be doing your homework."

"If it is any of your business I'm waiting for Harry."

Before Hermione could respond Harry came up the stairs.

"Neville, I'm sorry it took long with Professor McGonagall then I thought it would why don't we go in." ignoring Hermione

"What took longer with Professor McGonagall Harry if it has something to do with the Prefects then I need to know."

"Hermione, it did but you will find out soon enough now if you will excuse us we have a meeting to attend to then I have Quidditch try outs."

Opening his door letting Neville in first

"Well I guess he chose that didn't he."

"Hermione wait up." Colin Creevy called.

"What is it Colin I'm behind on my work."

"Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office now."

"Oh well then I will go; thank you Colin."

"Remus, Professor Snape, Draco and Neville thank you for meeting us here. What I wanted to tell you is I think there is a spy in the Ministry other then the ones that have been discovered. See the simple fact is that I control the Dementors. When I recalled the Dementors after they attacked my family I told them that only people authorized to come on to the island were allowed. That means that someone had to have let them out. They didn't escape like people think they did. Now I don't know who to trust, I think I still can Madam Bone but I will only talk to her face to face anymore since Owls can be intercepted. I informed Professor McGonagall about me going home for Halloween and she is fine with it. Any Ideas about the spy and what we can do about it?"

"I will keep my eyes open for it in the meetings but I don't know what will happen I should be called soon. Since he will want to know what Potion I plan on using on you."

"Harry, this is off the subject but what happened earlier I saw you storm out of the Hall and I could have sworn I saw your eye's glowing?"

"Ah, well let's just say that as of this morning I'm no longer a Prefect or in the advance class of defense. Hermione stepped over the line today with a letter she wrote to me. And I can't work with her in class or in the meetings. So it was either that or leave school and the Wizarding world and I chose that. I knew I was losing my temper that is why I left the hall; things seem to shatter when I get to emotional and there were to many people and to much glass for that to happen."

"What are you going to do now?" Draco asked

"I will have the Advance class as independent study and more private classes in place of the prefect times or just plain free time. Draco I wouldn't worry about your parents finding you since you are no longer a Malfoy and neither is your Mother they can't touch you but I think it might be wise for you to leave with me on Halloween to be on the safe side. We will leave on Friday and come back on Monday morning."

"Sure I would love to go back to the Manor again."

Why don't you guys stay here and figure out more about the ministry I have the Quidditch try outs let me know what you think when I get back. Grabbing his Firebolt and heading to the pitch.

"Professor you wanted to see me?" Hermione asked as she entered the room

"Ms. Granger please take a seat; to start I would like to know why you would write a letter to Mr. Potter blaming him for everything! I understand that school and learning is important to you but I don't see Mr. Potter interfering in your studies just the opposite in fact for you are interfering in his. As for secrets neither Mr. Potter nor Mr. Weasley got upset with the big secret you kept from them in third year. So perhaps secrets are only ok if they are yours. That is an extremely selfish attitude. I want you to know that I have just received Mr. Potter's prefect badge, he feels he can no longer work with you. If I had my way it would be your badge that I would have on my desk you need to learn that you can't always get what you feel you want or deserve."

With a heavy sigh and a look of gross disappointment she continues, "I'm going to tell you something that I really shouldn't, but I hope to make you see what Harry has been going through this summer. To start with he found out that you were promised to Mr. Weasley in exchange for some favor's to someone and involves many things that I still can not reveal to you. He is the one that brought on the investigation to protect you, so you can thank him for your life. Second thing is Mr. Potter was given that badge because I wanted him to have it last year but I was unfortunately overruled and had to give it to Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter has his own rooms because he needs them for his safety and that of his house. I know about the books from this summer, he told me after a meeting we had and I'm sorry but I think he should have let you try to read one of them just to show you he was only trying to protect you... it took several days for Remus to heal after his attempt. Also don't forget I was there when you threw that fit about the person staying with him this summer and I believe it was uncalled for then just as much as I feel it is now. My main concern is the safety of the students under my care and I know for a fact that your attitude with Harry isn't healthy for him."

Hermione righteously believing in her attitude and feeling no guilt spits out, "My attitude with Harry; what about the way he is treating me? All I have asked is to know what is going on. I never asked him to intervene on my behalf with Ron. I never asked to be told I couldn't read his books. I never asked to be ignored by my so 'called friend'."

"Fine Ms. Granger, I will tell Madam Bones you no longer need or want the MLE protection, I will pull out anyone that was willing to help you I will let Mr. Weasley know that you don't care about your safety and that he can have you if that is your wish. Would you like to know what Mr. Weasley was planning to do to you. I will tell you this much it involves the marriage bed but NOT marriage."

Sharply and derisively Hermione states, "I don't need or want the MLE to protect me I can do it myself."

"Then fine as of right now Ms. Granger you will no longer have the protection of the MLE and I will do my best to only worry about you as much as I do any other normal student in this school. Do you understand? I think you are being reckless, irresponsible and exceedingly reckless and I wish you could see this. You will return to your dorm and stay there until Monday; no library and you will only be allowed out for meals do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor."

"Then Good day."

RLHPRLHPRLHPRLHP

The tryouts were going good Katie and Harry were watching as a few of them played a game they were trying out a whole team basically they wanted back ups in case something happened to someone else. Ginny was still the best out there.

"Ok everyone come back down."

Seeing the 14 hopefuls land.

"Ginny, Marcus and Katie to play Chaser's. Dennis and Colin Beater's and Jared as Keeper I'm not going to release the Snitch this time. I just want to see how you all work together.

Watching Ginny with Katie thinking she is a natural. Ok Ginny and Marcus trade with Brian and Andrew; Dennis and Colin trade with Mitchell and Stephine. And Holly try the keeper position.

Now I want to see Ginny and Andrew with Dennis and Mitchell and Jared. Not bad he thinks. After 30 minutes of that he switches them up

Watching them Harry talking to himself, "I think I Know who I want and where, I'm just going to talk to Katie about it."

"Ok everyone that is enough for today I will have the team on the boards later tonight. Thank you. Katie lets take this into the team room and then I will show you what we have."

"Harry, we have some great players out there I would love to play with any of them."

"Yeah I know I was thinking Ginny and Andrew for the 1st string and then Marcus and Brian as 2nd for the Chaser's and Colin and Denis as Beaters they aren't as good as Fred and George but they are good. I want Holly as the Keeper she is really good."

"I like that so everyone else as back up?"

"Yeah that will work since Ginny can also play seeker she can cover for me If I can't play how does that sound?"

"Sounds great when do you want the first Practice to be?

"Let's see Tuesday and Thursday 5-7 how does that sound?"

"That works for me."

"Now for the surprise I told you I had for the team."

Katie lets out a low whistle "Are those Firebolts?"

"Yes, one for each member of the team: I even have the receipt to prove I bought them after I got my badge I don't need to be accused of buying my badge"

"Nice and I would never think that."

"I know you wouldn't Katie its other's that would say it. Lets get this list posted and then I have to study."

Gryffindor Quidditch team.

**Chaser's**

Ginny Weasley

Andrew Stephens

**2nd String **

Marcus Norman

Brian Adams

**Beater's **

Dennis Creevy

Colin Creevy

**2nd String **

Mitchell Anders

Stephine Williams

**Keeper **

Holly Jones

**Back up **

Jared Johnson

**Seeker back up**

Ginny Weasley

Practices are Tuesday and Thursday 5-7

**A/N Next Chapter Hermione finds out just what Harry has been doing for her.**

**Thanks Kay**


	40. Chapter 40

Once again it's all belongs to Ms Rowling

**Chapter 40 **

The weeks went by quickly; Harry was rarely seen eating meals in the Great Hall.

Quidditch practices where taking up a lot of his time and before he knew it Halloween was upon them and Draco, Remus and he was getting ready to leave for the Manor for the weekend.

Hermione was still upset about the way that Harry was treating her, she had written George telling him what had happened but not getting the response she thought she would get. He told her that he thought that she understood what Harry had done that summer and why. How he didn't need to protect her but did anyhow and that she needs to learn to expect things aren't always going to be what she wants them to be. She was upset that Harry grades were better than hers. She had gotten her library privileges back the Monday after she had sent that letter to Harry, finally. She didn't understand why McGonagall would punish her when Harry was the one in the wrong. She noticed now that even Neville wouldn't talk to her; no matter how hard she tried to talk to him he would always tell her that he was to busy and that she needed to learn how to treat her friends. Even though she was told to keep the time turner a secret when she needed to use it for third year she still knew that she wouldn't have told Ron or Harry about it since it wasn't any of their business, but she still couldn't see that the things Harry wouldn't share were none of HER business. In defense class she wasn't treated any differently but she wasn't called on as much to answer questions: which to her was just one more thing that was Harry's fault. Walking back from the Great Hall from dinner Hermione doesn't notice Ron following her or that no one else was around.

"Hey mud-blood care to play?" Ron said pulling her into an abandoned class room.

"Where has your body guard been or did the mighty know it all run them off?" Then taunting with a sick smirk, "I haven't seen Harry hanging around you any more; does that mean he finally saw you for the no-good person you are? Oh, well all that means is all the more fun for me."

HE swiftly jerks her struggling body against his while he searches for her wand and finding it he tosses it away; he mocks with an evil glint in his eyes, "And you know I can get away with it since I'm sure that Dean and Seamus will say I was with them in the dorm."

"Ron, leave me alone," she said snootily while pushing him backwards.

"I don't think" so he hits her, "that is for pushing me."

Hermione stumbles backwards and hits a desk. Looking around and knowing she was trapped.

Grunting in expectation he casts, "_Petrificus Totalus! _I think I would rather have you not move mud-blood. It spoils my fun."As her body stiffens and falls over with a thud leaving Hermione totally at his mercy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taking out the map to make sure the coast is clear for Draco to leave the rooms Harry states while tapping the map, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." After glancing over the map he exclaims in horror, "Oh no, no!" dropping the map and rushing out of the apartment.

Draco and Remus see Harry run pick up the map to see the problem.

Remus seeing the predicament quickly follows, reaching Harry as he casts, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Upon entering the room he sees Hermione stiff on the ground, obviously petrified, he quickly casts, "Incarcerous," tying Ron up to prevent his escape.

Harry moves quickly to Hermione's side checking her over with the visual diagnostics he's learned from Madame Pomfrey he starts simple triage: seeing Hermione bleeding from her head, he takes off his robe and gently eases it under her head, ripping the bottom of his Shirt he gently folds a pad then wraps the wound to halt further bleeding , then seeing a long gash on her arm he uses his tie and another piece of his shirt, he tightly bandages it to stop the bleeding.

"Remus check his wand for spells cast? I need to know what if any spells he's used on her."

Finding only the Petrificus Totalus he casts 'finite incantum' allowing her body to relax: as Harry casts, "Mobilicorpus" creating a stretcher they take her to the infirmary.

George and Melissa hearing the commotion step in to hear what had happened.

"George Melissa can one of you help me?" Remus asks

"Sure Professor Lupin, What would you like me to do?" George asks.

"Guard this young man. Do not trust what he tells you and do not hand him over to the Headmaster. When he awakens escort him to Professor McGonagall." Remus says sadly.

When George has taken up his position Remus turns to Melissa and says, "Please gather up Miss Grangers possessions and bring them to the infirmary while I help Harry."

"Melissa run ahead and let Madam Pomfrey know that we are coming please."

Passing Charlie on the way he sees Hermione on the stretcher. Walking with them he asks whats happened Harry quickly tells him and where he can find Ron.

Seeing them come in the Infirmary

"Place her on the bed there, Melissa help me get her changed, Harry I'm going to need fresh bandages and water. Do we know if these are magical induced cuts or were they done by Muggle means?"

Harry returns with the bandages to hear the question and states what he's determined, "The only spell cast by her attacker wand was the petrificus, so they are battery induced wounds. Remus cast the counter to the Petrificus, I did a quick triage to reduce bleeding and we brought her directly here."

"Alright Harry why don't you help me take care of her; Melissa I need you to go find Professor McGonagall and ask her to come here."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." Melissa says as she quickly and quietly leaves the room on her errand.

"I guess we've found out that you were listening in class after all Mr. Potter. It's a good thing that you checked for spells before moving her. 10 points to Gryffindor!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Weasley, I'm not surprised at you for some reason you can't phantom the idea that you where on probation here at school and were told to stay away from Ms. Granger but what do you attack her. I will have to contact the MLE and have Madam Bones come out here to deal with you."

"Just turn me over to the headmaster and everything will be alright." Ron said with an evil glare.

Charlie in disgust and exasperation, "Ronald Weasley don't think you will get out of this easily. You've assaulted someone. I have never been so ashamed of a member of my family, you have no morals; you have no remorse for what you have done to Hermione do you? You don't think you have done anything wrong. Do you still think you nothing will happen to you? I'm going to contact Madam Bones myself and make sure that you get everything you deserve. I can't wait to tell Bill what you've done; he isn't happy with you either. He just couldn't leave work to deal with you the first time. When this gets out you are going to bring shame to Mom and Dad. I will not help in your punishment since I would love to hurt you like you did Hermione. You are no better then the Death Eaters you claim to hate so much." Grabbing a hold of Ron's arm they drag him to Professor McGonagall's office.

Glaring at Charlie, Ron struggles all the way to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Professor Weasley what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Weasley attacked Miss Granger in an empty classroom but Mr. Potter discovered it as he was preparing to leave for the holiday and stopped it before Ron was able to hurt her worse then he already had. I don't feel like I can handle this with out someone saying that I'm over stepping my duties or using family, I'm going to let you handle this how you see fit."

"Thank you Professor, I will handle this myself and I will let Madam Bones know about it as well.

Ron mutter's "Looks like Harry Bloody Potter is getting special treatment once again."

"Mr. Weasley do not speak unless spoken to right now, and don't speak of things you know nothing about you are not in the best of positions to be speaking right now. You are going to be moved to a special room in the dungeons that we hold students that comment crimes in, until We find out if you are going to be sent to Azakban or just home with your wand snapped do you understand? We will wait until Charlie gets here to take you down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seeing her walking up Harry asks gently, "Hermione how do you feel?"

"Like you care, but I feel fine. You seem to have more important things to worry about than me or you never would have let Ron get close enough to even be able to do anything to me." Whining piteously Hermione continues, "If you had still been speaking to me this wouldn't have happened."

"Maybe I shouldn't have cared but if I didn't care I would have let Ron do whatever he planned on doing to you. IF I was as selfish as you seem to be I would have let Ron do whatever it was he was planning? Did you really just expect me to leave you there? I may have a 'saving people thing' but you have a 'selfish know it all thing'. I have had it with your attitude towards me this year ever since you found out my OWLS you have been jealous of me. I am so tired of it. Contrary to what you seem to think I do care what happens to you but I'm not going to bend over backwards to make you happy anymore. I dropped Advance Defense and stopped being a Prefect because of you. I'm no longer going to go out of my way to help you. When all this started at the beginning of school all I asked was for some time to deal with my emotions before we started to talk about it, but you got all prissy and sent that letter that blamed me for everything. Do you know that instead of sending that letter you could have said 'hey Harry I was coming to see Neville and overheard your conversation with him do you think we could talk about it' I would have been more then happy to talk to you about that then but I thought you were upset because Neville was getting some help with shields. But you had to send that letter. So you know what Hermione just grow up! I hope you learn that not everything that someone is learning you need to learn too. The world of education does not revolve around you and until you figure that out you are going to be lonely."

A flabbergasted Madame Pomfrey demands, "Mr. Potter I will not have you upsetting my Patients! If you continue I will have to ask you to leave."

"No problem Madame Pomfrey, I was on my way out anyhow as I am neither needed or wanted here!" Looking over at Hermione one last time he adds tiredly, "So get over yourself," with that Harry walks away without looking back.

"Madam Pomfrey can I get a piece of parchment?" Hermione asks tearfully.

**My Dearest George**

**You will not believe the day I have had so far. To start off I wasn't chosen to answer many questions in class, and then since it is Halloween we have been given the after noon class off so I was coming back from lunch and Ron attacked me, pulled me into a empty class room called me mud-blood, pushed me around a bit causing me to bleed from a cut on my head then fall into a desk causing a gash on my arm, then he cast Petrificus Totalus on me but thank Merlin I wasn't harmed worse than a few cuts… not to worry Madam Pomfrey fixed me up and I only have to stay in the hospital wing for the night. To top the day off though Harry yelled at me and seems to blame me for everything like I didn't have enough to worry about, I had to deal with that. I don't know what I have done to make him so upset, that makes him feel he needs to treat me this way. I hope that on the next Hogsmeade weekend you can make it out I really need to see you. I think Im going to stay in the dorm room this weekend and work I don't really feel up to seeing anyone. Write me back soon, I really miss you.**

**Love**

**Hermione**

In his room Harry is throwing things into a bag for the weekend.

"I can't believe that she would blame me for this I haven't done anything to her. I'm so tired of all this. I stopped him from hurting her further but some how its my Bloody fault that that it happened in the first place. Well no more she isn't worth it I don't know what more I can do to prove to her that I care about her."

"Harry, what's happened, why are you taking it out on your books? Draco asked

He goes on to tell him about what Ron did and then what happened with Hermione and how it all seemed to be his fault once again.

"Harry, I think this weekend is just what you need. I think you need to be away from her and especially away from her for a while it will do everyone a world of good if you can relax."

With a sigh that someone seems to understand him Harry reminds, "Draco don't forget you have to hide under my cloak until we are outside of the apparation wards then Dobby will pop us to the Manor."

Remus comes in and they both ask him, "So what happened?"

"Professor McGonagall and Charlie are going to hold him in a room in the dungeon until Madam Bones can be contacted so that he can't harm anyone else. Are you both ready to go?"

"Yeah the sooner I get out of here the happier I will be." Harry says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron is still in Professor McGonagall's office when George and Melissa Remove their glamour charms and enter.

"Professor McGonagall I'm George Taylor and this is my partner Melissa Smythe, We are with Aurors with the MLE office and are here to place Mr. Ronald Weasley under arrest for the attack on Miss Hermione Granger. We are authorized to do whatever it takes to bring him in."

Ron pales as he sees the Aurors in the office.

"You can't do anything to me I'm under age and my father works at the Ministry."

"Mr. Weasley you were given rules and guidelines at the beginning of term. You've broken them not once now but twice. You broke your probation the first day of school and then again tonight when you attacked Miss Granger in the empty class room. You are hereby charged with assault and battery as well breaking of probation by defiance of ministry regulations. You will be taken to The Ministry of Magic and held without bond until such a time as you can be tried for your crimes." Melissa told him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley but this is out of my hands now as the MLE has stepped into it," McGonagall states sadly.

Professor Weasley would you like to come with your brother to the Ministry until we have him settled?" George asked.

"Professor McGonagall do you think it will be alright? My class can go to the library and study up on a few of the creatures we've discussed and then write a report on them."

"Go ahead Charlie I think that would be a good Idea. I will floo your family and let them know what is going on. I have never been so ashamed of a student of mine ever."

Just then Headmaster Dumbledore walks in and demands in his booming I am your savior voice, "What is the meaning of this? You can not just come into my school and remove a student without my approval. I demand that you release Mr. Weasley into my custody so that he may be dealt with here as this was a school time infraction it will be handled in the school. Mr. Weasley is just a child he doesn't need to be treated as if he were a supporter of Voldemort and that is what you are doing to him."

"Headmaster I'm sorry but you were informed at the begging of the term that you were to have nothing to do with any punishment that befell Mr. Weasley. I'm going to have to remove him and you from this school if you try to interfere again with his removal; you have over-stepped your authority once again by meeting with him and giving him the permission he needed to punish Ms. Granger any way he saw fit. Yes we know about that meeting you see there were spells in place to protect him from you. Mr. Weasley if you had just listened to the rules set out for you when you were dealt with in August with none of this would have happened."

"Please step aside headmaster we need to take him in." Melissa stated

Defiantly Dumbledore continues, "This is still my school and you will not remove him from it. I will handle this on my own he is still a student and a child under my care no matter what any of you seem to think."

McGonagall pleads, "Albus don't make this any worse then it already is; you can't help him, and it is really your fault that he is in the place he is now. So please leave him alone and let them do there jobs I'm sure everything will work it self out in the end. You know what is to happen if you interfere again."

Twinkle gone from his watery blue eyes, shoulders slumped Dumbledore looks towards Minerva and then to George before saying, "Very well, I will let it be for now; but don't think I'm going to drop this! I was only trying to do what is best for the Wizarding world but I see now that you all seem to think that it wasn't. You have all doomed the world to the control of Voldemort!" With that he left the office.

"Professor McGonagall is that true? Melissa asked

"No my dear." McGonagall replies.

I want to say I'm sorry for the delay in posting I was stuck on this chapter so I ended where it is and I will pick it up in the Ministry and then With Harry and Remus. I have also been sick the last few days so that has made is hard to do anything at all with the story. As soon as I feel better I will get back on it. thank you again

Kay --- --


	41. Chapter 41

Once again everything is Ms. Rowling's.

**Chapter 41 **

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter, _

_Please come to the Ministry of Magic on Monday morning at 10:00 am so _

_that you may explain the events of October 28th that occurred at _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please be advised that _

_Veritaserum will be used in questioning everyone involved. You will be directed to the proper courtroom upon arrival. _

_Sincerely, _

_Percival Weasley _

_Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic._

"Remus I'm going to need you to take Draco back to school Sunday night because I'm going to have to go to the Ministry on Monday to testify against Ron; crap this means I have to deal with not only Hermione but Mrs. Weasley too." Not waiting for an answer, "I'm going to head up and work out and then read some since I still have assignments that I need to get done."

Remus looking at Draco states sadly, "So much for him relaxing this weekend I hate to see who the practice dummies turn out to be this time."

Looking up they see Hedwig coming in a letter attached to her leg.

Taking the letter off of her leg Remus notices that it's from George Weasley and comments unhappily, "This can't be good at all. I'm going to read it first and then let Harry know about it. I might be able to defuse the situation before this mess gets out of hand."

_Harry, _

_Hey Mate, what is going on with you? First of all you get upset with _

_Hermione for little things I thought were worked out over the summer. _

_Plus you are spending more time with Neville then with her that isn't fair._

_I believe that you need to swallow your pride and make it up to her. Ron attacks Hermione and you yell at her blaming her for everything that is going on. _

_Don't you think that is a little uncalled for? On top of everything else this is the last thing that she needs to deal with. She didn't ask for you to blame all your problems on her and then to not be called on in classes. Please for her sake Harry _

_Make up with her. _

_George. _

Looking over the letter Remus turns to Draco. "I need to pop to

Diagon Alley for a little while if Harry asks where I went just tell him I needed something from Flourish and Blotts and that I will be back soon. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"Yeah both Harry and I need parchment, quills and probably some ink wouldn't go wrong either; I have been taking so many notes and doing extra work in classes not to mention homework," he says with a laugh, "that I have already worn my quill down so if you would pick me up that and I think you might also get Harry some more defense books that might help him at least this way you come back with stuff and he won't think differently."

"See you later." Remus said leaving the Manor.

Up in the Work out room Harry was blasting anything that would move and most of them were Hermione. He knows deep down that he would never do anything like this to her but for her to treat him the way she is he finds it inexcusable and difficult to deal with.

"I never asked for any of this I never asked for a mad man to try and kill me or anyone I care about." beating the dummies over and over again until he collapses from exhaustion.

Remus got the things he needed from the Alley's shops and made his way to WWW to talk to George. He hoped to be able to talk him into coming back to the manor and talking to Harry about the letter; there were some things that he need to hear for himself before he threw his friendship with Harry away. He was willing to admit that some of this was Harry's fault but not all of it. Harry had only asked one thing from Hermione and that was for some time to handle his emotions in, but she is the one that pushed him until he broke everything off from her.

"Hey, Remus what can we get for you?"

"Fred is George here I really need to talk to him?"

"Yeah he is in the back, does this have anything to do with what Ron

did yesterday?" Fred asked

"Yes and no I'm a little concerned about the miss communication that

is happening here lately and I don't need to see others hurt over

it."

"I understand, let me get him." going to the back room to retrieve

George. "Hey Remus is out front and wants to talk to you."

"Tell him I will be there in a minute."

"Sure."

"He will be with you in a minute."

Remus looks around the store and see's some great ideas and glad that

most of them have been banned from the school he wouldn't like having to deal with them on a daily basis.

"Remus you needed to talk to me?" George asks cautiously.

"Yeah, can we go to the Leaky Caldron and have drink?"

"Do you mind Fred?"

"No in fact why don't you take the rest of the day off, I think you're going to need it."

Looking at his twin in a strange manner well stranger then normal for the twins.

Following Remus they step in to the pub both order butter beers and take a seat in a quiet corner where they won't be disturbed.

"George, to start Harry has no idea I'm even here and I hope he doesn't get mad at me for it. But I feel you need to understand some things that have been going on at Hogwarts that you haven't been informed of through yours and Ms. Granger's letters."

"Since when do you call Hermione, Ms. Granger? I thought she was a friend?"

"I started calling her that when she told me in no uncertain terms that she was there to learn and wanted to keep everything on a teacher/student level only."

"Ok so tell me some of the things that I haven't been informed of?

She is telling me about how she is being treated because Harry no longer talks to her, that the teacher's don't call on her in classes and that she is alone in the dorms and that he won't patrol with her anymore."

"Harry and Ms. Granger only have one class together now and that is Herbology so I don't see where her and Harry's friendship has any bearing on whether or not the professors call on her or not. I know in my class I don't call on her every time because I want the other students to learn and be able to show me that they have learned something and if she is the only one that is called on then I don't know if anyone else is learning or not. Do you understand that?"

"Ok that explains that part of it have you told her that reason?"

"She hasn't asked and do you really think she would listen to me about it? She seems to be laying blame with out looking for true reasons."

"Not really, ok so tell me why she is no longer top in the class?"

"That is because other students are working their asses off to get good grades; take Harry for instance, in the classes that Harry is taking public and private, he is getting excellent marks and before you say anything he

is tested weekly by someone out side of the school as well as by a teacher in the school to make sure he is learning like he should be and not falling behind. It's the same for others as well."

"Ok, I understand that part of it how about why he isn't patrolling with her anymore?"

"Well to start Harry gave up his prefect position when Ms. Granger blamed him for keeping secrets and other stuff that I am going to have to let Harry explain. That is going to be up to Harry to tell you but I can tell you that it is mainly Hermione's fault for that too. If you want to pop back to the Manor with me you can ask him anything you want he doesn't know about the letter you sent I intercepted it before he saw it. He was upset enough he has to appear in front of the Ministry on Monday because of Ron and had gone to work off his frustration."

"Alright I will go with you and talk to him myself, but I hope I get a better understanding about what is going on."

"I think you will I really do George in all honesty I don't think it could get any worse."

The leave the pub and go to an apparition point and pop to the manor.

"Harry, Draco I'm back." Remus calls.

"What is Draco Malfoy doing here?" George demands surprised.

"George, he is no longer a Malfoy he is now a Black and under Harry's protection since his mother and Aunt nearly killed him this summer. He is trust worthy; he and Harry have a wizard's oath to protect each other and not to cause harm to each other. He has really changed this year so far he isn't the same Draco that you knew in school. I think we are seeing the real Draco and that what you met at Hogwarts was an image he portrayed to protect himself so that his father didn't do anything to hurt him worse than he normally did. Just give him a chance, you will be really surprised."

"Remus, great did you get the stuff you needed?" Harry called from the other room coming to a stop when he sees George in the room, "George great to see you mate what brings you here?"

"I understand that we need to talk about some things and to clear the air on something that I was told about in a recent letter."

"You talked to Hermione I take it. I'm going to guess that she told you about Ron and how that I let it happen to her and that I did nothing to stop it, how I don't care about her feelings and that I have been rude to her and taking everything away from her."

"Basically so you already knew?"

"Let's take this to the study so that we can be comfortable. Dobby?"

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Would you please bring some tea and biscuits to the study and see that George and I aren't interrupted"

"Yes Master Harry."

In the study…

"Not that you have any way of knowing but that is what she told me last night after I'd waited by her bedside for her to wake up. I had activated the map to make sure it was safe for Draco to leave the Castle when I saw her and Ron in an empty class room. I rushed out right away knowing they weren't suppose to be anywhere alone with each other; when I got there he had already petrified her, she was bleeding. HE was moving in to do more damage when I disarmed him and tied him up. I checked her injuries and then carried her to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey and I worked on her wounds and I waited for her to wake up. When she finally did, I asked her how she was and she said fine like I care and yes I did tell her off for that comment because I did care a lot. I got in trouble with Madam Pomfrey for it too, but left before I could make a bad situation worse."

"Care to explain a little more as to why she would be upset with you?"

"Ok the second day back at school..." Harry goes on to inform George of every thing that had happened up to last night and ends with, "Want to read the letter she sent me?"

"Let me get this straight so instead of saying thanks for protecting

Me, she got mad at you and blamed you for being attacked after she told Professor McGonagall that she didn't need or want the protection that the

Ministry gave her. That she could protect herself. She also got mad because Neville knows something she doesn't. Harry I'm sorry that I almost blew our friendship over only half of the story. I don't blame you for being upset with her. I think I would too it isn't right that she could do that to you. I believe I need to have a talk with Hermione and I don't know what will happen. I have to be there on Monday for the inquiry since I'm going to have speak on what I knew of before all this happened I think that will be the best time to speak to her as well. Can you ever forgive me for not believing in you?"

"George there never was a question of where your heart and friendship with me was I only wish that Hermione could understand that she can't be told everything all the time or just because she demands it. I didn't mean to be hard on her last night but I was at my wits end on how to deal with her and I just wanted some space and a little time. I just hope that we can at least be friends again. I don't think we will ever be as close as we were before, she and Ron were my first friends ever and so much has changed in the last 5 years. I appreciate what you and Fred did for me on the first day of school helping me with my trunk and also not really making a big deal out of who I was when you found out."

"Harry you have to remember that for 10 years of your life it was a mystery to everyone in the Wizarding world where you were and how you were getting along. Not only did you temporally vanquish the greatest dark wizard of our time but you survived a curse that no one else has ever. Hermione read everything she could about our world so she had this image of you already formed in her head. I think until she made friends with you and I'm sorry to say, Ron that is all she really knew. I'm

not justifying everything she has done or said to you nor."

Harry cut off George, "I'm not going to make any excuses for how have behaved nor will I ever, I kinda understand where she is coming from George but I don't think she understands where I'm coming from. I learned this summer that my whole life was a lie. I don't have any memories of my parents all I have are memories of the mistreatment that I suffered at the hands of the Durlsey's so I can't just forget everything that I have heard and seen this summer. My life was turned upside down in a matter of days, no more like hours. I could deal with almost anything but not the petty jealous that she has been showing."

Musingly almost as an after thought Harry adds, "You know if I didn't know better I would swear she was under a spell or something, but not a lot of what she is doing is out of character from first year where she had to know everything unless it could get her in trouble. I wonder if I'm going to have to talk to her Monday or if she is even going to be there?"

"She will most likely be there Harry, and I wouldn't worry too much about it just stick with Remus and you will be fine."

"George, I'm worried about this; I have this nagging feeling that something is going to happen on Monday. I want you to be on your guard and keep an eye on her for me please. She may not want it and I may be really upset with her but I don't want anything to happen to her. I would be lost without her in my life. Even if all she does is nag me about little inconsequential things, like homework or school rules; but that is Hermione." Uttering a sigh Harry continues, "yet with everything else that has been happening I didn't need her bugging me every second demanding to know what is going on when I've already told her half a dozen times that I wasn't allowed to talk about it. I have found that Neville is a grounder for me; he is like me in some ways. We get along pretty well together, not as well as me and Ron did but still, when he got attacked I was scared for him but he was fine."

Looking at George sadly, "What do you think your Mother will say when she sees me Monday?"

"I honestly don't know. We haven't been home since this summer. We haven't we talked to her or Father at all since it happened so its going to be all a bit of a mystery to everyone. Just don't get too upset with her. Just respond to her in a nice even tone what you want to say and walk away. That is really the only good way to deal with her, that way she won't be able to yell at you."

"Want to stay for dinner? You might find you like Draco; he is nothing like he used to be."

"If you don't mind I will stay I would like to pick Remus' brain for some new ideas for the store possibly something that we could get past Filch." the two head to the dining room laughing.

A/N: I have a feeling this is my best chapter yet but I feel that I covered

a little bit of what I wanted to cover in it. If you don't like it I'm going to

blame on the flu medicine that I'm on.

A story that when I started was only going to be 10 maybe 15 chapters

has now turned in to 41 going to be at least 45 to 50 I'm want to say

thank you to everyone of you that have stuck by me as I do this story.

The next chapter is going to give a insight into Ron's mind when he

will deal with the consequence of his actions over the years and he

will find out that not everything is as it seems.

Thank you Kay


	42. 42

Everything is once again and still Ms Rowling's.

Chapter 42

Monday morning found Harry, Remus, Fred, George and Neville in the antechamber of the Ministry of Magic waiting to find out what Room They had to be in for Ron's hearing.

Seeing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley enter the room Harry braced for the worst.

"Harry, dear I'm so sorry for everything that has happened. I didn't want to believe that Ron could have done something so wrong. Even when he confessed everything under veritaserum and seemed so proud of his deeds; I just can't believe he would do something so horrible to Hermione. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Mrs. Weasley I can just not right now, I have been hurt by almost every person I've ever trusted and I'm having a hard time trusting anyone because of it! Your son and you both," looking and Mr. Weasley too, "hurt me badly when you insisted that I tell Ron and you sorry. You didn't understand or didn't want to understand that I hadn't done anything wrong! I was his friend and more to the point I thought he was mine. He's the one that had ulterior motives."

"Ladies, Gentlemen, I'm Albert Finney, if you all would follow me I will take you to the hearing room.

In the room Harry notices that Hermione and Professor McGonagall are there already. Sitting where they were told too they wait for the hearing to start.

"All rise: The Honorable Marcus Green presiding."

Looking around the room at the people present the judge states, "Please be seated. We are here today to hear the case against Ronald Bilius Weasley the charges are assault and battery and breaking of probationary decrees. Mr. Weasley how do you plea?"

"Not Guilty."

"Ok let's get started I understand that several of the students and faculty that have knowledge about the situation are here today? Then I will start with Mr. Neville Longbottom. I want everyone in this room to understand that we are only here to determination if Mr. Weasley violated the terms of probation that allowed his return to the school. Is that understood?" he said looking sternly around the room. "Anyone that attempts to change the topic will find themselves removed from the room and facing a fine for turning this into their own arena. Do I make my self clear?" not seeing anyone moving. "Mr. Longbottom please come sit in the chair to in front of me."

Neville moves to the chair.

"Please state your name."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Please tell us what you know about Mr. Ronald Weasley."

"One night last year I heard Ron talking to someone, I couldn't tell who it was, but he was telling that person that he had better get Hermione and soon since he didn't think that she was going to wait around for him forever. Then the person said that he would get Ms. Granger when and if Mr. Potter defeated the Dark Lord that is the whole reason for him to receive her. Then Ron told him that he needed something's and that he could just remove money from his vault since he was still underage and there where a few things he wanted. Then a few days later he had a new set of quills and parchment plus he..."

"Anything else Mr. Longbottom?"

"Having to do with Hermione and Ron this year at school or just Ron, Sir?

"Both this year if you can say anything?"

"Well I live in the dorms with Ron and the first night back Him, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan all told me that if I knew what was good for me I wouldn't be friends with Harry."

"Thank you Mr. Longbottom you may step down."

"The Court calls Mr. Fred Weasley."

"Mr. Weasley what can you add?"

"I know the voice of the person Ron was talking too that night, because we over heard the conversation as well; it was between Ron and the headmaster. The headmaster found out we knew and threatened to expel us if we said anything. We also heard Ron demand the prefect position and he got it too even though Professor McGonagall wanted it to go to Harry who really deserved it. Their argument lasted over an hour and I thought some of the things Professor Dumbledore said would blister the paint on the walls."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley is there anything else?"

"Your honor I know that it wasn't till third year that Ron wanted anything from Hermione; he was happy just using her for her knowledge and help in learning. I also know that Dumbledore met with Ron before school started his first year and I believe that is when he was recruited to spy on Harry Potter. In my opinion my brother is a traitor to the family."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley; Mr. George Weasley do you have anything new to add?"

"No your honor I only know what Fred told you. But I believe that Ron acted purely because he is greedy and hated having to live in the shadow of others."

"Thank you for your honesty Mr. Weasley. Now Mr. Potter if you will tell us what you know and what happened Friday night."

Harry takes the seat and tells the Judge what he knew.

"Mr. Potter, why did you request protection for Ms. Granger? Don't you think she can take care of herself?"

Looking sadly over at Hermione Harry answers, "Your Honor I believe that she can take care of herself. She's had most of the same defense lessons that I have and she's no slouch with a wand but no one can see what's coming from behind. No one can be aware all the time. Ron has also had these same lessons, we were learning at the same time see with Ron's change in attitude I didn't trust that he would come at her head on. He knows a lot of dirty tricks and he's good at strategy; that tells me he isn't afraid to play dirty and attack from behind. Since they spend summers at a place with an extensive library I can't trust that he didn't read on strong and dangerous defense and offense spells; I would have had I been there because… because … well we were training together to fight Voldemort. So it wasn't that I don't think that she can't defend herself it's I don't know what Ron would have done to her; he isn't one to not attack someone from behind and since we are no longer considered friends he has even less reason to act cautiously. I only had her safety in mind. I can take care of myself, I've been attacked so often in so many different places that I seldom let my guard down, but she isn't as guarded or paranoid as I am. She isn't walking around waiting for attacks to come at her; so she wasn't prepared for when Ron attacked and immobilized her which she was when I came upon them in the room. I don't even want to think what would have happened had I not come across them." Harry declared not looking away once from Hermione's face.

"Mr. Potter if you had your choice of how Mr. Weasley was punished for all he has done, how would you handle it?"

Surprised Harry thinks a moment before replying seriously, "Your Honor, firstly I am thankful that it is not my job, I honestly don't know how you handle making this type of decision day in and day out. I hate even having to consider punishment but think the crimes deserve the worst punishment possible hoping that he can learn from these mistakes and later on have a productive life instead of remaining this dark evil person he's becoming. To pick a specific punishment it would be to bind his magic, snap his wand so that he can never perform; it's harsh but he's already shown that he lacks the moral fiber to be a productive member of society. If he could possibly be rehabilitated and trained for a profession while serving time that would be good. I don't want him rewarded or just given a slap on the wrist because he won't ever learn that what he's done is wrong and that is the main lesson that needs to be given."

"I am quite surprised Mr. Potter, you haven't responded vindictively or emotionally and in fact you've used reason and logic to come to very valid conclusions. We will adjourn for a lunch break and will reconvene in 1 hour at which time I will hear from Ms Granger. Dismissed!"

Everyone stood as the Judge left the Room.

"Can I buy everyone lunch?" Harry asked

"That would be nice everyone stated."

"Harry, does that offer include me?" Hermione asked shyly

"Yes Hermione it includes you. I would like to talk to you when we get back but I won't be going back tonight. I will hopefully be there first thing in the morning though and I really think we need to talk about what is going on."

The group returned from lunch and Hermione retold everything that she remembered about what happened Friday night. Agreeing with what Harry said about in punishment.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley please stand. This hearing was to determine if you were guilty of the Crime of attacking Ms Granger and for allowing the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore to exert influence upon you again. You did attack Ms. Granger, using spells in the process of this crime. It also turns out that the Headmaster did talk to you privately which is an infraction of your probation decree. The violation alone is enough for a stay in Azkaban but combined with the assault in which you feel no remorse or guilt, I feel the situation needs a much stricter punishment. I'm going to send you to Azkaban for 4 months, your wand will be snapped and your magic will be bound. You are lucky that Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger aren't vengeful or you could have been in prison a lot longer then what I set you for. While there you will be given tests to determine at what level of education relates to in the Muggle education system, as that is what you have essentially become. You will need to continue this education so that you can be a productive member of society. You will also have spells cast upon you that will stop you from being able to say anything about the Wizarding world to anyone not magical. You will be given a list of jobs you are currently qualified for by your education level but we suggest that you take the offered training so that you can get any position you have an interest in. Please use this opportunity Mr. Weasley to further yourself. As you are only 16 we will review your situation when you are 21 to see what progress if any you have made. IF at that time we see that you've grown past the spiteful, greedy young man that is here today… we will consider releasing the magic restraints and permitting you another wand. We must see marked improvement Sir… or I guarantee the bindings will stay in place."

Mrs. Weasley broke down into tears at hearing Ron's punishment.

Harry getting a bad feeling cast a silent protective shield around the small group as they headed out of the Ministry. A spell hit the shield.


	43. Chapter 43

Everything belongs to Ms Rowling Chapter 43 Harry getting a bad feeling cast a silent protective shield around the  
small group as they headed out of the Ministry. A spell hit the  
shield. Turning around he is shocked to see the Minister of Magic on the floor. "Oh my, what happened? Who cast that spell?" Madam Bones demanded  
loudly so as to be heard over everyone talking and crying in fear. Harry interjects hurriedly, "Madam Bones I'm sorry I got a bad feeling  
so I cast a shielding spell over us; as we were leaving I felt a  
spell hit and turned around in time to see Minister Fudge fall to the ground." "Madam Bones, I saw it the Minister cast quietis nex spell at Mr.  
Potter," Stated Renea Wiltbooth a witch on the Wizengamot. "Someone needs to call a medi- witch." Madam Bones told the crowd as  
she turns and asks, "Harry why don't you and your companions go to my  
office and I will come talk to you soon." "With all due respect Madam Bones I would like to stay here," Harry told her courteously. Madame Bones insists, "Harry please go to my office for your own  
safety and that of everyone in your party. I promise you I will tell  
you everything." she said as she lifts the sleeve of Fudge's robe only  
to gasp loudly at what she finds. There clearly on his left forearm is  
the dark mark." She hears gasps around the hallway as others see the  
mark. Rising to her feet she reins in her emotions and states, "Please  
everyone may I have your attention… I don't want this to get out. The  
last thing we need is for the community to panic. I will have the  
Wizengamot back in session momentarily. I assure you everything is  
under control. Please find your way back into the court room; thank  
you." "Madam Bones I can't believe it I guess that explains why he was so  
anxious to make me happy when it came to Dumbledore this summer.  
Madam Bones I know you are going to be busy for a little while do you  
think it would be ok if one of the Aurors that aren't extremely busy  
take me down to talk to Ron, there are things I need to say to him and  
I think this is going to be my only chance and then I will go back to  
your office." "Harry, I don't know if that is a wise idea but I can spare George for  
you. George would you please take Mr. Potter down to the holding  
cells and stay with him until he is finished speaking to Mr. Weasley.  
When I mean stay I mean in the cell with them as that is the only way I  
will allow this to happen Harry." "Thank you, I wouldn't want it any other way." In the holding Cells at the Ministry: George waves to the two the men  
guarding Ron's cell and he and Harry enter Ron's cell.  
Harry solemnly, "Hello Ron." "Potter, come to gloat that you once again have everything?" "Ron, that is the last thing I came to do. I came to ask why? How could you betray me for a little bit of gold and some non-important titles? I would have been friends with you no matter what. I would have given you anything you asked for I would trade you any day for what you have, I would have willing given up all the money in my vault for having my  
parents and Sirius still alive. Don't you realize you have more then I  
ever will? You have a loving family; brothers, a sister, mom and dad  
and I have no blood relatives, NONE Ron. Do you understand that? If you would have come to me even 6 months ago and told me that Dumbledore was paying you to spy on me I think I would still have forgiven you; as it is now YOU are paying for the choices that you made: that's what all of us do. Ron you can't even grasp what you have done can you?" "You don't get it do you; you have the money, you have the fame. That should all be mine. I should be the hero. I should be the one everyone looks at with hope in their eyes." "You want it all do you? Do you even know what you are asking for? Do you want the responsibly that goes along with it? Leading people into situations where they might be killed. Do you want to be the one that Voldemort is coming after all the time? The person that has to be protected because if they die to soon all is lost. Would you like to go live with the Dursley's, have no magic at your disposal to protect you when they decide you need punishment? Have to do every chore in the house every single day without magic and no thanks and have the only thing you get to eat be 2 slices of stale bread, a piece of moldy cheese and a glass of water… that's of course if they decided you deserved it. Remember Ron that's how I live during the summer. Or do you just want the money and the fame."

Now more than a little angry Harry glares as he continues, "I told you  
over and over again that I never wanted it; all I wanted was my family  
to be alive. Ron you should be grateful that you have your family to love you and to be there for you. I wouldn't be one bit surprised if they are  
all their waiting for you when you get out. I just hope you use this  
time wisely to straighten out your life because the next time you pull a  
stupid stunt like this I won't suggest to the Judge that he or she go  
light on you. I will ask that they give you the harshest punishment that can be found," with that Harry left the cell. Back in Madam Bone's office Harry is bombarded with questions as to  
what is going on. He tells them all about the spell and what was found on Fudges arm. With a heavy sigh Harry looks at over and tells Hermione, "Hermione if you would like to talk now I'm sure we can find some where alone even if it for a few minutes. I don't think we are going to be leaving here any time soon. George do you know if there is an empty office we can use?" "Mr. Potter if you will come with me I know of one just down the hall." Harry and Hermione follow him down the hall. "After you Hermione," He lets her enter the room while adding in a polite and semi-friendly tone, "I will allow you to ask me any question you want but if this turns into and interrogation it will be over. You aren't my guardian and don't need to know everything about my life. You also need to promise you won't get mad if I can't tell you something; that is all I ask. Those are my conditions." "That is ok, so I can ask anything I want?" Hermione inquires."As long as I can answer it and it won't hurt someone then yes you can  
enquire about anything. If you get huffy, resentful, or mad, its over  
do you agree?" "Yeah I guess."

"Ok you can start."

"This summer why did you get so upset over me trying to read some of  
your books, I mean they truly wouldn't have hurt me books don't do  
that." "Hermione as I told you just before the books in the study were warded to only allow a Potter to remove them. Remus found out the hard way. His hand was injured when he tried look at a defense book. I didn't want you getting hurt and I did tell you that you could look at the ones in the very large library. There are some very old and exceptionally rare books in the library and study that former Potter's wanted to make sure weren't stolen so they devised protective blood based wards for those books. Does that answer that question?" "Yeah it does, ok now who was staying with you this summer other then  
Professor Lupin?" "That is one of the questions that I can't answer, it honestly isn't your business but without that persons permission I wouldn't anyhow because they could easily be hurt if it got out." "Ok I guess I will have to settle for that, but you know that secrets usually get you into trouble. Why did you give up your prefect's badge?" "You are the reason I gave it up. I couldn't deal with you getting  
upset because I wouldn't talk to you about certain things right then and there and then you sent that letter that blamed me for everything that you found not going your way. Hermione it's not my fault if a teacher doesn't call on you when they ask questions anymore. Nor is it my fault that I have private lessons or some classes different from you. We discussed this before term started. You have one advantage over me, you know. You get to interact with the rest of the students; I don't  
get to do that unless it is at meals or Transfiguration. Thanks to Ron the  
only person that will even talk to me is Neville since you seemed to have shut me out after the first few days back at school. I only wanted to keep you safe, you know. I never meant for you to think that I didn't think you could protect your self. I know that Ron will do what ever he thinks it takes to get what he wants; since I knew he wanted you I knew he would play dirty. He knew you'd be able to protect yourself from a front on attack… you are one of the smartest most capable witches of the age after all. Like I said in the courtroom I wouldn't have put it past  
Ron to hex you from behind or to ambush you: and he did." "Why did you tell Neville everything in the hospital and not me?" "Me and Neville where just talking and it came out. I've found that he is easy to talk to and isn't judgmental, he listens to what you have to say and gives you his take on it. Can I ask you something?" "Yeah I guess so." "That night you sent me that letter, why didn't you just say Harry  
listen I over heard you and Neville talking and I would like to speak  
to you about it instead of getting all mad at me for not telling you." "I honestly don't know. This is the most tranquil I have felt since we  
started school, I honestly was over the stuff from this summer and  
then we got back to school and everything changed. Somehow it seemed more important and felt like I was being cheated out of something that was mine or that I deserved." "Hermione, I don't like how that sounds; you are fine away from school  
but get upset, cynical, and jealous when we are at school. That  
almost sounds like you have charm or a jinx on you that is set to be triggered by something at school. I think we need to talk to Madam Bones about this and see what she says, but let's wait until they deal with the Fudge situation. Maybe we can take you to St Mungo's and have them do a full scan on you for miscellaneous potions, hexes, curses and charms. I think it might be a good idea if Professor McGonagall goes with you. Maybe instead of all of us heading back to school tonight we can stay at the manor and travel in the morning." "Let see what she says; I hope there is something doing this and that it's not just me. I really don't want to loose you as my friend Harry. You are important to me." "Me either Hermione. Let's head back to everyone else and see what is going on. Later that day an unexpected special edition of the Daily Prophet was  
released the headline rocked the Wizarding community. _FUDGE: A DEATHEATER  
Mr. Fudge in an unprecedented move former Minister of Magic, Cornelius  
Fudge showed his true colors and people its pure black. The hex he  
fired off, 'Quietis NEX', or quiet death, had it hit its target or  
even ANY target it would have been the end the recipient. Yes dear  
readers he was trying to murder the Boy-Who-Lived. The spell  
fortunately didn't hit its target as the Boy-Who-Lived had put a  
shielding charm up around the group he was leaving with causing the  
spell to reflect back onto the caster. When his body was examined, by  
Madame Bones no less, the DARK MARK was found on his left forearm. A  
female member of the Wizengamot saw the shot fired and Mr. Potter was  
defiantly the target.  
Election for the new minister will be held on Friday; Madame  
Bones is stepping into the position in the interim.  
_  
End Chapter

A/N: Please forgive me for taking so long. I thought I was getting over  
this cold well it turned into the flu and I wanted to make sure that I  
got this out.  
In the next Chapter we will find out what is wrong with Hermione and  
more about Fudge. Thank you all for reading and Reviewing  
Kay


	44. Chapter 44

To start I want to say WOW! Thank you everyone that sent me the messages about getting better. I really appreciate everything you guys say in reviews and taking the time to read the story thank you again and now on to the new chapter.

Chapter 44

_Everything is still and always will be Ms Rowling's_

Remus and Harry were sitting with Hermione and George at St. Mungo's when Professor McGonagall came out with a healer who states, "Ms. Granger if you would please come with me, I'm therapist Clayton."

Looking back at the group apprehensively she follows the therapist…

"Ms Granger there is nothing to be distressed about we are merely going to see if you are under any spells, hexes, or potion that would explain your most recent behavior. Professor McGonagall has filled me in on what happened over the summer and some of what has been going on since school started. So please relax and I will do the test and then we can talk about the results."

Waving his wand when the first spell appears _Mens Imperium Differo Potter_, a second spell appeared _Ostendo sum Verus Sensus_ and a potion I_ndignus fidelitas per Imperium_.

Ms Granger you have two spells on you and a potion in your system. Since you've stated you haven't taken anything other than those prescribed by Madame Pomfrey I'm going to assume someone is giving you the potion in your meals or drinks. The spells can be cast from anywhere: the first one is a spell that is reinforced when you are around Mr. Potter since it seems to be customized for him; the other is a misguided feelings hex."

With foreboding and a dirty kind of feeling in her stomach Hermione asks, "So what do we do about them?"

"Ms Granger one of them only works upon your true feelings. You will only feel love if love is already there, and you will only feel distrust if that feeling is already there. It acts on your own feelings. I can remove them but I would like to talk to you more about your emotions and what sets them off. Why you are so upset with Mr. Potter. A little jealousy is normal among peers but the extent that you've exhibited isn't healthy. Now we can either do this here as inpatient or I can come to the school and talk to you there; whichever you are more comfortable with. I think this therapy will help you come to understand many things about yourself. Needless to say even with the spells I find your behavior out of character for someone your age. Ms Granger which would you prefer meetings here as an inpatient or at your school fit in around your current schedule?"

Hermione's eyes get a little hard as she exclaims, "I can't miss classes, my education is so important. The meetings will have to be at Hogwarts and they can't interfere with my education."

The therapist note down her demeanor and attitude not only towards him but towards the possibility of a few missed classes then states, "Now I need to speak to Professor McGonagall about a time to meet you and a place we can meet without interruption. All therapy sessions are private and confidential so you need have no worries about anything getting out. If someone asks what you are doing or where you are going you can always claim private lessons I say this because like most children your age I'm guessing that you don't want it public knowledge that you are seeing a therapist no matter what the reason."

Giving her an encouraging smile he adds, "Before our first session I want you to think about a few things: First thing is why do you feel the need to be jealous of Harry Potter? Why were you so upset about not getting use of his personal property? The Second main thing for you to consider…if you were told by the Ministry of Magic to keep something secret no matter who asked you about it would you? Or would you cave to the demands of your teenage friend and risk legal problems?"

Watching her as he makes his requests he notices a spark of some unidentifiable emotion in her eyes and decides to add, "Take Mr. Potter for example he was told to keep some information to himself by the Ministry… till the matter had been completely investigated but you pushed and made demands of him then got angry when he explained that he couldn't say yet. If it had been you told to keep the information secret would you have told the information to Harry… even if you thought he should know? One other thing about Mr. Potter, I understand that you've been friends with him for over 5 years, you know how he keeps things to himself till he's ready to discuss them so why would you push and issue thereby forcing him to make decisions he wasn't ready to. He gave up the prefects position and resorted to taking another class privately so that he wouldn't have to deal with your jealousy issues. Why would you do this if you were his friend? Think about these things Ms Granger. They will be the topic of our first meeting and likely the next few after as well. Also Ms Granger besides meeting with me alone there will also be meetings with both you and Mr. Potter. You need to plan ahead as well Ms Granger because these meetings will but into not only your free time but Mr. Potter's class time. Now one more thing I want you to think about before I go talk to Professor McGonagall I want you to think if there was anything you have ever keep from Mr. Potter or done to Mr. Potter that he hasn't gotten really upset to the point you did this summer." with that he walked said his polite good-bye and left.

Feeling the effects of the spell removal Hermione's emotions were all over the place starting wity deep feelings of guilt to being ashamed for some of the things that happened even knowing she had a spell on her.

**HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL**

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin will you please come with me?" Therapist Clayton asked

"How is Ms Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"She is going to be fine, I found two spells and a potion that she has been given. I have counter acted the spells and the potion; the problem is some of these emotions that Ms. Granger has been operating under towards Mr. Potter are her own they were not created by either spell or potion. I just don't know which ones. What I need to do is meet with her three times a week, I would like Mr. Potter to meet with us at least 5 times throughout her therapy hopefully it won't take more than that before we discern exactly what Ms Granger's problems are and deal with each of them individually. I'm sorry to say, that Ms Grangers behavior and demeanor is not at all normal for a 16 year old."

"Therapist Clayton, Ms Granger isn't a normal 16 year old; she has always found it necessary

to stay above her peer's in everything and I believe with what Mr. Potter has been going through these last 2 years she can't understand why she can't have everything that he does, but that is only my thoughts." Professor McGonagall said.

"Therapist Clayton, Ms. Granger is smart for her age but she is obsessed with learning everything and anything she can, well except for divination. She dumped that class and bad mouths it to everyone who will listen. I have had a problem with her in my classes with wanting to answer every question and not letting anyone else get the chance; the other professors have admitted to this same problem during staff meetings and she has gotten to the point of getting upset that they don't call on her anymore. I'm going to presume that the spells have something to do with this since she blames Harry for it even though he is only in one of her classes. I would like to see the two of them happy and friends again, yet I don't think Harry can take her betraying him again or hurting him because he is doing something better or different than her. I think you will have to sit down with Harry and Hermione individually and talk as well just to make sure you can compare notes; Hermione has developed an inclination to want things to look good for her and bad for other's, I've also witnessed this in class." Remus pointed out.

"I will have a talk with both of them on an individual basis to make sure I'm getting both sides, I don't know how long or who put the spells on Ms. Granger or who spiked her food. I would suggest that you put one house elf in charge of her food and drinks with orders that no one can add any potions without your permission. A shielding spell or an ornament with a mid level protection spell would help as well, since the caster of the spell is unknown they could replace them."

"I will teach her an individual shield or maybe Harry can if she can bring herself to listen to his instructions; he has learned a few over the summer that block even some of the midlevel stunners. I will do everything in my power to make sure that she is safe, I am very confident that Harry will do everything in his power to make sure she is safe no matter if they are fighting or not. He's taught a group before and can put himself into teacher mode. He'll help even if they are no longer friends because Harry can't stand to see anyone suffer or get hurt because of him. "

"Professor Lupin that might work having them work in collaboration to keep her safe this way she is learning some of what he is and he is keeping her safe at the same time; but then again it might also reinforce her need to learn everything he does. She needs to learn it to because she has to protect herself therefore she needs to be in all his classes because she has to protect herself. I think the best option would be to try charming protections on several pieces of jewelry that she always wears… that will layer her protections teach her the normal shields you'd give to someone in her position. Her insatiable need to know and do should not be over indulged. IF her power levels aren't enough then it won't matter what spell she casts it won't be powerful enough to protect her. I will see you both on Wednesday at 6 pm that way dinner is over and gives us an hour before her responsibilities need to be dealt with. I would like to meet with Mr. Potter at 7 if he is available to?"

"I will see what I can do about getting him available." Professor McGonagall told him.

"Thank you both and I will see you later. I will go let Ms. Granger know what we have decided to do. Good day."

Clayton informs Hermione about what will happen on Wednesday.

**HPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL**

Meanwhile at the Ministry Madam Bones is addressing the entire Wizengamot.

"My esteem colleagues and fellow wizards today just as Harry Potter and his companions were leaving the building Minister Fudge attacked him with a deadly curse. Mr. Potter having been attacked so often by Death Eaters had placed a shield around the small group this caused the spell to rebound back on to whoever cast it: thereby killing the Minister. Upon inspecting his body, the dark mark, the sign of a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was found on his left forearm. I'm not here to demand that Mr. Potter be punished as he certainly did nothing wrong what I am here to ask that we be allowed to examine the arms of all ministry employees for the Dark Mark. At this point I feel that we really have no other choice, and if the mark is found on any one, then they should be questioned with veritaserum. I also need to ask you to assign an intermediate Minister till elections can be held," Madam Bones finished succinctly.

"Madam Bones, We will discuss what you have brought to us and get back with you in a few minutes, thank you for dealing with the unfortunate turn of events that have transpired today."

"Thank you."

Moments later the Wizengamot returned.

"Madam Bones, would you do the us the honor of becoming the intermediate Minister of Magic, and in doing so we will honor your request to search all Ministry employee's for the dark mark. Anyone found with it will be removed and placed in a secure location since it seem that he who must not be named is able to get his followers out of Azkaban pretty much at will. Let everyone know that even if they have been checked once they will be checked again. We the Wizengamot will not put up with spies in our midst, in fact we have agreed that you may search us first that way it will show everyone that no one is above the law and no one will be excluded from this search."

Stepping forward removing her robes Madam Bones starts talking.

"Lord Super, I request that you do the same to me and I thank you for you faith in me to act as interim Minister. This world is not for just one person we are a government that is based on all not just the belief that some are better then others."

"Madam Bones, yes we are and I look forward to the day we don't have to do this any longer."

Upon inspecting each members arm Madam Bones with the new law stating that all Ministry employees will be searched for the dark mark heads to her temporary office.

"Mr. Weasley in the Minister's office now please?"

"Madam Bones, is it true what they are saying about the Minister?"

"The Wizengamot has passed a new law for all Ministry employees before I can tell you anything I need to see both your arms," not seeing the mark she continues, "If you are referring to his unwarranted attack on Mr. Potter, his sudden death, or the fact he was a death eater they all are true. I have been made the intermediate Minister of Magic, I want you to send a message to all department heads telling them to be at my office for initial meetings and new orders; start with Kingsley Shacklebolt space them in increments of 20 minutes.

"Yes Madam Bones I will call Kingsley Shacklebolt right now, I just hope that Mr. Fudge was the only death eater here."

"Mr. Weasley me too I really do."

A/N: So sorry about taking so long with this one I'm feeling a little better but just sleeping and not doing anything else was driving me nuts lol I'm going to out line the next few chapters and then I think I might be ending it. Dumbledore is going to have a small problem in the next few chapters because Madam Bones is also going to have the chance to search Hogwarts and Dumbledore's office.


	45. Chapter 45

Once again everything belongs to Ms Rowling's

Chapter 45

Minister of Magic Amelia Bones was sifting threw the files on the former now dead minister of Magic. Finding information that he had been passing on to Voldemort about the raids they were going to conduct, she was grateful that she'd never informed him of the raid on Malfoy Manor or it could have been deadly to the few Aurors that she sent out there. Becoming aware of talking in the other room she looks up to hear a knock on her door.

"Come in Kingsley, How are you doing?"

"Amelia, or should I say Madam Minister I'm doing good, nice to see someone that has brains sitting at that desk. What did you need to see me about?"

"Kingsley what I needed to see you about is a matter of utmost importance. But first I know you would never receive the mark but I need to check anyway the Wizengamot has issued a new law checking all ministry employees for the dark mark and I have to remove all names Magical."

"Amelia, go right ahead and check I'm not mark nor will I ever be but in order to keep me from bring a held in suspicion I will agree." removing his robes showing both arms mark free. " So other than this is there something you needed to see me about?"

"Yes, there is and I hate to say this but I need your word it will never get back to Dumbledore, I need you to swear a Wizards oath to me that you will always remain true and faithful only to the Ministry."

"Amelia I don't know what to say I have always been loyal to the Ministry."

"Kingsley we both know that but I also know that you knew where Sirius Black was last year but never brought him in, and that you belong to Dumbledore's Order. I also know that you are loyal to everyone but What is going on now can't get back to him at all since I will need you to lead a few raids on places and if I can't get that out of you I will have to remove you from your position here, I'm sorry but we are working in dark times and I need proof that we are all working together, I don't need a bunch of rogue's out there trying to destroy what we are working hard to end."

Sighing in defeat, Kingsley stands up and Places his wand on his Arm.

"I Kingsley Micheal Shacklebolt do hereby swear my total loyalty to the Current Minister of Magic and promise to not reveal any secrets or information that could cause harm to anyone or under mind the work that the Ministry is working on."

"I Amelia Susan Bones, hereby accept the pledge of Kingsley Micheal Shacklebolt and promise to do everything in my power as the current Minister of Magic to keep his loyalty to me in good faith." A bright light engulfs them both binding the loyalty oath." Thank you Kingsley you don't know what that means to me. Now the main reason I brought you here today is I need you to take over the reins of the MLE until they find a new Minister. I personally feel that you are the only one that could take it for me. Now I want you in here with me when I hold the meeting with the all the Department heads and announce this new policy as head of MLE you will be the person searching everyone at this level. Now I will demand that no one tell anyone about the searches. You will be given a portkey that will transport any one found with the mark to a secure location that is hidden under the fidelius charm and only I know where it is at even the Aurors that are there will not know where it is at since they will only be given portkeys there and back, I have house elf's there to keep the prisoner fed. I'm not taking any chances with anyone finding out and letting everyone back to the Madman."

"That is very good; what is the activation code for the portkey?"

"Hideout, but it will change on varying rotating schedule; I don't need anyone find it on accident."

Hearing more noise on the other side of the door she adds, "I think everyone else is here." She presses a button on her desk then addresses her secretary, "Mr. Weasley will you please show them all to the conference room so that they will be more comfortable."

"Yes Madam Bones."

"I guess we had better get going and thank you Kingsley. Entering the room she looks over all the department heads. Hello ladies and gentleman I'm sorry to bring you all here for this meeting but we need to go over a few things and the first thing I need from you is your cooperation , you will start each one of you by going with Kingsley for a moment and then we will continue. Arthur why don't you go first?"

Arthur Weasley gets up and walks out with Kingsley.

"What is this about?" he asks the Auror

"I need you to remove your robes so that we can check your arm for the dark mark it is now standard operating procedure of all Ministry Employees. It's nothing personal Arthur we all are being checked," looking over his proffered arms he continues, "thank you Arthur you may go back in just send the next person to me."

"Nice to see you back with us Arthur." Amelia sends out the next head.

One by one the return until the Magical game and sports head who had the Dark Mark and was portkeyed away to the undisclosed location.

Amelia sighed as Kingsley walks back in alone. "Now everyone I need to explain what is going to happen from now on. With the death of minister Fudge I have been placed as the temporary Minister and there has been a new law passed that ALL employee's will be searched for the Dark Mark. I will not put the safety of the Wizarding Community in jeopardy because of a madman. Now starting tomorrow Kingsley here with a few select Aurors will be performing a systematic search of each Department anyone found will be dealt with. I hope that we can all work together to deal with this. All Floo connection will be open only for calls and will be monitored, I will not favor one department over another. Thank you that is all if any department has anyone marked I will let you know.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPPHHPHPHPPHPHPHHHPHP

Back at the School Remus is talking to Harry about what they are going to do to help Hermione when Severus enters the room.

"Harry, Remus, I am sorry I couldn't tell you about the Minister for I didn't know. I knew there was someone but he was just a voice to me, as he always stayed masked. The Dark Lord wasn't pleased that I was unable to give you the potion on Halloween and bring you to him. I guess this was his way of making sure you were killed, but I honestly can't see him allowing anyone else to kill you but him. How did it go with young Mr. Weasley?"

"It went better then I thought it would." Harry went on to tell him what all happened including the trip to St Mungo's for Hermione." Professor can you tell me more about the _indignus fidelitas per imperium Potion_ and how hard will it be to brew a counter potion for it?"

"Harry that is a very dangerous potion the wrong amount and too much of it can kill a person, who has been taking it?"

"Hermione has been getting it for some time I guess. That and few spells to control her behavior. I have already gotten an amulet that has a few protection spells on it to help work against the Charms for her. Plus either me or Remus is going to teach her a couple of shields that should block most of these type of charms. I just hope it works out. Oh and Wednesday night I need to cancel our lesson, I have to talk to a therapist."

"Ok that is fine, you can just do some reading about the potions this week, but that Potion that you were asking about; we can brew tonight and I will make sure that Ms Granger's gets it even if I have to give it to Professor McGonagall myself that way she will be able to get rid of the effects of it. Now let's get to that potion and you can use it as your Weekly one it only take 2 hours to brew and you can have some time to tell me more about the Minister."

The potion Finished Severus takes it down to Minerva.

"Minerva, I understand that Ms Granger is in need of potion?"

"Severus, yes she is I was going to talk to you about brewing it but wanted to wait until tomorrow after the staff meeting so it wouldn't look strange."

"Harry told me some of what was going on and we brewed it together tonight as part of his lesson. There is enough here for two weeks and then if we need it we can brew more. I don't have any Idea how that potion is getting into the Castle; I have not been asked to brew it.

"Is it hard to brew I mean can someone with just the basic idea of Potion making brew it?"

"Are you talking about maybe Mr. Weasley?"

"Yeah, I hope it was him and not someone else."

"Unless he has gotten a lot better at potions then he was for the last 5 years no he couldn't have been the one that was giving it to her."

Sighing in frustration "That is what I was afraid of. Thank you for this I will make sure she takes it every morning before she eats."

"Anytime Minerva you have a good night." with that Severus turns and walks out of the office his robes blowing behind him.

A/N:

This is a really short chapter but is a needed filler on top of it. I needed to get it out of the way. And move on to the first session with Clayton and Hermione and then the shock with Dumbledore.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Kay.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Everything once again and still belongs to Ms Rowlings

_What is the Ministry up to? By Davis McBain_

_Minister Amelia Bones announced today that no one is safe from the new law that was passed by the Wizengamot in an unprecedented unanimous vote; and the capture and imprisonment of 20 ministry employee's that have been found with the Dark mark since. _

_Madam Bones statement to the Public, "My fellow Citizens this has been a sad time in the Wizarding world, the Man that we were all looking at to protect us from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was recently found to be a death eater. Former Minister Fudge attacked Harry Potter as he was leaving the Ministry. Fudge fired a curse at him that was rebounded off a shield that Mr. Potter had erected around himself. Today is dark day for us all. All I can ask is that we don't dwell on what has happened and look to the future. Please do not panic we are taking measure to keep you safe, starting with the new policy recently passed by the Wizengamot calling for the searching of all employees of the ministry for the accursed Dark Mark.._

_Is the Ministry going to be able to keep there word or are we in more danger. All we can do is support the new ministry whom ever it maybe. I for one would like to see Madam Bones step into this role permanently. _

This was the head line and article that greeted the Wizarding world Wednesday morning.

Classes where quiet as everyone was taking in what they learned and talking about the Minister.

"Ms Granger would you come to my office at 6pm tonight for your meeting with Mr. Clayton." Professor McGonagall reminded Hermione.

Granger absently responded, "Yes Professor. If I don't have a lot of homework."

Disappointed by her attitude McGonagall responds sharply, "Ms Granger that wasn't a request, you don't have a choice in the matter remember it is either here or at St. Mungo's?"

Disgruntled and put out about possibly missing out on school work Hermione mulishly responds, "Yes, Professor."

The day progressed for Harry he had the Healing class with Draco and then he had Herbology with Neville: So far everything was going well."

This being the first chance that he had to talk to talk to Hermione, since he had been taking his meals in his room to work on some projects so that he could take the time off to meet with the Therapist and maybe help teach Hermione a couple of new shielding spells.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for few minutes?

"Harry, what is it I don't really have time, I'm behind on work and I have to take an hour out tonight so that is going to send me even further behind."

"I was going to offer to teach you a mid level shield and a few other's but if you are just to busy then you can forget it. I'm not going to bend over back wards to help you anymore. I understand that School is important to you but someone isn't always going to be around you to protect you and I what you have been learning here isn't really going to help you out." with that Harry turned to walk away.

"Harry, wait"

"What is it Hermione like you said you are busy."

"Are you offering to share all your private lessons with me, is that it?"

"No I'm offering to teach you personally a few spells. What I learn in my private classes are no ones business but mine and the professor that I have hired to teach me."

"Then I don't want or need your help, when you choose to let me in on all of them then come talk to me."

Late that evening Hermione is heading to her first meeting with the therapist.

Clayton greets her for this first meeting at Hogwarts with a smile, "Good evening Ms Granger, I hope you are doing better?"

Hermione is stubbornly refusing to see the need for these meetings and shortly replies, "I'm fine I don't see why I have to do this it's putting me behind on my homework."

Hardening his tone somewhat and loosing a bit of the friendliness, "I can arrange for you to be moved to the insane ward at St. Mungo's if you want it is your choice after all."

Sickened by the thought of missing every class Hermione grumbles, "No, here will be fine."

"Good, now did you think about what I had told you?"

"Yes, I have and I still think the way that Harry treated me this summer was wrong and I did nothing wrong."

"You don't see that you did anything wrong: he asked you to not touch books in one room because of a spell that was placed on them to only let someone of his blood line touch them and you got angry at him. He was protecting you from harm as he'd had to heal Mr. Lupin who did touch them. Next question, Have you two talked since the Trial?"

She mumbles quietly, "He got mad at me for something today, I don't understand him anymore we never use to keep things from each other."

"Tell me about when you found out about Ronald and how you were told?"

Hermione goes into telling him about Harry telling her about Ron, about Neville and Fred and George explaining what each of them had known and told to the Ministry. How they explained everything and then goes on in minute detail about Harry and the special protections for him including him living in his private rooms all to keep him safe from Ron and the others in the boys dorm.

"Are you leaving anything out?"

"No, I'm not."

"You do know I will find out if you are and I will call you on it trust me. Now tell me about what made you send that letter to Harry that caused him to stop being a prefect?"

"I was mad because he was telling Neville about this summer and then even offered to teach him a spell, and all I wanted to do was talk to him and he told me he didn't have time."

"Haven't you been after him since school started to find out what happened this summer? How much did he tell you? Did he tell you that some of this was headmaster's fault because he was paying Ron to spy on you?"

"Yeah he told me that. But why would the headmaster do something like that? He also told me that the headmaster sealed his parent's wills and vaults but I find that hard to believe the headmaster is the greatest wizard of all time he wouldn't need to do anything like that. Harry is just pushing for attention and blaming those in power around him for his woes."

"Ms Granger, I hate to tell you this but the headmaster did seal the Potter will and vaults preventing anyone from knowing exactly what the Potter's wanted done with their child should he be orphaned."

Hermione sounding very much like a smart alleckly know it all demands, "and just how do you know about all of this you're just a therapist, you couldn't possibly know what happens at the ministry."

"I know about this Ms Granger because I was an Unspeakable when the Potter's were killed. You should know for future reference that when a vault is sealed The Unspeakable's are notified and a record of it that includes who sealed it and who is prevented access is made with date and time. It's magically created and cannot be tampered with rather like magical birth records."

"So it is true what he told me? I can't believe it."

"Yes it is true: if Harry feels you need to know the rest of it I will ask him to tell you the first time the 3 of us get together. Now is there anything you have left out today?"

"Have you ever kept something from Harry that you felt he should know?"

"Yeah, last summer we were staying at his god father's house and he had to stay with his aunt and uncle and we knew things that he didn't and he got mad when he found out about it. Also in third year I was given a time turner and he didn't find out until the end of the year."

"Other then staying at his god father's house was he up set about the time turner?"

"No, he wasn't. I don't like the way I have been acting but learning is all I know. And I don't feel that Harry has the right to private lessons without me. He is learning things that I will never be able to learn. I asked him today when he offered to teach me a shielding spell if I was going to be allowed in his classes now and he told me no so I got mad at him and told him I'd learn from him when he told me I was allowed in his classes."

"So, that is what happened, you felt like you had to get mad at him and turn him down, is that what you truly want? Do you want to keep getting hit with these spells? You know I did a scan on you when you came in and you have the same two spells on you again. That is why you are acting like so irrationally and emotionally. I believe you need to learn the spells and I'm going to make it your assignment for Friday to ask someone teach you the shields to protect yourself. Let me ask you this, What does friendship mean to you?"

"Friendship to me means that you are there for each other no matter what, and that you don't keep secrets from your friends and you wouldn't do anything to hurt them no matter what happens. Also that you don't turn your back on them over petty things."

"Good Ms Granger now think about that and I will see you Friday night."

Hermione left the room thinking about what happened tonight.

Mean while up in Harry's room. He is finishing up his essay for Professor Snape. He decided to take it to his office, he opens the door that connects his rooms and Snape's office and is headed down when he overhears a conversation.

"Our Master is very disappointed in you Severus, you didn't bring him Potter like you were required to. Now all his plans have to be done over again. I think it would be best that you listen to him from now on or I will reveal that you aren't a true follower and your life will not be worth anything: don't forget that I know how to brew the potion to end your life."

"I don't know who you are, but what I do for our Master is not of your concern. I wasn't able to bring Mr. Potter to him because he wasn't in the castle last weekend. If you ever come into my personal office again and threaten me it will be the last thing you do."

Harry talking to himself "I know that voice, oh my god this can't be happening."

Hearing the intruder leave he walks in and hands the paper to Professor Snape but adds in concern, "Professor please tell me I heard that person wrong, I can't believe they are a death eater."

"Harry, do you know who that was?" Snape asked

"Yeah, I do and I hope to Merlin I'm wrong. If they are it's going to kill their parents. Would he willing be marking students as young as fifth year?"

"If he felt it would benefit him then yes he would do it."

"We can't go to Professor Dumbledore he won't care. I will go to Professor McGonagall or maybe Madam Bones. She can do something about it. I need to go I have that appointment.

"Be careful Harry."

"You need to be more careful then anyone right now! Who knows how many more death eaters are in the school." with that Harry slipped back up to his rooms.

End Chapter.

A/N I'm not going to have Harry Session with Clayton, since it will basically be a rehash of everything that happened this summer and we don't need to go into that again and again.

The next Chapter you will find out who the visitor to Snape was and the surprise for Dumbledore.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Everything once again belongs to Ms. Rowling.

**_New Minister of Magic by Adam Cartwright_**

_Today in a landslide vote Amelia Bones Head of the Magical Law Enforcement was elected as the new Minister of Magic. With the statement she made here in the Daily Prophet this week many people feel that she was the only choice for the job since she was the one that was able to clean out the Ministry. She feels that no one is above reproach and no one is safe from searches._

_This is a community built on values and I will endeavor to keep it that way. I will do my best to find all the criminals that escaped from Azkaban and place them in the new secure location. The Wizarding World is a safe one and I intend to keep it that way._

"Thissssssss is not good my Followerssssssss I want that location found and I want everyone returned to me. Come forward Sssssssssssssseverus , why wasn't I told that Potter was leaving sssssschool?"

"My Lord I did not know until the next morning that he was given permission to leave the grounds. I also do not know where he is going, Dumbledore's blasted order has been removed from their old hide out. From what I have been told and over heard Potter isn't on speaking terms with the fool Dumbledore. He has also been removed from my class and I'm not allowed near him, the Governor's have him well protected."

"Not Good enough Ssssssssssseverus Crucio! Lucius any news on where that son of yours went to?"

"No my lord he is at school but since I'm on the run I have not been able to get to him, from what I have been told he is not even living in the dorms."

"Sssssssssssssseverus what is thisssssssssss why didn't you tell me about young Mr. Malfoy?"

"My lord he was removed for his safety and I was sworn to a wizard's oath to not say anything or I would loose my Job and then you wouldn't have the spy you need in the school anymore. I don't even have the say over him as his head of house as that has been given to Professor McGonagall by the Board of Governors, I'm sorry that I have disappointed you.

"Ssssssssssssssseverus you have disappointed me again Crucio! Out of my ssssssight."

"Yes my lord. He says as he backs out.

Harry woke from his vision and knew that Severus was in trouble he got up and looked at the potion that he was researching to give him and knew that he could do it.

IT was Old could be considered ancient but mostly safe.

_Malum of Heir amotio_

_Unus Occumbo cruor of Heir._

_viginti quattuor oz unda_

_duos oz Acromantula venom_

_unus denique conseco gingiber radix_

_snake venom_

_excito occurro clock sapiens quinque_

_vicis permissum simmer thrity mins_

_adaugeo Cruor permissum simmer fourty quinque mins_

_imbibo dum tepidus si officina ullus malum donatus ut a veneficus should exsisto semotus nisi perfectus vox nusquam mos venio_

_tantum si is alio est non fidelis ut heir can malum exsisto semotus._

Knowing this is an older potion Harry carefully reads the direction over a few times before he starts brewing it. Mumbling to himself at least I won't kill him if I do it wrong. He starts to brew the potion. Letting it simmer he walks to the door to see if Professor Snape is back.

Harry seeing him leaning against his desk getting ready to drink a potion Harry calls to him, "Professor Snape, are you going to be ok? I saw what happened to you."

Voice showing his continuing pain and exhaustion Snape replies, "Yes, Potter I will be fine, is there something you needed?"

"I need you to come up to my rooms in a few minutes I have something for you."

"I will be there just let me put this stuff away."

Meeting Harry in his Room ten minutes later Severus starts apologizing, "Harry I'm sorry for the way I treated you in my office just now, what did you need me for?"

"I understand Sir; I want you to drink this potion. I promise you it's not poison."

Looking at the goblet and then at Harry slightly concerned, "What is it?"

"If I brewed it right it's a potion made by combining ingredients and an ancient spell; it will remove the Dark Mark from your arm, I can't see you going through that again."

"And if you didn't brew it right?"

"Then nothing will happen."

"Let me see the instructions for this potion."

Harry wanting him to drink it before any preconceived notions can get put into his head entreats, "Professor you need to drink it while it is still warm. Please. You know I would do nothing to ever harm you."

"Alright Harry." drinking the potion he starts to feel the burn of the mark as it is removed from his arm. Removing his robes he sees the mark is no longer on his arm.

Seeing Snape's face in pain Harry starts to panic but then seeing his now clean arm he exclaims, "It worked, it really worked you are free you no longer have to answer to either one of those madmen now the ministry can't touch you either."

Looking at Harry in awe and then down at his now clean arm, "Harry, I don't know what to say." For once Severus was nearly speechless but still concerned, "now how are you going to kill the Dark Lord with out someone on the inside getting you information?"

"I will work that out later, I'm afraid that you will be killed the next time you go and don't have what he's demanded be it me or Draco. If who that person in your office was Wednesday is who I think it is then they will betray you in a heartbeat without a second thought. I don't know if the ministry can do anything about students with the dark mark but I am going to be talking to Minister Bones shortly… she has to be able to do something."

"You need to head to dinner with the news about the new Minister coming in tonight I'm sure you are going to want to be there."

"It's alright but I will eat with Neville tonight and I still have that meeting with Clayton later on. I'm not looking forward to it either."

"Why not?"

"Hermione is blaming me for everything, I think some how she is getting re-cursed with the spells but she won't let me teach her unless I allow her in all of my private classes, and I won't do that. I will not give up my potions lessons with you and most of what I am learning she has no need to know."

Disgusted by her continuing behavior and attitude towards someone that has done nothing but try to act in her best interest Snape suggests, "Just let her deal with it on her own then. I'm sure that she will learn her lesson soon enough."

"Thanks I need to go you go rest after tonight and thank you sir for trusting me enough to remove the mark."

"Harry I never thought I would get rid of that thing so it is I that should be thanking you."

"You are more than welcome sir. It should have never taken this long to relieve you of the mark of that madman… you made a mistake when you were young and you've more than paid the world back for it. Dumbledore should not have forced you to put your life on the line like he did; I don't know that freedom from Azkaban was worth all the terrible torture and pain that you've been put through. At least you can know that you've worked hard to help keep this world free of his tyranny."

Down in the Great Hall everyone was talking about the ministry and the all the policy changes being forced through by the new government. Most students were excited things were finally looking up, but a small group scattered through the room were quite disgruntled and a couple furious.

The doors were thrown open suddenly and new Minister with a squad of Aurors entered the great hall Madame Bones immediately addressed the headmaster sternly, "Headmaster Dumbledore, we need to speak in your office Now.

"Sure Minister Bones, if you would follow me.

Up in Dumbledore's office Minister Bones starts, "Albus, I'm going to check every teacher on staff for the dark mark and a few students as well. I'm not going to have anyone put in danger because of this madman. I'm also going to search your office and quarters for an illegal potion that has been given to at least one student while here. Here is the warrant now please stand aside."

"I will not let you do this, this is my School and you can't just come in and do this. I am the Headmaster!" His voice a roar by the end as he tries to use his position to keep her in check.

"Albus, you are already on thin ice with allowing Mr. Weasley to attack Ms Granger and there aren't many people in this school that can brew the potion that was used."

"You honestly don't think I would do that do you?"

"Right now I would believe just about anything that has to do with you."

Looking in his desk and the cupboards they find the potion that was used on Hermione.

"Albus, I'm afraid you are going to be removed from the school for endangering a student."

"If you remove me then the wards will fall and Voldemort will be able to enter the school. Then you will be the one that will endanger the students. I have done nothing wrong everything I have done is for the good of the Wizarding world, you are going to be the down fall of us all."

"Albus I'm sorry but you are wrong there, handing him the portkey and saying the password he is taken away to the hideout."

Casting a calling charms Amelia calls Professor McGonagall into the head master's office.

"Minerva you are now the headmistress, we found the potion that Ms. Granger was given in his desk. Now I need to see your entire teaching staff and a select number of students."

Shocked McGonagall asks, "My goodness what for?"

"I'm checking everyone for the dark mark," Bones states succinctly then adds, "If they are found to have the mark students will be sent to a facility that's been setup specifically for them. They will be kept safe from any adults with the mark. They will be questioned with veritaserum as to their true affiliations. Were they forced to take the mark or did they do it willingly and as to what deeds they may have performed in his service. Those who were forced we will try to help. Those who were willing death eaters will have to pay the price."

"Which students?"

"Pansy Parkinson, Ginerva Weasley, Gregory Goyle, and Justin Finch-Fletchley, Colin Creevy, Romilda Buttons," she goes on naming students from all four houses.

"I will get a house elf to get them do you want the students first or the teachers?"

"Let's do the Teachers"

McGonagall walks to Dumbledore's desk and presses a hidden button causing a microphone like object to rise from the center of the desk; she leans in and states clearly , "All students will report directly to your dorms, any deviation from these orders will result in extreme consequences including but not limited to detention. All Professors will report to the Headmasters off ice immediately." Her voice is heard everywhere in the entire castle.

Professor's Lupin, Sprout, Sinistra, Flitwick, Hooch, Pince, and Snape and everyone else arrive together and settle in not too surprised to see the Minister and Aurors.

"Hello everyone you might be wondering why you are all here? Well I'm going to be checking everyone fro the dark mark, I Will not have anyone that carries it around students. The safety of the students must be the first priority of the school and the ministry. Also Professor McGonagall is now the headmistress. And when we are done we will be appointing a deputy for her."

Remus looks at Severus and panics not knowing that Harry has removed the mark from him earlier that day.

Checking all the arms and not find one person mark she excuses's everyone until only Remus and Severus are left.

"Severus, I'm so sorry about doing this but I can't let anyone one just go."

"Minister Bone's the safety of the students must be the top priority of this school." he says as he removes his robes and rolls up both sleeve's revealing no mark."

"But how I know you where a death eater?"

"It seems that Mr. Potter found a potion that if someone is marked with evil, it will remove it. He saw me being tortured tonight and brewed it for me, as you can tell it worked it seems the key to it you can't be loyal to the evil that placed the mark upon you, if you aren't then it will remove the mark and link but if you are still loyal to him and his evil then taking the potion will cause extreme pain through the point of insanity to finally death. (1).

"That is very interesting and could be just what we are looking for; I might just have to speak to Harry about this. It might weed out the ones that were forced to take the mark from the ones that did by choice but are claiming to have been forced hoping it will get them off. Like those that used to claim being under imperious."

"Amelia the students you requested to see are at the door." Minerva tells her.

"Severus, you need to hide for now. I don't need them seeing you and thinking something is up, same goes for you Remus." Both men move into the shadow of the private rooms that are right off the office.

"Hello Students, Minister Bones needs to speak to all of you this will start by you handing me your wands." Getting all 10 wands she states, "As I call your name you will go over to Madam Bones. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall."

" Pansy Parkinson."

"I'm here to search students that we believe to bare the dark mark. You will remove your robe and roll up your sleeves if the mark is found on you, your wand will be snapped, your magic will be bound, and you will be sent to a new location that is set up for those under the age of consent. These are serious times.

Pansy takes her robe off folding it neatly and lays it over a nearby chair, she then rolls up her sleeves and exposes her arm with a well placed smirk. Somewhat shocked Minister Bones finds the dark mark.

"Ms Parkinson, I'm highly disappointed in you, by order of the Wizengamot your magic is to be bound and you will be questioned about your activities." The minister places a silver band with runes inscribed all around it on her finger binding her magic. She is portkeyed to the secret location for underage prisoners.

Looking over to McGonagall her eyes sad but hardening, "It's truly a sad day Professor when children are spies for the evil madman and warring on other children. Professor McGonagall call the next one please let's get this over with."

"Gregory Goyle."

She repeats the process until she is down to the last student.

"Ginny Weasley."

(Evil Little Grin.)

Chapter end

Translation of the incantations:

caveo si fidelis ut malum heir vos mos sino rabies :translates to beware if loyal to the evil heir you will suffer madness

caveo si fidelis ut malum heir vos mos plecto aliquem capite :translates to beware if loyal to the evil heir you will suffer Death

_(1)Extreme pain, leading to insanity and then melt down (exploding) of the brain and blood vessels which means death – no potions will stop the pain and there are no spells or charms to cure the exploding thing…_

it is a permanent way to deal with death eaters although I don't know if it could be called humane, as there is no rehab and since they choose the evil they should have to face the consequences but it will show if they truly like the life style that they've lived. Life is after all nothing but 'choices and consequences'. They've tortured and murdered for the fun of it at the whims of a madman I think a death sentence is for the best. I can't see any of them being rehabilitated or worth saving.

As an after thought what about FILCH? HE may only be a squib (or is he)… but he is aware of everything that happens in that castle and he is deep in Dumbles trust.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Once again everything is Mrs. Rowling's

"Ginny Weasley"

Amelia sees the youngest member and only daughter of the Weasley family, hoping that Harry didn't hear her in Professor Snape's off that night.

"Ms Weasley I will tell you the same thing I told everyone else. I'm here to search you for the dark mark if it is found on your person you will be sent to a secure location that is set up for underage wizards, your wand will be snapped and your magic will be bound. Please remove your robes and roll up your sleeves."

Gasping when she spots it Amelia continues, "Ginerva Molly Weasley having found the dark mark on you I sentence you as follows; you are here by being place under arrest and will be dealt with along with the other's that were found with the mark. Meaning you will be questioned under veritaserum and given a trail by the full Wizengamot. I will be placing this band on your finger and your magic will be bound please understand that this ring is not removable by anyone but myself. If it comes out that you are a willing member of his terrorist organization you will punished accordingly. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"My Master, will get me out of this; loyalty to him is always recognized and repaid in kind; only his loyal followers will be saved when this is all over."

Placing the ring on her finger Amelia whispers the trigger word and Ginny is removed in a silent swirl of magic.

"Professor you may come out now."

"So she really was a death eater, what are the chances she was under the Imperious Curse?" Severus asked

"With the statement she made to me just before I bound her magic I don't think she is. She sounded like a true believer." Disgust and disbelief color her tone, "Arthur and Molly are going to be so upset and hurt by this. Both of their youngest children have seriously let them down, turning their backs on their families beliefs."

Making her face blank with a tight edge to her voice, "Now I need to get hold of Michael Collins so that we can get a new deputy headmaster assigned as well as a new head to Gryffindor House," walking over to the fireplace she throws some floo powder in it and calls Michael Collins.

"Michael thank you for joining us."

"Amelia, congratulations on the win today; I don't think they could do any better than you."

"Thank you Michael, have heard about the law being passed?"

"Yes, I did and I think it's great, would you like to check me, is that it?"

"Yes I need to do that as we need you here at Hogwarts. I had to remove Dumbledore today we found out that he has been giving a dangerous and dark potion to a student without their knowledge. This potion was effecting and controlling Ms Granger's mood and attitude. It was used in conjunction with two spells that created and augmented emotions; specifically effecting her moods around Harry Potter. I know that Minerva ad deputy headmaster is the next in line for the Headmaster's job. We need you to appoint a new Deputy so that she is not understaffed. Then for the first act of her new position we need you to witness her appointment of the new head of Gryffindor House. Today has been a long one and it is only 6 pm. I sent 8 students to a secure new prison-location because they had the dark mark 5 where from Slytherin 1 from Hufflepuff 1 from Ravenclaw and 1 from Gryffindor. Ginny Weasley being one of them. So if we can get on with this or do you need me?"

"Amelia you go I can handle this part of it, you take it easy and let me know if you need to search anyone else here."

"All the teachers are clean including Severus Snape. Everyone thank you for allowing me to do this tonight I just wish that the result had been different. Good night," she says as she floos to her office.

"If you will excuse me for a moment I need to have a student attend a meeting that is required." Minerva claimed.

Stepping from the floo she finds Hermione.

"Ms Granger if you will come with me."

"I guess this school lock down doesn't get me out of meeting with Clayton tonight does it?"

"No, Ms Granger it does not, I hope you did everything on your list." Knocking on the door to Harry's room, "Tonight your meeting is with both of them; I want to warn you now Ms Granger that even though these meetings are to help you understand your responses to certain stimuli one of which is Harry Potter, you are required to maintain your manners which does include your temper and especially your attitude. If I find out you got mad at Harry or Clayton and you will answer to me do you understand?"

"Yes Professor."

Harry opens his door.

"Professor, Hermione please come in. Clayton isn't here yet but he should be soon."

Just then a house elf popped in with pumpkin juice and Cakes Harry looks a little embarrassed as he states softly, "I want everyone to feel comfortable," Harry said blushing.

"Harry I'm afraid that I can't stay with you until Clayton gets here as I have important matters to attend to I expect you both," Looking at Harry and Hermione, "to behave like the wonderful young adults that you are until he gets here do you understand?"

"Yes Professor." they both reply.

"Please Hermione have a seat I need to do something really fast and then I will be right back."

He goes and turns down his potion that he was working on knowing that is was at the stage that it wouldn't matter if he wasn't watching it constantly. As he steps out of the lab there is a knock on his door; opening it he greets the therapist with a small smile, "Clayton please come in."

"Clayton responds as he takes a seat on the comfortable sofa, "Harry, Hermione Sorry I was late but there seems to be a few changes today."

"Yeah something is up! I don't know what exactly but Minister Bones was here and took Professor Dumbledore to his office and there was big announcement about all students needing to return to their dorms. Then a house elf popped in to Gryffindor tower and told Colin, Ginny and Lavender they needed to go to the headmaster office, I was just now wondering if I was going to be meeting with you tonight or if I was off the hook today when Professor McGonagall showed up and brought me here." Hermione told them in a knowing fashion.

"So Hermione how have you been?"

"I have been ok; well rather busy studying actually as I'm behind on my work because of all the recent upheavals. These emotions I am going through are rather overwhelming I mean dealing with learning what Ron did and was planning to do was bad enough and now trying to figure out why I dislike Harry so much its very stressful."

"And what have you come to understand?

Looking at Harry for the first time tonight she continues, "Harry, I really wish things were different with us this year. I really wish I understood more about what was going on, plus I wish you weren't hiding things from me."

"Harry how do you feel about that?" Clayton asks getting the ball rolling.

"Hermione I am not hiding things from you exactly but I am keeping some things private. I have as much right as anyone else to a private life. I don't ask to know everything about your personal life and I expect the same courtesy in return. There isn't much else to tell you, like I said in court I know you can take care of yourself and that Ron doesn't play fair; that is the only reason you were being protected this year and it wasn't my decision. I did ask for the Ministry to consider protection for you but THEY decided to do it not me. It never occurred to me that anyone would use control spells or potions; or that they would be bold enough to use them on students at school. Hermione you and I have been friends for 5 years and I consider you one of my best friends but you have done and said some things that really hurt this year. All I've ever wanted was to be normal but that's been denied me ever since my parents died. I haven't been normal since I was 15 months old have I? I'm not going to fight with you anymore about this; if you want the lessons on the shields you now know where to find me or if you'd prefer you can learn them from Remus all you have to do is ask him after D.A.D.A. class."

"I feel like there is more that you are hiding from me."

Clayton sits back and just lets them talk but watching each react to the others comments.

"I'm not telling you everything that is true. There are some things that just aren't your business and other things that concern more than just me so I can't talk about them freely even if I wanted to. If it makes you feel better I will let you ask me some questions I will answer those that I can but if it's about a closed topic I will state that. That is all I can guarantee. I can't place anyone else's life in danger because you feel you need to know everything about my interactions with the world."

"I understand that, ok then answer me this; Why did you feel you could tell Neville about this summer and not me?"

"I already told you Hermione, he already knew about Ron's behavior because he was one of the people that was called in and questioned by the Ministry."

"If there hadn't been a spell on those books would you have let me read them?"

"Hermione, at that time no I'm sorry I wouldn't have because most of them are very rare and are the only copies that are around. Most of them were written by either Godric or Salazar or both but a few where written by the other 2 founders."

"Then why do you have them and not the school? They belong here so that everyone can read them."

"Hermione they are where they belong. They were part of my inheritance from my parents but that isn't all either and this is where it is going to get tricky, I can tell you some of it but not all of it."

Clayton interrupts them there. "Harry, why don't you tell her what you think you can and then she can agree or the meeting ends here and she will come with me. Is that agreeable Hermione."

"I have no choice really do I?"

"Not really, and Harry don't worry what is said in here can't leave this room Hermione could go tell someone, but they would never believe her. When a healer or a Therapist enters a room they automatically place a spell on the room to assure patient confidentiality so that whatever is said in that room can not be repeated to anyone: So neither one of you need to worry about anything getting to the press."

"Clayton, I need 2 other people in here in order to talk about a lot of what happened over the summer, I think that one of them is busy. If you don't mind I'll go check - I will be right back."

Watching Harry leave.

"Hermione, how are you feeling about learning more about what happened this summer?"

"I don't know, I'm afraid to learn more but I want to. I don't understand why he would need to get two other people in here in order to tell me though."

"That Hermione I don't understand either, but if he needs them then its not all his to tell. So maybe that can explain a little more as to why he can't say anything."

Harry comes back in with Professor Snape and Remus and to Hermione's horror Draco Malfoy.

"What are those two doing here." she demands haughtily.

"Hermione they deeply concerned with things that I dealt with over the summer. I need them here to tell you what you wanted to know, if you can't be civil to them then you can leave and not worry about learning anymore. It's not just me that is in danger if this comes out and I won't be responsible for telling their secrets. If you can't handle that then tell me and this ends now."

"I will listen to what you have to say but I will hold off on promising anything until I hear everything Harry and I mean everything."

"You will hear what we feel free telling you Hermione. There is no need for you to know everything about their situations and that will have to do. I will tell you what I can and that is all. I will not be held hostage by your need to know every damn thing in the world whether it's your business or not. What you are demanding isn't being a friend, it's being a Master and you definitely aren't mine. If you call yourself my friend then you will accept that fact and not place requirements on what I can't give you."

Hermione looking at Clayton for support to get what she wants and not seeing it turns to Remus to get it. Knowing she isn't going to get what she wants she sighs in frustration, "Fine, I will listen."

Harry adds, "And you promise to be civil to everyone in this room."

"And I promise to be civil to everyone in this room."

"Thank you Hermione that is all I ask.

"Third year I was given a detention with Professor Snape and he made the comment that I reminded him too much of my Father but the main reason he didn't like me was because every time I looked at him he saw my mother's eyes and that is what hurt the most. I asked him what he meant he told me that before school was over during their 7th year he'd promised her that if anything happened to her, James, or Sirius that he would protect me to the best of his ability but then he took the dark mark, not willingly but still he took it. The thing is he still had that promise to protect me hanging over his head and when I showed up in class first year all he could see in my eyes was my mother's heart breaking because he broke the promise; plus he had to act malicious to me in order to have the likes of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle not think anything was up. Severus is one of my mentors and I hope a friend, I have a great deal of respect for him and I wouldn't want to jeopardize his life in any way."

Taking a deep breath he continues, "Hermione the day that we talked in the Leaky Cauldron me and Remus had lunch and when we opened the door, Draco was laying there beaten almost to death. Knowing that he whoever did beat and tortured him might find him if he was at school or St. Mungo's I asked Madam Pomfrey to treat him and she did. That night that you were at my house for my birthday that noise you heard was Draco falling out of bed he's been there for days and was finally starting to regain consciousness. Draco being at my place wasn't up for debate because I needed to keep him safe until I knew what was going on. When he felt like talking I got all the details about what happened to him. Some things I wasn't too surprised to others were shocking… most of it is his story to tell. Sirius made some special requests in his will… disowning some family members and reclaiming others. Because of Sirius' wishes in his will Narcissa was disowned because of this Malfoy senior disowned Draco. Because of Sirius' wishes in his will Narcissa and Bellatrix were both disowned and their marriages dissolved, this causing a lot of anger and frustration on their parts because they could no longer please their Master they beat Draco to relieve their frustrations. Narcissa realizing that with Lucius in prison he wouldn't be able to perform the necessary paperwork to re-recognize Draco as his Heir... meaning he couldn't access the Malfoy accounts either. They beat and tortured him more before he was able to make his escape. Once Draco was on the road to recovery we started talking I found out that he wasn't the prince we always thought he was, He is also no longer Draco Malfoy, he is Draco Black. I took him in and you don't need to know the details of what is family business. We have been helping each other out. I hope you now understand why I couldn't tell you everything and still can't. There are some things I can't tell you since it isn't my place and I will ask you nicely to not ask Draco or Professor Snape since they have nothing to do with this situation."

"Harry, if you would have told me all this before everything would have been fine. You still didn't tell me why I can't read the books and I demand to know. You have no right to hold on to something that important to Hogwarts history or the Wizarding world."

"Hermione," Harry said with and exasperated sigh, "what part of this was not mine to say did you not get? Those are personal items that belong to my family. They were left to me as part of my inheritance… I have every right to hold on to them and fully intend to. They are old and valuable but more important to me… they were written by or for my family, I'm not going to let anyone touch them. I haven't even let Remus, other than the couple of defense books that we used in training this summer. I've thought about possibly finding a way to copy or publish the contents of some of them but that isn't a high priority right now, it's something I can look too after the war is over. "

"Well, I think I should have known this from the start and then I would have understood part of this better. I still want to read those books they belong to the world not just you…"

"MY FREAKING GOD HERMIONE, WHAT PART OF NOT MY STORY TO TELL DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND! I HAVE COME TO THE CONCLUSION THAT YOU ONLY WANT TO KNOW EVERY DAMN THING THAT IS GOING ON IN MY LIFE. YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE IF I MAKE YOU HAPPY ANYMORE." taking a deep breath. "I am a person Hermione and as such I am entitled to a private life. As a minor I was only forced to tell the details of my life public and private to my guardians… you are not my Mother or my father or even my sister… those are people I might have been forced to tell everything too. I am not a minor any more so I don't have to tell ANYONE everything that I do. Remus is my mentor and advisor and he doesn't make have the demands on me that you seem to think you are entitled to. Well know this Ms Granger I see now that you've never really seen me as anything but the Boy-Who-Lived. Well I am Well I am Harry James Potter a young man that at the age of 15 months some how managed to survive a horror that you will never know but more than that I am a PERSON. Yes, I am a person, not a weapon, not a tool, not an object. I am not public property and everything that is me or mine does not belong to the Wizarding world. I will attribute some of your behavior and attitude to the spells and potions but as you have been getting an antidote for the potion since Tuesday morning I can give all the credit to out side influence. You refuse to let anyone teach you the shields that you need to learn for your own safety you are being irresponsible I've done all I can and offered more than once to assist you… everything that happens now is on your head," with that Harry stormed out of the room and into his bedroom. Leaving several stunned people in his wake.

With a haughty affronted look Hermione looks towards Clayton and whines, "Well I think that was uncalled for. Do you see what I have to deal with because of him?"

"Hermione, this tonight is entirely your fault. He told you and I happen to agree with him some of what he said you had no business even knowing about. This is his life you are a friend and right now I'm using that loosely, I don't think you know the meaning of the word friend anyway. Professors, Mr. Black I'm sorry that you had to go through this I was hoping she would better understand some of this after Harry explained it but I guess wrong."

Draco listening to this got up and went over to Harry's door and knocked lightly. Not hearing anything he tired to open the door, finding it unlocked he walked in to a sight he didn't want to see, but wasn't surprised at: Harry Potter was throwing all his belongs into his trunk.

Trying to calm his friend down Draco tries, "Harry, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, I can't deal with her anymore. I'm going to go back to Potter Manor, I can do independent study and training, maybe I'll get a few more tutors. I will get the private tutor's to come to me there instead of here. I will have to find someone else to train me in Defense and Potion's, since Remus and Severus are on permanent staff here. I can do everything at home that I can do here. This way she can become the top student again and be happy! She will know everything there is to know that can be learned from books anyway, since she will never know the real life things and I will never have to deal with her jealous attitude again. I will leave in the morning and let Professor McGonagall know."

Really concerned now Draco implores, "Harry, you do this she wins. Is that what you really want. Do you want to give her that much power over you? IF you leave she's learned that if she acts out then she can dictate your actions."

"OF COURSE NOT!!" Feeling himself getting mad again he calms down, "I can't live with her hating me anymore Drake. There is more to her problem then just me I know this, even so I seem to be the only person she can blame."

"Harry, please talk this over with Professor's Snape, Lupin and McGonagall you shouldn't have to give up your education because of that Witch in the other room."

"I won't be giving it up I will just do home school, and I'm not going to make any promises but if I feel like talking to them I will, just not right now. You needn't worry about your school supplies anything you need just send in an Owl order and it will be taken care of. Goodnight Draco."

"I wasn't ever worried about me Harry. I know you aren't spiteful or mean. I know you take your familial obligations seriously and we are family Harry. Remember that too Ok. You don't have to be alone in this. What she's doing isn't right. I'll let you alone now, you know where to find me if you want to talk. Good Night."

Draco comes out of the room and still hears Hermione ranting about this summer.

"Merlin, Granger get over yourself, the world doesn't revolve around you. But I hope you are happy Harry is in his room packing everything up he plans on leaving school in the morning because he doesn't want be blamed for everything that goes wrong in your life. You need to grow up and learn a few lessons in life; not school, not books but life. I just hope that he thinks about it over night and changes his mind. If he leaves it will be your fault and I will make sure that everyone knows about it whether I get hurt or not. "With an angry snarl the threat hanging darkly in the air Draco leaves the room slamming the door to private hall behind him.

Snape scowls at her and snarls, "Well, Ms Granger it seems you at least got one thing you wanted if Harry leaves you will be back at the top of the school won't you. I can't punish you for this but be prepared to deal with anything I give you in class." With that Severus left the room robes billowing behind him.

Remus more furious than he's ever been starts, "Ms. Granger, I believe tonight you have done more damage to Harry, then Ron, Fudge, Voldemort and the Headmaster combined. You just might have succeeded in driving him out of the only place that he has ever felt at home. I find it strange that once again you have managed to upset him to the point of him leaving. I hope you are happy."

Taking a deep breath and reining in his temper although it seemed his eyes for a moment could have flashed gold, "As you were warned at the beginning of this session to expect due punishment if you angered certain people… which you did. And since Minerva isn't here it is left to me to decide your punishment… especially since these are also my quarters. Ms Granger as of now you are restricted to Gryffindor Tower, please use the resources you current have available to their best of their ability. Your unlimited pass to the restricted section of the library is revoked. You will go to classes, have your meals in the great hall other then that you will stay in the tower. I will be speaking to Professor McGonagall about your Prefect Badge; I don't think someone like you should be allowed to hold such an honor. You will also serve 4 nights a week detentions with one of the Professor's. I will notify you of which one tomorrow morning. You must get permission from Professor McGonagall for library use of any kind. You will learn that you don't need or get everything you think you merit."

"You can't do that. You don't have the right, you aren't my head of house I will be going straight to Professor Dumbledore about this."

"Ms Granger if you still feel that way in the morning bring it up with Professor McGonagall. I'm finished with you tonight. Therapist Clayton if you wouldn't mind staying overnight I think you might find tomorrow rather interesting and your services may be required by other students."

"Professor Lupin, I will stay tonight if you can find me a room."

"I will get a house elf to show a room. Ms Granger I will show you back to your common room you will stay there until breakfast tomorrow morning. If you think of leaving it I will know. If you will excuse me I will be right back."

Remus and Hermione leave the room. Clayton walks over to Harry's room. Knocking

"Harry, if you would like to talk to me. We are alone."

Slowly opening the door. Seeing no one there Harry comes out.

"Clayton, I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier."

"Harry you have nothing to be sorry about, I will have to agree with everyone, you have handled most of this just fine instead of blowing up at her every time, you walk away from her. However holding it in doesn't help you out, it only gives her more power knowing that she can control your moods, she will play on that. I'm tempted to make her an inpatient at Mungos; remove her from all the distractions…no prefect position, no library, she'd have to still do her class work but there wouldn't be any question and answer sessions for her to show her superior knowledge off at, and we'd be able to have a lot more intensive sessions to get to the bottom of all of this, but you leaving the school is only going to give her what she wants."

Sighing "I can't deal with her and everyone else; I would rather face Voldemort than her again. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No it makes you human. Professor Lupin was rather harsh on her but I have to agree with the punishment and I'm hoping that the headmaster doesn't let her off the hook. She needs to learn that everything she does has consequences."

"If she goes to him then she will get what she wants as long as she does something for him. And that something will be me."

"Harry, I would suggest that you get a good night's sleep and just let whatever happens to Hermione happen. As you so wisely put it a situation reversed of course, you aren't her mother or father… she is still a minor she needs their approval and input not yours. You can only do so much for your friends before you have to step back and watch the choices they make. You can't be the one to make her happy; only Hermione can do that. Get a good night sleep and then we will deal with what comes. Just know that you don't have to deal with it alone."

A/N: I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last Chapters

I have a feeling they were a disappointment since I got only 2 reviews on over 250 hits.

I know that Hermione doesn't seem to be getting any better, but for some reason every time I write her this is how she comes out. I have major plot bunny that keeps popping up and I'm trying to keep it out. So far I have but like Hermione and George I think it is going to take over a chapter. If and when it does I hope I don't get anyone hating me. I want to really thank Diana for help on this Chapter with out her help it would have been bad

Love you all

Kay


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

The next morning found the castle in a buzz not knowing why they were all locked in there dorms over night. Ravenclaw, Huffenpuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor, didn't go unnoticed that there where missing students and the headmaster wasn't there either but that wasn't unusual as he was often away. What was strange was the two visitor's sitting at the staff table. Professor McGonagall stood up to speak. Tapping her Glass

"Students, if you will please settle down. Thank you now I have a few announcements to make. First of all I would like to welcome Sir Michael Collins head of the school's Governor's he will be speaking to us about faculty position changes. The other is a therapist from St. Mungo's that will be here for the weekend if anyone needs someone to talk to. First, Sir Michael."

Sir Michael stands moves gracefully to the podium clears his throat and begins, "Thank you Professor McGonagall for that gracious introduction, I would like to say that in light of everything that has happened recently the staff has handled it so well. Some faculty will be given new positions, lets start at the top: Headmaster Dumbledore was removed from the school last night and unlike the last few times will not be returning. The Ministry and the School Governor's will not tolerate with anyone that willingly do harm a student. The new headmaster is none other than your Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall and the new Deputy Headmaster is Professor Snape who is also Head of Slytherin House."

Someone yelled from the house tables. "How can you let a death eater be the deputy headmaster?

"Before I was rudely interrupted I was going to explain a bit about recent events that led to these changes. I am sure most if not all of you have read the new policy the Ministry has that dictates systematic searches for the dark mark: yesterday and today the Ministry started here at Hogwarts. None of your professors possess the Dark Mark; and yes that means that Professor Snape is not marked. You will all respect him or you will deal with the consequences which could include expulsion. Now Dumbledore is not a marked death eater, he was removed for other reasons that are still under investigation but do include willingly drugging a student. I will let Professor McGonagall tell you the rest of the news and at that point in time we wish have Breakfast. Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Sir Collins, now as many of you know the position of Headmaster is very time consuming and it would be too difficult for me to remain as Head of Gryffindor. So my Gryffindor's may I present to you your new head of house Professor Remus J. Lupin."

Loud applause went out through the hall all from the Gryffindor's, waiting a moment she continues with a small smile, "Settle down now please students, good good! Now I'm sure you have noticed that we are missing several students also this morning. Evil knows no one description and we found yesterday it also knows no single house during yesterdays investigations it was discovered that 5 of our Slytherin students were marked as well as 1 Gryffindor, 1 Ravenclaw and 1 Hufflepuff. Ministry Bones performed a search last evening on a random selection of students most were found to NOT have the dark mark but those that are not here today were found to have the Dark Mark on their arms. I will tell you this now no one will be allowed out of the Great Hall today without being searched. If you are found with it you will be placed in a secure room to await the arrival of the Ministry representatives and aurors everyone else is to return to their House. Please take comfort that today's searches will be performed by your professors and not strangers or aurors. Until further notice all Hogsmeade trips will be canceled. Please enjoy your breakfast and once you are finished please see a professor. Thank you please enjoy your meal."

During all of this Remus was watching Hermione's face; with the announcement that Dumbledore was no longer in the school and the fact that Minerva was now the headmistress and the fact that he was her head of house he could see her face fall in shock to disappointment to fear to the knowledge that her little out burst last night wasn't going to be good for her.

Finding the mark on 3 more Slytherin's and 1 Ravenclaw the school was stunned no one thought someone as young as 15 would take or be allowed to take the mark; the most shocking being Cho Chang a Ravenclaw and this terms head girl.

McGonagall with a serious expression calls out, "Ms. Granger please report to my office in an hour."

"Yes Headmistress"

"Remus, Severus, Clayton would you also join me in my office?"

**VoF-VoF- VoF-VoF- VoF-VoF- VoF-VoF- VoF-VoF- VoF-VoF-**

They immediately follow her up to the office, McGonagall starts, "I understand there was a problem with Ms Granger last night?" looking at the trio of men.

Remus spoke first. "Yes, there was! Harry told her more about things that happened over this past summer." Remus went into details about Severus and Draco. "I will be the first to admit that Harry really lost his temper but he keep his magic under control for which we should all be grateful. If he would have not been able to keep it controlled I would hate to think what could have happened."

"What is going on with Harry now?" Minerva inquired as the rest of the group was looking at Remus for the answer.

"I don't know. He wasn't at breakfast this morning and he didn't answer me when I knocked on his door but last night Draco spoke to him right after and found him packing his trunk stating he was going to go to the mansion and hire tutors. Draco tried to talk him out of it stating the obvious… Harry said he'd give it some thought."

"Who handled her Punishment?" McGonagall was angry with Hermione but concerned as well since this behavior was inconsistent for her student.

"I did, and she thought it was unfair and swore she'd get the Albus to over turn it. In fact she was all set to see Albus this morning to have him remove it until you made your announcements. I just hope I wasn't to rough she'd really angered me. I really did try to keep my temper in check and hope I remained impartial." Remus told them.

"What did you do to her?"

Remus goes onto tell them what punishment that he handed out last night.

"Short of kicking her out of school nothing is too harsh for her." this coming from Severus.

"Now I don't know the Ms Granger from before but I have to agree with the punishment that Professor Lupin handed out to her. She is going to have to deal with what she has done and what is acceptable and proper behavior and what isn't. Did you ever find out who was casting the spells on her? I'm going to take it with the headmaster's dismissal that he had something to do with it?"

"He was the one giving her the potion, we are assuming since the spells and the potion were somewhat similar in what they did that he was also casting the spells. Let's see if she settle's down now that Albus is out of the school: if her attitude changes for the better then I will propose that we gradually reduce her punishments but if it keeps up then I will have no choice but to call in her parents for harsher punishment or possible transfer or even possible expulsion. She is endangering not just herself but the mental health of other students and that is something I will not deal with, Albus let a few get away with it… it was wrong then and it is wrong now. I will admit that I also let them do it but I will not let it happen again. Let's deal with Ms Granger and then we will go check on Harry, see if there is anything we can do to keep him in school."

Minerva called the rest of the staff; up to her office so that they could all hear what her punishment was and set up her detentions.

Hermione walks into see the staff in the office.

"Professor you wanted to see me?"

"Ms Granger I believe that you had a problem during last nights session?"

"Yes, Professor, I got mad at Harry last night, and for that I'm truly sorry, but…"

Sternly McGonagall interrupts, 'Ms Granger there are no buts you were told by me last night that if anything happened you would have to face the consequences for it didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Now I understand that Professor Lupin gave you a punishment, and as your Head of House he has the right to do that. As the Headmistress I have the right and duty to enforce it. All the professors know of your punishment some think it's not harsh enough, I happen to agree so you are by stripped of your prefect's badge. Madam Pince knows that you are not allowed in the library with out a note from me and she will take any note I give you away each time. There are books you can use in the Common Rooms you will no longer be allowed to go to Hogsmeade when those trips resume. I will also be writing to your parents informing them of your recent actions. Ms Granger I'm highly disappointed in you. You were the best student I have seen since Lily Evan's. You had been given a chance to learn a spell to protect yourself even knowing you were a target, and you blame Mr. Potter for this. You refused Mr. Potter's offer because he wasn't willing to allow you into his private classes, I still don't see how you even expected to attend them when they take place at the same time as most of your own lessons. As it is now your free time is vastly reduced: your detentions will start at 7pm and go until 9 pm on Tuedays, Thursdays and Saturdays. You will still meet with Clayton on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Any more out outbursts from you about Mr. Potter will result in you being removed from this school and your magic Bound you will become a common Muggle your knowledge of the wizarding world will no longer be a part of you. Clayton has spoken of intense in-house treatment at St. Mungo's I might agree if there are any more out outbursts from you about Mr. Potter. We are going to give you 3 weeks to get the effects of the potion and spells out of your system and then we will be reviewing your options. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes, Headmistress, Uh um… if I settle down will I get everything back? After all none of this is truly my fault, Harry is the one that refused to tell me what was going on. I wouldn't have acted like this if I had only known everything in the first place."

"MS. GRANGER, you will not get everything back. The Prefect's badge is something that had to be earned through grades and responsible behavior; you have been irrational and irresponsible. Regular library privileges may resume if we see improvement but there is no reason for you to possess an unlimited pass to the restricted section no student needs that. Your detentions will be reviewed then and we will see what happens. Your behavior is just that; your own. Clayton will be just an Owl away when you finally accept and realize this - then things will possibly return to normal. You will cease putting your short comings onto the shoulders of others. Just because someone is getting private lessons does not mean you will receive them… you do not need to participate in everything that someone, anyone else is. Private lessons are lessons which the school has little to no control over as they are paid for by the student or student's family. If you wish for lessons not covered by the school curriculum file form NPL 1001 to receive approval by the board and permission for your tutor to teach you said lessons. Remember that YOU will be paying their salary and travel expenses. Doesn't mean you will get them too. Now your First Detention will be with Professor Sprout. You will be in the green house at 3pm no later do you understand me?

"Yes Professor."

"Ms Granger. Here is your list of punishments and note that they have been made a part of your permanent record."

**_Restriction to the tower except for meals and classes_**

**_NO library time except for what you may already have in your possession_**

**_or get permission for because of specific assignments (these books will be sent to you via House Elf from Madame Pince)_**

_**Detention with an unnamed teacher or Filch**_

**_4. You will write 4 feet of parchment on friendship/loyalty and understanding someone's private life. To be handed in no later then next Friday._**

"You are excused return to your common room."

Being resentfully respectful and feeling that the entire world was against her Hermione responds automatically almost robotically, "Yes, Professor."

"Thank you everyone for being here. Charlie I need to speak to you alone. Remus please let me know what happens with Mr. Potter."

"I will Minerva."

Watching everyone leave she looks sadly at Charlie before stating with deep concern, "Charlie, do you want so personal time off? We can announce essays to your class for the next week it's no problem. This is hard for you. Why don't you go home you need to be there for your family? Merlin knows this week has been awful for them and this blow is going to be even worse. You can come back when you feel you are no longer needed at home.'

Tired and looking a little lost Charlie Weasley responds, "Minerva thank you I think I do need to go home this is going to send my mother into a tail spin; first Ron now Ginny. Do you know if it would be possible for me to be there when they question her? I want to see her face, read her expressions… no one knows her like us and if she is truly a willing participant in this we'd be able to tell. I never thought that it would be Ginny who'd go dark I always thought it would be Percy."

"I never thought a Weasley would go dark whether it be Percy or Ginny. I will get Severus to get you some dreamless sleep and calming drought before you leave that way you have it on hand for your parents. You are going to need to go soon Madam Bones is going to inform the families tonight and I'm holding all Owl posts until she gives me the ok to send them out. We don't want it getting out just yet."

"I will get a few things then Floo home from the three Broomsticks."

"Charlie there's no need for you to go to Hogsmeade to get home you can use the floo in my office."

"Thank you Minerva."

**VoF-VoF- VoF-VoF- VoF-VoF- VoF-VoF- VoF-VoF- VoF-VoF-**

Meanwhile in Harry and Remus Room.

Remus, Severus and Clayton enter Harry's quarters after the meeting with Minerva and see Harry sitting on the sofa staring into the fire deep in thought; Remus asks, "Harry, can we talk to you?

"Before you say anything let me just say that I've decided I'm not leaving school, in fact I'm going to be rejoining the ADADA class if you will let me Remus. I'm not going to let Hermione do this to me anymore; just do not pair me against her in class. She is libel to say something to make me mad and I might not hold back on my reactions."

"Harry, I promise you won't have to be paired with her; I think Neville would be good idea.

Now that Severus has been outed so to speak are you going to try to get into the NEWT Potions class?"

"No I think I will still do those on my own unless," he says looking over at him, "you can't help me anymore?"

"It's not that I can't help you, it's more like I don't know when I will be able to: since I was just made the Deputy Headmaster of the school I have even less free time than before."

Harry looking like a fish out of water, "What? Where is Professor McGonagall? She hasn't been hurt has she?"

"Professor McGonagall was made the Headmistress last night; Dumbledore is the one that is gone it was he who was have the potion put in Granger's food." Severus told him.

"Then who is going to be the Head of Gryffindor?"

Remus grinning at him" You are rooming with him."

Harry gets up and hugs the older man in congratulations, "Remus that is great! You are going to make a great head of house. I can't believe this, see what happens when I miss breakfast." Harry says. "So what else did I miss?"

The 3 adults look at each other.

"What happened?" Harry insists in concern.

"Madam Bones called some students into the office last night there were 8 that were found with the dark mark on them. Ginny Weasley was one of them." Severus told him.

Harry's shoulders slump in dejection, "You know this is my fault, if I could have found out sooner about that damn diary in her first year this wouldn't have happened. He had her under his control for almost the whole school year who knows what kind of problems that caused. Did anyone ever discover what kind of bond or link was initiated between the person and the persona in the book?"

Clayton looked at him shocked, he knew that Harry blamed himself for a lot of things but he had never seen him do it before he interrupts, "Harry, stop right now this is in no way your fault. You can not hold yourself responsible for the actions of others. If Ms Weasley is being influenced by anyone they are the one responsible NOT you. Are you controlling her, did you encourage her in becoming a death eater? You can't be the one to take the blame like Ms Granger; Ms Weasley will have to face the consequences of her actions. Harry she is 15 that is young, and young people do not always make the best choices but she made this choice for herself, you had nothing to do with it. She was lucky in her first year that you discovered about that diary at all… you gave her a chance to grow up and make choices on her own; from what I was told about it, it was draining her life away when you found them. She was dieing. This is just one choice that she made. IF you had made it for her then it would be your fault… but you'd never force anyone into this kind of situation. Now Harry put blame where it belongs and give yourself a break. You need to start to think about making yourself happy not others; you will find that things will go easier for you then."

"I will try to stop it but I can't promise anything."

"Harry," Severus calls him, " you know that potion you made for me yesterday if I could look at it more closely maybe we could alter it so instead of driving the guilty mad or killing them it would bind their magic or even remove it to the point of them being Muggles.

"You can look at it if you want. If you wish me to join your regular class I will but I know that will only upset Hermione even more."

"Harry, I believe the more she interacts with you the easier it will be for her to see that she isn't controlling your life anymore and that her little fits aren't going to drive you away or force you to give into her." this coming from Clayton with encouragement.

"With my new responsibility to the school I don't know if I will have the time to teach you privately anymore and with us looking into that Potion Harry, we won't have the free time anymore. I would love to have my brightest student in the class."

"Harry if you will excuse me I have a few things to take care of I will be back later with a list of the potions that the 6th years have been working on so that you know exactly where the class is. You've done most of them independently and are ahead of the rest of them. Now I must go before I get too busy to come back to night."

"The same goes for Defense, if you wanted to I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't already pass your Newts in defense." Remus said.

"Harry I have room in the castle for the weekend with the news of the students and the headmaster. I will be here until Monday morning if you need to speak to me. But I think I will take my leave and see if anyone else needs to speak with me."

"Bye Clayton and thank you."

"That what I'm here for Harry."

"Harry I have to go as well, I will be in my Office if you need me but I think today you should just relax. After everything that happened last night I don't want you doing anything until Severus comes back do you understand me?"

"Yes, Remus I understand. If I need anything I will let you know."

Heading to his office he is stopped by Draco, "Rem…, Professor Lupin."

"Yes, Mr. Black?" Remus smiles in response.

"Can I speak to you about something?"

"I was just heading to my office care to join me?"

"Thank you sir."

In his office.

"Sorry about in the hallway I got so use to calling you Remus over the summer and when we are alone I almost slipped up."

"Draco, don't worry about it. Now what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if Harry was still in school and if he had made up his mind?"

"Yes he is still in school and will be staying here. In fact he is going to be rejoining many of the regular classes."

"Good, I don't think someone should have the say over someone else's life. Thank you Remus, can I go see Harry?"

"I think that would be a good Idea I told him not to anything today but I think he knows I mean studying not talking or playing games."

"I hope not talk to you later. Thank you for your Help Professor Lupin." Draco called as he headed out the door.

Remus decides that Hermione may try to cause trouble with Harry's friendship with the Twis decides to let them know what's happened recently…getting out some parchment and a new quill writes a few quick letters; he had two of them to write.

_Dear George,_

_I really wish I wasn't writing this letter, but I feel you have the right to know what happened last night in Harry and Hermione's joint session with the Therapist. Harry let her know more about things that happened this past summer and I need to let you know about some of it also. Harry has befriended a couple of people that most don't trust! Harry has every reason to trust them but for their safety he kept it to himself. He had the need to protect them because if it is found out then they could be badly hurt or even killed. Last night with their permission Harry told Hermione about them. Harry has been protecting Professor Snape and Draco formerly Malfoy now Black. It is a very long story but Draco is no longer a Malfoy he is now a Black. Harry after hearing his story decided to bring him into the Black Family on his own merits. I won't get into all of that here, but if you want more information just come see Harry and Myself. I want to let you know that Hermione received a somewhat sever punishment for her attitude and actions last night, she upon receiving it threatened to get it over turned by the Headmaster. Below you will find her list of punishments. _

_grounding to the tower except for meals and classes_

_NO library time except for what you may already have in your possession_

_or get permission for because of specific assignments_

_Detention with an unnamed teacher or Filch 3 nights a week_

_You will write 4 feet parchment on friendship/loyalty and understanding someone's private life. Handed in no later then next Friday._

_George also I would suggest you and Fred head home as soon as possible. Your parents are going to need you. Don't let little things (even attitudes) keep you from your parents at this time. Remember that there is only one person to blame and that is the one that gets in trouble. There will be no reason for anyone to blame anyone but that person. If you need to speak with someone please feel free to contact me at anytime here at school._

_Sincerely _

_Professor R. J. Lupin _

_DADA professor_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

During the intervening time in the Gryffindor Common Room Hermione sends a letter to her boyfriend.

My Dearest George,

I'm so sorry to hear about Ginny, I hope that you know this is all Harry's fault. If he wouldn't have turned his back on his friends like he did I'm sure she wouldn't have felt the need to get the dark mark. I wish things could be different but I'm afraid things are only going to get worse. I mean after the way he treated me last night, I'm not surprised. He yelled at me because I told him that I want to read his books I mean come on he has books that were written by Godric and Salazar can you image all the information they must contain.

Well because of the way 'he' treated me, I am now being punished. It is so unfair. I even lost my Prefect Badge because of him and to top it off now I can't even go into the library to get books. I have to do all my assignments with the resource books provided in the common room. Not only that I have to do 4 nights a week detention plus the 3 nights therapy with Clayton, which if you ask me Harry needs more then I do. I'm not the one that is refusing to let me read books. If the books weren't meant to be read then they never should have wrote them. Any way he shouldn't have something so valuable at his home anyway they should be here for everyone to enjoy. Now for the shocker of all shocks Harry has befriended Ferret Face, the prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy or as they are now calling him Draco Black. After every horrible thing he has done to me I can't believe Harry would just forgive him nothing could have been so bad in his life to warrant forgiveness. He claims that Draco was disowned but I don't believe it for one second Malfoy is just waiting to turn him over to his master and I will not feel sorry for him when it happens either.

I will not be seeing you for a while since I'm restricted to the school for at least 3 weeks. So I miss you and once again I'm sorry about Ginny.

Love always

Hermione

McGonagall writing a letter she really wishes she didn't have to…

Dear, Dr. and Dr. Granger.

It is with deep regret that I send you this letter; up until last night we have been able to handle Ms Granger's outbursts of jealousy but last night it came to a head.

Let me tell you what has been happening since school started.

The first few weeks of school Ms Granger was giving Mr. Potter problems in a few areas: it came to a head when she kept demanding they talk, when he was emotionally unready to discuss the issues and requested time. She was getting more insistent and demanding as time went on. It got to the point that Mr. Potter resigned from his position as a prefect and resorted to paying for a private tutor to get out of a shared class so that she wouldn't bother him. As you know the Friday before Halloween Mr. Weasley attacked her from behind, Mr. Potter ended up rescued her and all she could do is blame him for it happening in the first place. This week we found that someone had cursed her and put drugged her with a potion in her meals. The spells and potion we believe only heightened her already present feelings of jealously for Mr. Potter.

Last night they had a joint therapy session and she was angry at him because he didn't share the details of his summer activities with her. When he did start sharing however many details that occurred (none of which she needed to know) she became increasingly hostile because of choices he made. He only told her to make her happy and as the kids say, to get her off his back. After she found a few other things she demanded that he let her read some personal books that were left to his family from the Founder's of Hogwarts. Please understand it is in my personal opinion that she is upset with the fact that Mr. Potter has been in some private classes. Private classes or tutoring must be approved by the Board of Governors but is otherwise outside the purview of the school because they are paid for by the student or student's family. We still have a therapist working with her and in his opinion it would better if she were to have in-house treatments at St. Mungo's but it was her wish to remain in classes so he comes to Hogwarts for her. IF her moods do not level out she will have to be admitted to St. Mungo's the Wizarding Hospital for some inpatient treatment. We are all hoping that it doesn't come to that. If things don't work out in the next 3 weeks we will have to bring you in to help with her. Please understand that no matter what potion or spells were used unless your daughter already had these feelings nothing would have happened to her.

Mr. Potter isn't the one that is at fault here things happened over the summer that he was told not to tell anyone as it was still under investigation. Harry was worried for Hermione's safety and managed to request from the Ministry measures to protect your daughter; which she decided she didn't need. Your Daughter keeps insisting that she be told everything about his summer activities claiming if he was her friend he'd tell her. Behavior of this type is not that of a friend: Mr. Potter has gone above and beyond the calling of friend the potion that your daughter needed to counter act the other one is costly to make and he paid for everything he also brewed it for her. He has offered to teach her a move advanced Shield charm that would have protected her from the other spells but she would only take him up on the offer if she was allowed in his private class for which he is paying. Your Daughter was just about to drive Mr. Potter out of the school after last night but I was informed that he will be staying with us and rejoining his classmates which might just add another problem to the mix. Mr. Potter is now top of the class which doesn't sit well with your daughter.

I will keep you informed of any more problems we have.

Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Re-reading the letter Minerva sends if off to the local owl post which will place it in the Muggle Mail.

**VoF-VoF- VoF-VoF- VoF-VoF- VoF-VoF- VoF-VoF- VoF-VoF-**

Charlie's room he fire call's Bill

"Bill, you there?"

"Yo Charlie what's up?"

"You need to head home now. That is all I can say here but Mom is going to need us all after last night."

"What's going on?"

"I can't say here but I'm just finishing up my packing and then I'm going home. I will see you there?"

"Yeah, I will see you there, I will tell my boss a family emergency came up."

"Ok later," Charlie ends the fire call.

**VoF-VoF- VoF-VoF- VoF-VoF- VoF-VoF- VoF-VoF- VoF-VoF-**

George gets two letters he opens Remus first

"Oh Merlin, Hermione what have you done now?"

"What is it George."

"Well to start Remus was made head of Gryffindor and Hermione has managed to tick Harry off again only worse this time. Here read for your self," handing Fred the letter George reaches for the other just as Charlie fire calls them.

"George, Fred either one of you there?"

"Hey Charlie if you calling to tell us about Hermione no need Remus just told us."

"I wish it was Hermione but I need you both to go to the Burrow; Mom and Dad are going to need all of us now."

"Remus said something about that. What's up with that?"

"I would rather tell everyone at once. So can you meet me there in about 10 minutes."

"We will be there."

Opening Hermione's letter George starts reading it! His face going so pale you can see the freckles dark and clear; Fred seeing this takes the letter out of his hands.

Holding on to George the apparate to the Burrow just as everyone else is getting there just as Amelia shows up.

"Molly Arthur I need to speak to you if you don't mind."

"Amelia would you like some tea?" Molly asks.

"Molly that would be nice thank you but I really need to speak with you both."

"Charlie, Boys what are you doing here?"

"We came to see you Mom, please just sit and I will get the tea. Madam Bones would you wait until I come back from the kitchen to say anything?"

"Sure Charlie." Wondering what he is up to.

In the Kitchen getting the tea together he places some of the calming drought into his parent's tea and brings them out.

"Here you go Mom, Dad, Madam Bones."

"Thank you Charlie." Molly says

"Now what brings you out here on a Saturday, Amelia " Arthur asked.

Taking a deep breath and sip of tea, "You know that the new law passed that everyone has to be searched for the dark mark right?"

"Yeah, oh dear don't tell me Percy has it?"

"No not Percy or Ron either, last night I called in a random selection of students from all Houses to be searched. I'm so sorry Molly, Ginny has the Dark Mark on her arm and as she was being prepared for transfer to the new facility she shouted that her master would make sure all the ones loyal to him would be rewarded and everyone else would pay. We had to remove 8 students total last night and then 3 more this morning. I can't go into more details. But I'm sorry about Ginny; I wish it could have been different."

Molly wails almost in agony,"No! Not my Baby girl. Arthur, Arthur there has to be something we can do?"

"Molly, I'm looking into everything that we can do. I am looking into other options short of putting them into Azkaban. The youngest was 14 and I can't see prison being the best option in that situation.

"Can we see her?" Arthur asked

"As soon as everything is arranged you will be able to see her! Please don't think this is anything you have done! Children just sometimes make decisions contrary to their parent's beliefs in rebellion. I was talking to the headmistress last night and I think that the ball was dropped when it came to Ginny…Dumbledore was suppose to look into that diary and what effects it had on her. It's my understanding that he never did. This could be a residual effect from whatever link Riddle used with the book. I just hope that with what we are working on will help her out if not then we will do everything we can to educate and retrain her. The one thing the Wizengamot has agreed upon is that anyone found to have the Dark Mark will have their magic permanently bound. We can't not allow them to reenter the Wizarding world with magic, not when there is a chance they will try to rejoin the dark side, or create a new faction. Once again I'm very sorry for this, I need to go I unfortunately have more families to talk to. Molly, if you need to talk just floo call me, Good day."

Everyone looked at Charlie.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Arthur accused

"I found out about it this morning during breakfast. Not only were the students removed but so was Albus. I was given the time off to be here when someone came to tell you and I will be here until you don't need me anymore."

Looking at his mother she was white.

"Mom are you alright?"

In a small tight whisper, "I can't believe my baby would do something like this, I have no-one to blame but her. She has always done whatever she felt she needed to. She may have been a little spoiled too, we have given her anything she wanted because she was the first girl in years. Maybe if we had been harder on her things would have been different." Molly tiredly gets up tears running silently down her face and leaves the room.

"What are we going to do she has lost so much this last year." Bill said "I will be here as long as everyone needs me."

Arthur said, "I'm also worried about her I will see about get some dreamless sleep and getting her to sleep until we can figure out something"

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't see this coming! I haven't had a lot of contact with Ginny since classes started. I should have known something was wrong when she withdrew from the OWL Care of Magical Creatures class. Dad I have some dreamless sleep and more calming drought with me. Professor Snape thought she might need it and its from his own stock."

"Thank you boys it is nice to have you all here I just wish it was for other reasons."

"Dad we are going to close the shop for a few days so that we can be here too you don't need to be worrying about Mom and the house you raised us good enough to know that family stick together and help out with the four of us here everything should move some what smoothly." this coming from Fred. He looks over at his twin and is worried George hasn't said much of anything since he'd read the letter from Hermione.

Fred adds, "I will be back in a little while with some clothes for me and George and I'm going to place a sign on the door." with that he popped out.

End Chapter.

Thanks for all the amazing reviews and I will post again soon.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Disclaimer: Not mine… it's the property of Rowling and the other companies.

Harry and Professor Snape were going over the notes and steps needed to create the Dark Mark – anti-Voldemort potion when Severus spoke, "Harry you do understand that no one but you or the Dark Lord are going to be able to make or use this don't you?"

"Yeah I do unless we can find a way to remove the _Blood of the Heir_ ingredient from it. I was thinking maybe that this is what causes it to drive the person mad? IT being the one aspect that creates a blood link to the one they are suppose to be bonded to. Even if we can make that change how are we going to test this? Who is going to be that willing to risk their sanity; I mean not many guilty or innocent people are going to want to try a potion that could drive them mad or kill them?"

"There are always some that will use any option to get free. In the last uprising many used the excuse of being under Imperious. Those will look at the potion as a possible escape in the same way. They will weigh the possible consequences and take their chances. I'm equally sure that there are some that took the mark unwillingly; either to please their parents or to prevent The Dark Lord from harming their family. try anything to save themselves from the Dark Lord getting there hands on them. Some will be willing test subjects because they know they are guilty and hope for a quick way to death… after all Azkaban is not a pleasant place. The horrors it offers are in many ways worse than those demanded by the Dark Lord. I don't know how the MLE is going to want to handle it. All we can do is try and give them a viable option to permanent incarceration. You and I are not the ones to decide innocence or guilt… and we won't be the ones administering the potion to those who will eventually get the chance to have the mark removed."

"Do you think one of the few, if there are any, that didn't take the mark willingly will help us out for a chance at better life?"

"What do you mean?" asks Severus curious at where Harry was headed with this line of thought.

"Well, let say that this potion if it removes the evil from the mark, why not take it a step further and see if it will actually kill Voldemort since the evil stems from him?"

"It might work since he already has your blood in his system; thanks to your fourth year. But if this works without the need of the blood then it might just kill him. That is something else we will have to work on." Looking at Harry seeing he is drifting off he asks with concern, "Harry, you seem distracted, what is the matter?"

Harry finally speaks with shoulders slumped in unhappiness and concern, "I'm worried about Mrs. Weasley I don't know how much more she is going to be able to handle; so many shocks first it was Percy turning his back on them. This summer she finds out that Ron isn't how she's always seen him and now Ginny. Ginny's turned her back on everything they've taught her. I wish there was something I could do to help them out somehow."

Seeing Severus getting ready to say something Harry adds," I know I can't solve everyone's problems and this is no way my fault. I still can't help but feel bad about all that is happened. Sometimes I wish I'd never found out about this world that way Voldemort would not have been able to come back 2 years ago. Dumbledore wouldn't have needed to turn Ron from his parent's beliefs and use him as a spy on me and Hermione would still be top of the class with out needing to worry about being drugged. I wouldn't have to worry about the next time she wanted to blow up at me for something extremely stupid."

"Harry with Ginny being underage you could always talk to Madam Bones about her being one of the test subjects. That way if she didn't do this willing and isn't supporting him she will be set free?"

"Yeah it's an option but on the downside, if she is a willing Death Eater then what happens? She will either go mad or die and then that will be my fault. No there should be other ways to find out if they are true supporters or forced."

"I understand I truly do. Let's get back to this potion so that we know what we are doing. Now let me ask you a question, the color did it change when you added your blood to it or did it remain this green?"

Harry double checking his potions journal answers, "It stayed green and the smell didn't change either."

"That is a good thing then maybe we won't need the blood to remove the mark."

"Do you think Salazar foresaw this and this is why they worked hard on this potion?"

"He might have I will have to check some more of his books to find out."

Harry with a half frightened half pleased smirk quips, "Just don't let Hermione know I'm letting you read them or all hell will break loose."

Started at the near happy moment Harry had, Severus states in his impervious Slytherin manner, "Harry, I could care less what Ms. Granger thinks. She isn't the brightest student in this school. Yes she has book smarts but she doesn't have the knowledge to protect herself. If she truly cared about herself and those around her then she would have taken either you or Remus up on the offer to learn that shield charm or she would do what she's done every other year here and found a book to learn from herself. She has done none of these things! This is just my opinion but I think she was using the spells to try get-a-way with her treatment of you. She knows you won't confront her over those needless accusations of blame she throws in your direction and feels that she can guilt you into doing what she desires. This isn't the first time I have seen her do this you know. She did it last term with that D.A. Club. You would have never done it if she and Weasley hadn't made you feel bad about everyone not learning anything.

Severus putting aside the notes for a moment makes sure Harry is looking at him being totally serious as he offers this advice, "Harry, I will only say this one time so please listen... There will only ever be two people you will need to make happy! One will always be you and the other will be your life partner. If you can remember that you will be happier in the long run. Harry, I think that you need to deal with the Dark Lord and then you go on to just live your life."

"That is easier said then done, I think, I have always had this people saving thing it started in first year with that Troll and then Ginny Second year then Sirius third and fifth years and then I tried to save Cedric in fourth but you saw how that turned out."

Severus interrupts, "Harry it's not a people saving thing that you have… it's a stricter moral code than your peers. You place the value of life very high on your list so you aim to protect it not just for yourself but for those around you. That's also why you've never shirked or collapsed since you were told that the Dark Lord was your responsibility to deal with."

"Moral code? No one's ever mentioned morals before Severus. I do believe that taking someone's life is wrong. It's the biggest issue I've had with Dumbledore ever since Voldemort became my problem… he said that I am the only one that can kill him. I don't want to become a murderer. I don't want to be like him at all. I've looked into options besides death… do you know if it's possible to remove someone's magic? Not just bind it like Madame Bones did to those kids but remove it and make them Squibs? IT would be a way to neutralize Voldemort permanently without killing him, then he, Mr. Tom Riddle can serve the many life sentences he deserves for all the horrors he's inflicted on the Wizarding World."

"See Harry you put value into life, even the Dark Lords. Believe in yourself Harry and you will find a way to do exactly what you desire: defeat the Dark Lord without having to take his life."

With a small smile to Severus, "I will try to make just me happy, I promise! You know I'm not looking forward to Potion's class Monday morning. Since I'm 5 month ahead of everyone else I will have no problem brewing the potions that they are working on which will not only make the Slytherin's mad but Hermione too." Harry before Severus could reply quietly adds, "I want to tell you thank you for everything you have done for me the last 6 years really."

A little worried he notes, "Why did that sound like a good bye?"

"I didn't mean it to; I just never tell you enough that I appreciate everything that you have done for me."

"You gave me the greatest gift possible last night when you removed the mark from my arm: Harry you gave me my life back! That will be something I will never be able to repay let alone say thanks enough for. I'm going to take this book with me and see what I can do about the mark on other's and I want to see you at dinner tonight do you hear me?"

"Yes Severus, I promise I will be there. I want to talk to Neville but I don't want to go into the Common room I know what will happen the second I do. Oh Merlin!"

"What?"

"I just remember that Hermione knows how to get letters out of the school without using an owl. She is dating George Weasley, and they didn't want Ron or Ginny to know so she found a spell that will send mail directly to that person. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't tell George about Ginny before anyone else had the chance to."

"Oh, Merlin is right; I will have to see Minerva about this little problem. We can't stop her if she can communicate with anyone she wants, but if she informed Mr. Weasley before the Ministry then she broke the law. I will let you know what I find out later I believe you have some defense spells to learn, and then I will see about sending Draco and Neville up to see you."

"Thank you so much. I'm going to talk to Neville and Draco and see what they think about the 3 of us eating at one table tonight. It will shock the school but I think it's for the best. I am tired of hiding our friendship."

"That would be a good idea; in-house rivalries should only be for the Quidditch pitch."

Minerva and Severus were talking in her office about Harry; Severus informed her about the spell that Hermione found to send letters without the aid of and owl and the chance she had informed George about Ginny before the Ministry.

Frustrated Minerva states, "There is nothing I can do about it now. Unfortunately she wasn't told she couldn't write anyone. If she did inform them without waiting the time set by the Ministry then it's a matter for Amelia to deal with, if she feels it warrants it. It luckily is outside of our jurisdiction. Now what is happening with Harry?"

"He is going to stay in school; starting Monday he will be rejoining his classmates in regular classes: not that he had a lot of options with both of his tutors increased duties here for the school we really didn't have the time to devote to his studies any longer. He wishes to spend the rest of the day with Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Black."

Minerva smiles happily, "Now that is a group of friends I never thought I would see. I will agree to it provided he appears at dinner in the Great Hall tonight."

"I never thought I would see it either but they have all been good for each other. He has already agreed to eat in the hall tonight it was one of my conditions as well. I spent the morning and the better part of the afternoon with him working on that _Dark Mark Cleansing /Removal Potion_ that he gave me yesterday. We talked and he seems to understand that none of what is going on is his fault. This is hard for him as he attempts to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. If you will call Mr. Black to your office we can head to the Gryffindor Tower to fetch Mr. Longbottom and then we can go from there.

**VoF- VoF- VoF- VoF- VoF- VoF- VoF**

Draco and Remus run into each other at the base of the stairs.

"There isn't anything wrong with Harry is there?" Draco asked as the head up the stairs.

"Not that I know of I came to speak the headmistress about getting into the Gryffindor Common room it seems the Fat Lady doesn't believe me about being the new Head of House. I really can't blame her not after what happened when I was in school," Remus said with a laugh.

Professor Lupin, can I help you with something?

"Yes I need to get into the common room and the Fat Lady doesn't seem to want to let me in."

"Ah yes she is rather leery after everything with Sirius in 3rd year. Mr. Black I was wondering if you and Mr. Longbottom would like to spend the day in Harry's room?"

"I would like that a lot. I don't have any of my books though and I know we both have papers due on Monday."

"I'm sure Harry has everything you will need in the room if not, I'm sure Professor Snape can get it for you. Good now lets all go to the Gryffindor rooms and get this taken care of.

**VoF- VoF- VoF- VoF- VoF- VoF- VoF**

When they walk into the common room they find that there is heated debate going on about Harry.

Dean Thomas could be heard the yelling the loudest, "Did anyone notice that Potter wasn't at breakfast or lunch? I'm willing to bet he is the one they found that had the Dark Mark."

Katie Bell, a 7th year spoke up, "So they said only one Gryffindor was removed. And Ginny Weasley wasn't there either."

"I going to bet that Ginny is home celebrating Ron's release." Dean said snidely.

"Why would they let him out after what he did to Hermione." Lavender Brown piped up.

Thomas states importantly, "Ron was being controlled by Potter if you ask me."

"Good thing no one asked you then Mr. Thomas." Professor Snape said.

"Mr. Longbottom would you please go get your books that you have work to do in; you will be spending the day with Mr. Potter in his rooms. Professor McGonagall said.

"Traitor." Dean mutter's as Neville walks by.

"MR. THOMAS that is enough bellowed Remus.

Minerva McGonagall angrily reminds them, "Now listen up and listen good, you were all warned at the beginning of the year to keep your opinions on such matters to yourself or suffer the consequences. I refuse to tolerate the continuous slandering of fellow students that this house has fallen too. Mr. Thomas you are now serving two nights detention with Professor Snape. For you information I excused Mr. Potter from breakfast and lunch because he wasn't feeling good. As for Mr. Weasley the only thing he was being controlled by was his greed."

Dean turning red in the face interrupts, "With all due respect Professor McGonagall, Ron told us the truth when school started this term. He told us all about how Harry is the reason he has to live in the back ground. I personally think that Harry should never have been allowed in this school."

Snape speaks voice icy in his anger, "It is amazing how you all seem to turn your backs on Mr. Potter when you don't think you need him. IS he just a means to an end for you? I will have you all know that if it wasn't for him being guilted into it you would have never had the D.A. last year and none of you would be in the ADADA Class that you are in now. Any more bad-mouthing of Mr. Potter or Mr. Longbottom and you will all be punished. That is going to go for the entire House not just one or two of you. I'm sick and tired of having to intervene to keep you safe. Now I will start to take points away from anyone that is going to bad mouth any student. I don't care what house they are in Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or even Ravenclaw I am no longer playing spy so there is not going to be any favoritism. Grow up and stop talking about things you know nothing about."

Minerva states, "I have said all I'm going to this house. Keep in mind that even thought I'm no longer your Head of House; Professor Lupin had me for HIS Head of House when he was in school plus has the distinction of being one of the famed Marauders. Not only will he likely be two steps ahead of anything you could think of, he's likely done it or had it done to him already. He won't tolerate this biased attitude or bullying behavior any more than I would."

"Professor McGonagall, while you and Severus are here I need to tell them something will you two witness please?" Remus inquires.

"Yes please do."

"Thank you, I was going to wait until class on Monday to make this statement but it's better that it's said in front of the two of you especially as the ADADA class was brought up. You are all barely passing the Advance class, if your grades don't come up by the on the semester final, you will be moved to the normal class DADA class when you return from holiday. I was going to offer some private tutoring but with my new duties I won't have the time. So I suggest that you all get your grades up or the Advance class will only have 5 people in it. Ah here comes Neville. I will take him to Harry's room I have to get some things from it since I have to move into the heads room. If you will excuse us."

With that Neville and Remus left the room.

Minerva and Severus followed him out ignoring the angry muttering going on behind them.

**VoF- VoF- VoF- VoF- VoF- VoF- VoF**

"Hey Neville."

"Hey Drake. How are you doing?"

"Fine, Are you glad to get out of the rooms? This house lock down is making everyone stir crazy."

"You don't know the half of it but I don't want to say anything since it will make you mad and then Harry will know. He will be even madder than you I think."

"Tell me later?"

"Yep sure will."

**VoF- VoF- VoF- VoF- VoF- VoF- VoF**

Harry greets his friends happily, "Hey guys thank you for wanting to spend time with me today."

"Where else would we be?" Neville asked.

"So are we going to study or talk? Personally I vote for talking I'm really not looking forward to work"

"Sorry Drake but we have that test in Healing on Monday. Neville what are you studying today?"

"I have an essay in Defense."

"What's it on?"

"Uncommon spells and hexes."

Harry gets up and goes to his bedroom and comes back with a couple of books in his hand which he holds out towards Neville, "Here Neville try using these. They have some spells and hexes that I'd never heard of before reading about them but I have used them in training since."

"Cool thanks Harry, Drake have you got your essay done?"

"Nope not yet, I was busy last night and didn't get the chance."

"Then you can use some of the ones in this book too, I will tell you which ones I'm going to use and then you can do some of the others, how does that sound?"

"Fine with me, So Harry what are we going to start on the potions or the bones?

"Lets do the bones I have had enough potions today."

"Ok"

Harry seeing Remus carrying out boxes full of his stuff asks in concern, "Remus, what is going on?"

" Harry I have to move into the heads room."

"Oh. Ok" obviously not happy.

Remus adds, "I would stay here but we'd have to have access to Gryffindor tower incase a student needs me. I don't think you want them with access to your private space?"

Harry nods in understanding but still not happy, "Oh no I don't want that."

Remus adds with a grin, "You go back to studying and don't forget you have that same essay due on Monday."

"You had to remind me thanks a lot" Harry says laughing.

**VoF- VoF- VoF- VoF- VoF- VoF- VoF**

Over at the Borrow things are more than a little tense to say the least: George was still quiet and Fred was a little worried.

Fred asks quietly, "Hey want to talk about the letter from Hermione?"

George shakes his head, "Not really but I do need to; I can't believe she would blame Harry for what happened with Ginny. If it is anyone fault it is hers, if she was still in contact with that mad man even if it was in her mind; especially if it was in her mind, she should have told one of us. Fred you won't be insulted if I speak with Charlie would you?"

"Not at all brother, he would most likely be the best one to talk to about this or Bill. They have a deeper understanding of relationships than I do."

"I don't want to talk about my feelings for Hermione," he said with a sigh." which I don't even know what are anymore. I can't believe she would do this let alone blame Harry. Damn it spells or no spells this type of behavior isn't right." George said in frustration,getting up.

Seeing Bill and Charlie sitting in garden he walks over slowly dejection and sorrow written all through his posture.

"Charlie, can I talk to you?"

"What's the matter George?"

"Everything, nothing… I don't know. Not to be mean or anything Bill but this is something only Charlie can help me with right now."

"I'll just go check on Mom and Dad, George. Don't worry, no offense taken," Bill said in understanding. George had always been closer to Charlie than to him.

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure come on. What's going on?"

"This" he said as he hands the letter to Charlie, "How much of that is true?"

"I don't know about Harry and Draco, but the rest of it true only what happened was Hermione's fault and no one else's. She was warned before the meeting last night that if she got mad at Harry and caused trouble during the session she would answer for it. From what I was told in the staff meeting this morning she got mad at Harry for the same issues again. For not telling her all the detail of what transpired over the summer and her not being able to read some of his books. Harry was ready to leave school over this until the therapist stepped in. What are you feeling right now?"

"Lots of things and none of them good; betrayal is one of them, how could she so casually say sorry about Ginny and then go on to blame Harry? How could what happened to Ginny be his fault, that is like saying that you hate dragons. Charlie I honestly don't feel as if I can trust her anymore. I'm getting tired of her doing nothing but moan and groan about how unfair everything is: that Harry has this and Harry gets to do that. I understand everything that Harry is doing he needs those lessons but I still can't understand Hermione's jealousy because she knows he has to face Voldemort."

"George it sounds to me like she is trying to get you to pick her over him; what do you want to do?"

"I'm not going to give up on Harry. HE is one of us. HE may not have red hair or the Weasley name but he is one of us. Charlie did you know that at any time he would have given Mom and Dad anything they needed; he just needed to hear that they needed it. Not many know this but he is the reason we have the shop; he gave us the money from the Tri-Wizard Tournament to start up. He said he didn't want it and didn't need it. I need to write Harry and Remus and find out more about this. But I don't want to until we find out about Ginny. Do you think Harry will talk to me after everything some members of this family have done to him? Merlin, Charlie I am so confused…"

"I honestly do, he is a lot stronger then some give him credit for. I wouldn't put it past him to contact you if he knows what Hermione had done."

"He hasn't yet he has just let her do this to him most of the year, she got mad at him over the summer and made a comment that if he was her true friend then he would let her read all her books. But he only stopped her then because some of them were cursed. He was going to talk to Bill about them but then all this with Ron and Mom came up and I don't think he ever got the chance to do it."

"George, what ever you think or do about Hermione keep in mind that we will all be here for you and I'm sure Harry will be to. I just don't like how she is treating you or Harry, I'm getting the feeling that she is playing you against him and hoping you will do something about him so that he will give in. I don't think Harry would befriend Draco or Severus with out good reason, especially given how they've both treated him in the past. Since Severus wasn't found with the Dark Mark on him you must know he isn't a Death Eater or he would have been removed last night with the others. Do what you feel you need to." with that parting comment Charlie left George on his own so he could think.

After a while he decides, "Accio parchment and quill." George said and then he starts writing.

_Dear Hermione._

_To start this letter off let me tell you that I'm highly upset with you. **YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TELL ME IN A LETTER ABOUT GINNY. That was CALLOUS and COLD! YOU HAVE NO CALL TO BLAME HARRY FOR IT GINNY's CHOICES EITHER THAT'S JUST STUPID!!!. **That is totally uncalled for. I'm getting tired of listening to you complain about Harry getting this or Harry doing that. If this is the type of behavior you are showing to the school, then I happen to agree with your punishment, maybe this will teach you a lesson, but from your letter I don't think that will happen. I will not put up with this behavior any longer. If I had my way you would be sitting next to Lockhart in the mental ward of St. Mungo's. I don't want to speak or hear from you until I get back to you. Right now my FAMILY is my only concern. After everything you have done I'm surprised that things are going as well as they have been. I plan on making a trip to Hogwarts as soon as I can! If I can Get Professor McGonagall's ok I'm going to visit and talk to Harry and find out what really happened last night. If you don't like the way I'm talking to you then I guess we don't have anything more to say to each other. Please remember that I care about you but I don't like the way you are acting nor will you ever pit me against Harry ever again. If that is what you are trying to do get over yourself because it's never going to happen; he's family!_

_George._

This Chapter Jumps around a lot I know but I wanted to get it out and over with.

Thank you for Reading.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

DISCLAIMER Nope it's not mine it belongs to J. K. Rowling

Draco, Harry and Neville where just finishing up part of their home work when Severus popped in the door to remind them to go to dinner.

"Man I wish we didn't have to part in the Great Hall."

"Who says we have to Drake." this coming from Neville, "Why can't we just sit at the end of the Gryffindor and eat, then come back here to finish everything up? Or the Slytherin table either way I would suggest a strong shield. We are all libel to get hexed. But after yesterday and today I don't want to hide that I'm friends with you. We have been alone together a lot and you haven't done anything to insult me or hurt me. I just wish house rivalries didn't have to be around. Let's not hide being friends any of us."

Draco smiles, "You know what Nev, I am tired of it too; let's not hide being friends anymore, what do you think Harry?"

Harry nods and grins happily, "Good thing I know some pretty strong shields." he says laughing

Whispering the incantation for the shield, "_infragilis aes,_" both Neville and Draco noticed that he didn't use his wand when he cast the charm.

"Um, Harry, what did you just do?" Draco asks as they walk towards the Great Hall.

Looking at them both with a dumbfounded look on his face Harry explains slowly, "Um Drake when you want to do something you normally say the incantation and then the spell; I just conjured a shield around the three of us."

"I know that Harry, what I want to know is how come you didn't use your wand when you cast it?"

Harry articulated, "Uh?" not comprehending.

"I have never heard that spell before Harry when you get the chance explain it will you. All you did was whisper the spell, you didn't even have your wand out."

"I have been doing spells like that since summer, didn't even think about it."

"You need to tell Snape and Lupin about this. There are very few wizards that can do wandless magic," that coming from Neville.

"Great one more thing for people to hate me for," Harry grumbles somewhat annoyed.

"Trust us Harry," Draco said looking at Neville, "We don't hate you for your ability to do things we can't, This only means you are going to be very strong when you finally come into you majority of powers. And you are powerful now you will likely rank up there with the Founder's and Merlin if you ask me." Neville nodding his head agrees.

Sighing Harry says, "We had better get to the Great Hall before I get in trouble."

The Trio leaves the room and heads down.

The noise in the Great Hall is loud but when the three of them walk in and sit down together it gets very quiet.

"What! You would think they have never seen anyone sit down at a table to eat before." Draco says loud enough for the hall to hear.

"Well let's see we have the Boy-Who-Still-Lives, by the way I really hate that name; the Ice Prince of Slytherin and of course Neville Longbottom, who use to be afraid of everything all sitting together like its an everyday occurrence. For all they know and most probably think the world could be ending." Finally Harry having had enough ogling yells,"Hey we are not here for you to stare at."

The three of them went about enjoying their meal chatting and talking all the while three of their professors were watching the students intently hoping to be able to head off any trouble.

"Well I guess we now know how to leave the students speechless." Snape said

"I never thought they would show up together let-a-lone all sit at the Gryffindor table. I know Harry has been getting tired of hiding things. He truly hates secrets of any kind and keeping all these has been wearing him down. I just wonder when he is going to realize that he can do wandless magic." Remus said musingly.

"What!? Lupin what are you talking about?" Snape almost stutters.

"I don't know if he realizes it or not yet, but I have seen him during his lessons do things forgetting to use his wand. Nothing big just little things like accio, shields and a few stunners. I haven't wanted to say anything because we both know how he hates being different," watching Harry, Neville and Draco talking and laughing. Remus felt that Harry was finally going to be ok. For a while anyway it seems nothing in his young life stayed that way for long. "What do you think is going to happen when everyone leaves the hall?"

"I hope nothing but the way the Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's are looking at them I'm afraid its going to be an all out hex fest, Care to join me in the hallway I think it might be best if there were teachers out there to witness events when they leave?" Snape inquires.

"You really want to let the students think that we will be protecting them and that Harry, Draco, and Neville can't protect themselves. If we intervene it will make them look weak in the eyes of their classmates. No I think we should just watch and not let them see us. Anyway Severus if I know Harry he will already have thought of protecting them. He's gotten quite good at thinking ahead and planning strategy."

Before Severus could respond to that Minerva stood to make announcements tapping a spoon to her goblet she starts, "Attention Students" waiting for them to all settle down. "I have already told a few students about this, but in light of what has happened recently, I will say it again.

We the Professors will not tolerate the taunting, teasing, name calling, or any kind of derogatory remarks towards anyone; be they student or teacher. Anyone found treating others this way will be severely dealt with! Each of your professors will announce on Monday morning how such undignified and childish behavior will be dealt with in their classes. Their disposition of your behavior is final so do not appeal their punishments we will not change their decisions. Now as the school is still on lock down you will return to your common rooms and I suggest that you take this time to get caught up on all your class work. Will Mister's Longbottom, Black and Potter please stay behind I would like to have a word with you. Now if you are all finished please return to you houses."

Harry, Draco and Neville watch the hall empty, and head up to the head table.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" Harry asked

"Yes, I want to say that I'm very proud that you have brought your friendship out into the open, but I also fear for Mr. Longbottom's safety in the tower now. Mr. Potter I believe you now have a vacant room in your quarters, would it alright with you if I moved Mr. Longbottom into them for his protection? An perhaps Mr. Black as well. With their new duties their Heads of House are going to be more distracted and it would be safer for them away from their common rooms and house dormitories. I think that it might be best if the three of you stay together for your own safety.

"Professor, that would be fine with me I would like the company, besides we already spend most of our time their now anyhow."

"Good, I will get the house elves to move their belongings into the apartment if it is OK with them." She looks between Draco and Neville, "Boys is this alright with you?"

"I have no problem with it Professor." Draco said

"Me either, Professor." Neville said.

"Good now head back to your rooms and I will see you all at breakfast in the morning."

"Goodnight Professor." they all call.

Getting to the doors Harry whispers the incantation for the shield as they head out recasting it wandlessly. Just outside the doors hexes and curses come flying their way all bounce off the shield and rebound hitting their casters. Harry and Draco just laugh and Neville just quietly shakes his head as they see what effect the variety of spells had on the students.

"I guess they didn't listen to Professor McGonagall. I'm just glad we don't have to work the Hospital wing tonight." Draco said laughing.

Severus and Remus standing in the shadows looking on when Remus say's, "So do you think the various extra body parts and different colors are going to be good enough tonight since there were so many different spells cast it is going to take a few good hours to sort everything out."

"I think it just might, Good thing Harry know's those spells."

Hearing Harry, Neville and Draco just laughing.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME HAPPENED HERE!?" Severus Bellowed.

No one wanting to admit to trying to hex anyone said nothing.

"I have half a mind to leave you like this. There will be 10 points each and detention with Filch for all that participated in this fiasco. All of you go to the Hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey attempt sorting you out. Although if it was left to me, you'd stay that way till the spell wear off. There is enough fighting going on out there without all of you trying to kill each other in here. You couldn't even go 10 minutes with out trying to harm someone. I'm disappointed in all of you. NOW GO!" He bellowed again.

"What do you say we go check on the three of them? Just to make sure nothing got through the shield."

**VoFVoFVoFVoF**

Seeing the 3 of them working on their assignments none of the hurt or discolored.

All of a sudden Harry screamed in pain.

Remus rushing over to him starts, "Harry, breathe and block the pain."

"Draco run down to my office and grab the Pain reliever and the dreamless sleep. Mr. Longbottom, Go get the headmistress and Clayton."

Neville runs out of the room.

Seeing, Harry relaxing a little.

"Harry, what happened?" Remus asked

"Voldemort is mad that so many of his followers are going missing; seems the parents of the young faithful ones told him what transpired here this week., Oh Merlin, Remus we need to get the Weasley's out of the Burrow right now! He is going to attack them because he thinks it will hurt me and with all of them there right now it will be a bloody massacre. Will you please apparate over and take them to the Manor. Dobby can take care of them and they will be safe. Please."

Seeing the fear and anguish in his eye's, "Fine I will go. Severus want to join me if they attack while I'm there I would like someone to cover my back?"

"Let me get some potions just incase and then we can leave."

Seeing Draco coming back in with the potions Severus states, "Harry, I want you to take these as soon as you tell Professor McGonagall and Clayton what is going on. Then I want you in bed and sleeping. Draco, I want you to give him 4 drops of the pain reliever every 4 hours if he needs it and after this round I believe it will be essential."

"Harry, I need you to call Dobby."

"Dobby, can you hear me?"

With a pop Dobby appeared, "Master Harry called Dobby, what can Dobby do?"

"I need you to go to the Burrow to help Remus and Severus take the Weasley's to the manor. Please."

"Dobby be doing this for you." Dobby meet the Professor's at the Burrow.

Neville and Professor McGonagall come in the apartment just as Severus heads to get his potions pouch that contains all the emergency potions he usually carries.

"What in Merlin's name happened?"

"Minerva, Harry just had a vision and to err on the side of caution Severus and I are going to go to the Burrow to remove the Weasley's to Potter Manor," Remus told her. "Severus has given Draco some dreamless sleep and pain relievers; as soon as Harry talks to Clayton we think it would be a good Idea for him to get to sleep."

"I agree, the Floo to the Burrow is open in my office use it to get there. It will be faster."

"Thank you."

Seeing Severus coming back in.

"We are going to floo from the heads office."

"Good lets go."

Both Men start to run to the office.

At the Burrow George, Fred, Bill, Charlie and Arthur we sitting in the living room talking about what they were going to do when they were aloud to finally see Ginny. When Dobby Popped in. Startling the 5 wizards George the first to recover.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?"

"Harry Potter told Dobby to come to the Burrow the Weasley's are to come to Potter Manor. Professor's Snape and Remus are on their way here." just as Dobby Finished Remus and Severus step out of the fire place.

"Arthur we don't know how much time we have but We need to get you out of here before the attack."

"What Attack?"

"Harry and a vision only this time he was awake and Voldemort is sending Death Eaters to attack you so please come now. Dobby please go find Mrs. Weasley and take her to the Manor, George you and Fred take Bill and Charlie I will take your Dad and Severus. GO NOW."

With that the four popped out; Dobby popped up to Ginny's room and tried to get Molly.

"I won't go with out my Daughter's books," She cried hysterically.

Dobby waving his hands shrinks everything and then grabs Molly's hand and pops them out.

Arthur, Remus and Severus hear apparition sounds and leave just as a group of 20 Death Eaters arrive.

Lucius leading the group see that no one is home.

"Destroy the Place, make the world a better place with out it." he say laughing.

20 wands point at the home and 20 voices yell as one, "Incendio"

Dobby is setting up rooms at Potter Manor for the Weasley's to stay in while they are there.

Molly in shock and disbelief, "Remus, thank you, After everything we have done to Harry this year I can't believe he would be willing to save our lives. Would you tell him thank you?"

"I will tell him for you. Everyone, Dobby will show you to your rooms, all Harry asks is for you stay out of the study, there are Potter heirlooms in there that still have blood wards and curses on them. He hasn't had the chance to get anyone to look at them yet, he can pick them up but others can't. This place is safe it has several wards it has notice me not charm on it also unless you are brought in by someone that knows where is it at you won't be able to find it again. Please feel free to make yourselves at home, there isn't anyone else for miles and you can wander around outside."

"If you all will follow me I will show you to your rooms." Dobby said

"Remus, Can I talk to you?" George asked

"Sure can you give me just a minute I need to talk to Professor Snape."

"Sure."

Severus can you apparated back to the Burrow and see if there is anything left I don't think there is and if not can you go to the school and see if Harry is still awake and ask him for a bank draft so that we can get them some clothes we didn't give them a chance to get anything out at all."

"I was already going to go back I never thought of the clothes and I will ask Harry about it, but how are we going to get them?"

"Dobby can get everyone's sizes and then go to Madam Malkin's and I will go to Muggle London to get the other stuff."

With a pop Severus left.

"George, lets go into the library."

Following Remus.

"You want to talk about that letter from me?"

"Yeah, that and the one I got from Hermione." George said handing the one from Hermione.

"I'm sorry that she sent that to you. Professor McGonagall contacted her parents also. Where do you want me to start?"

"How about with Draco? Is it true?"

"Yes it is true, Harry befriended him this summer just after he found out about your parents telling you to not have anything to do with him. We found him beaten outside the private room we'd lunched in at the pub. Harry brought him back here to heal and Draco told him about his child hood and Dobby confirmed what he claimed."

"What about Snape?"

"Harry, and Severus have been on friendly terms since 3rd year really he had to serve a detention because of Ron. They worked out a few things and their friendship just went from there. Hermione has really gone over the edge now. It might only get worse too."

"Why is that?" George asked

"Starting Monday Harry is going to start going to regular Classes with everyone else and he is excelling in all his subjects which means that Hermione isn't going to be the top in all the classes anymore."

The reality of it just sunk in for George.

"She is going to blame it on Harry, and try to do something to him I will bet you."

"I hate to say it but yes."

"Thank you for talking to me about this I just hope Harry, doesn't think you have betrayed his Trust."

"In this matter I would do it if it keeps you in the know when it comes to Hermione."

With that there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

In walks Severus with Harry.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" an irate and very concerned Remus demands, "You were suppose to be resting by now."

"He wouldn't take anything until he saw for himself that everyone made it here safely. Clayton seemed to think it was a good idea, since he wouldn't settle at all until he knew for sure. As soon as he confirms their safety he will be going back to school and going to bed. Isn't that right?"

Face almost grey with residual pain and exhaustion Harry utters, "Yes Severus I promise. George I'm glad to see you are alright."

"I'm fine Harry, are you ok?"

"I will be I just need to make sure everyone I care about is ok. Let's go see the rest of your family."

In the sitting room Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred and Molly are sitting talking quietly when Molly looks up and sees Harry walking in. Rushing over to him she hugs him tightly and starts to cry.

"Mrs. Weasley are you ok?" he asks softly then looks at the others for help.

"Oh, Harry, I can't believe after everything we have done to you this summer and my other children have done to you since they meet you, you still want to help us out. Thank you so much."

"Mrs. Weasley, I can't see you guys getting hurt because of me, and you can't control the actions of your kids. They made the decisions that led to the choice's they made. You didn't tell them to act the way they did or force them to into becoming agents for Dumbledore or Riddle; you carry no blame for their actions. I have learned a lot this year so far; I want you to know that no matter what, you will always be my second family but you can't ever be my mother do you understand that?"

"Harry I do, and I never should have said that. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, I can now I want you all to make your self's at home, Get dobby your clothing sizes and he will make sure you have everything replaced. Mr. Weasley you need to Owl Madam Bones and let her know what's happened, I don't know if you are going to go back to work or not but Dobby is going to reset the wards if you are, if not let him know and he will leave them so that only Remus Draco or I can come in unless with one of us."

"Draco, as in Malfoy?" Arthur asked startled.

"No Draco, he who used to be Malfoy he is a Black and more importantly than any surname he is a friend of mine. His Mother and his aunt beat him to the point he almost died, he was in a coma here for nearly a week. We talked we have more in common than either of us realized. We worked out a lot of our issues and for our own peace of mind have sworn an oath of protection to each other. So please don't say anything bad about him when he comes for the holidays."

"Sorry, Harry I just remember everything he has done to you and the others"

Mr. Weasley he may have done and said a lot of things… but most wasn't his fault; a lot of it was because of Ron or Hermione and even more instigated under promise of horrible punishments from his very own family. I have had a long day and didn't get much sleep last night I just wanted to make sure you were all safe but now I desperately need to be heading back to school. But before I go Bill can I speak to you?"

"Sure Harry."

In the study Harry gestures to the shelves as he states, "Almost all the books in here have curses on them preventing anyone but me from touching them; is there anyway you can work on them to see if you can remove them so that others can read them. I think there might be some information to help bring down Voldemort in here but there is no way I can do all the research myself."

Bill smiles grateful that he has something to work on while here, "I will work on them and then let you know."

"Let me know how much it will cost and don't you dare say it's exchange for us staying here. You are going to be losing money while you can't work. And this way you are working, if Gringotts has a problem have Griphook contact me we'll arrange it as contracted through them if we have to."

"All right Harry, and thank you."

Harry is caught trying unsuccessfully to hide a yawn as Severus and Remus come into the study looking for him Remus grumbles as Severus states, "Harry, let's get you back to school. You need to rest."

Dobby taking Harry's hand pops him to the edge of the school grounds.

Harry stumbles only to look up in to the face of…

A/N: Ok, ok I know I'm Evil! This Chapter is a fast moving one. But also It leads up to tying up some loose ends. And Ginny should be dealt with in the next one.

Love you all

Kay


	52. Chapter 52

Everything belongs to the mind of J K Rowlings

Chapter 52 - IT Finally comes to a BOIL.

_Previously on VOF (Cheesy back ground music.) Dobby taking Harry's hand pops them_ _to the edge of the school grounds where Harry stumbles only to look up in to the face of._

"I couldn't have asked for a better time to grab you." Dolores Umbridge cackled

"Listen here toad, I don't have time for you, I could careless what you think." Muttering a spell Harry ties her up and leaves her.

Remus and Severus apparate in a few moments later see Harry and Umbridge; Remus demands, "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Taking out the trash." he replies.

Severus using a levitation charms escorts the witch to Hogwarts where she's promptly handed over to Aurors.

"I want you to take your potions now and get some sleep." Remus tells Harry upon entering his room.

"I plan on it. Thank you both for going and saving the Weasley's. "

"Harry, no problem, now drink." Orders Severus.

Watching Harry, fall asleep. They leave the room.

The next Morning when Harry appears with Neville and Draco in tow they find the Great Hall a buzz with rampant rumors and gossip not to mention shock at today headlines.

_Escaped Prisoner Delores Umbridge CAUGHT at Hogwarts_

_By: Goss Ipmoore_

_Dolores Umbridge was captured last night just outside of the Wizarding Town of Hogsmeade it is unknown at this time who caught her but she has been taken to one of the new untraceable locations until a time when a new prison can be secured._

_Pureblood Family Rescued by Boy-Who-Lives_

_By Moree Rumors_

_Last night the Weasley a very out spoken Wizarding family was attacked. Their home was destroyed, the Family was removed just moments before. No one knows where they are at, nor do they know if this was an Attack because of the out spoken Arthur Weasley or because their Children are friends with The Boy Who Lived. _

_The New Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Kingsley Shacklebolt, made this statement: "Yesterday information came to us that the Weasley family was the next target of Voldemort and his Death Squad. Arrangements were quickly made and the family was secured at a safe location." This reporter has since found out that none other than our very own Boy-Who-Lived, Mr. Harry Potter has offered them sanctuary. As of right now everyone is fine. And they will stay hidden until things have settled down._

_It's quite interesting that Mr. Potter would offer the Weasley's sanctuary as it's a well known fact that Mr. Arthur Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter had a falling out in the middle of the Ministry of Magic.. Their youngest Mr. Ronald Weasley was found guilty just this last week of attacking a fellow student. It has also come to this reporter's attention that Mr. Ronald Weasley was being paid to spy on Mr. Potter; by whom we don't know yet. But this reporter will make sure you know as soon as we do! I have also come into some papers that show Mr. Weasley was under Ministry Restriction when they all returned to school. You can trust that the Daily Prophet will get to the bottom of this. We will bring you more details as we get them. _

_Albus Dumbledore Removed from Hogwarts_

_By: James Hunter_

_What is the world coming to when the most honored hero of the Wizarding world has been removed from his beloved School? All the Board of Governors would say was that they no longer saw eye-to-eye with the headmaster and that they thought it would be best to move on. His long time Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall took his place with none other than Severus Snape as her Deputy Headmaster. We questioned the sanity of the Board on putting a known Death Eater in the position of Deputy Headmaster. The Board assured us that Hogwarts was searched for those bearing the Dark Mark and our much beloved Potions Master did not carry it. Although there were a number of students who did: since they for the most part are underage we are unable to give names. Was Dumbledore removed because he allowed Marked Students into the school? Or was it for other reasons? We will get to the bottom of this and you will be the second to know!_

"I want to know how 'The Prophet' got that information," Remus mutters to Minerva.

"Me too Remus, and I especially want to know how they got the information on Albus since he hasn't even been questioned yet. Those poor students were just removed as well. Either there is a student informant or someone close to the Minister is leaking this stuff." Just as she finished her statement Hermione storms into the Great Hall heading and beelines straight for Harry.

"HOW DARE YOU." she yelled hair flying wildly about her head.

Draco intervenes hoping to spare Harry the confrontation, "Watch it Granger, if it wasn't for Harry they would all be dead now. I suggest you go sit down and eat your meal and leave him alone."

Looking down her nose at Draco she sneers, "Don't you speak to me, this is between me and that jerk sitting there."

Draco stands to confront her, "That's where you are wrong Granger, this is between us! You have gotten away with too much this year and I for one won't let you do it anymore. Harry saved their lives last night; after everything that family has done to him he still cares enough about them to make sure they are safe."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" a dumb-founded Hermione asks.

"It's Black not Malfoy, This mornings Prophet." Draco said handing to her.

She reads it and goes pale.

She immediately blames Harry throwing it in his face,"One more thing you almost took from me."

Harry finally having taken enough of this starts and quickly winds up to a full blown screaming rant, "Listen Hermione, I don't know what your problem with me really is and right now I don't care. But I suggest that get over it and quickly. I have had it with you. I never asked for you to be jealous of me. If you would rather face that Madman go right ahead I would love to be able to sit back and just learn for the sake of learning, but no I have to go to classes and still take on a lot of extra training. I have to know very different things than how to scrub a kitchen or levitate boxes in order to destroy not something but someone! Yes Hermione SOMEONE. For all the horrors he's inflicted on the Wizarding World and all the evil's he's committed he is still a PERSON! Do you know what its like to wake up every morning knowing I have to go train to kill someone… to take a life? Do you!!! You have no idea what it does to me to know that I have to kill: I hate it. You are more than welcome to my nightmares I'd give them up in a heartbeat. Just ask Neville how much fun they are – he's had to deal with them for the last two years sharing a dorm with me! That's why I'm not in the dorm now… I knew they'd need their rest: they at least don't have me screaming down the rafters every night and can sleep now. Between you and Ron I have had it. I will not deal with you anymore. I won't waste my breath on worrying about you. If you happen to get into trouble don't come looking for me to get you out of it."

Harry taking a deep breath before sneering Snape like in her face demands, "How would you have liked to have belonged to Ron to be his PET?! That was his goal you know. I could have just left you in that classroom with him, but… You know what just forget it: I've offered to teach you some spells that would help YOU but all YOU can think about are my lessons which I will have you know I was paying for. Or my private property left to me by my FAMILY… You are the one trying to do all the taking Ms Granger and I for one am tired of it. I haven't done anything of the sort that is all you! You are the one that gets mad and blames me for everything. I have given up almost everything that makes me a student at this school to try and keep the peace with you: well no more! If you are losing him it's your fault not mine. I haven't spoken more then a few words to him since school started. As for this incident here right now, since you haven't seen the Prophet then I'm going to guess that you contacted him and he wrote you back and it's something you don't like… so somehow you've decided that it's my fault well guess what, I'm not going to be your stepping stone anymore. Learn to live with your mistakes; learn to understand you're not always going to get what you want. I have had it, grow up Hermione." Harry eyes flashing in anger storms out of the hall with Draco and Neville right behind him; leaving the rest of the student body sitting in silent shock.

"Severus, Remus, Clayton I think one of us needs to go to check on Harry?"

"I will go." Remus said as he got up and quickly left.

"I will deal with Ms Granger." Clayton said also getting up.

"Severus care to join me in my office?" Minerva inquires, when he nods they head up to quietly decide how to handle the situation in her office.

Clayton approaches Hermione and states sternly, "Ms Granger come with me."

"Yes, sir." knowing this little out burst wasn't going to set well with her therapist or the staff. She couldn't figure out why all the professors suddenly hated her. She always knew the answers and did her work, most of the time even extra work.

Remus knocking on Harry's door.

"Harry?"

"Its open Remus." he calls running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I'm not going to ask how you are doing because I can see. I came to tell you I'm proud of you, your method of telling her off was a little extreme but I think for now you have gotten your point across to not just her but the entire school."

"I'm tired of the way I'm treated by her Remus. I've done nothing but try to be a good friend. Her outburst was the last thing I wanted to deal with this morning with all that crap in the Prophet."

"I know but you did good." Remus assures him gently as they settle down together on the sofa in quiet conversation.

Up in the Headmistress office Severus inquires, "Do you think that we should punish her further or was Harry's out burst enough for now?"

"Let's leave it with what Harry did for now, unfortunately her behavior isn't getting any better."

"Minerva, I'm sorry but I can not condone what she is doing; if she was like this today, what is she going to be like tomorrow morning?"

"Severus we are going to have to wait and see."

Just then the fire flared to life and Amelia stepped out.

"Good morning, Minerva I was wondering if I could speak with Harry for a few minutes we are going to question Ginny this morning and her family has requested to be there. But we can't get to them since they are at his place."

"Just one moment and I will get him."

"Ah Severus, how are you doing?"

"Madam Bones. I'm doing well! The Dark Mark Removal &Cleansing potion is coming along we just need to be able to test it. What we would like to do is test it on someone we know is guilty, someone already facing the death penalty, to make sure it won't kill them. We already know that it won't kill someone that wasn't willingly a Death Eater. We don't know what will happen to someone that was a willing person to be marked. If you find someone willing then Harry will turn over the potion but he doesn't want to be the cause of someone dying. He has enough of that on his head as it is."

"We have McNair in custody do you know if he is a death eater or not."

"He is death eater no matter what he says, he was always eager to do the Dark Lords bidding, but if you are in doubt question him under Veritaserum. I have some that I make stronger than what's used at the Ministry. The Dark Lord before I was left his service demanded I make some that his followers couldn't get around; it seems that some of them managed to work their minds around the potion! Probably because the Dark Lord used it on everyone so much or they researched ways around it."

"Do you have enough of it for me to question about 50 people?"

"Yes I do, and the dose for this version is only two drops instead of the normal three. Let me go down and get it."

As Severus leaves Harry comes in and inquires, "Madam Bones how may I help you?"

She goes on to tell him about Ginny.

" Can I go with you? I need to know why she did this or if she was tricked into it."

"As long as no one see's you I don't have a problem with it."

"I can get my cloak and stand under it. If that will help."

"That will be fine."

Running to his room to get his cloak he returns, "Ok Madam Bones I'm ready."

Getting the Weasley's and then the small group port-key to the location that are housing the underage kids.

"Madam Bones how may I help you?"

"I need to speak with Ginerva Molly Weasley."

"Good afternoon Ms. Weasley, I hope that today we can clear up a few things. Now as you know you where found with the dark mark on your arm as a follower of Lord Voldemort."

"Don't you say his name you traitor,"

Casting a silencing spell on her.

"Now as I was saying you were found bearing the mark of Lord Voldemort therefore we are here to find out if you took it willingly or if you were forced to take it. We will be questioning you with Veritaserum. All you will need to do is answer yes or no unless I tell you otherwise." She then removes the spilencing spell.

"Questioner Madam Amelia Bones Minister of Magic witnesses include the Wizengamot and Blood family.

Begin the dictation quill.

Today's date is November 14, 1996

"State your full name?"

"Ginerva Molly Weasley"

"Date of Birth?"

"August 11, 1981"

"Did you willing take the Dark Mark?"

"Yes."

"Are you being controlled by Lord Voldemort?"

"No"

"Are you loyal only to him?"

"Yes."

"When did you receive your mark?"

"This past summer."

"How long have you been loyal to him?

"Since my first year I was helping him all along."

"End of questioning

"Ms Weasley since you are underage, you will be held here until the time of the Lord Voldemort's rein of terror ends. During your incarceration you will be reeducated, your magic will be permanently bound. If we have more questions I will come back to ask them. Guard please escort her back to her cell."

Amelia gets up and goes into the adjoining room where the family sat stunned having witnessed the entire interrogation.

Amelia starts, 'I'm so sorry! I'm afraid that everyone dropped the ball with her. I am hoping that with further investigation we can find a deeper reason for her belief in that monster. I don't think she ever truly recovered from when he was possessing her to open the Chamber of Secrets back in her first year. If St. Mungo's was secure enough I would send her there but I am sure we can arrange for a Psychiatric representative to be permanently stationed at Little Alcatraz. Retrained and muggle education is what we've worked on for all the underage Death Eaters… unless they took the mark unwillingly.If you will excuse me I now have to go question the former headmaster." handing them all the return portkey and saying potter manor.

"Harry, I need to send you back to school now."

"I want to see the headmaster?'

"That I can't allow."

"Please Madam Bones. He has done so much to hurt me and my friends I want to be able to see him."

"Harry, please you must understand that if I go out of legal area with him then he will get away with everything he has done. Do you want that?"

"No, that is the last thing I want to have happen with him. Alright I will leave."

"Good, I will portkey with you to the ministry then you can floo from there to Hogwarts. Harry one last thing you are not aloud to tell anyone about what happened. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. Thank you for allowing me to be here this time."

"Good day, Harry."

Harry reappeared in the headmistress office.

"Welcome back Harry."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall."

"You are just in time for dinner."

"If you don't mind can I miss this one and eat in my rooms."

" I thought you would ask. You may."

Back with Amelia.

"Professor Dumbledore. Please sit down."

Dumbledore smugly inquires, "Ah, Amelia here to release me so that Voldemort won't take over."

"No, I am here to question you as to why you did some of the things you did. Please have some tea."

"Ah thank you very much, now what did you want to know."

"Why were you stealing funds from Harry Potter?"

"Do you really think that I would pay that Weasley kid out of my own Pocket? I think not." realizing what he just said.

"How did you manage to get to him with out his parents knowing."

"I meet up with him in Diagon Alley one day. I just had to talk to him so I pulled him into a small alley he was really eager too. It wasn't hard just offer him money and he is happy."

"When did he start to want Hermione Granger?"

"Ah that is when some things became harder to do he wanted her starting there third year. But I couldn't do anything about it then with Sirius Black on the loose."

"About Sirius Black, why didn't you let the Ministry know that he was innocent?"

"That would have messed up all my plans you see my dear, if the world would have known that he wasn't guilty then, Harry would have gone to him and I wouldn't have had the control over him that I had."

"About the Durlsey's did you know they weren't blood relatives of Harry Potter?"

"I knew that Lily Evan was adopted. Petunia was more then eager to take in Harry, she wanted to make sure that he never knew anything until the time was right and by then I would be looked on as his Savior and then take on the role of his surrogate Grandfather.

It was all perfect until this summer."

"What happened this summer to change things."

"Someone turned in Peter Pettigrew, which made Sirius Blacks will valid and anything he did I couldn't undo, but the rest of that you know."

"Now why were you give Hermione Granger that Potion and using the Spells."

"They were meant to heighten her feelings for Mr. Weasley, not make her hate Harry Potter, I was going to use her to get the information to Mr. Weasley to get to me. I didn't know that the 3 would over load her feelings I guess I forgot to check them. I'm not a potion's master and I don't know where they loyalties of the schools Potion Master are at."

"Thank you Professor you have answered everything that I needed to know. If I have more questions I will be back."

"Madam Bones I have to give you credit I would never have thought that you would use a calming drought with Veritaserum and I don't think it was the ministry stock. Since I can get around it."

"You are right it wasn't the Ministry stock. Good Day sir."

Amelia gets up and leaves.

AN I hope this ties up some loose ends.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: It all belongs to J. K. Rowling

Chapter 53 – Hermione's Folly

Monday morning came too early for the students especially one Harry Potter: today being his first day back in regular classes. It's really too bad that he couldn't continue with is private lessons but with Professor Dumbledore no longer in the school his potion's teacher Hogwarts Esteemed, Professor Snape now the Deputy Headmaster of the school as well as remaining Head of Slytherin and Potions Master, no longer had the time for the private classes. His friend and mentor, Remus Lupin, the DADA professor and now the Head of Gryffindor House was also unable to continue the regular private lessons forcing him to attend the regularly schedule A.D.A.D.A. class.

The only bright spot from this weekend was the fact that he was now rooming with two of the people that he considered good friends. He'd been asked to let Draco Black and Neville Longbottom move into his quarters for their protection and so he wouldn't be so isolated. He never wanted them in danger and appreciated their company. Yesterday wasn't a good day for him. That morning at breakfast he yelled at Hermione Granger; well she yelled at him first but he still managed to loose his temper which ended up with him publicly telling her off. Later that day he went to the interrogation of Ginny Weasley only to find out that she was a willing supporter of Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. That was shocking both to him and the rest of the Weasley's He was sure the rumors were going to be flying soon too since he didn't appear at dinner last night. Conjuring a shield he heads to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Morning Harry," Neville greets him.

"Morning Neville, where is Draco?"

"He is meeting with Professor Snape about something; are you ready for classes?"

Harry with a wry grin and a dry chuckle asks, "Can I lie and say yes?"

Neville happy to see him able to joke about the situation, "Sure why not, did you get all the assignments finished. Don't want anyone to think you are getting special treatment now do we?"

"Yeah I got everything finished last night; wasn't that hard really since I've already learned a lot of this stuff. Having the free time I use to have helped but that is now down the drain since I have the same class load as everyone else plus I still have the extra training not to mention

I also have the meeting with Clayton two nights a week and I have the healer nights too. I don't know how I'm going to handle it all." Sighing 'I will though; I always do."

"You know if you need help we will be here for you don't you?"

"Yeah I know Neville, looking at the clock I need to go I have Healing this morning and then I will see you in defense."

"Ok See you later."

The morning went well Harry meet up with Neville and Draco for lunch.

"So Harry, what do you have this after noon?" Draco asked.

"I have defense with Neville and my first class with Granger."

"Good luck is all I can say."

"I don't think it is going to be to bad we are handing in those Essays and then I don't know what else we will do. What do you have?"

"I have History of Magic. So a good long nap."

Harry chuckles.

The three eat there lunch,"

Ready to go Neville?"

"Yeah, I'm ready can't wait to get this essay over with. The two walked into the defense classroom the group of students that were there looking at Harry, wondering what was going on. Neville and Harry took two of the available sits in the front of the room.

"Good afternoon class, I gave this speech to the Gryffindor's Saturday night after their grand display of idiocy an now I am giving it to you as well so listen carefully as there will be no second and third chances. Most of you are failing this class, yes I said FAILING this class. None of you seem to want to work at learning the material. It doesn't just deposit itself into you skulls you know; it often requires that you actually open the text read the material and PRATICE it! It appears that you do well enough when you have someone available to walk you step by step through the process but can't seem to grasp it through class time and homework. Each of you has until the end of term, which is just before Christmas break, to bring your grades back up to at least an Acceptable or you will be placed back in the regular class. I will not tolerate, anyone attacking anyone in this class; wands will be handed into me before class unless we are doing a practical lesson and then you will keep it. You will find on the board the new rules for this class.

1. Anyone found attacking a student will be immediately removed from this class.

2. Anyone found taunting or making rude comments about a student (this does include house rivalries) will get detention and a warning, 3 warnings and you will be removed from the class.

3. There will be no house rivalries in this class room, at the first sign of such behavior refer to Rule 2

Now everyone please hand in your essay's and read Chapter 21.

A week before Christmas break and the end of term Harry was going over the essay on a potion of their choice and since Harry, and Professor Snape were still working a potion to remove the mark with out killing anyone. He choose that potion to work on which gave him the chance to not have to use what little free time he had now.

Hermione seeing his choice reading his work over his shoulder sees his choice and upbraids him on it, "Harry, there is no potion that removes the mark of evil. Snape isn't going to allow you to submit that."

Exasperated at Hermione, Harry replies somewhat sharply, "Hermione worry about your own paper and just leave me and mine alone."

Affronted and insulted that he'd speak to her so rudely when she was just trying to help save him from a bad grade she screeches, "How dare you I'm only concerned that you are going to fail."

"Like I said worry about yours not mine, I know what I'm doing, if I fail with this then I fail but at least I tried and there is nothing wrong with that."

Snape stalks into the room his robes billowing cape like behind him starts lecturing in his melodic deep voice, "Today will be brewing the Draught of Living Death – the ingredients are asphodel in an infusion of wormwood; bring to boil; 6 stirs clockwise followed by 18 stirs counter clockwise in the span of 10 minutes add finely chopped valerian roots, stir 5 times counter clockwise potion should be a deep green color then add the juice of sopophorous bean - stir clockwise 10 times/ 1 turn per minute followed by 21 turns counter clockwise potion should be a glistening silver. The potions effect is to cause someone to fall into a deep sleep that so closely resembles death that it takes a profession medi-witch or potions master to tell the difference. Now Begin."

Harry set about brewing the potion after collecting all the ingredients needed. While Harry is getting the things needed Hermione sabotages his potion by adding Doxy eggs to Harry's cauldron on her way back to her seat.

Snape seeing this calls out to Harry, "Mr. Potter don't added anything…"

Harry hearing his warning to late adds the Sopophorous bean juice to the cauldron which causes an immediate explosion that burns Harry's robes and knocks him unconscious. Draco seeing this grabs the burn healing paste from the first aide cabinet and starts to apply it to his face and arms. "Professor, we need to get him to the hospital wing. He is having hard time breathing."

"Leaning down Mr. Black, take him into my office and up to his room; I will get Madam Pomfrey to meet you there. I want everyone to go to the library and write up a 5 foot parchment on what ingredients work and don't work together."

Before anyone could leave he adds in a voice so cold that it would freeze snow, "**Ms. Granger you will stay right where you are and not move**. **If you attempt to move I will immobilize you. Do you understand me?**" Not trusting her to her word he wards the classroom door to prevent her leaving unobserved while he makes a couple floo calls.

After she acknowledges him and assures him the she isn't going to run off he walks into his office and makes to floo calls the first to Poppy and the second to Professor McGonagall.

VOFVOFVOFVOFVOFVOFVOF

Neville having a free period this hour was studying in the sitting area of their apartment when he spots Draco levitating Harry into the room and exclaims, "What in Merlin's name happened?"

"I will tell you just get Harry's bedroom door open."

Neville quickly opens the door then helps Draco lay Harry out on his bed.

There is a knock on the door followed quickly by it opening and Madame Pomfrey rushing in, "Out of the way Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Black I understand you witnessed the accident tell me exactly what happened."

"We were brewing the Drought of Living Death and the next thing I know Harry's cauldron exploded. His face and arms and the top of his chest were burned; I also noticed right away that he seems to be having a hard time breathing. I applied the burn healing paste right away and Professor Snape had me bring him up here. When we were laying him on the bed we noticed that he also has gash on the back of his neck and his arm."

"Very well smart thinking Mr. Black now would you please go and get some pepper up potion, a calming drought, and a dreamless sleep from the hospital wing."

"Yes, Ma'am," Draco said leaving immediately on his errand.

"Mr. Longbottom, would you please go get Professor Lupin and Mr. Potter's guardian ad litum and mentor he needs to be notified; and I don't care if he is in class tell him that I want him here."

"Yes Ma'am!" Neville replies as he rushes towards the Defense rooms.

Running as fast as he could to the third floor he flung the door open without warning causing it to bang loudly and startle the class and Remus who demands, "Mr. Longbottom what is the meaning of this?

"Harry in his room burned. Madam Pomfrey wants you now! Harry's room!" He said breathless in his hurry to get everything out.

Remus worried states, "Mr. Longbottom you are in charge of this class: they will read until the bell rings."

Rushing up to Harry's room, seeing Draco and Madam Pomfrey working over him he demands shortly in panic, "How is he?"

"Draco please tend to Professor Lupin, I can handle the rest of this on my own." Pomfrey calmly states.

"Draco what happened?"

Draco hands him a vial of calming draught and as he swallows it goes on to tell him what happened in potions class and what they'd done to help Harry since adding, "He is resting now and from what Madam Pomfrey said, we got the salve on him in time that there won't be any scarring from the burns. The only thing she is worried about is his breathing! Since we don't know what was put in the potion we were making we can't tell if that is the reason for his breathing or not."

"Madam Pomfrey how is he?" Remus asked

"He is in a magical induced healing coma induced by the fumes from whatever the potion became. Although this sleep is healing I want/no need to know what was added to that potion for it is affecting his breathing. I have put a monitoring spell on him to alert us of any changes in his condition. I would also like Mr. Black to stay with him to also monitor for visible changes. I will get Professor McGonagall to open the floo to his rooms so that I can come directly in.

"Madam Pomfrey is there anyway to move him to Potter Manor? I know the manor will be more restful for him. Even with the Weasley's there it's less stressful for him he doesn't have to worry about people stabbing him in the back and sabotaging his efforts. As you know the Weasley's are staying there, Molly would be more than willing to help nurse him and I know he would be more comfortable staying there than here."

"You would have to be willing to open the floo to me. Or have that deranged house elf come get me if something were to happen."

Remus shares a half smile with her, "How about both; but the only way into the manor will be the hospital wing floo and only you will have the password. Maybe if you know someone trust worthy we could bring in a private nurse. Since I know he won't want to impose totally on Molly. She tends to get a bit possessive of him. I don't want him left here over the holiday and I have to be at the Manor unless we get Draco to stay here too. I can't have him at the Manor alone with the Weasley's; Harry barely got them to agree to a truce."

"Professor Lupin, I think I know someone but they will need to be paid and it can't come out of the school funds even if it was a school accident."

"I will pay what ever it takes."

Sighing she says, "let me contact them."

Down in the dungeons Snape is questioning Hermione and is quickly running out of patience, "Ms. Granger what did you put in Mr. Potter potion?"

Hermione answers calmly looking totally innocent, "Nothing he must have made a mistake."

"I saw you place something in his cauldron now what was it? Tell me and it won't be so bad on you."

Trying to get him to go easy on her she tried her innocent wide eyed slightly scared look, "I didn't do anything."

"**MS. Granger, **I'm losing my patience with you, if he dies, I will make sure you pay for it. And not just a slap on the wrist, or a Dementors kiss, now tell me what you put in his cauldron."

"I didn't put anything in there; he has never made that potion before so he must have just messed it up himself."

"That Ms. Granger is where you are wrong; he has made this potion before at least 3 times before to be more specific and in my presence. He made it perfect the very first time and every time after. "

McGonagall walking in see the very hostile professor interrogating Hermione in a very intimidating pose, "Professor Snape what is the meaning of this?"

"Headmistress, it seems that Ms Granger has carried her petty jealously into assault, I saw her toss something in Mr. Potter's cauldron yet she won't tell me what. His cauldron exploded and he was burned and is having difficulties breathing and still she denies her culpability."

"Ms Granger, I suggest you tell us now."

Tearfully trying to garner sympathy from McGonagall Hermione whines, "He is lying I didn't do anything, why don't you believe me; and if he saw something why didn't he stop Harry from adding anything more."

"I tried to Ms. Granger but he had already added it. Now tell us what you put in it."

"I didn't do anything."

Reaching for a vial that contains a clear liquid he inquires menacing, "Care to say that under Veritaserum?"

"You can't give that to me without my parent's permission," Hermione states in superiority.

"You're right Ms Granger I can't give you veritaserum with out their permission but I can take my memories out and place them in a Pensive and show them to MLE; which will clearly show you putting something into Harry's caldron. So just make it easy on yourself and tell us what the ingredient was, or face the Aurors."

Hermione again declares, "I swear I didn't do anything wrong. I never would harm all these other people just to get to Harry."

McGonagall having heard enough declares, "Have it your way Ms Granger, I will be contacting your parents and Clayton to let him know what has happened this time. You have been warned over and over again to not do anything to Mr. Potter. I believe this justifies as attempted murder even in the Muggle world, but the MLE will be make the final decision on whether or not to press charges. I'm also going to ask Professor Snape to extract his memories of this class and hand over to the MLE when they arrive. If and when Mr. Potter wakes up it will be up to him to press additional charges against you but I assure you that until you are certified to not be a danger to yourself or others you will not return to this school."

She takes a deep breath before adding, "You leave me no choice but to suspend you from this school pending a psychological evaluation. This was worse than irresponsible Ms Granger I am very disappointed in you. You were a prefect and in line to be head girl but now you will be lucky if you are still a student here when all this is said and done... When I contact your parents it will not be in a letter I will be going to there home to see them. And I will take all the memories of your fights with Mr. Potter that I have witnessed myself and will share them with not only your parents but the court as well. You Ms. Granger are going to have to face the consequences of you actions. Go pack your belongings and meet me in my office in 30 minutes we will be leaving from there."

"You can't do this to me, all I have ever wanted was to be the best, and Professor Snape is showing favoritism to Harry by letting him get away with doing an essay on a potion that doesn't even exist."

"Ms Granger I know what potion Mr. Potter is working on; it is you who does not know what you are talking about. The potion in question does exist how else do you think he removed the Dark Mark from my arm. He has been doing research on it since the students were found with the mark: he is attempting to save those that didn't have any choice but to take it from a lifetime of incarceration. So next time, if there is a next time, please mind your own business."

His face stilled and took on a look that even the Death Eaters feared, hard and cold that promised lots of pain, "Now one more chance to tell us what you placed in his caldron."

"Doxy eggs." she said as she left to room to pack her trunk.

Snape goes quickly to his potions cupboard and pulls out a vial with a dark purple liquid in it while exclaiming to McGonagall, "I need to get the antidote up to him fast." With the necessary potion in hand he runs up the back stair to Harry's room while calling out, "Draco?"

Draco replies, "Yes Professor?"

"Is Madam Pomfrey still here?"

"Yes she is in the bedroom with Harry. Why is there something wrong?"

"Yes, I need to get this antidote in him."

He quickly enters the bedroom where Pomfrey inquires, "What is it Professor Snape."

"The potion was contaminated with Doxy eggs I have the antidote here; it should ease his breathing."

"Yes it will thank you for bringing it up, lets give it to him so that he can be moved."

"Moved to were?"

"Remus is going to take him home to Potter Manor so that he can rest without people gawking at him. I may not like the idea but he has a point Harry will be more comfortable there than here or in the hospital wing. Now don't fret we have a private nurse that is willing to be with him until he is better plus he has that deranged house elf that come get us in a flash if anything happens."

With a heavy sigh Snape concurs, "Lupin is right he will be more comfortable at his home. I will make up potion box for him to take with him that way the nurse won't have to leave to get anything or have to send out for anything but the most obscure potion. And if they need more the elf as you said can come get us. Thank you Poppy for everything."

"Professor, he should be fine now that we know he inhaled. I will be accompanying them to the manor to settle him in and show the nurse what to be aware of."

"I need to speak to Professor Lupin before they go. Good Day." as he leaves.

"Draco are you ready to leave for the holiday? Remus asked

"Yes, I'm ready to leave, are we going early?"

"I will be leaving with Harry in about 30 minutes and since you only have 2 days left of classes I was going to speak with the Professor McGonagall about you leaving with me. I don't really want to leave him alone."

"Remus, can we speak?"

Remus flustered and worried, "Yes, Severus, Draco make sure Harry has everything that he is going to need, when he wakes up."

"Yes, sir."

"Severus, you don't look to good," States after taking in Snape's appearance.

"Ms. Granger put Doxy eggs in his potion."

Beyond shocked Remus yells, "WHAT!?"

"Yes she claimed she got upset because he made up a potion and she wanted to teach him a lesson."

As Draco puts together a trunk for Harry and himself for the holiday Snape fills Remus in on what he learned from Hermione and Minerva's decision on how to handle the situation.

A/N: The next chapter we meet the nurse and then Hermione's parents are brought in. Plus Harry goes home to Potter manor with Mrs. Weasley.

I want everyone's honest opinion on this chapter did it not give you enough information or did it jump around to much?

Thank you everyone that reads this story.

Kay


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 - Choices and Consequences

Seeing her stern headmistress enter the office in Muggle clothing Hermione starts feeling nervous and a little fearful but hides it effortlessly behind a blank emotionless face.

A very stern and still angry McGonagall states, "Ms Granger, please take this floo powder and floo to the Leaky Caldron from there we will be going to your home."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione replies in a non-emotional voice."

Stumbling out of the fire place she moves to the side so that Professor McGonagall could come through.

"Ms Granger, we need to go."

"Yes, Professor," in that same non emotional voice she used at Hogwarts"

Hailing a cab outside, Professor McGonagall gives the cab driver the address to the Granger's home.

Placing a silencing charm on the back of seat of the cab McGonagall explains quickly, "Ms. Granger there will be a member of the MLE waiting at your home for us; I will explain the circumstances to your parent and then you will go with them and the Auror to the Ministry where they will decide what happens to you from here on out."

Hermione answers still showing no emotion, "Yes, Professor."

Pulling up in front of modest home Hermione and Professor McGonagall get out and pay the driver. McGonagall follows Hermione up the walk and reaches forward to knock on the door.

A middle aged woman with dark chestnut slight bushy hair answers the door; McGonagall states tiredly, "Mrs. Granger, I'm the new headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry; Minerva McGonagall. I wish we were meeting under different circumstances."

The woman smiles hesitantly as says, "Please come in Headmistress, I'm Diana, and this is my husband Brent." seeing Hermione standing behind McGonagall she quickly inquires, "Hermione what are you doing here, why aren't you in school?"

McGonagall starts before Hermione can respond, "Mrs. Granger."

"Please call me Diana," she says politely but with a hint of worry.

"Diana, do you recall the letter that I recently sent to you?" Seeing them nod their heads yes in response she continues, "Well there has been another incident. This incident resulted in a student being seriously injured. IT has left me no choice but to expel your daughter from school; she is also facing criminal charges."

Hermione's mother looks at her daughter's face then asks, "What did she do?"

"She sabotaged a fellow student's Potion which resulted in him being injured with burns on his face, arms and chest, as well as some rather severe breathing problems. He is currently in a magically induced coma so that his body can heal. She resisted us when we questioned her, even going so far as to say she'd done nothing, her about what she'd added to the potion which also prevented us getting the proper antidote to him in a timely fashion. She has been given a more than fair chance to change her behavior with this student. She has repeatedly disregarded our warnings even going so far as to yell, scream and slap him in front of the entire student body in the Great Hall. I'm afraid that with this incident everything now is out of our hands. I brought her here so that you could see her and possibly even accompany her when she is taken to the Ministry by the Aurors. I don't know what will happen with her; she could face time in jail or in the Hospital with orders for a psychological evaluation. What happens will be up to the courts to decide it is now out of my hands. I had to use my influence with the Ministry just to bring her here before they arrest her because with her being in the magical world and you being Muggles it wasn't necessary for us to notify you before the arrest. I just thought that it would be easier on the both of you if I did."

Diana Granger asks concerned, "Professor is jail the worst thing that will happen?"

"Yes Mrs. Granger that will likely be the worst thing, unless the young man dies from the injuries that were inflicted; also what the victim has to say will impose a great impact on what the out come is."

Brent finally probes, finding it unbelievable that his very bookish and rule abiding daughter would act in such and irresponsible manner, "Hermione care to tell us what happened?"

"I got mad at Harry for his essay. I told him that he was going to get in trouble for making up a potion and he told me to worry about my own essay, to leave him alone. HE needed a lesson so on my way back to my seat from the storage room I dropped some doxy eggs in his caldron which he didn't see, when he added the last ingredient it caused it to blow up."

"Why would you do something like that? We have raised you better." her father stated in disbelief.

"I don't know." she said tearfully.

"Brent she has been having problems with Mr. Potter all year, most of them we thought were petty things. Due to the fact that he has a madman trying to kill him with followers in the student body of the school faithful to following the madman's orders and cause him harm, he was given his own rooms this year. If that wasn't enough up until 2 months ago the Potion Master at the school was thought to have been in league with the same madman, so Mr. Potter was given permission not only from the School Board of Governor's but also from the Ministry of Magic to hire private tutors for the classes that he couldn't take within Hogwarts usual curriculum. This was to also include any extra training that was thought useful for someone in his situation. I mean he as a very smart and extremely powerful not to forget violent stalker who truthfully wants him dead in the worst way. Your daughter didn't like the idea that this was given to Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter to ease some of the stress between the two of them removed himself from all but one of the classes they shared which forced Mr. Potter to find teachers for all those classes. Teachers I might add that he had to pay out of his own pocket." She goes on to tell them in complete detail everything she knew about their situation including the therapy sessions with Clayton.

"Hermione care to tell me why you would want to do this? I thought you were over all that this summer?" Diana asks.

Frustrated that no one seems to understand her reasoning Hermione explains again, "Mom he has books that he won't let me read. He has also been learning things that I can't learn unless I am in his classes and he won't even offer to let me in his classes."

"Hermione Jane Granger, are you telling me you have been doing all of this because of some lessons and books." Diana demanded.

"Mom you don't understand these books he has are from the founder's of the school; he doesn't have the right to keep them from me. Nor does he have the right to have classes that I can't have."

"Hermione, I'm so very disappointed in you. Are these books his or do they belong to the school? Was hurting him worth all of this? You are looking at jail; you will never get anything in life now. I don't care if these books and lesson were written and given by Merlin himself you had no right to do what you have done. If I was your headmistress, I would have expelled you long before this. I wouldn't have given you all the chances that you were granted."

"They were his personal books from his library at home, but mom that isn't the point there is knowledge in them that I want to know."

There is a knock on the door Brent moves quickly to answer it.

"Mr. Granger I'm Auror Tonks; I'm here to get your daughter Hermione."

"Please come in. I can't say I'm glad to meet you but I do understand your position."

"I understand sir, I wish I wasn't here either I meet your daughter last year when we were at headquarters."

"Diana, this is Auror Tonks, she is here for Hermione."

Diana utters, "Auror Tonks, please come in we were just finishing up here." She turns her attention back to Hermione, "Hermione we will stand by you no matter what happens; but don't expect us to understand why you would do something like this to someone you claimed to be friends with. Friends don't treat each other the way you have treated Harry this year."

Turning her attention back to Tonks she asks, "Auror Tonks can you tell us when her hearing will be?"

"They have it set for tomorrow morning at 9am I can come and get you so that you can attend if you would like."

"That would be grateful thank you very much."

Tonks stands up and walks over to Hermione.

"Hermione Jane Granger you are here by under arrest for assault and Attempted murder of Harry James Potter. You will turn your wand over to me; you will be held at the ministry without bond until tomorrow morning when you will be tried for your crimes. You have the right to remain silent as anything you say can and will be used against you. A solicitor will be provided if you can't afford one. Do you understand these rights" Tonks snaps the magical cuffs on her wrist.

Hermione trying to get Tonks to see her view, "But Tonks he has books written by the Founders and wouldn't let me read them. He gets lessons that I don't and won't share. HE'S FRIENDS WITH DRACO MALFOY!!!"

"It doesn't matter the reasons Ms Granger; the books are his, he pays for his own lessons and can be friends with anyone he wants. For the record there is no one named Draco Malfoy in the Magical world. Professor McGonagall are you going to be there tomorrow?"

"Yes I will be; I also have Professor Snape's and Remus Lupin's memories of most of the arguments that these two have had."

"It would be better if they were there in person! It makes a better impression and allows for questions."

"Yes, we know that but I can't leave the school without the Deputy headmaster being present in my place. Remus is not at the school anymore he has removed Harry from the school until he can get better. And I don't think anyone will get him to leave Harry especially not while he is in the coma."

"I think the courts will understand that. Ms Granger lets go. Mr. and Mrs. Granger I will be here at 8:30 in the morning to take you to the hearing," Tonks states as they depart with a loud pop.

"Professor, what do you think is going to happen to her?" Diana asks miserable for her daughter's choices.

"I honestly don't know; I would hope she is placed in St Mungo's for psychological evaluation. Even if she's found culpable for her actions she might be able to be retrained in something other then a magical job. I fear they will most likely bind her magic no matter what the outcome. I'm sorry for dropping in like this but I really must head back to the school I will be there tomorrow morning. I am so sorry."

"Thank you Professor."

With that Minerva apparates back to Hogwarts shoulders slumped over what's happening to her young people.

The next morning Hermione is sitting in front of the same judge that tried Ron who states, "Ms Granger given the happenings of the summer I must say I am surprised to see you here; especially under these circumstances."

She responds in an emotionless tone, "I'm sorry to be here like this to your honor."

"Mr. Perryweather, do you have anything to say about this case?"

"Ms Granger admits to doing everything she has been accused of Your Honor; the only thing we ask is that you show some lenience because we know that for the first part of the school year, in fact until just a few weeks ago she was being controlled by two spells and a potion that she had no knowledge about or defense for."

Professor McGonagall wanting the court to hear everything.

"Your Honor if I may say something?"

"Professor this is highly unusual."

"Yes I know your Honor but there is something I must say."

"Alright I will allow you to speak."

"Thank you your honor, as it is true that up until a few weeks ago she was under the spells and Potion. What I must believe, is she didn't inform the Defense that she was given the antidote for the potion the a few days after we were informed about it. Which I will add was brewed by Mr. Potter, she was also offered the chance to learn a more advanced shield spell to protect herself against the spells. She turn down Mr. Potter offer because he wouldn't allow her in his classes."

"Very well I will take all of this into consideration. We will be adjourned until tomorrow morning, this way I can talk to therapist Clayton on my own. I would like his input on what he thinks would be good for her, I would also like to contact Professor's Snape and Lupin so that I can get first hand information from them. Their memories are good and will show what they saw but I would like to hear how they react to it. Professor McGonagall is there any way you can me a meeting with them?"

"If you are willing to come to Hogwarts Your Honor I can arrange it for you. Professor Snape would be here now but both of us are not able to leave the school. Professor Lupin is staying with Mr. Potter and doesn't want to be more then a floo away incase something should happen with him. There is only one Floo attached to his system at this time."

"Very, well I will come to them say 4 pm this afternoon?"

"That will be fine and you can stay for dinner."

"Thank you Professor."

"Court adjourned until 9am tomorrow morning."

A/N: Ok… Ok I know this is a short Chapter. I want to get it out of the way.

I wasn't to happy with the last one, but I won't change anything about it. It had everything I wanted in it. Harry won't come into play until the next chapter this one is strictly Hermione.

I'm going to set up a poll.

What do you think should Happen to Hermione?

Should she go to prison or should she be treated and then have her magic bound and retrained into the Muggle world your answers will determine the next chapter's so the more reviews the faster is comes out lol thank you one and all for the review's

I have a site for this story .I do send out alerts when is down

http/ groups . yahoo . com / group / Lost In Emerald Eyes/ (remove the spaces)

The link is also on my bio page.

Thank for everything

Kay


	55. Chapter 55

**It all belongs to J. K. Rowling, accept for the original characters I've tossed in.**

**Chapter 55**

Severus Snape sat in his office contemplating everything that had occurred. Minerva had decided to cancel classes until the new term since she'd be absent for the trial and Lupin gone to deal with Harry. He was glad of that since he wasn't sure he'd have been able to control his temper around the students. This was why he hated teaching. They never seem to grasp the extreme dangers of potion brewing, and deliberate attempts of sabotage should be punished harshly as the outcomes were so unpredictable. He might have expected something like this from one of his Slytherin's but not that goody two shoes Gryffindor Know-it-All, Granger. He would have liked to have gone to her hearing but either he or Minerva needed to stay on premises. They need more then just one Head of House and with his new responsibility as Deputy Headmaster he wasn't able to go. He hoped that they don't go light on her. In his opinion they had gone to soft on her far to long. He would have kicked her out of school long before what happened yesterday. Frustrated at thinking in circles on subjects he had no control over he pulls the stack of essays over and starts grading.

Someone knocks firmly on his door so he knows it's not a student, they are all approaching him in extreme caution.

"Severus," She replies in greeting

He demands impatiently, "Minerva what happened? Did the self serving know-it-all get locked up?"

"Not yet, the Judge wants to speak to you and Remus about everything that has happened so far he will be here at 4pm. I just hope that we can get Remus to leave Harry's side long enough to come."

Severus declares, "I will go there personally and bring him here if I have to, I won't let her get away with this. I don't think matters should have been handled like they were anyhow. She nearly killed him and all this over a bloody Potion essay."

Minerva adds in contempt, "Turns out that it was more than that; she used the essay as the catalyst but, she is more upset over the books and the lessons that he has been getting." You also know that we had to give her a second chance just like we have to most of your Slytherin's. How many would we have had to expel, suspend or call the MLE about if we'd not offered second chances? Remember the Quidditch match Harry's third year you would have lost 4 students then. I felt the same way about them then as you do about Ms Granger now. I will admit that what she did was uncalled for: she not only endangered Harry but your entire class and yourself. But there have been instances when those of your house have done the same and only received a slap on the hands and a few days detention."

Sighing, "I know but I can't help it Minerva. I was forced by Dumbledore to ignore most of the indiscretions from the members of my house. He claimed it was because they were persecuted by you and the other heads of house. That it would also help cement my position as a spy among the Death Eaters. While it did succeed in that endeavor, I hated having to let those children get away with their dangerous pranks and breaking of rules. I hated doing it and I never let one of their disruptions harm anyone - beyond boils; which Poppy can cure with her eyes closed. Granger needs a wake up call: she has had too many privileges in this school. First the time turner, and then an unlimited pass to the restricted section of the library. Yet she is still allowed to get away with some things. She should have been removed after she threw that tantrum after the attack on the Weasleys in the Great Hall and slapping him in front of the entire school. I would bet that if he hadn't gotten upset and left the room that it would be him up on charges of assaulting her. He is never given a break; after all HE had to face the full Wizengamot for use of underage magic when he did nothing more than save the life of his ungrateful cousin from Dementors. You had better go fire call Lupin and let him know he needs to be here."

"I will, and I know how you feel, I should have done something about it then also."

**VoFVoFVoF VoFVoFVoF VoFVoFVoF VoFVoFVoF VoFVoFVoF**

Things have taken a turn away from the usual peace and tranquility of Potter Manor Remus is at his wits end with Mrs. Weasley and Nurse Stephens as they scream at each other.

"Mrs. Weasley Please remove yourself, I was Hired to take care of him and that is what I will do, I know you care about him but he needs rest and you hovering over him isn't going to do that patients that are in a coma know what is going on around them and the way his heart rate is going up this is stressing him out." Jennifer Stephens Told her.

"Nurse Stephens I think I know what is best for Harry and me being here is."

"Molly, please leave or I will have Dobby block you from this part of the house. Right now I want him to get rest and you aren't helping, If you don't I will remove him from here and take him where no one will find him. I brought him home so he would feel safe. I'm tired of this argument. He has a nurse to take care of him. He doesn't need you too, I will allow you to help only when Jennifer has to go some where. No Please Leave his Room."

Molly storms out of the room in a Huff

"I'm sorry about that she cares about him but doesn't seem to remember that she isn't his mother or a nurse."

"That is alright Remus, I understand. I will leave you here alone with him if anything happens I have a monitoring spell on him plus you can have Dobby get me."

"Thank you Jennifer." Hearing her shut the door he starts beseeching Harry, "Harry, please wake up! I don't know what to do without you. If you don't then I'm also afraid what will happen to Hermione. Not that what ever happens she doesn't deserve but if. Without you Draco and Neville will be lost too. This was going to be the best Christmas you had. You have friends, family, and people that love you here with you, you have your freedom from Dumbledore, and for once you have your own house. So please wake up." There is a knock on the door, he glares at the disruption but calls, "Come in."

"Remus, how is he doing?" Minerva asks

"A little better his breathing has settled down but he still won't wake up."

"I hate to ask you this but I need you to come back to Hogwarts for a few hours today." 

"I'm sorry, I can't leave him."

"Remus, the Judge wants to."

"I don't care if Merlin himself wants to speak to me I'm not leaving Harry, let him come here and see what she did to him, if he is so determined to find out what she has done then let him see, Harry for himself. But I am not leaving him in this house alone. Molly has already tried to take over, I just hope that Jennifer keeps her temper in check."

"Jennifer Remus you don't mean Lily's friend?"

"Yes Poppy knew how to get a hold of her she is a nurse and is here taking care of Harry, you just missed her leaving the room."

"Oh, dear if Molly Weasley tackles her we will all wish that Voldemort would have taken over. I will have a talk with Molly about what her role in Harry's life is she is a concerned friend and not a mother or a nurse. Oh dear oh dear."

just then they hear Molly yelling down stairs.

"You have no right to tell me what I can and can not do with Harry you are not his mother nor a friend."

"Did you know the Potter's?"

I knew them from the order."

"I went to school with Lily, I knew them all, so until you can tell me you knew them better then me, then you can tell me how to TREAT MY PATIENT! She yelled back.

Remus runs into the room.

"ENOUGH!, I will not have this right now. Molly I know you have only the best in your heart for Harry, but right now that is Jennifer, so please let her do her job, if you can't then I will set you up in one of Harry's other houses and you will not see him again until I can determine if you are not going to upset him. I can't have him hearing this right now. He is going to have enough to worry about when he wakes up. I don't want him worrying about you too Molly. So please for Harry's sake stop this fighting. Jennifer I know you where our friend in school but fighting isn't going to solve anything. And if you can't get along with Molly I will find someone else to take care of him, that will be a promise. My Main and only concern is Harry, and if kicking everyone but Dobby out of this house is what I have to do then that is what I will do." with that he turns on his heels and goes back to his vigil at Harry's bedside.

"How dare he talk to me like that?!" Molly fumed

A very angry Minerva McGonagall descends on them and starts, "Molly be lucky it was him and not me; don't forget that Harry cut you out of his life because you tried to control it this summer. I can promise you that he will leave with Harry, right now that is his only concern." Seeing Molly open her mouth to speak Minerva continues, "Before you start in on he is only concerned because he looks like James tact that you used on Sirius last year know this Remus sees Harry, not Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, nor the poor orphan that needs to be taken care of, and he does not see a reincarnated James Potter like you seem to think. I will agree with Remus and say you will all have to leave if you keep this up. Remus removed him from Hogwarts so that he could rest without worry, without being disturbed, so he could heal. Because of you two he doesn't want to leave this house he is afraid of what you will do, I don't want anymore fighting in this house do you BOTH understand me?"

"Yes, I do Professor McGonagall, and I'm sorry, I just don't like being told how to do my job."

"I'm sure you don't and Remus doesn't need the added stress of keeping you two apart. Now get along or leave your choice." heading back upstairs.

Looking in on Remus she pleads, "Remus please come to Hogwarts for a little while if you don't I'm afraid that Ms Granger won't get the help that she needs or the punishment she deserves."

I will give him 20 minutes and that is all. He'll need to meet me in the Hospital wing so that if something happens I'm right there at the floo and can get back to Harry."

"Alright we need to go now he will be there in 5 minutes."

"Dobby?" Remus calls out loud.

"Yes Mr. Remus Sir."

"Can you bring Draco up here and then ward the door to only open to me or him if something happens I want Harry to lay here uninterrupted I need to go to Hogwarts for little while."

Draco enters the room cautiously, "Remus, you needed to see me?"

Remus replies with a heavy sigh, he never meant to frighten the boy, "Draco I have to go to the school to speak with the Judge that is overseeing Ms Granger's trail. Dobby is going to ward this door to only open to you or me. No one is to come in unless something happens to Harry. I don't care if Nurse Stephen or Mrs. Weasley say the house is on fire, Dobby is the only one you are to listen to until I return is that clear?"

"Yeah it's clear Remus," Draco replies confidently.

With that Remus left the room and goes downstairs where he addresses both women a bit contemptuously, ""Molly, Jennifer, I have to go to the school for a little while. I have left Draco in with Harry NO ONE and I mean no one will go into this room unless something happens to him. I will be back before he needs his next potion and for him to be checked out. I find out you were fighting again I will remove you." Looking at Jennifer he adds, "When I come back I will be setting some new rules over Harry's care." He finishes with a snap to his jaws and floos to Hogwarts Infirmary.

"Poppy, good afternoon." Remus said

Poppy concerned at seeing Remus so soon after his departure, "Remus, is everything alright with Mr. Potter?

Remus with a little fear in his voice, "He hasn't woken up yet Poppy; I don't know if I can deal with Jennifer and Molly fighting over who is going to take care of him constantly either. I'm tired and want this whole thing with Ms Granger handled so that I can get back to Harry."

"Summoning some tea, she encourages him, "Drink this Remus it will help while we wait. I'm sure the Judge will be here soon he knows that you will only talk to him here."

"I just hope that Minerva told him I only have 20 minutes to spare."

"Remus, I'm going to say this and I want you to listen to me or you will be staying in this Hospital wing tonight. You are going to rest and you will take whatever or however long it takes to talk to the Judge; if you rush him then you will have to deal with the consequences of that. What if that means that Ms Granger doesn't get what she deserves? Can you handle know that you might let Mr. Potter, down."

Seeing Remus getting ready to protest she adds, "I know you would never do anything like that on purpose. I think out of every person that you know, I know you best, you can't help but know someone when you treat them once a month for 7 years. You are very protective of the people you feel are part of your pack! I see this with Mr. Potter more and more. But if you don't take care of yourself where will that leave Mr. Potter? If you make yourself ill then what good are you going to be to him? I will ask you to do one thing when you get home. Conjure a bed in his room and sleep but please sleep. I don't want to worry about you too. Between you and Mr. Potter you are the boys I will never have; I have treated you both more than any other student I have ever had."

"Poppy, no promises but I will try to sleep tonight, but until he wakes up I don't think I can. What do you think should happen to Ms Granger?"

"I honestly don't know; I treated her after both the spell and the potion and there were no lingering effects. So I'm going to say with the medical information that I have that the spells and the potion she was given just compounded what was already in her mind. I believe that at first she was just being his friend but with Mr. Potter always getting the best grades in the class for Defense she was irked. She needs to have the highest marks. Then I think this summer with him having all that knowledge and most of it rare just confounded the problem and the spells didn't help. The one that was to bring feelings of love for Mr. Weasley back fired badly; it only compounded the feelings of jealously that she felt. Whoever placed the spells on her didn't research them enough, between the 3 of them she was only showing what she was really feeling. I may not be a therapist but I believe what she did yesterday was something she would do if she was pushed enough and I believe she was. I don't know everything that happened but she must have felt that something was going to upstage her or that she wasn't going to learn something else."

"Poppy, I know that is how she feels; I have been with Harry and Ms Granger when she has thrown a few of her fits. I don't care what potion she was under as Harry brewed the counter potion for it and then offered to teacher her the higher level shield. She refused to learn it because Harry wouldn't let her into his classes. Then thanks to the changes in the school he had to give them up and rejoin the regular student body. Just five weeks later she deliberately sabotaged his potion. She knew exactly what would happen when she placed the doxy eggs in the potion; she not only endangered his life but all the other students in the class room as well. I can't not feel sorry for her anymore and I hope that when Harry wakes up he won't hate me because I want her to suffer like he has been all year. I don't care what happens as long as she doesn't have anything to do with Harry again. I will do everything in my power to protect him."

As he finished his emotional tirade Minerva and two others enter the room.

"Remus, this is the Judge and Ms Granger's lawyer." Minerva says.

"Professor Lupin, Thank you for meeting us here, I'm sure you want to get this over with as soon as we can and I'm sorry that I'm late. I got tied up at the Ministry."

"Please can we get this over with, I left Harry at home and I need to get back but I also want to see Ms Granger punished for her misdeeds."

Sitting down they start to ask the questions.

"I think that is all we are going to need, I'm sorry about Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, Poppy, Minerva. I will talk to you both later," with that Remus floo's back to Potter Manor.

"Headmistress if we can talk to Professor Snape now."

"Follow me please."

In the dungeon's

"Professor Snape, are you ready for us?"

"Minerva come in I'm ready."

Sitting down. They start to talk.

"Professor, why didn't you stop what was happening if you where concerned?" Perryweather inquired.

"What was I to do, she wasn't in my house nor where they in any of my classes. Because of her he was forced to stay in his rooms most of the time and study."

"Why didn't you punish her the night that she found out about your friendship with Mr. Potter?"

"What was I suppose to do about it, she was there under orders from the Headmistress and again she wasn't in my house and she was in private quarters. I believe that Professor Lupin handled her punishment. If she had been in my house she would have been suspend from the school as it was all she got was some restrictions and loss of privileges and then Sunday morning she attacked Mr. Potter in the Great Hall she slapped him and made some horrible accusations; he got upset with her but he didn't do anything but yell at her for the way she was treating him."

"What would you like to see happen with her?" this coming from the Judge.

"Personally I would like to see her placed in prison but I know that she is ill, she has been getting treatment that doesn't seem to be working."

"Thank you Professor Snape, we must be going."

The next morning everyone is sitting in the court room when Severus, Draco, Neville, and Minerva all come in Hermione saw them and starts to panic.

"What are they doing her she whispers?"

"Ms Granger they are just as much victims as Mr. Potter they have put up with your outrages also."

"All rise. Court is now in session, the Case the People vs. Granger will now begin." The Auror Intones in a melodic deep basso voice.

"Please everyone sit down. This case has been rather hard for me to make a decision on. On one hand we have a young lady that is extremely jealous of her friend and has done everything in her power to make him suffer, and she finally found the way to, make it happen by Adding a Ingredient in to his potion that she knew would have a violent reaction. On the other hand she has been under the influence of others which I will not condone nor will I excuse her on those grounds as she has shown no remorse. She in fact still claims that everything is Mr. Potter's fault! Now Ms Granger I'm going to do 4 things to you today.

1. You will be placed in St. Mungo's for treatment you will not be placed in the general ward though; you will be placed in the ward for the criminally insane, where you will get treatment for your illness.

2. When the time comes that the Dr. / Therapist feel you are ready to be placed back into society your magic will not be bound but will be stripped from you. The reason for this is some times when magic is bound; there is the chance to do accidental magic.

3. You will have your Memory of Hogwarts and all things magical removed. We will replace them with memories of you going to a Muggle private school.

4. When and if you are ever released you will be retrained for a non-magical job as if you never knew of magic or the possibility that it was real."

Ms Granger please keep in mind that your treatment and all out come in it, will depend on your ability to work with them."

With his pronouncement Hermione jumps to her feet and shrieks tears running down her face unchecked, "You can't do that to me. I've done nothing to deserve being made a … a… a Muggle. I'm a witch. A powerful witch, you can't take my magic from me."

Her lawyer casts a silence spell on her as he whispers to her, "Ms Granger pull yourself together; Upsetting the Judge at this stage will not ease his decisions. Be silent and listen, there is a small possibility we can appeal later on. But not if you act out now!"

The Judge looks down his nose sadly as he continues, "I will tell you that what you have done is destructive and totally without remorse. If you had been willing to admit to what you did at first I may have been more than willing to place you in just the insane ward of the hospital but through this whole thing you have not once admitted to being wrong about what you have done. Ms Granger if Mr. Potter dies this case will be reopened and a murder charge added with additional penalties; do you understand?

Tears running freely down her face she waits for her lawyer to remove the silence spell then answer tearfully, "Yes, your honor, I would just like to say that I'm sorry for anything that I have done."

The Judge nods in understanding, "Ms Granger as much as I'm sure others appreciate you finally saying it; I'm afraid that is it a little too late. Ms Granger you are going to be held responsible for all medical expenses that Mr. Potter incurs from this incident. He would not be needing medical care at all were it not for your actions. Until such time as your Psychiatrist feels you can handle seeing people, you will be cut off from visitors. Your visitor will also be limited Ms Granger, your list will be no more than five people long. I suggest that you choose them carefully. Ms Granger I urge you to take this time to understand what you have done. I have been informed that you were offered the chance to defend yourself against the spells but turned them down. I'm afraid that with that happening it was the Catalyst that sent you even further over the edge and into this predicament. Do yourself a favor when someone offers to help you don't turn them down because they have something you don't. Court dismissed."

A/N: I Hope this Chapter makes everyone Happy.

I got a Review that stated that Hermione is mentally ill I will have to agree with you. Only thing is she has been this way from the beginning of the stories.

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing...

And thank you very much to Diana who has taken the time to place this on The yahoo Group. With out her this wouldn't read as well as it should.

Thank you again everyone.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

Harry lay just floating he knew something was wrong; the last thing he remembered was Severus yelling at him to not add something but it was too late. He remembered a sudden flash and pain, but now all he knew was the darkness that was all around him.

When he heard a familiar voice laughing in the background then that voice said, "I told you both that he looked like James but you didn't believe me did you?"

"You are right Padfoot he looks like me except he has my Lily's eyes." James Potter said.

"Siri, Dad?" Harry said in a whisper.

"Yes, it's us son."

"Am I dead?"

"No you're not dead you're just sleeping; but there was information that we needed to share with you… we got permission to do it through a dream."

"Why is that?" he asks looking at the two men that he never thought he'd ever see standing side by side..

"Because my son, you are very important to several people and if we tell you this now we need you asleep so that you can come to understand it." Lily said

"Mum?" Harry said as he started to cry.

"Hush now my Baby, it is going to be alright," Lily told him as she stoked his hair.

"What is going on? Why am I here if I'm not dead?"

"What is going on is Hermione added some doxy eggs to your potion trying to harm you: it worked! Your breathing was bad so Poppy placed you in healing coma so that your magic could heal you. I have so much to tell you and so much to ask you but we don't have much time. Godric and Salazar need to spend time with you as well."

Lily adds softly, "What I want to tell you is it is alright to love the person you have feelings for. They will love you in return no matter what happens; they will always be there for you. I don't see you failing in the foretold prophecy: I believe that if you weren't meant to survive you wouldn't have found the way to remove the dark mark from Severus. You are very bright you will find a way to destroy that evil monster, you won't even need to have someone betray him you will have the power to do it and you will know about it soon enough."

Taking a deep breath and getting very serious, "Harry, my son you are the true Heir of Hogwarts. I'm sure you knew that after you were finally able to read the letters that we left you. You have been betrayed by the people you felt were your friends but not everything is as it seems. The loss of friends is hard but in the end you found two very loyal and very powerful friends. They are your friends and allies please use their knowledge to help you! Be aware Baby, not everyone is as they seem some will only hurt you more and others only have your best interest at heart."

Looking sorrowful Lily states, "Now it is time for you to go on with Godric and Salazar, listen to them closely and listen good as you will not get this chance again! Remember you have the blood of all four founders in you which means that the potion that you used to remove the dark mark and cleanse the evil from Severus will not work on Voldemort. He used your blood to come back nullifying the possibility. Remember I love you and always will. If the founder's don't keep you to long we will try to spend more time with you." she told him giving him a hug.

"Harry I'm very proud of the man that you have become; lesser men would have been broken with everything that you have been through. You are one of the strongest men that world will ever know and I am so proud that you are my son. Remember that we love you and will always be in your heart." James said as he hugged him

"Harry, take care of Remus for us please, it's not his time. I wish we would have know about that power of healing back in school, it could have saved him so many years of sorrow and pain. Thank you for taking in Draco had I known what was happening to him I would have disowned them long ago, and removed him from their custody. You are not to lay blame on your shoulders for anything do you understand me! You have nothing to feel sorry for! I know its part of your nature to help people, Harry just help the one's you can. Not everyone wants help some like to wallow in their misery… Don't go to hard on Molly when you return, she is only doing what she thinks is best and that is being a mother. You are the best man for everything you do." Sirius tells him.

"My son, go and enjoy the time you have with the greatest wizards of the times."

"I love you all very much and I wish I could access with you, I know that if I do then Voldemort wins and I don't want that if he does then he will kill everyone that I care about."

"Harry it is time." he hears a deep voice in the distance.

Following the voice he sees two very powerful men: one in red robes, the other in green. Behind them he spots two women one in yellow robes and the other in blue.

"Hello, Young Harry, Nice to finally meet you. How are you enjoying your rooms at the school; I loved them." Godric says with a smile.

He continues before Harry could formulate an answer, "We don't have much time, your friends are starting to worry and one of them is going to make himself ill if you don't wake up soon. You will need them to defeat that new evil that walks the earth. I never placed much faith in prophecies, but as someone even older and more wiser then us foretold of the same thing we have to give them some credence. We have chosen to help you! Since that evil used your blood to come back we have had to come up with something that you  
can use to destroy him. You will find when you return to school that you can access some places that others cannot. In these areas you will find tools to help you."

Salazar interrupts him, "Harry, you must find these things before the Summer solstice, if you don't he will gain the power he needs to defeat you. I have been keeping an eye on him. I'm ashamed that my heir is doing this and all  
in the name of blood purity. It's ridiculous when he himself isn't one. My Heir is no better then the evil that appeared in the Muggle world 60 years ago. Now that Potion that you found that released the head of my House was created for that purpose and that one alone."

Seeing Harry eye's fall he continues, "Young Harry, I think that it is great that you want to help the ones that aren't following him on their own, the ones forced into taking his dirty mark, the only problem is you can't change the potion to protect the ones that are following him! Most of them will only return to him stronger then before. You can not pick and chose who you want to help nor can you save everyone. You had a friend that you thought was being controlled by outside forces. Seeing his shocked eyes, "Harry, what she was doing was all her own. The outside influence on emphasized her own feelings, it didn't create new ones. Her actions may have come sooner than they would have without the push, but it would have come on its own anyhow. There is nothing anyone could have done  
to stop it." Salazar finished.

The lady in yellow states emphatically, "My Dear Harry now listen, when you go back you need to talk to your Herbology teacher about how you can obtain a flower that is called  
**Golau-leuad Alaw** if you can't remember it don't worry the name can be found in the new room you will find when you return."

"If she doesn't know it by the Welsh name it is called a Moon lily! You will need it and you will find out why tonight though we just want to give the information that you are going to need to get to the rooms." Helga told him

Next voice he heard was Rowena Ravenclaw, My Child, What I tell you will only make sense once you see it. You must understand that only a true Heir of ours can enter the room. That's a true Heir of the four of us. You must remember this phrase as it is key to opening the doors; **_I mewn 'r enwa chan Myrddin , Addef 'n 'n ddiau aer_** . Harry remember the key phrase is important but without the main key ingredient it will have no effect and that key ingredient is the blood of our Heir. That's you Harry. You are the Heir of the five of us: Godric, Salazar, Helga and me, plus Merlin. The home you live in once belonged to Godric, we don't know if you have found all the rooms in it or not but you will find a way to and from the castle in it. I will warn you now do not leave the school without someone knowing you are gone. It is not wise to leave on your own as it is still to dangerous. Now remember what we have told you. It is time for you to wake up your friends need you."

Feeling a little lost and lonely Harry asks, "Will I see you again?"

"Not for a very long time! Harry you will have a wonderful life!" Godric tells him.

"Harry, read the books that we have left you; they are full of  
knowledge that hasn't been seen in over a 1000 years. This information is where you will find what you need to destroy the evil that is destroying our world and way of life. You will want to go to the school right away when you awake but we ask that you remain at home through the holiday. You will need your strength and the winter solstice is almost upon us. Take this time to read some more of the books in the study. You will return to school in plenty of time to find what you need; and no foolish Gryffindor acts." Godric finishes.

A/N: I want to say that, Though I do not Believe in ghost pre-say, I do believe in spirits that help and guide us, to me ghosts and Spirits are 2 totally different persona's. This may sound strange but I believe that Spirits are here to guide us whether we are awake or sleeping, I had the experience of being guided by a spirit when I was 13 years old. I know this is a really short Chapter and for that I'm sorry but I don't want anything from this on to really carry over until after he wakes up.  
Thanks for Reading. Kay


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Harry, awoke slowly feeling a hand in his,

"Water," he whispers

Startled "Harry, you're awake?" Remus gasped

"Water, please." he asks again.

Holding a glass to his lips. How are you feeling?

Taking a drink of the water, "What happened to Hermione?"

Stalling as long as he can. "Let me get Jennifer she needs to check  
you over." going to the hall way. And Calling for Jennifer.

"Remus settle down , now what is it?"

"He's awake,"

"Hello, Harry, and how do you feel?" Jennifer asks.

"Sore, who are you?"

"My name is Jennifer Stephens and I was hired by Remus to take care  
of you. Remus thought it would be best if you were here instead of  
at school" running her wand over him. Everything looks good there  
will be some lingering effects causing difficulty breathing for a  
while but that should go away. Would you like to try to eat some  
broth?"

"No thank you, now can you please leave I need to speak to Remus alone."

"Alright you need anything let me know."

"If I need anything I will ask Remus, Dobby, or Draco. But thank you."

"Harry! That was very rude." Remus reprimands him.

"Sorry, Ms Stephens." Harry Said.

"It's alright Harry, now rest and I will check on you later."

"Harry, Why do I feel that you didn't mean that apology."

"Because I really didn't, I don't know her nor do I feel I can trust her."

"Your Mother did her and Jennifer were friends."

"So were you and Peter and look what happened."

"That is uncalled for Harry."

"What Happened to Hermione?"

"Harry when you are feeling better I will tell you but not now."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HERMIONE! I need to know, please don't be like  
everyone else and think I need to be cuddled."

Sighing in defeat, "what do you remember."

"We where in potions class and she had gotten a look at my essay and  
told me there was no such potion and that I was going to get in  
trouble, I told her to worry about her own work and not mine. Then we  
started to brew the potion and the next thing I remember is Hermione  
walking by and Severus calling my name."

"She has been tried and found guilty so you no longer need to worry  
about her." he goes on to tell him what happened." Now I want you to  
rest."

"Remus let me tell you about something that happened while I was  
asleep." he goes on to tell him about his mother father and Sirius,  
they told me not everyone is as they seem. I think that they meant  
Hermione. I need to speak with her. There are some things that only Hermione

and I know about. So I want to speak with her; I can find out if it is really her or not.

If it is her then I want to help her get the treatment she needs if not the person  
whomever it is can rot for all I care. But I need to know. Does that  
make sense?"

"They gave her a very harsh punishment even Ron wasn't treated like this; if I find out that she was treated like this just because it was me this happened to then, I will be very upset she should get treated any worse then anyone else.  
Even some of the death eater only got life in Azakban not what they  
gave Hermione." sighing "Remus I know everyone is concerned about the  
Boy who lived mainly with voldemort coming back, but if that isn't  
Hermione then I need to find her and help her."

"Harry, if it wasn't her, Polyjuice only last for an hour and she has  
been in custody for 3 days it would have warn off by now."

"What if it is wasn't Polyjuice what if the person impersonating her  
is like Tonks a Metamorphmagus? Then the wouldn't need a potion."

"Yeah but they won't sound like her."

"She has been different all year, and she only talks to me in that  
stern voice, Remus I don't know what to think, I just need to see her.  
Like I said if it is her she will get help, if not then the person  
can rot. Please contact the Judge I want to see her as soon as I  
can."

"Alright, Harry calm down and I will floo the judge see what can be  
done." With that Remus left the room.

In the library Remus shut and warded the door, Whispering the spell to  
open the floo to all calls. He Calls the Judge.

"Your Honor, sorry to disturb you, Harry has woken and is adamant in  
seeing Ms Granger. Do you think there will be anyway for him to see  
her?"

"I will have her at the Ministry at 9am tomorrow morning. Is there  
anything else?"

"Yeah he is upset about the Punishment that she was given, you went  
easy on Mr. Weasley and harder on Ms. Granger then anyone did on the  
death eater's from the last down fall. It has taken me a while to  
settle him down."

"I will review everything and talk with Mr. Potter but I don't think  
I was tough enough on her."

"That is all we can ask and I will have Harry there in the morning.  
Thank you and once again I'm sorry to disturb you."

"No problem Mr. Lupin see you tomorrow morning."

"Alright Harry, you can see her tomorrow morning at 9 now get some  
rest. I will stay in here with you."

"Remus, thank you." he said as he yawned.

Watching him sleep he was going over everything that Harry had told  
him about seeing James, Lily, Sirius, and meeting the Founders including what he had to do. He also felt Harry left something out.

"Harry, what is going on I don't know what is happening." he whispered  
to himself.

Falling asleep himself he awoke the next morning to find Harry up and  
eating some eggs and toast. Seeing the coffee waiting for him he took  
a cup.

"What time is it?"

"Just a little after 8 you have enough time to shower and then we will  
need to leave."

Remus concerned asks, "Harry are you sure you want to do this?"

"Remus, I not sure but I need to! What if that person really isn't  
Hermione, can you live with yourself knowing that she might be dead?"

Remus in agreement, "You have a point, alright let's go."

"Good Morning your honor." Harry said

"Good Morning Mr. Potter, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Your Honor, no disrespect but this is something I need to do. I would  
also ask that you allow me to speak to you after this is over,  
depending on the out come of this conversation I may make a request."

The Judge states, "Of course, Mr. Lupin told me you thought the punishment was too harsh."

"Yes, I do feel that, but again my opinion my change when this meeting is over."

"May I ask what is so important about this meeting, why would you want  
to see her?"

"Personal reason's is all I can give you for now, also I would like to  
see her alone if possible."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Please she will be in magical cuff's right? I will leave my wand with Remus."

"Very well, I don't like it."

"You don't have to this is something I need, to move on from this part  
of my life."

"Auror Tonks, please take Mr. Potter to the room with Ms. Granger."

"Hello Harry."

"Hi Tonks how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good sorry about everything that has been happening."

"Not your fault but thanks."

"Here we are Harry, I would like to talk to you some more later if we can?"

"I would like that Tonks thanks."

Opening the door he sees a very unnerved Hermione Granger sitting at a  
long table cuffs on her wrist.

"Hello Hermione."

Looking up she gasps, "Harry, you're ok?"

He unemotionally answers, "No thanks to you. I want to talk to you about a few things."

"If it is about what I have done, I'm so sorry that it got so out of control."

"I'm sure you are. Hermione I've got a few questions I'd like you to answer in as detailed a manner as possible. First - In second year what did we do in the girls bathroom on the second floor? Second - tell me about that time that we snuck into the Slytherin Common rooms because we thought that Draco was the Heir of Slytherin and attacking all the Muggleborn?

And last - tell me how me, you and Ron broke out of the Hospital wing to save Sirius from the Dementors."

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger but need something for the next Chapter.


	58. Chapter 58

everything is and always will be J.K Rowlings

I need to let everyone know that I haven't fallen off the face of the

Earth only off the world of the internet for a few days.

to start I have good news and bad news. Lets do the good news first.

I'm back on line, and should be for a while and working on the rest of

the story.

bad news is I lost everything I had let me explain. My Hard Drive

Crashed Big time I lost everything. only good part about that is my

laptop is still under warranty which means dell had to replace it and I

got a new one this morning, but we should all be grateful to Diana Who

I had just sent off chapter 58 to, so she had what i had got written.

Please understand that,I have a lot to re-add

to my computer and I will get everything up and Running as soon as I can

Thank you all every Much.

Love you all

Kay

most of this chapter was written by Diana, please check out her story

it is great.

Return of the Black Rose

DianaTheHUNTRESSS

Chapter 58

We left off:

He emotionlessly answers, "No thanks to you. I want to talk to you

about a few things."

"If it is about what I have done, I'm so sorry that it got so out of control."

"I'm sure you are. Hermione I've got a few questions I'd like you to

answer in as detailed a manner as possible. First - In second year

what did we do in the girl's bathroom on the second floor? Second -

tell me about that time that we snuck into the Slytherin common room

why were we there and who were we looking for? And last - tell me how

me, you and Ron broke out of the Hospital wing to save Sirius from the

Dementors."

"Now why would you want to go into a girl's bathroom, Harry? I know

for a fact that me a Muggle-born would never step foot into the

Slytherin common room, nor would I ever help a Killer like Sirius

Black to escape justice. You are just trying to trick me."

"You're right; I am tricking you and it worked just fine. Now who are

you and where is the real Hermione?"

"Harry, what are you talking about? I'm Hermione."

Looking unhappy and stern Harry replies, "No you are not! You haven't

gotten her personality down completely. Yes Hermione does follow the

rules until the rules prevent her from finding out the truth. First

mistake we brewed Polyjuice Potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom during

second year. Second mistake we did it so that we could find out who

the Heir of Slytherin was; we sort of thought it might have been Draco

hence the reason for going into the Slytherin Common room. Only YOU

didn't go with Ron and Me; see you thought you had a hair from

Millicent Bulstrode but turned out it was her cats instead. Polyjuice

isn't used for animal transformations so Ron and I went as Crabbe and

Goyle and you stayed in the stall till we came back. Then you went to

the infirmary for the few days it took for Madame Pomfrey to change

you back. Here comes your third and biggest mistake, Hermione the real

one used the time turner assigned her during third to go back with me

and not only save Sirius Black but Buckbeak the Hippogriff as well.

Ron had nothing to do with it since he was laid up in the infirmary

suffering from a dog bite and broken leg."

Taking a deep breath Harry demands harshly, "This is your last chance

to tell me who you are and what you've done with Hermione? I am going

to involve the Aurors and Madame Bones and it will only get worse the

longer you take to start explaining yourself."

"I don't know what you are talking about but I would never do what you

say I've done. I'm a prefect and do not break rules. Guess you don't

know me as well as people say you do." she said arrogantly with a

smirk on her face.

"Oh I know Hermione better than almost anyone; I think the best thing

I have ever seen her do was punch Draco in the nose! And you aren't…"

Hermione leapt up from her chair screeching, "How dare that mudblood

hit my boy! "

Harry finished his thought with a knowing smirk, "her. Well, well…How

are you doing Narcissa? We wondered what happened to you after your

sister was arrested and kissed."

Before she could reply he demands, "How did you do it? Where is

Hermione? Who is guarding her and what condition is she being kept

in?"

Spitting maliciously she answers cruelly, "My lovely mudblood cousin

isn't the only one that can change her looks. It's a Black trait after

all. You know everything find the mudblood know it all bitch

yourself."

"Tell me where you are holding Hermione and maybe I will get the

judge to go easy on you! Instead of the kiss you deserve maybe reduced

to just life in prison."

"Your little friend won't matter anymore to you. She was so upset

the day that I caught her, all she could do was cry about how unfair

everything is and how stupid she was about upsetting your friendship,

do you know that she was willingly going to give all this fighting up

to forget everything that has happened."

"How did you get her is what I want to know. You might as well tell

me because you will not get out of here other wise."

"I had help, it seems that Clayton, is willing to do just about

anything for the dark lord he is unmarked but loyal." she says

laughing, how do you think so many people get away with claiming to be

insane when they really worked for the dark lord. He was the one that

was normally brought in to talk. You have given him so much

information that my lord will know how to deal with you." Your

precious, little friends and your Potion Master will be the first to

die when my Lord finally destroys you all."

"Please tell me where Hermione is and I won't hurt you."

"You will have to ask Clayton, I don't know where she is, all he gives

me is information to help me in the impersonation."

VoFVoFVoFVoFVoF-VoFVoFVoFVoFVoF

Coldly he answers, "Have it your way!" Harry wandlessly sends a

stunner that catches her in the chest.

As she falls from her chair stunned Harry yells, "Tonks get in here

and arrest your Aunt Narcissa; bring help too because these magic

suppression cuffs aren't working to good. She's using her

metamorphmagus ability to keep Hermione's form. Don't let Dr. Clayton

any where near her; he's an unmarked Death Eater. If he does come be

slick and capture him, he's the one handling Hermione."

Tonks enters swiftly exchanging the cuffs she was wearing with a set

that are atleast two inches wide and matte black instead of silver,

"These completely block all magic."

As the cuffs lock securely about her wrists her features quickly

change those of Narcissa Malfoy; starting to show her age and a little

worse for wear.

Tonks adds, "Harry we recorded your meeting just like the Judge told

you we would, so everything she said will be used as evidence: against

her and Dr. Clayton. This also means that anyone he's gotten off will

likely be brought back in for questioning."

Harry was heading for the door when Madame Bones steps in front of

him, "Mr. Potter, once again we must thank you for service above and

beyond the call of duty. I think we should just hand you an Auror's

license and be done with it."

Exasperated at being taken in by the deception, not just for her and

the Auror division but for the Wizengamot and the Judge as well, she

inquires, "Now how can we assist you in finding Ms Granger?"

"Mrs. Malfoy said that Clayton has her somewhere and that he seems to

really only answer to Voldemort. We need a team of Auror's to go to

his place of residence, another team to St. Mungo's. At St. Mungo's

they need to question everyone that he works with and check his files

to see if he's meeting any other patients somewhere besides the

hospital."

Worried he adds, "Let's hope he hasn't figured out that she's been

discovered and is still following his regular routine. If he knows she

been found he's likely to go back to Voldemort and we'll never find

out where he's keeping 'Mione."

Madame Bones tells Harry, "Thank you Harry. I know you want to go out

and search for her yourself. She's your friend after all, but you

can't do it."

As he opens his mouth to argue she adds, "Let me do my job. You aren't

even a day out of your sick bed and you've solved another crime. Let

me find Clayton and when I do; I promise that I will have you there

for the questioning. We won't let him get away with anything."

At that moment Harry realizes everything that Mrs. Malfoy said and

adds, "Clayton told Voldemort about Severus. He isn't safe, you need

to send some Aurors to him as well. Tell him to go up to my rooms and

not to leave them for any reason. His aren't safe because of the open

floo and the connection to the Slytherin common room. Tell him to

reset the password on the rooms as well. He knows how. I would have

him come to the manor but I know he won't leave Hogwarts. Let him know

that I will be there as soon a Remus will allow, I think he's planning

on just after Christmas but that may change considering the situation.

You will also need to change the port-keys and passcodes for the

Fidelus protected prisons if Clayton has had any access to them."

Remus from beside Amelia tells Harry, "Come on Harry let's go home so

we can figure out how to handle this."

After reaffirming Madame Bone's pledge Harry gives his formal

statement on what occurred in the room, leaves a pensive memory as him

and Remus are leaving Harry collapses, Remus catches him.


	59. Chapter 59

I don't own any of this it is all in the mind of JK Rowling

This is unedited and unBeta'ed so please for give me for any errors

as soon as I get this back from Diana I will repost it. I wanted to give you something since it has been a month.

for you that be long to the yahoo group there is a new File uploaded.

I am sorry that this has taken so long to get out.

I haven't felt like doing anything let alone Write.

I have many excuses and all are justifiably but I won't go into them.

I hope to get a few more Chapters done and soon.

Thank you one and all for reading and for the patients you have shown while I took the three weeks off to get my life back in order.

Kay - -

Chapter 59

Remus sat holding Harry's hand. Feeling Harry stir.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" he asked

"Tired," looking into the worried eye's of Remus. "Before you say it I know, I got out of bed too soon but I had to know, now I have to find Hermione."

"Harry, I understand, the ministry is looking for her they are watching Clayton, they will find her. Seeing the doubt in Harry's eye's" this is no way your fault. We thought that we could trust Clayton he has been used for years no one thought he was in league with that mad man. Please rest today, then we will go for a small walk around the grounds, you still have two days until Christmas so if you need to place any owl orders you might want to take the time to do that today. I would like it if you say in bed I don't want to lose you because you want to push your self too hard. Besides I don't think you want to deal with Molly she isn't happy that she wasn't the one to treat you and I'm afraid of what will happen."

"I will, and I'm sorry for insisting on facing her today. I didn't feel that I had any other choice, what would have happened had they Switched Hermione for Narcissa I would have lost Hermione forever I can't do that I fear she may already be insane but at least we have a chance to get her back now."

"Harry, I understand, Amelia and Tonks are going to do everything in their power's to find her. I don't want to loose you. You are the most important person to me.

Now you rest and I will talk to you later."

"Thanks Remus for everything. Can you do one thing for me?"

"What is that Harry?"

"Go to Hogwarts and bring Severus back here I want him safe and with us here, I don't care if you have to hex him into the next millennium just please bring him here there are to many loyal death eaters' children at the school. Floo from here to the school and then to my rooms and then bring him back, please I can't lose him too."

"I will do what I can to bring him back Harry."

Flooing to the Headmistresses' office and then to their quarter he corrected him self Harry's quarters.

"Severus, where are you?" Remus called out.

Not finding him in the room, he went in search in his private office taking the private hall way.

"Severus, you were told to stay in Harry's rooms why are you here?"

"I had some paper's to correct I'm not about to let some imbecile tell me how to live nor will I hide."

Sighing in frustration "Harry asked me to come get you and I quote ' if you have to hex him into the next millennium bring him back' he doesn't want to loose you to he has lost too much so, please come, he doesn't feel that Hogwarts is safe for you any longer. I have no Idea what the person that told you to stay in Harry's rooms happened but you need to leave here now Minerva will find you an assistant to cover your classes until it is safe for you to return, but please come with me I'm not below begging you, Harry won't rest until you are safe at the Manor with the Weasley's "

Sneering "Fine, I can not believe I'm letting a sixteen year old dictate my life. Let me gather some things from my rooms "

"Severus, I understand but he cares."

Meanwhile back at Potter Manor. Harry is going threw some owl order catalogs trying to finish up some shopping is hoping to make this a nice Christmas for everyone. Finding what he wants for Severus and then the other Weasley's, only problem Harry was having is finding something for Remus. He see's what he wants for Remus. Calling Dobby to his room

"Dobby."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby do for you?"

"I need you to go to these stores and pick up everything on the lists and bring them back so that I can get them wrapped is this too much work for you?"

"No Harry Potter sir, Dobby can handle this."

"Oh, Also Dobby I need a room for Professor Snape,

"Does Harry Potter Sir want one away from everyone else or does Harry Potter want him to near you?"

"I would like him near the Potions Lab if you can?"

"I have just the rooms there is one that has a private potion lab and study plus his own entrance."

"Can you show me?"

Taking Harry to show him the rooms.

"This is perfect Dobby, I think he going to like it here, make sure he is stocked at all times."

"Yes Harry Potter sir, Dobby will do that. Anything else Harry Potter needs before I go to the shops?"

"That is all Dobby, just make sure they follow the details on all of them to the letter, Also tell them I will pay extra for rush job as long as they are what I want. I will have Bill check them to make sure."

"Yes Harry Potter."

Coming out of the basement Harry runs into Molly.

"Harry, just what are you doing out of bed?" Molly demands

"I was checking into rooms for Professor Snape to use while he stay's here." Harry told her.

"Why are you letting a death eater in your home its bad enough you have a Malfoy here why add more problems."

"Mrs. Weasley if Professor Snape was a death eater he wouldn't have been aloud to stay at Hogwarts he doesn't have the mark and with the information we learned today he isn't safe, please remember this is my home and I can invite anyone I please to stay with me. You and your family are here to be safe as will Professor Snape please respect my choice. One more thing Draco is no longer a Malfoy he is Draco Black now. Now if you will excuse me I need to go lay down so that I'm not to tired to go for a walk tomorrow with Remus."

"Harry, can we sit in your study or library and talk I feel like I have been over stepping my bounds again and there is a lot we need to talk about and things you need to understand and that I need to understand, I'm sorry if you feel like you can't trust me."

"Mrs. Weasley lets go to the study and we can get some tea on the way plus if you don't mind I can get something to eat I'm rather hungry and since I sent Dobby out on an errand I will have to fend for my self for a little while and there is a few things I would like to talk to you about."

"Harry, you go in the study and I will fix you something to eat how does that sound that way no one can get after you for being up to long. You will make me Happy and everyone else and you will feel better."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

Placing the tray of sandwiches and some pumpkin juice on the table.

"This is great thank you Mrs. Weasley. What did you want to say to me."

"Harry, what I want to say to you, you might find offensive and I mean no disrespect to you or your friends, you didn't live threw the first war, I know you lost a lot because of it, I lost my brother's to death eater attacks, so I have a hard time trying to get past the fact that Severus may have been a spy and I blame him a little for their death's I feel some times that he should have been able to warn us about the attack. I know that he doesn't know everything, we never knew that Peter was the one taking the information back to he who must not be named. I never knew until last year that Severus was a spy but in my mind he could have told us. I blame everyone but the person that is to blame. That is wrong of my but that is how I look at things. With Draco I see his father and the fact that my family has nothing don't get me wrong I love my family and I will always love them but people like Draco's father that steals and is into dark arts and killing for the fun of it. I always said the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. But then I see how much he cares for you. Then I remember what happened with my two youngest one is in jail for attacking Hermione and going along with Albus and spying on you all for money. Ginny we don't even know where she is I don't know if she willing took the mark or if she is being brained washed into thinking she took it willing, I can't see that she would do it willingly but with everything that is going on it won't surprise me. But what amazes me the most if after everything my family has put you threw and everything I have said to you, you still are willing to protect us, why Harry? I don't understand that, most people would be more then willing to just tell us to bugger off and let us fend for our selves but not you, you have dream that we are going to get attack and you bring us here and let us live not just me and Arthur but, Bill, Charlie, Fred, And George and Percy if he needs it. I have short temper and I am rather protective of the ones I think of as my children, my problem is I need to remember that you aren't my child nor do you need someone mothering you now, I had always wished that you would become a member of my family. I don't know what my biggest problem is. I don't know if it knowing that soon none of my children will need me or if I won't have anyone to take care of. I thought that I would love the time when all my children were out of the house and I could take time for me I planned on going back to work did you know that before Bill was born I was medi-witch, not many do know that. I haven't practiced in along time. And that is the main reason I had a problem with the nurse taking care of you I could have done it myself." Listening to herself ramble on." Oh, sorry dear I'm starting to ramble. I wanted to let you know that I will try to treat you and your friends with respect just give me a chance to come to terms with the fact that no one needs me anymore. And I will behave better."

"Mrs. Weasley everyone will need you soon you will have grandchildren to spoil and then you will be taking care of a whole new Weasley family. Thank you for being honest with me and I will always care about your family you help me to get to school, then the twins helped me load my trunk onto the train all not knowing that I was Harry Potter only because I needed help. Then they rescued me in my second year and you took me in no questions asked you treated me like a member of your family and I will always be grateful for that, the food you send me in the summer gets me threw sometimes and your sweater was the first christmas present I had ever gotten thank you for that. You didn't know me from the next kid yet you should me more love in the last 6 years then in the 10 I lived with the Dursely. I just wished things were different for everyone. I wish Peter hadn't betrayed everyone I wish I would have been left with Sirius or even Remus. But that didn't happen. I wish Dumbledore wouldn't have gotten a hold of Ron nor I wish Malfoy hadn't put Riddle's diary in Ginny basket. But we can't change things we can only move on to understand and grow from everything that has happened. Mrs Weasley I'm getting tired, I think I will lay down in here, thank you for being so open with me about everything and I'm glad that I can help you out but I feel that if your family hadn't taken me in you wouldn't have been attack, I know that you where targets before but I have this guilt complex and I still place the blame on my shoulders for a lot of things." he said with a Yawn.

Just as Harry had fallen asleep Severus and Remus came out of the fire place.

"Sh, he is a sleep" she told the quietly.

"Molly what is he doing in here in the first place?" Remus asked.

"He was looking for a place that Severus could use while he is with us. I asked him if I could speak with him and he hadn't eaten lunch yet so I offered to make him something and we came in here to speak, Severus, I need to tell you how sorry I'm for everything that I have said about you, Harry pointed out that since you weren't removed from the school that you don't have the mark and I need to tell you that I blamed you for the death's of my brother's I felt that when we found out you where the spy that you could have saved them that you knew about the raids I never thought about it and I feel bad about it. This is no excuse but I feel I have no meaning in life I don't have anyone to take care of and this summer losing Harry and Remus becoming so close to him in my mind Remus was replacing me, I only lashed out as I could blaming Harry for what happened with Ron when in reality is was Dumbledore he is the cause for most of this." seeing the two not really believing her."I'm not saying I'm not to blame, I'm but he set all of this in motion when he went against Lily and James and then got Ron in on it. I don't know if I can blame him for Ginny or just us believing that she would be alright. I will never know everything that I have done to upset everyone but I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for everything, I have talk to Harry and he understands but hasn't forgiven me and I don't blame him but I will do what I can to help him out. He feels that he is the reason that all this is happening and that isn't true we all know that isn't true."

Remus interrupts her.

"Molly your rambling on, I'm glad that you and Harry talked, and I hope that you have work out some of your problems, I just need your promise that you won't upset him or make him feel bad about what happens from here on out. You also can't fight with Jennifer, Draco or Severus."

"I can't promise to not but I will promise to try."

Harry stirring answers

"Mrs Weasley that is all I ask for is you to try."

"Oh! Harry I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"How are you feeling did you get any other rest other then on the sofa?"

"No I didn't I needed to find a place for Severus to use and then I got hungry, then ran into Mrs Weasley."

"Hello Harry, As much as I appreciate your concern over my life, please refrain from threats of hexes." Severus said with a sneer.

"Oh hello Severus I'm sorry I promise to tell you why. Mrs Weasley would you please get your family and Draco I would rather only say this once."

As everyone came in the all sat down and he told them why Severus was here and what had happened that more...

Thank you everyone I know that this isn't that great of a chapter and I'm sorry but I will get the next one done soon I hope.

Kay


	60. Operation Mione Draco foolish lion

**A/N This Chapter will most likely jump all over the place since I want to get it over with. This will also have Draco going to either the twins or all of the Weasley's. He may not like the way Hermione was treating Harry before Ron got to her but he can't blame her for the way things turned out afterwards. He also feels bad about not knowing that it was his mother, with everything Harry has done for him, also knowing that Harry didn't have to take him in and buy him everything for school let alone give him a new last name. He also knows that Harry has protected him. At the bottom of the page you will see the meanings of the runes that are on the bracelet.**

**Also thank you for bearing with me on taking so long to get this out.**

Please note that this has not been beta'd I will hopeful have the next chapter done in a few days I just wanted to give my faithful Readers and Reviewers the Chance to help me with Hermione.

Please in your review choose one of the following or a combination of 2 thank you once again

Kay

1. Have Hermione mentally unstable.

2. Have her mental fine

3. Have her batter example broken legs, beatings.

4. Have her hit with a few curses for Example for not helping him latter on.

If we choose mentally fine then I already have an idea but like I said it is up to you my loyal and faithful reader/reviewers.

Operation Resuce Hermione/ or how Draco became a foolish Lion

Everything belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K Rowlings

Sitting in the library Draco, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill all sat stunned over everything that Harry has told them, Most of them didn't know the extent of the manipulation, that Dumbledore had pulled, they knew about Ron, but not about Harry going to the Dursley's and everything that happened there, or the stealing of Money.

"We have to find a way to bring her back, we can't leave her to that mans care even if she isn't sane any longer Harry and her family has the right to know what is going on." George said to pace the room. "Or the right too closer."

"I may not like Granger, but what that person that gave birth to me did I can't let Harry suffer because of it. I don't know for sure but I may know where they are and only Malloy's can get in I don't know with Harry bringing me into the house of Black the wards will let me in."

Everyone turns to look at Draco.

Bill Speaks up. " You get me there and I will get us through any wards up around the place."

Not knowing they were being over heard the Men in the room started to form a plan.

Storming into the room Severus demands to know what they plan to do.

"Professor Snape!" Fred exclaims.

"I think I know where she is being held and I plan on bringing her back to Harry before Christmas." Draco informed his Godfather.

"I didn't think that you hanging out with Foolish Gryffindors would rub off on you only something like this you should think like your Father and Mother, not only sneaky but devious you can't sneak into any place that your father owns without knowing what kind of wards you are up against you need to think. You five are very smart two of you should have been in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor not for minds but for your cunning and devious tactics. You both show great potential when you plan things out, I don't hand out complements very often but if you two if you had done homework instead of planned jokes and pranks would have had the owls to be in the top of your class." Looking at all of them. "I am willing to tell you what I know provided you listen to me and take everything I say into account when you go off on this foolish plan of yours. Draco you seem to forget you have a very smart person in this house that will know the wards to all the Malfoy's properties and will be able to get in and out without anyone knowing this way if she is being held where you think she is at you don't rush in blindly and getting yourself caught that would only make Harry worry even more. Bill you have the knowledge to break any cruse that is blocking you from getting to her, Charlie's you have the ability to move fast with your seeker reflexes and your talents with the Dragon, should make it easy for you to get around anything they have there you know spells that will hold dragons at bay if you run into any death eaters use them they know dark spells but won't be able to get out of a stunner meant for a dragon or a creature that large. Fred and George like I said previously you should have been Slytherin but I thank Merlin every day you weren't know you have some products that you should be able to use to distract anyone gather them before hand use your talents to everyone advantage and whatever you do, do not start anything if they attack you then let lose but do not I repeat to not let them know you are there in and out is your best ability

I want all of you to make sure Draco uses no magic not only will he get in trouble with the ministry but you also for doing this in the first place and then Harry will think it's his fault.

Remember that you need to be Careful. I will do what I can on this end to make sure that you are safe and Harry doesn't find out you know if he does he will want to go and he is in no shape to be fighting anyone right now. I will have the Potions that she will need when you get back. Please remember she may not be the same Hermione she was when she taken from you." Looking at George." She will most likely need medical attention I will see what I can do to get a hold of Madam Pomfery but she will have to stay at the school, if you find her alive I will get the headmistress to send Madam Pomfery over long enough to evaluate her condition and maybe that nurse that took care of Harry will be able to take care of Hermione."

The five men looked at their Professor knowing everything he said was true.

Bill looked at Draco and asked. " Do you know whom the Professor is talking about?"

" Not off the top of my head I don't, but he is right we need to think like the people that gave me life." Looking at his Godfather. "I refuse to call them my Parents after this summer." Draco replied

Gathering some parchment and a quill Charlie starts to write down a list of things they need to check on, and the places they need

**Operation Recuse Hermione.**

1. List of possible places she is being held.

2. Make sure we have all the potions we will need to give her.

3. Make Sure Draco leaves behind his wand, ( give him so WWW Bombs to use to distract)

4. Let Bill & Charlie lead the raid.

5.Get in and out as fast as we can without letting anyone know we are there.

6. **DO NOT LET HARRY KNOW.**

7. Find her.

Looking over their list of things to do Dobby poops into the room.

"Oh Sir's I'm sorry didn't know you were in here." Dobby says

"That is all right Dobby, did you need something?" Bill asked

"Sir Harry Potter Sir wants to see you. Dobby says looking at Bill.

"Thank you Dobby tell him I will be right there. If you will excuses me for a little while." Bill leaves the room

Sneering Severus looks at Draco." I think all the hair products have muddled your brain."

Looking confused for a moment then it dawns on him what the Professor was saying.

"Dobby!" He calls.

"Master Draco you calls."

"Dobby can you still get into the Malfoy's properties?"

"I thinks so Master Draco. What is it that you are wanting Dobby to do?"

" We," Looking around at everyone in the room." We think that Harry's Minoe might be held at one of them." George tells him.

"Can you still get in with out being noticed?" Fred Asked

"If I's can get past the Wards I can get in I just can't get anyone out."

" That will be fine Dobby, we just need to find out which one they have her at, I have a list of the places that I think she may be at. You find her let us know what condition she is in and we will get her." Draco tells him. You also and this is very Important you can not tell Harry we don't need him to want to come with us."

"No Harry Potter Sir can't go with you he is still sick. Tell's Dobby when you are going and I will make sure he is sleeping if I have to slip something into his drink to do. Dobby can also tells you what spells and wards are around the places that way you will be better prepared and Harry Potter won't loose any more friends and Family."

"That will work you will tell Bill what spells wards and any charms there are he will be the one to deal with them." Draco told the elf

the Remaining recuse party started to form a plan of action once they knew where she was they would finalize everything.

Mean while up in Harry's room Bill was talking to him.

"Hey Harry what did you need to see me about?"

I have this ID bracelet that I had some runes and Charms placed on them I wanted you to double check them to make sure everything is how it needs to be."

Bill looks at the bracelet then at Harry,

"Harry, do you know what this bracelet means? Bill said looking at all the runes on it.

"Yes I do Bill I researched all the runes myself to make sure they don't counteract one another. I need you to check and make sure the runes are working like they need to. I also need you to add a Portkey to is only to activate if the person is in distress."

"Let me look at it tonight and I will see what I can do some of the runes are very powerful when used together you really thought about this one didn't you. If you need me again I will be in the study with Charlie and the Twins."

"Thank you, Bill you don't know what this means to me. Oh Bill would you send Remus and Professor Snape up please?"

"Sure Harry, you need to get some rest don't forget."

"Thank you, I won't forget."

Bill shuts Harry's door.

"Dobby!" Harry Calls

"Yes Harry Potter sir you calls?"

"Are Severus rooms ready?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir the potion master's rooms are ready."

"Dobby, thank you. Now Dobby, I want you to tell me the truth with all the extra people here is it to much work for you? If it is I want you to tell me, I don't want you over working your self and making your self sick, I'm sure that if Professor McGonagall knew about how hard you worked she could tell me where to find some more help for you or maybe bring Winky into and let her be proper house elf again."

"Sir it is a little hard for me to take care of all of it Madam Weasley helps out but still a lot for us to do in such a large house., but I not complain I don't want to not serve the great Harry Potter."

"Dobby, you know I would be upset if something happened to you, I want you to ask for help when you need it there are ten of us to take care of that is a lot I will see what I can do. You will be in charge of anyone I bring in but also you will be my private elf."

"OH!! Thank you so much kind Harry Potter."

Remus and Severus knocked on the door.

"Harry, you wanted to see us ?" Remus asked

" Have you heard anything about Mione?"

"Harry," Remus sighed. "It has only been a few hours I'm sure as soon as we hear anything Amelia or Tonks will let you know"

"I know just worried."

"Harry, what did you need to see us about?" Severus asked.

"Oh, yeah" Getting up out of the bed.

"Harry, you need to get back in bed your not rested well enough to get out yet." Remus exclaimed.

"I'm ok Remus, I want to take Severus to his rooms."

"Dobby can do it."

"No, he can't Remus, I want to show him. Please I will rest more later."

"Alright, but if you get to tired I'm carrying you back to this room do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand."

Following Harry out of his room and to the Basement.

Opening the door to the Basement showing Severus his own private entrance. Then opening the door to the bedroom showing a large bedroom with a private bath and walk in closet. Done in earth tones . The bed is a large King size 4 poster with curtains that close.

His bathroom had a large sunken Jet tub with a separate shower..

"Severus if you don't like the colors you can change them just let Dobby know. Dobby has already placed your bags in your room but didn't unpack anything since he doesn't know where you are going to want them. Now if you will follow me I have one more thing to show you."

Going across the hallway to a large room opening the door Harry walks in and reveals a large Potions lab equipped with everything he will need to stay busy. Seeing the shocked look on the Potion Master face.

"Did we do the room wrong Severus?" Harry asked

"No, Harry this is very nice thank you, it looks like everything I need it here thank you so much."

"Dobby has orders to keep you stocked with any ingredients you will need to experiment or just make potions. I know this is something you wanted to do above all else and since I took you out of Hogwarts this is the least I could do. I want you to try and be happy while you are here. I was able to bring in a few of the Potter Potion books for you to look at and use, keep in mind some of these are rare and haven't been seen in years. If there is anything you need let Dobby know and he will get it for you. Dobby was told to leave everything for you to put away that way it is done to your standards and you know where it is."

"Harry, thank you again this is most generous, I will be happy to stay here all the time."

"Oh one more things Severus, Dobby has orders to make sure you eat meals so don't be surprised if you have him popping in with food for you to eat."

Severus laughed, " Harry thanks for the warning."

ok end of the Chapter

thanks for Reading

Kay -

Remus Gift from Harry

Runes and there meanings

Perthro

Per-throw

Initiation

Secret Affairs

This Rune is associated with the Phoenix, the mystical bird that consumes itself in the fire to later rise from its own ashes. Powerful forces of change and renovation are in movement.

On the side of the mundane, there will probably be surprises such as sudden gains or the start of an unexpected relationship. On the spiritual side, it is time to rise above yourself, above ordinary living, in order to acquire a wider vision. Perth reminds you that the external is unimportant, except when it is a reflection of the internal.

Elhaz

Ell-hahz

Protection

Creative Powers

The Bulrush

Opportunities and new challenges are characteristic of this Rune. With them, however, unwanted influences may arrive, and thus it becomes necessary to protect yourself. Here, your maximum protection is the right action at the right moment.

If you are experiencing pain, don't deny it or try to hide from what is happening. Observe it and learn from it, feel it and let it go: the more you allow yourself to feel it, the faster you will be able to release it. Algiz reminds you that you will grow, and being aware of this may be your best protection in moments of doubt.

Tiwaz

Tee-wahz

The Warrior

A Guiding Star

Masculine energy and the active principle are characteristic of this Rune, bringing as a result an anxiety to conquer. Teiwaz is the Rune of courage, dedication and absolute trust in one's own resources.

In situations on interpersonal relations or devotion to a cause, Teiwaz advises perseverance, at the same time reminding you that patience can sometimes be a kind of perseverance.

Look within yourself and deeply analize the foundations of your life. By doing this, you may get to know and harness your deepest and most powerful resources.

Wunjo

Whun-yoe

Joy/Light

Comfort

This Rune announces a state of security and relaxation, a sense of well-being. Light is finally peeking through the clouds, fruits hang heavy on the branches, and bad times are finally staying behind.

You may see yourself surrounded by joy, pleasure and comfort both at home and outside. There is clarity and a new energy that will allow you to understand, to balance, to renew yourself and your personal relations.

Necessary changes have already been carried out, and now you may rejoice and receive Wunjo's blessings freely.

Hagalaz

Hah-gall-ahz

Destruction

Elemental Powers

Hail

Maybe you find yourself surrounded by negative events apparently beyond your control. Drawing this Rune indicates the possibility of havoc or jolts in your reality, security, work, relations or beliefs.

It is necessary to realize that you are not at the mercy of external circumstances. I create my own reality. In other words, your own nature is creating what is happening, and therefore you are not helpless. Carefully examine the situations surrounding you and your own beliefs and attitudes towards them. Hagalaz informs you that you hold the solutions in your own hands.

Nauthiz.gif (914 bytes) Nauthiz

Naw-thiz

Restriction

Pain/Need

Drawing this Rune indicates that there might be delays and changes in the direction of your actions. There are strong reasons to review your plans carefully. Restriction is necessary.

Nauthiz suggests to identify your Shadow, the dark side of your nature whch reflects to the outside in the form of weakness. Try to discover what is it within you that attracts misfortune to your life. Difficulties and failures, however, can teach us plenty about ourselves. If necessary, rectify your direction and restore your internal balance. Look for the positive side of adversity.


	61. Chapter 61

Looks like the two three's with a few four won out

Thank you everyone that has reviewed.

Chapter 61

Dobby the House elf was Apparating around to all the hidden manors that the Malfoy's owned being a lowly house elf many forget that their masters key them to all wards and most of the time when they are removed from service's they forget to remove them from the wards. So far Dobby hadn't had any problems getting into the manor's most of them where empty and looked like they had been for years. Concluding his search Dobby finds Clayton in the Kitchen of the home that Draco thought they might be at, since he was only told to find Harry's Minoe and see what she needed he left him alone to have the other's take care of him, even know this person had hurt Harry Potter he pops from room to room not finding Hermione until the last one she is sitting on the bed doesn't look to bad from what he can tell. Sneaking over to her and Casting a silencing charm around the room.

"Harry's Minoe, how are yous feelings?" Dobby asked

"Dobby!" She exclaims sobbing and hugging him tight. " How did you get here what is going on where is everyone else, please help me get out of here.

"Harry Potter will tell yous everything, Dobby can't bring you out of here misters' George, Fred, Charlie, Bill, and Draco's will be here's soon I just needed to know if you is hurt? I's can't tell you anything more so please don't' ask about anything.

"He has hit me with a few curses I think I have a broken leg and arm I haven't been able to walk around much, Why is he doing this to me?"

"I's can'ts say anything not my place, I just needs to know everything you think is wrong so wes can take care of yous when you come home."

"I don't even know what day today is, I don't know how long I have been here, all I remember is agreeing to get help with everything. I know that Ron Attacked me and that I refused to have Harry help me learn the defense that I need, I have been a really rotten friend. Since all I have been able to do is think I won't be surprised if Harry never talks to me I have been a horrible friend." Hearing Clayton unlocking the door. "Dobby you need to hide or something." Whispered Hermione.

"Up you mudblood."

Hermione tried to get up but her but with him cursing her legs from the last time he was up there," if I didn't need to keep you alive, to help out Narissca I would love to kill you, but soon I won't have to deal with you. You see my dear you are going to go insane and no one will believe a word you will ever say again, my master will be very proud of me not only am I going to get on of his most loyal back but also I have dealt Harry Potter" Sneering out his name" a serve blow to his friendship. Soon my master will take over and I will be rewarded. You are wondering why I'm telling you all of this now. You see the day after christmas you are going to be moved to the Criminally Insane ward at St Mungo's and I will get my beautiful Narissca back. Of Course you will be hit with a few curses between now and then so they will think you have totally lost your mind but of course after the last few months no one will believe you anyway. Are you wondering how we knew you where going to come see us. Well you see, Dumbledore asked me what kind of spells and what potions will work to control someone and so I told him and I knew that after the Attack from Ronald that you would likely get some kind of help since you can't tell who you could or couldn't trust, yes I knew all about what Ronald was doing to you, I even suggested it, you see part of his problem was he had to see me. That wasn't in the contracted but we knew he needed help getting over his hatred of the great Harry Potter. My dear you and Ronald are just pawns in this great big world you are expendable you both have out lived your usefulness. Now we will move on to Harry's knights rooks and bishops. I believe his Queen is going to be the hardest to take out but all pieces are expendable all but the king on the winning side, and that side is my masters of course and when he wins I will be given all the people I need or want to experiment on I'm going to use the unforgivable's and then find a cure for them that way my master can torture to his heart content and never run out of victims' now what shall I do to you today?" Can't have you to unstable when I trade you over. At least your legs will be healed but I can't do anything until I get the potions doesn't mean I can torture you more. "

unseen Dobby pops out of the room and makes a crashing sound just as Clayton is raising his wand to cast something on Hermione.

Down in the kitchen's Dobby Pops back to Potter Manor.

"Misters Weasley's I have found hers she is in bad shape.

So Sorry everyone. updates might get better, this chapter is unedited, so please understand, I have good news and Bad News

The Good news is I have found my Muse again and have part of 62 done bad news is I was doing some yard work and my nephew was cutting down a tree and I was helping them move branch off my fence and they all let go with out telling me and the Branch hit my shoulder well I saw my doc yesterday turns out it was a blessing well short story is I Might have to have my Shoulder operated on in May or June, so I will get as much done I hope to have it finished in a few more Chapters things are going to kick into high gear after the holidays and I want to get it ended before hand provided anymore problems, I will gave it done by 80 chapters lol.. I want to thank all my faithful readers and hug all the ones that gave me the Idea's of what to do to Hermione in this Chapter.

I wanted to get this up for everyone and end this chapter here. I believe this is the shortest one I have ever done. lol but I hope you enjoy it and find more insight into what happened, the next one will have them getting Hermione out but We will have to see if Clayton survives or not but I have decided to bring in Tonks to help out this way everything is done with the Ministry there are still some unmarked Spies in the ministry not everyone is as loyal as they seem to be Evil Smile. We won't see the whole effect that Clayton had on Her until the next few chapter's so please keep that in mind. Just will Harry catch wind of this little party or will the keep him in the dark. I have major plans for Mrs Weasley in the next few chapters also Will try to give her some sense of Need again. Some one in the last Chapter asked me to give some insight into the Runes that were used in Remus gift this is the Page that My Brother who is studies them he gave me this site to help me with them Hope they help the reviewer out too.

Thank you

Kay ----


	62. Chapter 62 not and update

I need to tell everyone how sorry I'm for not updating I have four very good reason and one that sucks.

1. I have been asked to write newspaper article on Mental Health awareness, for a walk that my county is sponsoring now. I have the Article done and it will be in Tuesday and Thursdays paper's ( the county is that small we only have the 2-days. ) Now that it is done.

2. I have been helping my husband do research on the same thing for 2 radio stations which he will be speaking on Tuesday morning I got that finished yesterday.

3. May 9-11 I will be out of town at a mental health conference Said husband is also speaking at the conference hence I am helping him do this research and it is** taking up a lot of time**. He needs at least 45- to and Hour to speak. I have been working on most of this 10 hours a day. So as soon as the next three weeks are over and done with I will get some free time.

4. I have been very busy as you can see, I have joined a Care giver's support group at the local mental health place so that I can have the help I need to take care of my mother. So that takes up three days a week for me, But I have a notebook with me to write down Idea's for the story.

Now on to the one that really sucks.

I have writers' block. I am stuck at a part in the story, I have gotten as far as Harry taking off on his broom so right now he is stuck on his Firebolt LOL and Remus just staring after him LOL. Now I don't know if I want to leave it there and have the rescue squad come in or deal with Harry and Remus or have Harry deal with other things. Please if anyone has any Idea's let me know.

My mail is kaydeek gmail. Thank you.

And once again I'm so sorry I hope it all gets done and soon.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 62

Harry Potter was wrapped in his warm winter cloak walking around the Grounds. Thinking over everything he has done and learned in the last few days. the last few months hoping that the Ministry could find Hermione and that she would be alright, he knows that Clayton would need to keep her sane if nothing else then to get the information he needed so that Narissa Malfoy could keep acting like her, he only hoped that they find her before he finds out that Mrs Malfoy is no longer in St Mungo's hospital. He knows that not everything that has happened was his fault but he can't help but feel that most of it was, if Dumbledore wasn't so hell bent on controlling him and if Voldemort wasn't trying to kill him any way he could then Hermione wouldn't have been placed in the mess she was in now. He knew that he needed to train but Merlin and the founders told him he couldn't do anything until the summer solecists. He just hoped that he would be ready.

"Muttering to him self he ask why does everything have to come down to me, why do I have to be the one that loses everything he cares about, why do I have to be the one that everyone looks upon to solve the worlds problems, I never once asked for this, I didn't ask for the lunatic to come after me, I didn't ask for a manipulate old geezer to pay people to befriend me." Sighing heavily Harry sat down on a bench knowing he was over doing it to much but he had to get out of there Draco was always busy with the Weasley Boy's Severus was locked in his New Lab now that he didn't have to teach he was doing a lot of Research he was also still brewing the potions that Madam Pomfery needed for the school, not trusting anyone else. Even Dobby was staying out of his way. He feels like he might have offended the elf when he asked if he needed help and the elf didn't want to say anything, he knew that if he wanted to he could always talk to Mrs. Weasley they could plan the meal for Christmas, since it was only a few days away. What is scaring him the most is that Voldemort has been really quiet lately he hasn't attacked anyone since Severus was found out. Sitting out side Harry didn't hear someone come up behind him.

"That is a heavy sigh care to talk?" Remus asked him.

"Oh!, Remus you scared me." Harry said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I saw you sitting out here and you looked lost and lonely, if you want to be alone I will leave you." Remus told him

"No, its alright I was just thinking about everything that is going on right now, Draco and the Weasley men are up to something and I don't know what it is but right now I don't care, I'm more worried about Hermione, I was thinking about everything we have done together, and everything we never will." Harry said

"Harry, you can't think like that, everything will be alright, I can't promise that Hermione

will be fine but once we get her home we can take care of it, we know that until she is in St. Mungo's for really he will have to try and keep her sane so that he can get the information out of her, he can't take in a insane patient and have them and exchange her for a sane one, also Hermione can't appear fine one day and totally insane the next it just doesn't happen."

"BLOODY HELL REMUS, DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THIS, I'm tried of everyone telling me what will happen, if she hadn't been my friend none of this would have happened to her, you know that as well as I do, The Weasley's wouldn't have lost there home, Ginny and Ron would have been with their Family at Christmas, and not sitting in Cells one for his jealousy and the other for following a mad man, some times I wish I had never saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secret, then this wouldn't have happened to her. Accio Firebolt"

"HARRY! HARRY, Come back here, Harry.

Harry heard Remus just didn't care, he knew he would get yelled at when he got back but didn't care anymore. All he ever wanted was to be just Harry and he thought that Remus was the one person that would see him as that, he didn't care about anything anymore. He wished he knew why Merlin and the founders wanted him to wait to start training he was tired of waiting tired of losing everything and everyone he cared about to that egotistical bastard. Harry couldn't wait to finally meet up with him for the last time. He would do this for his Parent, Sirius, and Cedric and then leave never to been seen again unless things changed he was tired of being the Boy-who-lived he never wanted the title.

Looking around he noticed that he was at his parents grave site. Sitting on the bench.

"Mum, Dad, why can't things be easier to deal with why did you have to leave me," sighing he knew it wasn't his fault it was fate playing a sick joke on what they call his life. "I know Remus only means well he cares about me but I'm tired of losing everything I care about I'm afraid to get close to anyone anymore, for fear I will lose them."

"My Son you will not loose anyone you care about. Yes they may not be here physically but in your heart we will always be there you can call upon the special times as you need them. My dear child no one truly leaves you only if you let them. No matter what you do no matter how many times you claim it is your fault it never is when it is someone's time to leave this life and move onto the next then no power on earth will stop it. You have learned about potion's and spells but me and your father are proof that you can't beat death, no matter how hard you try. You just need to love them while you have them. Harry we loved you will all our hearts and souls, I would die a thousands time to protect you. There are other's out there that you do the same thing, you need to live your life as soon as all this is over take time out for your self. Many will look to you for help but when you complete the task fate has given you tell them no you have done your job, and to let you live your life in peace. If you need to leave this world Harry live as a muggle you can turn your back on them you don't need them if you wanted to you could also just take over the wizarding world with out going about how Voldemort is doing it. You do realize this don't you?"

"Mom, what are you saying?"

"My dear, don't you know that you are the true heir to Merlin the leader of all magic. You are the rightful heir, you have learned that I wasn't a muggle born I'm a decedent of Ravenclaw and of Salazar your father is the heir of Gryffindor and of Huffenpuff threw his mother and Father. You will learn more after the holiday's when you start to train. Just remember that you don't have to do this alone, no one needs to do everything on there own. I must go my son. Please tell Remus you are sorry he wasn't trying to upset you he was only concerned about you . I love you and will always be with you."

"I love you to Mom."

Harry climbs back on his firebolt and flies back to the Manor. Looking for Remus he see's him in his private study talking to Severus

"Remus, I'm sorry I have been a jerk lately I have no excuses as to why I have been behaving like a spoiled brat, I think that it is just stress and I need to relax but I need you in my life also."

"Harry, I understand and I'm also sorry I just needed to make sure you understood some things about what might happen if we ever find her."

"I understand this and that is why I'm sorry, I hate that I can't help, I need be out there looking for her. I'm don't feel like much of friend right now."

" Harry there isn't much you can do but let the ministry look for her." Severus said

"The best thing you can do is just be there when they do bring her back."

"Thank you Severus and I understand. I'm going to go to bed see you both in the morning. And thank you both for everything.

"Good night Harry." the both said.

Meanwhile in a another part of England.

"Clayton what do you have to report about the mud blood do you have anymore information assss to where the Potter brat is hiding out?"

"No my lord I don't, all I have learned from the Veritaserum is that he has a secret keeper and she doesn't know who it is. I have a plan to find out where he is when I request a meeting with him over the Holiday's I plan on port keying him right to you."

"Very good my faithful ssssssssservant. How do you plan to get me back Cissy?"

"I plan on taking some ploy juice with me and having her pose as a nurse that I plan on killing then we will come back to you."

"Go work on that mudblood and then we will deal with Potter I want him in my control by the Winter Solstice. Luciusssssssssssss have you found that traitor son of yours and the traitor Snape?

"No, my lord I haven't I'm still looking they seem to have vanished off the earth. Even the ones that are still loyal to your cause in the ministry don't know where they are. Ever since that fool Fudge got himself killed they have been very tight about things pertaining to the Potter brat. We can't ask to many questions or the spy's will have to be tested under Veritaserum as to there loyalties my lord I believe that we will have to find a way to get a new minister of magic if we are going to get anything done."

"Luciusssssssssssss, I believe you may be right. Listen everyone you will find Harry Potter, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. Draco can be killed but I want Potter and the Traitor Snape brought to me alive I will take care of him myself. And Luciussssssssssssssssssssssss CRUCIO .

There you go finally lol I hope you all enjoy it.

Kay -------


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 63

Bill Weasley walked into Gringotts Bank.

"Griphook, may I speak with you?"

"Mr. Weasley about what?"

"Harry Potter."

"Very well this way please."

"Thank you."

"What is this about?"

"My Brother's and Draco Black have located his Friend Hermione Granger and Since Draco is to young to apparate, I was hoping that maybe you could help us get a unregistered portkey to get him there?"

" I can help him get there and back along with Ms Granger if you need that too. Mr. Potter is a very important person in the wizarding world and also in the eye's of the goblins. When do you need this portkey and where do you need it to send you?"

"As soon as possible and to Harry's home."

"Wait right here and I will get it"

"Thank you"

"Mr. Weasley here you are remember if you get caught with it you don't know where you got it from."

"I understand and thank you Griphook. May your gold grow until you have more then you will ever need." Bill said bowing out of the office.

Apparating back to Potter Manor. Bill sees Fred in the hallway

"Have everyone meet in the Study alright?"

"Sure thing Bill."

everyone wonders in finding seats

"I have acquired a untraceable portkey to get Draco to the Manor where Hermione is being held we can leave when ever everything is ready all you have to do is say the word and we can go there is a password on the portkey to get there and to get back. Draco you will be the one responsible to get Hermione back to the manor it will take her right to the spare room across from the twins let have Severus waiting for us there, I starting to think that Slipping Harry s sleeping potion isn't such a bad idea. So when does everyone want to go?"

Charlie speaks up. " I think tonight will be a good time we can slip in at night and maybe he will be asleep and we can get in and out without having to do anything to him."

"I agree with Charlie the less chance I have to not have to worry about not having my wand on me the better." Draco spoke.

Severus walked in.

Tonight would be a good idea Harry will be in his room all-night since he was upset with Remus and himself the Grangers will also be joining us tomorrow for the Winter Solstice. Harry thinks it would be nice to invite them and they have accepted so if we have their daughter back then it will be a nice holiday for most of us."

"Then it is agreed we leave tonight at 8pm to get her back." Bill said.

"Ok meet here at 7:45 and we will make sure we have everything and then go."

Later that night in the study The Group was making sure they had everything they need to get her back.

The port key was activated with the password gold.

Landing in the forest behind the manor the group sneaks up

the wards allow Draco to lead the group up to the back doors silently entering the home they make there way up the stairs to the room that Dobby told them that she was being held in.

"Hermione?"

"George." oh Merlin please tell me you are real and not my mind playing tricks on me?"

"I'm real Hermione we need to get you and Draco out of here now. I love you and will see you soon."

Walking out the door and sending off a signal that he found her the group appear in the room, Draco gives there the pain reliever potion and says the password to go back.

"Loyalty" he speaks 

"Ok guys lets get out of here." Bill said

Before they are able to get out Clayton appears

"What are you doing here?" he demands. 

" looking for you Harry needs to speak with you."

"I don't believe you since this isn't my Home. I'm going to have the pleasure of making sure that you pathetic family dies here and now Incarcerous." as ropes shot out of his wand at Bill 

not seeing Charlie behind him 

Charlie casts a Blasting Curse at the Therapist. Sending him falling down the stairs and breaking his neck.

Meanwhile back at the Manor Severus is checking over Hermione.

Giving her Skel grow and other healing potion knowing that they won't know her mental state until she is healed. 

"Ms. Granger please relax I'm not going to hurt you, there have been a lot of changes since you where abducted all will be revealed when you are better. Now rest and Madam Poppy will be here in the morning."

"Thank you Professor Snape." She said as she downs all the potions he has given her.

Sorry for the short Chapter but I wanted to get something more to you.

Kay ----------

No Idea when I will update again. Sorry.


	65. Chapter 65

I own nothing It all belongs to JK Rowlings and WB inc.

* * *

I need to tell all my faithful readers I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry for how long it has been since I updated I have a lot of good reasons.

1. I'm still in that support group.

2 I had emergency surgery on my shoulder ( still recovering)

3 Writer's block. Big time.

This is only a small chapter and I'm sorry for that. I hope to get a new one out soon.

Chapter 65

Aruor Tonks Apparted to Ministry of Magic Building after sending the body of Healer Clayton to St Mungo's via a portkey . She hated paper work and this one was going to be a nightmare. Charlie Weasley had killed him with a blasting curse that was meant to just knock him down but he was standing by the stairs, when hit with the curse it sent him falling backwards breaking his neck. Walking into her bosses office.

"Kingsley I have good news and I have bad news which would you like first?" signing she asked"

"How about the good news I could use some of that after tonight." Kingsley replied"

"Ms Granger is alive and safe."

" And the bad news?"

"Healer Clayton was killed."

"Bloody hell what happened?"

Tonks goes into detail about Draco's thoughts about maybe holding her in one of the Malfoy properties that The ministry didn't know about and how he was sure that Lucius didn't think to change the wards against him or the ex house elf. Making sure to point out that Draco didn't even have his wand on him to and that Fred, George, Bill and Charlie where the only ones and then on Charlie Fired off a spell everything else was done with some of the twin's Jokes and tricks.

"Right now I don't know where they have Hermione but I know she is alive, I don't know about fine or sane I'm hoping that we can talk to her soon." Tonks said.

"I will see if Amelia will send Harry a letter asking to come see him but lets wait until til after the Holiday's I don't want to ruin anything for him."

* * *

Vofvofvofvofvofvofvofvofvofvofvofvofvofvofvofvofvofvofvfovofvofvofvofvofvofvofvofvofvof

Back at Potter Manor.

Severus Snape was working on the potions that they will need to help Hermione with the injuries that she acquired while she was held prisoner. Being a former spy of the dark lords he knew most of his "punishments" and was sure that the healer would use them on the Granger girl. The only reason that Severus was doing this is because he knew that Harry felt bad about what had happened. Severus looking back on the last few years he would never had thought that he would be free of the dark lord or that he would be spending Christmas with a bunch of Gryffindors, of course if he thought about it long enough he was a part Gryffindor that thought made him shutter how could the head of Slytherin think that but it was true and he knew it, yes he was cunning deceitful under handed and evil at times but he was also loyal brave and true to his friends well the ones that are his true ones anyway. He wondered what would happen if he was to place on the sorting hat again, would he still be a snake or would he become a brave lion.

Looking over at the other cauldrons to make sure everything is going as it should be, Severus let his thoughts wonder again, wondering of he will soon going to be able to have a life free from people trying to kill him, he doubts it but that is a wish he will always have, never thinking he would have the time to just to research and make potions to his hearts content, he is happy doing this he has a great lab and it is all his he never wanted Harry to pay for anything, he has also been feeling guilty for thinking that if it wasn't for their friendship he wouldn't be here right now. Of course with the Weasley girl being a follower of the Dark Lord it was only a matter of time before she would have outed him as a spy she has access to most of the Order of the Phoenix meetings thanks to most of her family belonging to it. Finishing up the potions calling for Dobby to take them up to her room Severus looks at his Lab wishing that it didn't take him almost getting killed to have this nice of a place. He owed a lot to Harry and didn't even know how to start repaying him or even thanking him, all that he did while they where still Teacher/student was because of Lily and their forming friendship. What Harry is doing he feels is out of obligation for what the Weasley Girl did. Not only the Weasley girl but Narcissa Malfoy when she was posing as Granger. He needs to figure out some way of telling him he doesn't owe him anything and that he really likes what he has done so far.

Walking up stairs to check on her himself . Seeing Molly Weasley sitting there with her monitoring her with her wand.

"Molly, how is she doing?" Severus asked

"Oh, Severus she her ankle is healing I'm afraid that she will walk with a limp I won't know any more until she wakes up. Though I don't know if I'm going to want to know more about what happened I can't believe that the boys rushed in there like that. Risking not only there lives but Hermione's and Harry's "

"Molly, they where foolish to do what they did but, then again you raised some very brave boy's and I'm proud of what Draco has become over the past 5 months being friends with Harry and yes Neville. Dobby said that she seem sane and remorse full when he found her but we don't know what happened when he left. Harry will find out in the morning that she is here I don't want him told until then not with the set back that he had tonight."seeing Molly tearing up.

"Severus thank you for that comment I just wish I knew what happened to the other 3 of my children how can he just forget that this happened?"

"Molly he has had such hurt distrust in his life how can he not forget what has happened? That is how he deals with things .I don't think he will forgive as easily but " I know this is cruel to say but she brought most of this on her self. What happened at St Mungo's was not her fault but if she would haven't be so demanding of Harry and what he was doing and taken him up on his offer to learn to protect her self then she Ronald wouldn't have attacked her."

"Severus I agree with you 100 this is mostly her and Ronald's faults but we both know Harry and he will either forgive her or just be great ful she is alive. I don't know how much damage has been done to her nor do I know if she will recover, and if Harry wasn't sleeping I would go give those 5 boys a piece of my mind something could have happened to all of them. They could have brought Clayton back here and he could have hurt Harry."

"Molly, the port key was set up by the goblin's and only would allow someone that has been to Potter Manor no matter what in so there was no danger there also each one of them had a emergency port key if anything happened. So they were safe, we are just lucky that I over heard their plans, for this or this would have been a total disaster."

"Let's let her sleep and we can bring her parent's in, in the morning and then we can let Harry know what happened last night.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Each of the six that were involved in the rescue of Hermione did and didn't want the morning to come with it they would find out the lasting effects from her time with Clayton and dealing with Harry finding out. Each having their own reason concerns.

Charlie was worried because of what he did will he face charges for killing a man? He is dreading his mother coming after him when she finds out but most of all he is worried about Harry and blaming himself for anything and everything that happens they all did this behind his back he knew that Harry would be hurt but knowing that Hermione was out there not knowing if she was dead or alive was a risk that everyone in that group was willing to take for Harry, he has done and lost so much so that they could remain alive. Also with what his youngest brother and only sisters' did to him.

For Bill it was asking for the portkey if anyone ever found out about it they were all going to be in trouble but mostly him, he is the one that asked for it for being a curse breaker he knew people but he also knew that the Goblins liked Harry. But they would sell him out in a heart beat to protect their own. He didn't even want to deal with his mother he knows that she is disappointed in them all and when she gets yelling even the best silencing spell can't hold her back, he believe's that is the only reason she didn't yell at them when they brought Hermione back to the Manor. When Hermione is awake, it will be a different story.

Fred and George were in a world of their own not only had they went behind Harry's back they had used items that they had never tested out let alone they gave them to Draco to use, yes they knew what was at stake.

George had a bigger problem then just worrying about going behind Harry's back he had to deal with how to handle Hermione now that she was back yes for a while she was under the charms placed on her by Professor Dumbledore but like they said she will only do something that she already wanted to do and the letter's and the way she was acting doesn't have him feeling the same way about her that he use to. But he can't just break up with her over that he would like to see if the "old Hermione" returns if they can get the relationship back the way it was it was just starting but he thought that she was the one for him. But knowing that she can turn that fast on Harry what makes him think that she wouldn't do the same thing to him, Looking over at his twin Fred he knows that Family is the most important thing in life and Harry has since his Second year been his little brother, he would die for them why not them for him. With that in mind he knew what he would have to do. He would talk it over with his family to see if they could trust her enough to allow her into the family but he really needed to talk to Harry about how he would feel about being around her all the time he doesn't want him to feel uncomfortable at family gatherings but he also doesn't want Hermione to feel left out either think life really sucks at times. He remembers a T shirt saying he saw once in muggle London " I can't make everyone happy and today doesn't seem to be your day"he wanted to change it to today doesn't look like mine. He won't make everyone happy with what ever he choose to do about his love life but he would like to make him happy and if that is being with Hermione and not his family then that is how it will be from now on.

Fred looking at the internal struggle that he knew George was going through, he was also going threw the same thing, how can he trust Hermione after everything she did before the trial after wards wasn't her fault at all that was all Clayton and Draco's mothers. Fred didn't tell anyone but he started to doubt her friendship with Harry this summer when they were all invited to the manor to spend time with him. Getting upset over books is something that a normal friend wouldn't do. And then when Draco was staying with them and she demanded to know what was going on then and Harry didn't tell her that was another red light in his mind. He will put up with her in his twins life but he won't talk or associate with her other wise. All he wants is George to be happy and if it takes Hermione Granger then so be it. Fred takes one last look at his twin.

"Night George."

"Night Fred."

Draco was in his room he was going to be the one in the most trouble if this gets back to the ministry which it will since his Cousin Tonks showed up but he doesn't know what will happen he doesn't know if they saw him or not. All he cared about at the time was getting Granger and making Harry happy, he knows that if it wasn't for Harry he would be dead, he doesn't care to much for Granger but the one he was trying to for Harry's sake to get along with wasn't really Her but his mother under ploy juice potion so he will try to get to know her again. But only for Harry, his thoughts are along the lines of the other's he will be nice to her for Harry.

Severus Snape was sitting in his lab when Remus Lupin knocked on the door.

" Severus, are you busy?" Remus asked.

Looking at him confused since he had a bottle of wine with him. "What can I do for you?"

Handing him a glass of the wine "I was just wondering if you would like to toast the winter solstice and the return of Hermione?"

Severus dropped his glass and started to stammer. "What do you mean?"

"Severus, I may no longer transform but I still have a strong sense of smell, I can smell her. How did you mange to find her and bring her back without Harry knowing also getting her past the wards?"

sighing he starts to retell the events of the evening, The Weasley's and Draco, going on about how Dobby came into play down to the portkey, "they got a portkey and they all went after her. They didn't want to say anything to Harry just incase, as far as we can tell she is fine all but a little worse for wear but she will be fine later on, Molly is with her now. And the Boys are all in their rooms. We are going to tell Harry tomorrow when her parents are here too.

"The Granger's aren't going to be the only one here Amelia is also going to be here and so is Ronald, Harry thought that it would be nice if he was here for Christmas since his mother is having a hard time, this is going to be interesting to say the least"

(Sorry this is taking so long to update I'm not having much luck finding time to write. I have a whole list of reasons and as of the first of the year, it may get even harder to update since I will be among the list of home owners in my county, I have been approved just haven't found something that I like LOL so please bear with me I will update as soon as I can and since I have a stupid plot bunny nagging me as part of this story but on the side of it, it might get posted first but please don't get upset with me I have asked if this is going to a romance between Harry and Remus and this plot bunny says not. So this will not be slash and will keep its T rating.)


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

It was just before lunch on Christmas Eve, and Percy Weasley was toying with and idea he knew this Christmas was going to hard on his mother with him, Ronald and Ginny not being with the family he knew that Harry must have forgiven him or just didn't want to see his family hurt again he must be a good kid if after everything his family and him self had done he was still keeping them all safe. With that in mind he knocked on the Minister Door.

"Minister Bones, sorry to bother you, may I talk to you for a few moments?" Percy asked.

"Percy what may I do for you?" Minister Bones asked

" As you know I have been on the outs with my family for a while now, like a fool I blindly followed Fudge and alienated myself from my family all because I believe him over my family. I thought for sure that he was right about Harry, and the headmaster but with what happened at Ronald's hearing and finding the dark mark on his arm, I have been trying to figure out a way to go back to my family, I know that I have no right to ask this of you," taking a breath. " Do you think it would be all right for me to take Ronald to Harry's for Christmas?" Harry gave me a portkey to get there. This free's you up to spend time with your family instead of guarding a prisoner. I know that you don't have to do this for me but if you feel that I could I would appreciate it."

"Mr. Weasley, I don't see a problem with it, but you must understand that he has other people that are staying with him and not just your family, he has Professor's Snape and Lupin and also Draco Black, you know that everything that has happened so you will understand the risk of being the one that will be in charge of Ronald right?"

"Yes Madam Bones, I understand the risks and I think if it will make my mother happy then I'm willing to assume the responsibility for Ronald. I'm willing to place my magic on the line to make her happy this Christmas, there are so many families that will not be complete this year because of the Dark Lord. My sister being one of them, I would like to talk to you after the holiday's about a program that I would like to see implemented with all the Youth in custody."

"Mr. Weasley let me know what you have in mind later but I have a few things to finish up today before you leave I have some papers that the Goblins sent me that need to go to Harry if you would give them to him for me that would be nice. If not I can wait. Also please let me know what you have on the idea when you come back. I believe that you need to get some gifts for your family? Are you going to get something for Harry's guests?"

"Madam Bones I can deliver the papers to Harry for you that will not be a problem. I was thinking about getting something for everyone. I just don't know what to get them just yet."

"I think I could be of some assistants on that, I know that Remus loves to read and he loves good chocolate also, and Severus loves a good wine and books, I know of a place in Muggle London that sells everything you need I will tell you how to get there. Hermione Granger's parents will also be there so maybe something small for them, Draco Black could use some personal Items like books quills parchment and things like that. He is not the rich spoiled kid he that you are use to seeeing, when Harry found him he had lost everything. I believe that is about all I can help you with if you wish to take the afternoon off to get some of the gifts I can let my friends know that you will be stopping by maybe they can have a small sample of items for you to give to the professor's, that is if you wish me to?"

"Madam Bones, that would be very nice I have a few things to finish up here and then I will let you know when I'm ready to leave. And again thank you"

Percy left the office at noon to begin his shopping trip. He changed some of the gallen's that he was given for his Bonus, in to pounds for his trip into muggle London he knew that it was going to be a long trip. If Mr. Granger was anything like his daughter, he has a love for books.

He goes into the Book store that Madam Bones told him about, he found for a nice price a complete set of Shakespear, he also found some muggle books for Professor Lupin he thought he would enjoy reading he paid for those and on his way out he found some rare potion texts he doesn't think that the owner knew what they were but bought them for Professor Snape anyway.

Going to the store that had the wine and chocolate he hoped he had enough money, he had already gotten Mrs Granger and his family their gifts so all he had left was the small things to make the gifts for the professor prefect. Opening the door.

"Good afternoon, may I help you?" the owner asked

"Yes, my name is Percy Weasley Amelia Bones told me about your shop. I am looking for a nice wine and some chocolates for a Christmas gift."

"Ah, Yes Mila said that you where coming, Now I have a few baskets put together for professor Snape he use to come in a lot but now that the Dark Lord is back I haven't seen him at all, I have a few baskets that have his favorite Wines and chesses in them. And since you seem to know him I have discounted them to range from 6 sickles to 3 Gallens I also have the same prices for Professor Lupin, What would you like to get?"

"Those 2 plus can you add these books to them please?"

"I can do that and thank you have a Happy Christmas."

"Thank you and you too."

Walking back to Diagon Alley Percy saw something for his mother and father and stop and made the Arraignments.

I know that this Chapter is Short, I have been so Busy looking for a home to buy that I haven't really had time to do much tying but I do have the next 3 chapters in a note book they are not really fillers but they do need to be there we will find out about Hermione and Ron. I have an Idea for Ginny and Percy but I want to know what you think about it.

I want to have Percy in charge of making sure the youth Death eaters get parchment, quills and such and little items from home just to let them know that they are still cared about. What do you all think should Percy be the one in charge of it or some one else?

Also this will not be a Remus/Harry Romance its not happening that way so if you are looking for that then I'm sorry it seems that the plot bunny is pushing our 2 professors in that direction lol

I'm not going there yet if I can avoid it.

Thank you all for not killing me for not updating for a long time I hope to get the next 3 chapters out before I move since I don't know when I will be getting my internet up and running but look at it this way I can't read the other stories I will have to work on this one. LoL thank you all so much for sticking with me I hope to update again really soon,

love you all

Kay -----------


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

I am still alive I have not given up this Story. I will post more soon I Promise. See Note at bottom for more information.

**I DO NOT OWN OR WILL I NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER AND COMPANY THAT IS THE RIGHTS OF J.K AND W.B. **

The following Morning dawned bright and early, Poppy had been there to check on Hermione, she told Severus, Molly and the other's that knew about her being there that all they can do is wait she will need to learn how to hold a wand with her other hand since the bones and tendon's in her wand had been damaged beyond repair, they were all discussing how to tell Harry about her being back.

Harry woke up and knew that someone new was in the house it was to early for Ron or the Granger's to be here so he went in search of what could have given him the feeling that he had a new guest to see to. Going to the kitchen he see's Molly making up a tray of food for someone he didn't know of anyone being ill but with 10 people you never know.

"Good Morning Mrs. Weasley" Harry said.

"Oh, good morning Harry."

"Who are you making the tray for?" he asked Curiously

"I think that would be better coming from Severus now why don't you go a wake up Remus."

"Does Remus know what is going on?"

"Not that I'm aware of Harry."

"Mrs. Weasley we are going to be getting a few new house elf's to help out around here I talked

it over with Dobby and he thinks that this house is to large for the two of you to handle on your

own so for now we will be getting 3 more and dobby will be the head elf so work out the meals

with him and please find one that will work with you in the kitchen."

"Harry that isn't really needed I can cook for the lot of us."

"I would really feel better if you had some help you don't need to be cooking for the 10 of us any

way today you will not be doing anything more then enjoying the day, Dobby can handle

anything that needs to be done around here today this is a day for you to rest, after breakfast if I

find you in here for anything other then a drink I will have Dobby ward the door's so that you

can't enter again is that understood?"

"Oh, Harry that isn't needed I will just enjoy today I promise, and thank you again my family has

so much to be thankful for not only this but you have given us so much." just as Mrs. Weasley

was finishing up what she was saying a tired looking Remus and Severus entered and looked at Harry and knew something was up.

"Morning Remus and Severus and Happy Christmas." Harry said Cheerfully

"Morning Harry they mumbled together.

"Looks like you both could use some coffee and,or more sleep? Did anything happen that I need to know about?"

"Other then to little to much wine, Yeah Harry there is and I think we need to talk in the study." Remus said as a tired looking Draco, Fred George, Bill and Charlie wandered into the kitchen.

A cheerful Mrs Weasley interrupted, "now before anyone opens or talks about anything, we are all going to eat a hot breakfast. Today is going to be a nice day, I have my loving husband my sons and my extended family" She said looking at Harry, Remus, Severus and Draco.

"I'm going to enjoy today since Harry and has informed me that I will do nothing at all but relax.

The group all went to the dinning room and enjoyed a full English breakfast. The conversation was light they talk the dragons and how there was a new potion that could help with burns or how dragon blood and scales. Severus and Charlie debated about the use of the dragons and how they could cure so many.

"Charlie, I know you care about them but if your dragons could help someone with nerve damage walk again would you help the out? Severus asked him?

"Professor Snape."

"Severus please we are no longer in school nor am I your teacher."

"Severus if I could do that then I would be the first handler to help you but I can't see any proof as to this I can't hurt on to find out."

Charlie, I know but alas It not my book to lead out but maybe this Rolling up his sleeve and showing his now clean arm. Harry found away to remove the mark. He found a potion that Salazar Slytherin wrote I believe he may have been a seer because he knew his decedent one day would do something like this and he wanted away to prove the innocent from the true followers"

Arthur interrupts at this point, looking at Severus, Harry and Remus "is this how you knew for sure that Ginny was guilty?"

"She refused the potion to remove the mark she was told what would happen if she took it willingly or if we gave it to her. She refused so we used versitum and she admitted it we that is me and Harry are working on altering the effects of the potion so that we don't have a lot of insane wizards out there. I feel that we can't just rely on one person to save us" Looking at Harry everyone just stares at Severus no on has ever known him to make long speeches so this was something new for him " I'm not saying don't let everyone look at you or up to you but Harry use your Fame to get people to work on their defense spells the wards to the homes and businesses if they won't why should you save them you are just one person. No on really knows why but they all seem to think you can save them. Molly you have been very vocal about him being just a child but I know you Harry have never been 'just a child' you are special to everyone you gave us 13 years of peace I don't know why he went after you." Severus.

At this point Harry interrupted him. Severus I don't know if you know this but you over heard the prophecy that started all of this. But you only heard part of it. Before Dumbledore found you.

"Born to parents that thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies, For neither can live while the other survives. He will have powers he knows not. He will mark him as his equal."Hearing gasps from around the table. Then it was just repeated it could have been one of two. Me or Neville. But I do agree that you can't all depend on me, we are going to need help bringing down the death eaters and anyone that is helping them. This can't be just me like Dumbledore has told everyone else. So please just support me but please don't try to sop me or tell me I'm to young to do this. This is my destiny kill him. I don't like it but it is something I have to do not just to stop him but to protect everyone that I care about.

Remus clearing his throat I need to be going to pick up the Granger's for Christmas

I want to tell everyone how Sorry I'm for not updating the last few months I have lots of Reasons and a few of them are the reason I haven't been able to.

First of all I lost the Eye sight in my right eye I have what is called Optic neuritis or that is what they until yesterday when I saw a Optic Neurologist no it turns out it could be something else. So starting Monday I will be on iv steroids for the next week then on them orally for 6 weeks yuck!

Well the next one is I have finally closed on my House April Fools day of all days LOL but I'm slowly moving in I had to do some minor repairs but other then that. Its in good shape but not being able to see out of the right eye has made it hard to do them so now that I'm slowly getting the vison back in the eye I can do them.

Now for the bad part I only have Dial up so the uploading is killing me lol but I will get the next 3 chapters I have on paper typed as soon as my Desk is in the house. Which will be this weekend. I have the next 4 out lined it will pick up from here because things Will move faster for Harry and company.

Thank you all for your understanding and not sending me nasty grams for not posting.


	69. Chapter 69

AN. I have found a new Beta and will be posting the chapters again as I get them but I will keep posting as I type them up. I have two more chapters of what I have hand written to add then I will be back to doing it all on the computer. So please to all my faithful readers thank you for bearing with me as I go through everything that I have I will NOT Abandon this story.

Chapter 69

Percy was at the jail that Ronald was being held 30 minutes sooner then he was supposed to be he wanted a chance to talk to him first.

"Percy Weasley, here for Ronald Weasley Id # 265621 handing over the letter from Minister Bones. I would like to meet him in a room before if I could?"

"If he is ready, I don't see a Problem with it, if you would follow me I will show you to and office you can use." The guard said.

"Thank you very much and Happy Christmas."

"Mr. Weasley your brother is here for you."

"Thank you." Ron said.

Ron walk in expects to see anyone but Percy.

"Percy's what are you doing here? Are the only letting you guys come one at a time?"

"Ronald sit down I want too, talk to you and then I will tell you what is going on today." Waiting for Ron to sit down before he continues " I want you to listen to me and then you can talk but first all right?" Ron nods. "I'm not at all proud for what I have said or done for the last year. I believed that the Minister of Magic was never wrong and what he said was true. When he tied to kill the Family and Harry after your hearing, my idealist's view crumbled, turns out even he believed in the dark lord. That is why he was lying about harry all fifth year that is what I believe anyway. Now the family isn't coming here nor do they know that we are coming to them. All I can ask for is forgiveness and the understanding that AI was wrong. I have felt guilty for to long and my pride was getting in the way for me to do anything now but isn't Christmas the time of forgiveness I'm just hoping they can forgive us. Ronald we were on love and very little money but we were ok it wasn't unit I saw all the other things that people had that I started to do better then others so that I would never been in that spot, but I did it with my intelligence I never sold my best friend if harry ever was your friend for what few knuts and a girl. Where did that get you but some jail time in training in the muggle world? Thing about all of that for a moment. Was it really worth losing everything?"

"Percy I don't need to think about it that is all I have been doing. Not everything was worth it. I regret a lot of it. We grew up hearing all the stories about the great Harry Potter then first year Dumbledore offered me some money to be his spy if I Befriended him. I was 11 years old a few Gallons would be nice so he gave me a little and then rest went into a vault. Then I only got broken promises that first year I was given little things Candy wizards cards then when Dumbledore told me how to lead Harry to the stone things changed he showed me everything Harry which once again he had me firmly in his grasps. .The simmer of our second year Dumbledore knew about dobby he is also the one that told me to tell the twins about not hearing from harry Yet I could have card less but he wanted Harry to become part of our family he had it all figured our wouldn't tell me everything, the fly car was my idea I figured if I got harry there I would get a big reward didn't think Snape would catch us the slimly bastard, This time I was given a lot of money. Then Ginny started to change I didn't think anything about it. Then I wanted out when I found out he was a pareselle mouth, We grew up believing that they were all evil. I should have known he wasn't stuck up or evil like Dumbledore kept telling me when he risked his own life to save Ginny. Dumbledore treated Harry one way around everyone and told me other things.

Third year is when things really started to change. Black, the dementor's scabber's who turned out to be Peter Petigrew. That is also the year he got the firebolt for Christmas one more thing I knew that I never would be able to get. I thought of this at least, I was able to go into Hogsmeade with out him. But then Fred and George gave him the map of the school I was pissed that they never even showed it to me but where willing to give it to Bloody Harry Potter. Sorry Percy that one still make me mad."

"Ronald why where you mad at Harry and not the twins they are the ones that keep the map. Not Harry and if I remember right you both used it well your fifth year."

"I was taught to not like him because of Dumbledore. "

"I understand that now what about fourth year?"

"That was where you started to change you where no longer free to just to but you where working. The point of that year was the World Cup. Harry bought me a lot of stuff at the cup and I ended up paying him back in leprechaun gold which vanished and he never said a word about it which in my Mind told me he had so much money that it didn't matter to him. I was so mad when he entered the tri wizard tournament I never thought that he would do something with out me. Then the dragon happened and it scared me. That is when I knew that Hermione wasn't just one of the guys. That is when I choose to do whatever it took to get her just so that Harry couldn't I was for once going to have something first and that he wanted. That is the last time I remember ever caring about what happened to him. You know everything else. It was said at th hearing or the meetings with the minister.

I blame myself more then anyone for where I am at right now but the headmaster is just as much to blame if not more. I should have gone to Mom and Dad and told them about everything. And as they say the rest is History.

"Tell Harry all that if you get a chance he may not forget but he might just forgive then again he may not. He hasn't turned his back on the family because of all of this. So you know he isn't holding any grudges against us. Ronald are you ready to go my portkey isn't a timer one I just need to say a password.

Ron and Percy stand up "Potter Manor" and they both disappeared


	70. Chapter 70

**I DO NOT OWN OR WILL I EVER OWN HARRY POTTER AND COMPANY THAT IS THE RIGHTS OF J.K AND W.B. **

Chapter 70.

Landing in the study of the Manor Dobby pops in when he feels the wards signal their arrival

"Mister Weasley you both came, your mother will be so happy, your family will join you soon. Harry Potter Sir wants to speak with you, but he will be surprised to see your Mister Percy Weasley." With that said Dobby pops out.

"Ronald, please sit down, and your pacing will not make it go faster." Percy tells him.

Dobby pops back into the Dinning room.

"Harry Potter sir, but you are needed in the study."

"Thank you Dobby, please finish your breakfast, if you will all excuses me for a few moments this shouldn't take to long then as soon as Remus returns with Mr. and Mrs. Granger we can all meet in the family room and open the gifts." Harry said as he left the dinning room. "Dobby did you make Ron and Madam Bones comfortable?"

"Madam Bones did not bring Ron, but his brother Percy Weasley did."

Harry stumbled upon hearing the news.

"This might turn out to be a nice Christmas for Molly after all. Dobby please bring in some tea for all of us."

"Yes sir, right away."

Steadying his self Harry pauses at the door to the study and take a deep breath.

"Ron, Percy nice to see you both here. Now Ron, I don't know what was told to you before about today?" Looking over at Percy.

" I didn't tell him anything we only talked about other things. I thought that it would be more appropriate coming from you instead of me. I don't know what you want him to know, and what he doesn't need to know." Stated Percy

"Percy things that have happened in the last twenty four hours that, you can't possible know about yet so thank you for not saying anything to Ron about anything. Now Ron I'm going to tell you something's that you need to understand before I even let your Family know you are here. They have no Idea that you are coming. I have spent the last two months defending myself thanks to you, Dumbledore and Hermione. Only to find out that thanks to you and Dumbledore Hermione isn't Hermione."

At this Ron stood up and yelled

" ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I WENT TO JAIL TO BE TRAINED AS A MUGGLE AND THAT WASN'T EVEN THE MUDBLOOD I ATTACKED?"

"Ron sit down and shut up, it was Hermione that you attacked. What you did made it possible for Voldemort people to get her and change her for someone else. There have been a lot of changes this summer, you will find people living in the house that I trust more then I trust you. Professor Snape lives here since he was found out to be a spy, Draco Black formally Malfoy also lives here." He could see Ron's face getting redder. " You will not insult any of my house guests Do I make my self clear I will not hesitate to send you ares back to your little cell. I brought you into my home so that you could spend time with your family not to insult my friends. Do you understand? You will only spend time with them this morning and at dinner time. If that is going to be to much trouble then, tell me now and I will a range dinner for the six of us somewhere else. Hermione's parents are also going to be here and I think for the sake of all you tell them you are sorry for everything you have ever done but only if you truly mean it. I will not have anyone upset today. Before you blow up again, Oh and thanks to you I have trusted Snape since third year, and Draco since this summer just after all the crap you pulled, you will be given a room here for the night and please keep in mind that, I will be the only person that can send you back I set up your monitoring bracelet so that I can only send you back so don't push me, I think I'm being over welcoming. Remember that I'm only doing this for your Mother and you have four other brothers that I won't even stop if they hex you or try to play jokes on you. I told that to Madam Bones also. I will have you join your family no"

Before he could finish his sentence Remus portkeyed in with the Grangers' covered in blood and dust. Rushing over to Remus

"Dobby," Harry Called "What in Merlin's name happened to you? Harry asked checking Remus over.

"Master Harry called Dobby."

"Yes, Please get madam Pomfery for me."

"Yes, Harry Potter Sir."

" Harry, please calm down, I'm all right a few scrapes but nothing else. There was a death eater attack, and I got Diane and Brent out in time. I don't think that it will be safe for them to return home for a while. I also know that the death eaters are still -trap in the house. I'm going to contact Kingsley about this. I'll let Madam Pomfery look at me, and I promise."

" All right, I will agree to that I will have her look at Mr. and Mrs. Granger while you talk to Kingsley and I have a feeling that Madam Bones will be here too." Harry finished as Severus came into the room.

"Harry what is holding everything up, the Weasley's are getting nervus that something is wrong," looking at the state of Remus. " Merlin what happened to you?" A worried Severus said.

Dobby popped back in with not only Madam Pomfery but Madam Bones

"Harry Potter Sir, please forgive me I took the liberty, of getting Madam Bones also so that sir's guests don't need to wait to tell their Story about what happened."

"Dobby that is fine thanks you for thinking ahead. This way Remus can tell what happened and then get looked at."

"Diana and Brent were anticipating me, and I think since, Harry told Clayton that I would be there to get them, remember that this is before everything that happened." Not wanting to give away the fact Hermione was safe here. " I believe that they were going too as the muggles say kill two birds with one stone take me out and then kill the Granger's but I was prepared just in case that happened I had been there earlier to arrange everything and placed a ward on the house that will stop anyone not invited in to be unable to leave the house. So they should all still be there. We fought until I was able to get the portkey working and I got us out of there as fast as I could. I have a few minor cuts and bruises and I don't think the Granger's got hurt." Looking over at them as Madam Pomfery checked them over."

"Remus with that charm you placed on the house it was foolish, you could have gotten the

Granger's killed" Kingsley told him.

" Excuses me for trying to save lives and for getting a few more Death Eaters off the street, I'm sorry for trying to help. I guess you feel that I am sorry that you feel this way, I'm not sure but I believe protecting the parents of a friend of Harry's falls under my duty's as a Special agent does it not Madam Bones?" Remus declared.

" Remus, lying will not get you out of this." Kingsley stated

"Kingsley he isn't lying before school started he was made a Special agent to the ministry on

matter's that pertained to Harry Potter and I believe Protecting the family of Hermione Granger

falls under that category do you not. Now I want to say Mr. And Mrs. Granger I'm sorry for what

happened and I want to extend my sincere apology to you on behalf of the Ministry of Magic.

Further more we will have to find you a safe place to stay until everything is taken care of and it will be safe for you to return to your home."

"Madam Bones if Bill and Charlie or Fred and George won't mind Sharing a room longer then tonight than I can place them in one of those two rooms this way they're close to Hermione when she is found" looking at Remus and Severus as he says this.

Seeing the hurt in Harry's eye's at learning about Remus status in the ministry. Harry I want to tell you that know one was hiding things from you we just didn't know how things were getting out of the Ministry and we didn't want Dumbledore or the Voldemort knowing about what Remus was doing we needed to protect you and him so please do not think we're keeping this from you on purpose and then with everything after Fudge getting killed it slipped my mind to tell you, at least Remus was still acting on order's or the Granger's might survived but the death eaters, so please once again do not think that we are betraying you in anyway. And since I'm here I might as well take to everyone in the house. Ron and Percy I would ask that you not be involved in this meeting. Harry is there anywhere we can all talk without these two?"

Why don't we go to the Family room and then, when everything is over I can have Dobby bring in Ron and Percy."

"Amelia, does Harry need to be there for this?" Severus enquired

"If anyone has the right to be here for this its him don't you agree Severus?"

"You are right he does have the right to be there for this."

"Alright Kingsley you go handle the death eater's and I will handle everything else."

"Amelia, can I speak to you for a moment?" Kingsley requested

casting a silencing spell.

"Is it wise for you to let Charlie get away with what happened?"

"Kingsley, it was an accident nothing more he defended himself, that is clear to me. They located Hermione they saved her life and nothing more. Clayton's death is bad enough we don't need to hurt Harry or anyone else this is a war and there will be causalities . This isn't the first one or will it be the last one so just leave it as it is. Please go get the Death Eater and relocate them, have a Happy Christmas and I will see you tomorrow."

"I understand, you have a good one too."

Canceling the spell

"Everyone ready to go. This won't be too bad, I promise that."

Entering the Family Room everyone looks up, the rescue team pales at the sight of Amelia

Harry notices this and wonders what is going on.

AN the next Chapter will be up in a few days. I sent off Chapter's 1-10 to be re-edited I got 1&2 back I'm debating if I should just re-post the whole story an keep writting this one. Or just replace the chapter's Please let me know what you all think. I also need to tell you that I'm sorry about the wait on this chapter and I also need to tell you that I'm not sure if anyone else Caught this or not but I messed up Hermione's Mother's name I had it as Emma at first and Changed it to Diana later I think it was after my Computer died but I'm sorry that this happened. LOL please forgive that mess up to. To all my reader's Reviewer's you are all the best I have been working on this story for almost 2 years now.. Next up date soon I Promise it will be short but will cover a few things I want to get this out of the way so that


	71. Chapter 71

**I DO NOT OWN OR WILL I EVER OWN HARRY POTTER AND COMPANY THAT IS THE RIGHTS OF J.K AND W.B. **

Chapter 71

Molly was the first one to recover.

"Amelia, Happy Christmas, What are you doing here?"

"I understand that you five had a very eventful night last night? Now please understand that what you did was dangerous, crazy and down right stupid. I'm here to help settle a few things, and then I will leave you to your day. Anyone wanting to inform Harry speaks now or do you all want me to do it?" Looking at the group Arthur the only one in the group not knowing what is going on other then Harry.

Bill being the oldest made him self out to be the spokes' person

"Minister Bones, yes we know what we did was reckless, stupid, dangerous, and Crazy. In our defense, we believe that Harry has lost too much already and we knew where she was at and we needed to act fast, to save her we didn't know if anyone in ministry would have told Voldemort about it or not we know that you have been cleaning it out but as we found out with Clayton that, not all of his followers are marked. If anyone should be in trouble for what happened last night, we made sure that Draco didn't use any magic at all he was armed with some tricks from the

twin's and a port key to bring Hermione back to the manor."

"Mr. Weasley do you think that, maybe just maybe it might have hurt Harry more to know that he lost the five of you last night if things hadn't gone the way they did. I will say this again. What you did was very inadvisable. Now I want to know how you all got the portkey you used?"

"Minister Bones I can't say how I got it I will say that it was me and me alone that went to the source." Bill looking down ward.

"Minister Bones, can I ask what is going to happen to us?" Draco asked

" What happened to Clayton was in self-defense, was it not? Also since you didn't use any under age magic all you five did was in danger you lives this is war, but also I don't want to see anyone else that Harry cares about hurt. Now on to other matter's How is Ms. Granger doing today?" Amelia inquired.

At this Severus start to explain.

"Her wand hand and right ankle are crushed, we are trying several potion to see if we can correct it. If we can't we are going to try to teach her how to use her other hand she hasn't lost her mind yet but she has some sever nerve damage we are doing everything we can to help her but in my honest opinion I do not see her recovering enough to function without the aid of Potions for the remainder of her life. I believe it would be in her best interest if she were to remain here until things settle down we need to not let it slip that she has been found. With what happened to her parents today." Looking at Harry Severus continues "Harry only seven of us knew what was going on. Remus didn't know until the wards shifted last night then he confronted me that is why we looked so tired this morning." he stated admittedly.

Harry stood up and looked at everyone individual in the room ones that he trusted betrayed him he knew that but it hurt to think that they would risk their lives for some that has betrayed him more then once this year. George he could understand but the one that surprised him the most was Draco he knew what Hermione had done to him before the switch.

"I am grateful that you have found Hermione but I wish that it didn't happen the way it did risking your lives to do it I could have lost all my Brother's to one stupid stunt, do you realize that I could have lost all of you?" Looking at Bill, Charlie, and the Twins. "Your mother would have lost more of her children not only that but you could have gotten Hermione killed Clayton didn't know that we knew about the switch. I'm thankful for what you did. I guess the gift I got your mother will help not only her but Hermione now too."

Pulling out the deed to one of the Manor homes that he owned.

"Mrs. Weasley, I got to thinking about our talk a few days ago, I know that all your children are growing up and that they will still need you but you feel like they don't. So give your gift to you now. I have a Manor house that is large enough to house up to 60 children, I want to open an Orphanage for all the kids in not only the muggle but the wizarding world this war will leave without parents and I can think of no one better to give love to them other then you." Looking at her with love in his eye's. You didn't know who I was when I started Hogwarts yet you still help me and you gave me my first Christmas present. I will leave it up to you who you hire, all I ask with the new information about Hermione if she doesn't want to re join her parents that you let her help you teach muggle and wizarding traditions I don't want anymore kids coming in to the world with out some kind of knowledge of us. I believe her growing up Hermione would be the best person to help you with this project." Molly looking confused. " I started thinking about this when you were talking to me about why you are so protective and then I thought about the chance that your youngest children may never need you again and it maybe a while before you have grand-kids and how much love you have for everyone. I want you to get with my manager at Gingotts and tell him everything you will need for this home. I have already set up a fund for it. The only thing I ask you leave the way I have it set up is the name. That is the only thing that I can not let you change."

Everyone in the room was speechless Molly was the first to recover.

"Harry, I can't tell you what this means to me. And what is the name going to be?"

Grinning Harry looks around the room eyes settling finally on Remus.

Handing Molly the folder. She starts to read it out loud

"Messier's Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs.

Present the Marauders Home for Orphaned Children."

Remus , Fred, ,George and even Severus where all speechless

"Harry that is an unusual name?" she asked confused

"This is the best way I can think of to honor all three of these people." seeing the confusing still in the eyes of everyone that didn't know about his father Sirius, and Remus. " Let me explain a little better. Prongs and Padfoot are my father's and Sirius's animagus forms Moony is Remus as for reasons you might have guessed. This is a way for me personally to remember them and for the mayhem that they caused around school to do good. Along with their legacy in the Orphanage I want to name the primary School the Lily Evans Potter School. It will teach not only muggle but magical history, I don't want one student to enter Hogwarts uneducated as I was."

Molly in tears now "Oh Harry that is the most unselfish thing anyone has ever done for anyone. And I would be honored to run the home for you and I'm sure that Hermione would love to run the school ."

"I think that would give her the reason to go on if she can't do anything else then at least she can help others' Harry thank you. You are everything Hermione has said you are caring kind unselfish and loving, you think of other over your self. Diana said hugging Harry.

Now that all that is settled Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Draco. This is what is going to happen to you. I want all of you to Pay a fine to St Mungo's Spell Damaged Ward. As soon as this war is over you will spend a total of six month of weekends helping your Mother and Mrs. Weasley at the orphanage coaching quidditch, playing with the kids or making general repairs. In retribution for breaking the law. I hope that no one else will take matter's into the own hands. Now I will let everyone get on with there Christmas. Amelia says as she floo's out.

I'm sorry about this I know I promised I would have it up soon. The next one will be up in a bit. I have had a few family matter's to deal with. They are over with and I have time again to write just a plot bunny won't leave me alone. Now I want to get these two couples together but one of them is coming at me from out of the blue and it's a pairing that I'm finding I'm liking here a lot lately so does anyone want to see Harry with a Weasley? Draco I have plans for. If this turns slash it will be nothing graphic to change the rating my niece has lost interest in it all things Harry Potter she is now into something Called the Twilight Series. What ever that is. /so I'm now doing this for me and me alone I will finish this story for me and my Faithful readers that have been with me for the two years. Thank you all

K


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

**I DO NOT OWN OR WILL I EVER OWN HARRY POTTER AND COMPANY THAT IS THE RIGHTS OF J.K AND W.B. **

"Mr. Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George. I wanted to do something for your mom for Christmas since I knew this year was going to be hard with three of her kids missing that is one of the reason for the orphanage. But then I got to thinking that I could do something else this is a large enough house that you could have your family celebration and my small family could celebrate somewhere else. Dobby?" "Harry Called

"Yes Harry Potter Sir?"

"Please bring in the guests."

"Right away sir"

Ron walks in First Percy stands back letting Ron have his moment with the family.

"Ronald, Oh my Baby, Harry how did you manage to bring him here?"

"Mrs. Weasley that is something I cannot share I'm sorry."

Remus is looking at Percy.

"Why aren't you joining them, she would be just as happy to see you."

"I am thinking that this was a mistake this should be his moment he is always in one of our shadows he needs to be on his own for once. Please tell Harry that I will wait in the study until it is time to take him back."

"Percy, I will do no such thing this is your family you were just as much a victim last year as anyone else you were lead to believe what Dumbledore told to Fudge, your family may not forgive you as fast but you never caused anyone bodily harm like Ron and Ginny did. I believe you were used to get close to Harry, Do you think that Madam Bones would have kept you in the job you had if she didn't think you deserved it? Think about that for a moment then please join your family. I'm sure they would love to have you with them." with that said Remus joined Harry

Mrs. Weasley looking at Harry. "Harry you said Guests, who else are we expecting to join us today?"

"Percy where are you hiding?" Harry called out not giving Percy the chance to leave the room

"Oh, Percy, Merlin you have come home to us. Harry how can we ever thank you?"

"Mrs. Weasley, don't thank me for anything Percy came here all on his own and before anyone" looking at Severus, Draco, Bill and the others. " Says anything anyone wishing anyone any harm to anyone in this house they would not be permitted past the wards. When all this started with Voldemort I gave him a portkey that tied him to the wards he could have gotten in anytime. I will let him tell you why he chose now to come home. But enough of this please let all enjoy the joy season and the gifts that we are going to receive today."

They started out with each one opening a gift with no one.

From the Twins

for draco, (after they got to know him) assortment of their Pranks.

Harry, a deposit slip and box of all products

Remus, a book

Snape, some potion ingredients

Mrs Wesley, some yarn

Mr Weasley, a variety of muggle items

Bill. a Egyptian curse breaker's guide to wizarding worlds

Charlie, a new broom to update his old comet.

"Percy please don't open the box that you got from us this morning we will give you some else latter." Fred told him

Ron nothing

For the Twin Charlie Replaced the awful Dragon hide clothing.

To Bill he gave four very rare books on curse breaking and countering their effects in emergency conditions

his Father received a muggle radio

his Mother received a complete assortment of the wizarding romance novels he knew she secretly read when she thought no one was around.

Looking at "Harry let me explain to your gifts." Handing him one box first. Opening the box

Harry received a set of Dragon clothing complete with armor a cloak, boots, shirt and other items he would need in a duel.

"Charlie thank you." Harry exclaimed.

"Now please open the other box and then I will explain everything to you."

Open the next box he pulls out a set of swords.

"Now these swords are not only a gift from me but from Bill. He found them while helping out the goblins in Egypt and he remembered that they didn't have any value to them so he asked if he could buy them or have them to give to you. You will find that they have a few added charms to them. They can't be cursed they will not leave your hands or the sheaf that is included unless you allow them to once Bill finishes up the charms that is. Now for the last Item. This is something that no one else will ever have this is something that Norber gave willingly wear this at all times and you will have added protection from jinxes and mild curses. I was going to give this to you for your birthday but something came up."looking over at his brother. " So now I can give it to you.

Remus he gave a years supply off chocolate from honey dukes because knew he had a incredible weakness for it.

Severus he gave and assortment of dragon parts for his potions

Draco he gave him a set of dragon amour knowing he would need them when he went with Harry.

To Hermione he gave her several fine witches robes and a wizarding gift card to Florish and Blotts in the amount of a thousand gallions because he knew most of her things had been destroyed.

To Mrs. Granger he gave several wizarding perfumes and bath aids.

To Mr. Granger he gave a wizarding radio and shave kit.

To Ron he gave a book on how to tame his anger.

To Percy he had sent a complete collection of wine and fruit to him before he knew he was coming unknown to an one he still loved Percy

Bill had given the twins a combined gift of every muggle gag and prank he could find even the disgusting one like fake dog poop, because he new they would love to take them apart and adapt them

to Charlie he gave a amulets to protect against fire and curses thrown at him

to Mother he gave her a brand new wizarding clock with Severus Harry, Draco, Remus and Hermione on it so she could see all her family on it

To Remus he had a very special amulet made so he could communicate it in his animgious form wolf form

Bill remember finding the amulet in tomb in Egypt brought it up to Griphook and he explained Harry and Remus's connection so he was more than pleased to give it to Bill.

To severus he got him a complete set of robes to keep him safe while making hazardous potions since he will be teaching Harry.

to Hermione he got her a complete magical collection of Shakespeare and Tolken, since they were wizards that no one really knew about in the muggle world, how else do you think they could bring their stories to such life as they did.

To Mrs Granger he gave some different wizarding books explain the effect of dark curse and the known treatments of them he knew with her medical mind she would want to try and find ways to help her daughter

for Mr. Granger he got several wizarding trunks so they could have their things with them at all time

for Ron he got a book called Family over power and money hoping that he will read and understand what he did was wrong and that his family still loved him.

Percy he sent a book on Egyptian art and the magical uses.

Remus was very nervous, because he had never had to buy so many gifts, so he asked everyone to forgive his gifts if they were not right.

Molly he had a statue of her family made when the children were small. This brought tears of joy and sadness to her eyes as she kissed him fondly for his gift.

Arthur he gave him three things one a motorcycle, two a set of tools. And third a muggle first aide kit he figured if he was working on muggle machinery he could heal himself the muggle way. Arthur laughed at this when he thanked him.

The twins he gave every muggle comedy from the beginning of muggle films and a portable player to watch them on.

Charlie received a wand holster.

Bill he gave an endless bag so that he could carry as much as he needed.

Severus he gave him a very rare wine and several rare potion ingredients he knew he had. Being a former werewolf did have some advantages.

Harry he gave a simple gift, the gift was a muggle snow globe with the word hope in it with a note that said when ever you think you've lost hope look here

Draco he gave him a very unique gift but one of great importance he gave him a unicorn horn they have unique protection magic within them.

Hermione he gave several beautiful crystal figurines of magical creatures

Mrs. Granger he gave assorted chocolates and petit fores

Mr. Granger he gave him a wizarding watch just like the clock Mrs Weasley had received.

Ron received a muggle note book, journal and some pens so maybe he could learn how to write out his feelings.

Percy he gave a gift card to a book store and clothing

Harry not really knowing what to do for everyone, knew that this was going to be a special Christmas. To start with he gave them all emergency portkey to the Manor if anything where to happen (all but Ron that is).

He had already given his gift to Mrs Weasley.

Mr Weasley received a Muggle rubber ducky with a note that said its purpose is to entertain children while in the tub. "Mr. Weasley there is something inside the duck if you shake it."

Looking puzzled Arthur did what Harry suggest and out feel a Gingotts key.

"That is a key to a vault that has many Items that belonged to the Weasley and the Prewitt families they were found in the vaults of the Malfoy's and Blacks when I was having Griphook go threw them. They are rightfully your families, I want you to have them back. Those two families had no right to keep them from you. There are no dark items in it so that is no need to worry."

"Harry you don't know what this means to us." motion to the whole family. " Now beside my love and values I have something else to pass on to my Children that are worthy to carry on the name."

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Draco he gave them all the same things homes he wanted them to all be able to settle down and start the families that they deserved. After all what was he going to do with over 30 homes.

Severus he gave the potion supplies that he had bought before the move from Hogwarts.

He had sent off gift Professor McGonagall ,he gave her some tea he remembered seeing her drink a few times.

Mr and Mrs Granger received a trip so that they could just get away from it all

Hermione he gave her a book on family and wizarding traditions. That explained what he tired to last fall, he had found 3 copies of the original Hogwarts a History so he gave her one of those. He knew that she would enjoy them maybe then she would understand why some things are the way they are and can't be changed no matter how hard we try.

Remus he gave him his gift and told him about all the protection he had added on to it.

Ron he gave assortment of muggle items with a note that said I hope you don't really need these.

He also set aside a muggle home for him so that if he does get sent to muggle London he will at least have a place to live.

Percy started to hand out his gifts

" I am sorry for everything and I'm sorry that is has taken me this long to come back to my family, but I believed every word that Fudge said about Harry, I believed he could do no wrong but I was proven wrong and I again apologize for what I said and did last year. The gifts I have for everyone where bought yesterday and I hope you all enjoy them."

"Percy you being here is the best gift I could get." his mother cried

"His Parents both received the same gifts muggle gift cards and a trip around the world that will take about 6 months to do.

Bill he got a book that will give him a insight into the wizarding minds of the curse breaker.

Charlie got several burn potions and some new seeker gloves he knew that he still played a few pick- up games.

Fred and George he have a book called to prank a prankster by L.E.P Doe.

"Fred, George may I see that book please?" Remus asked.

Handing over the book.

"Why that dirty little" Remus could be heard saying over Severus laughter

Looking at the two men like they had lost their minds

"What is going on with you two Molly asked?

Severus still laughing Remus, answered

"It seems as if Lily wrote a book about the all the adventures we had at hogwarts Me James, Sirius and Peter, and also how to get back at us for them."

" Just think Remus it just fell into the hands of Fred and George the two who idolize you four. This is going to be interesting to say the least." Harry said.

Severus just recovering from the laughter stated firmly. "If either one of you try any of those on me you will find your self's part of my potions do I make my self clear?"

Both Fred and George just nodded.

He gave Mrs Granger some wizarding bath products and a book on wizarding traditions.

Mr Granger received some wizarding sugar free candies and the completer work of Shakespear.

To Ron he gave some muggle clothing.

Harry was the hardest person to shop for so he gave him a complete history of the Potter Family that he was able to get a copy of from the Ministry.

Remus and Severus received similar gifts both gift baskets

Remus's was assortment of chocolate and wines along with the Complete works of J.R. Token.

As Severus open his gifts he see that he received a assortment of wines and cheese. With some rare books and one book caught his eye's a rare potion book written by "Evelyn Prince."

"Mr. Weasley I thank you very much for these gifts. I must ask where you came across them?"

"Professor I found them in little book store next to the wine shop. I'm sorry if I offended you I didn't mean to." Percy replied

"Mr. Weasley please you didn't offend me you just gave me back part of my family library that my father sold when my mother died she work this potion book. Did they have anymore like them?"

"There where a lot of them like those I just didn't have the funds."

"Would you mind getting them for me and I will give you the money?"

"I could do that Professor.

They were just finishing up the gifts when Dobby Popped in.

Professor Snape and Mrs Weezy you are needed up stairs.

To be continued

No promises on the next chapter was co written by my husband some of the gifts where his Idea.. The gifts from Percy I might have already told everyone about so if I did I'm sorry.

I know that this is a long chapter and there is a reason that I went into detail on it.

There will be a side story to this and it will be under a different pairing so don't read if you don't want to but everything else will be here. It won't matter if you read it or not it will not have a bearing on this story it will be a one shot and only a one shot.

K


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

I DON'T NOR WILL I EVER OWN ANYTHING THAT IS RELATED TO OR BELONGS TO THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER.

Severus and Molly followed Dobby to the room that Hermione was in.

Entering they see her awake.

"Ms. Granger I am pleased to see you that you are awake. How are you feeling? "Severus asked.

" Professor Snape where am I?"

"Oh, Hermione we are so glad that you are awake and back with us." Molly said.

"Now Ms. Granger please let Mrs. Weasley check you over and then we will allow your Parents in to see you mean while can you tell us what Clayton did to you?"

Molly examines, Hermione. Seeing just a few things that still need to heal.

"Severus there are a few things that she will need to keep taking the potions for and I don't think her hand will recover enough."

" Please tell us what happen over the time that you where with Clayton?"

"I need to know a few things first? Hermione asked

"If we can answer them then we will but other then that we will try." Molly told her.

"Where am I, What is today's date and Why are you here Professor Snape?

No one saw or heard Harry come into the room

" Hermione you are at Potter Manor, today is Christmas Day and Severus is here under my

protection. You have been missing since Nov 1st. There have been a lot of Changes since you

were kidnaped. So please hear us all out before you get upset or demand anything."

Seeing that Harry was serious all she could do was shake her head. I think that Mrs. Weasley

should return to her family and Remus Severus and the other's could explain what happened.

Sending up the other's Molly settles in with her family for Christmas Day.

Mr and Mrs Granger, and Draco follow Remus into the room that Hermione is staying in

Harry and Hermione were talking quietly when they came in

Mrs Granger upon seeing Hermione shrieked in happiness.

"Oh my baby you are safe I'm so happy that you are here."

Harry speaking up. "We have a lot to talk about and there are going to be a lot of questions that

may or may not be answered I need and oath from everyone in this room that no one will get

mad or upset at things that are going to be revealed" seeing them all shake their heads Harry

starts for Hermione's sake at the beginning of the summer.

"Hermione to start with I was never meant to go the Dursley's they aren't even blood relatives

my mother was adopted." Draco was the person staying with me on my birthday but as I said

then it wasn't my place to say it whom it was. We became friends over the summer he was there

when you where starting to cause all the problems between us. We know now that you where

under potions and spells. But by the time we learned it was too late for you. Clayton had already

kidnaped you and replaced you with Mrs. Malfoy but she isn't that either she is just Narcissa

Black. You remember the Minister being killed?" seeing her shake her head yes. Harry

continued. "Madam Bones took over and not only cleaned out the Ministry of Voldemort

followers but Hogwarts to. The headmaster was removed because of what happened with you

and Ron. That night five students where found with the dark mark on there arm. No teachers or

staff members where. That means that Severus isn't a death eater he was a spy but we found a

spell that removed the mark for him. Professor McGonagall is now the headmistress of the

school and Remus is head of Gryffindor, Neville and Draco no longer live in the houses they are

with me in my private rooms. You had a lot of work to do to rebuild our friendship and now you

need to except Draco as my friend." Harry finished saying

"Ms. Granger" looking at Hermione " We will let Professor McGonagall have a say in what

happens with your return to school. You are behind in all your classes and your wand hand was

damaged we don't know if you will be able to use it or not. We will tell you this you had the

underlying feelings of jealousy for Harry, Headmaster Dumbledore was able to use those to

enhance the potions and spells that where on you. You never acted on them until now. So that

should be in your favor." Remus stated "What happens to you as of now will be up to Madam

Bones, Professor McGonagall, and Harry since he is the victim in all this." Lets celebrate you

being back with us, Christmas and then we can evaluate what you remembered and what you

don't and then we can talk about you returning to the school."

"Dobby?" Harry called.

"Yes Harry Potter sirs?"

"Could you please bring up some tea and Hermione's Christmas gifts?"

"I wills be doing that. Nice that you could be returned to us Ms Hermione." Dobby said as he popped out of the room.

"Can anyone tell me how I was able to get here? The last I remember was George telling me he

wasn't a dream.

Draco steps into explain how they were able to find her.

"So let me get this straight, Draco, Neville and Harry are all friends. Draco's mother took my

place and tried to kill Harry. And it was Draco that came up with the idea to save me?" she said

in amazement

"Hermione many things changed this year. I understand you will need time to adjust to all of this.

We will let Professor McGonagall know that you are awake and we will deal with everything

like Remus said later. So please lets just enjoy today and then we will talk.

Meanwhile down stairs Molly was enjoying the time with her family. Asking all about what Ron

was learning and what Percy was doing for the minister.

"I have and idea for all the youth death eaters." Percy was telling his family

"Tell us about it son?" his father said

"Well, I got thinking that if they were allowed to receive personal items from home and

parchment and supplies I was seeing the muggle pens and things that Ron received from

everyone. That maybe those instead of them. I get to present my idea to the minister after the

holiday's so I will be doing some more research into my idea. I think that if this is the case if

they are able to be reformed. I don't know if this will work. But I feel that we need to try

anything to help the students that are marked. I feel that once he is gone for good things will be

better for the people that are marked unwillingly. We have forgotten that these are kids, I just

hope and pray that Ginny didn't willingly get marked."

the mood in the room was somber to say the least.

"Ginny had to have been tricked." Ron said "it wouldn't do any good for her to be a marked

death eater, then should wouldn't have married Harry if he survived that is to get all his money

we had it all planned out."

"Ronald Weasley, do you mean to tell me that you and your sister planned to make Harry marry

her?" his mother Demanded.

"Yeah we had it all planned out that is why I know Ginny didn't willingly get marked."

"Well I hate to inform you of this but there has been a potion created that will remove the dark

mark from a person forced into the service of the dark lord and your sister refused to take it. She

also confessed under verstsium to being a true believer." his father stated firmly. "We found all

this out just this morning how Professor Snape's dark mark was removed by that potion." So

sorry to tell you Ron that your little plan with Ginny back fired she choose to follow Voldemort.

I am so disappointed in both of you. I know I raised you better then this." Knowing what Ron

was going to say next. " Yes Percy abandoned us but what you did was ten times worse you sold

your sole to the highest bidder all for what some money and girlfriend. Even I know you want

her for less then that. This is the end of this topic I want know more we are going to enjoy

today." Arthur stated firmly .

The rest of the day was nice and quite Mr. & Mrs. Granger spent the day with Hermione in her

room no one talk about what will happen if she can't use her wand hand, Harry didn't want to

say anything unless she choose to leave the world that she loved.

TBC...

I know 2 in 2 days lol this one just flowed out. The next one will be a really short one most likely but please don't hold me to that lol. It will be after the holiday's and Professor M will choose what will happen with Hermione.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

I DON'T NOR WILL I EVER OWN ANYTHING THAT IS RELATED TO OR BELONGS TO THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER.

The holiday's where almost over. Molly enjoyed the time she had with her boys and was shocked at what Ron had told them all about the packed that he had Ginny. Hermione was taking in everything that she had learned about Harry, Draco, and Neville. She knew that it would take time to except everything that she was told. She spoke with both of her parents and Harry about everything that happened before she was kidnaped and after. She was horrified about what she was told. She couldn't believe even under the spells and potions that she would have done that to Harry. She was going to need to do a lot of making up to everyone. Professor McGonagall was due to come today to discuss her return to school.

Professor Minerva McGonagall, Minster Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Dora Tonks Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Charlie Weasley and Harry Potter were all sitting in the study going over what they had learned about what happened with Hermione.

"Minerva , what do you think should happen with Ms. Granger. She is clearly not at fault for events after Nov 1st but she is clearly responsible for everything before that. Harry needs to decide if anything will happen to her for those incidents'. We as the ministry can't do anything about the school time other then the cauldron, since she wasn't the one to do that. Then there are no criminal charges to be filed. We can't press charges against Clayton and Narcissa is already in custody she will be charged with attempted murder again and this time I'm sure she will be given the kiss." Amelia told the group.

"Amelia I agree with you but I can't help but wonder what will happen with Ms. Granger as she recovers is my concern she cannot return to Hogwarts in the condition that she is in. I know that we still have children of death eaters at the school and just because they aren't marked doesn't mean that they will not report back the Ms. Granger is back in school. Other students know what she did to Harry and I'm afraid that they will retaliate against her even if she is innocent they aren't going to know this." Minerva said

"Can I speak for a moment please?" Harry said.

"Of course this concerns you too." Amelia said

"She is going to need Potions, and Medical attention right?" Seeing the group nod Harry continues " So we have a Potions Master that can make her the potions she will need. A trained Medi-Witch that can take care of her basic needs. A house elves that can take care of other things. Now on to her schooling to get her caught back up. We have again a Potion Master/Professor that cannot only help with Potions but Defense against the Dark Arts. We have Two that passed with good Newts for Transfigurations and we have a Gringotts Curse Breaker that can help with Charms, Ruins and Arithmacey I'm sure that all the other's can help where needed right?"

"Harry are you sure you want to do this?" Minerva asked

"I'm sure no matter how bad things got between us until this year when things started to go bad for Dumbledore and Ron is when she started to act this way she never would have if this hadn't happened. I'm willing to give her another chance. I will admit that she did go over board on the firebolt but that was to protect me. She stood by me when no one else would during the tri-wizard tournament. So I'm going to stand by her during this, if things don't change between us if we can't get our friendship back I still don't want to see her like this she didn't deserve to have this happen to her. I'm sure that everyone here that teaches, can come up with lesson plans she will need to catch up with everyone else, her lessons can be graded by the teacher's at Hogwarts. That way no one can claim favoritism she will still do everything that we can unless it will require her wand hand and then we need to find someone to teach her to use her other hand."

" Harry has a valid point about this she was under the influence of potions and spells. But she also had the underlining feelings of doing what she did." Harry interrupted Tonks

"Yes she had the underlining feelings but she never acted on them she never turned her back on me. She was there for me, she never would have done any of this is it hadn't been for Dumbledore and Ron. I will not stand by and let this happen to her. We now know that Voldemort. " Seeing everyone but Severus and Remus filch at the name. " Has death eater's that aren't mark, one that let a lot of them off last time became he could. We need to be more careful.

If anyone out side of this room tells anyone that Hermione is back then I will know that you are a follower of the dark lord and remember that you can't come into my home without my permission no one is keyed to the wards but me and Remus. No matter what you do you will not get to me. With that Harry left the room.

"Why that little brat." Kingsley declared." He seems to think that we are all death eaters, or against him. He shouldn't have as much say as he does."

"You have no idea how important Harry is to this war. Without him we would have all been dead 15 years ago think about that Kingsley. Whatever you choose to do with Hermione. I will agree to. Remus stated leaving the room.

"I agree with Remus, Harry has held off the Dark Lord every year since he entered the wizarding world. Kingsley you would be wise to remember that. It took everything we had to keep Harry in the wizarding world this year. I still won't blame him if he wanted to just let us rot in Hades after everything that we have done to him this past 3 years. If Severus and everyone else will agree to tutor her then I think Harry's idea will be the best keep her away from Hogwarts the rest of this year and maybe next will keep her and family safe." Minerva advised.

" Ms. Granger, as Harry pointed out didn't act on any of her feelings until this year, so I will agree to tutor her in Defense and Potions. I don't personally like her but I do know that Harry cares. I will make sure she has her potions and the education that she needs. I would suggest getting her muggle education books if she is going to agree to help out Molly in this project he showed us at Christmastime. Minerva if you will please get the syllabus from the other teacher's Remus and I will help come up with a class schedule for her." Severus told the group.

"Thank you Severus as soon as I get back to the school I will send over the curriculum that she will need to get back on track. I will also contact an associate of mine in the muggle world to see about getting the curriculum that she will need to study to help out Molly." Minerva said.

"Now all we needed to do is talk to the other Weasley's and the Granger's and see if this is all acceptable to them." Amelia told the group.

Harry after leaving the meeting went upstairs to Hermione's room

Knocking on the door.

"Come in," Seeing Harry at the door. "Oh Harry, I'm glad to see you."

"Hermione can we talk?"

"Of course, please sit down. What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about us our friendship. I needed to know if you really are upset with me and if you are why you never told me any of this."

"Oh, Harry, I wasn't jealous with you at first, then you got on the quidditch team. I thought it was because you are 'Harry Potter the boy who lived,' Flying is something I will never be good at and then rule breaking you got away with a lot of stuff. But then I got to know you're home life better and I understood things. But you know what, as we got to be better friends you I like you even more. I think what stood out the most was your private lessons with Professor Lupin, I was upset about those. I never acted on anything because you are my friend. I also knew that I had no reason to be upset with you. I have always been a know it all, I know this I just needed to learn to deal with not being the best in the in everything. Your O.W.L.S scores shocked me I will say this, I knew you where good at Defense but nothing else. I didn't even care that you did better I'm just glad that you did good. I never told anyone any of this but before you and Neville warned me about Ron, Professor Dumbledore came and talk to me about you, he told me that Remus, had turned you against him and that you where doing everything to bring him down and that you where hiding things from him. I didn't believe him until we came to your house the first time and you where so secretive about things I thought he was right, Please understand I would never turn you over to Professor Dumbledore but I think that is when he cast the first spells on me. Because he knew that I would piece things together if I those feelings I felt didn't manifest." seeing the look on Harry's face like she was passing the blame. "Harry I'm not going to lay blame where is doesn't belong I gave him the option and the chance he needed to get to me so it is my fault none of this lays blame with you, the thing is I didn't feel like myself since that visit. I wouldn't blame Professor McGonagall, if they never let me back into school after the way I treated you. I guess that she was right you have the right to your secrets even from me."

"Hermione, the only reason I never told you about Draco staying here is because he was injured, I swore to him that no one would know about us that 'he' didn't want to know the few that did where Professor's, Madam Bones, and Madam Pomfery. That was for his protection, we got to know each other better then this summer after everything. I still see you as a good friend, but please understand that it will take some time to rebuild the trust we had before, yes you where under spells and stuff but you where still Hermione." seeing the tears down her checks. "I still love you like a sister but I'm going to need the time to rebuild to where we were before do you understand?"

"Yeah Harry, I understand I knew that this was going to happen, see I had a lot of time to think while I was away. I love you too, Harry and I'm again so sorry for everything, next time you offer me something I will take it so that this doesn't happen again." She said as she hugged Harry.

"I hope so." Harry said, returning the hug.

The there pulled apart by a knock on the door.

"Ms. Granger, may we come in?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Please, Mam come in."

"Hermione I will talk to you later." Harry said.

"Please Harry stay you are as much apart of this as anyone." Severus said.

Harry sat down.

"Now as you know we had a meeting down stairs this morning and this is what we choose to do.

You will continue your education but here under Professor Snape's teaching, with Bill teaching you Charms, Ruins and Arithmacey, one of the Weasley Twins under Professor Snape's close eye will help you with Transfigurations. Also Harry has opted to open an orphanage with Molly Weasley running it and has asked if you wanted to stay in the magical world after the war is over.

He is going to take in muggle and magical children is that right Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked. Seeing Harry nod, she continued on. Let me have him tell you about what he wants you to do.

"Hermione if you choose to stay with us, I want you to help Mrs. Weasley by teaching not only muggle but magical traditions and basic muggle educations." Harry told her.

" Now this is what we are going to do. I'm going to contact a colleague of mine in the muggle world that teaches at a University to see if you can do some classes by Mail just to get the basic's you need to teach the children." McGongall told everyone.

"Hermione,"Harry interrupted "I'm willing to pay for everything you need to do this. So please say yes."

"Harry, Professor's Thank yo for everything and yes I will take everyone up on their offers, this will let me still learn, and it will still let me stay here. But," hesitantly she asked. "What about my wand hand and my leg if I can't walk or use a wand again will that matter?"

Again Harry speaks. "That is why I thought of you if you can't use you wand then you can teach all about muggle things and then the magical world. You don't need to use magic to teach if you want to do something with magic you have lots of people that can help you out there."

"Ms. Granger, I will be working with you on using your other hand to do wand work also, I know you are very studious so you will do fine, but you will not waste our time if you don't want to do this?" Severus said.

"Professor Snape, I want to do this I really do, Why is everyone willing to help me out after everything that happened. One more question, how can you get away from Hogwarts to help me out."

"Ms. Granger, we are willing to help you because what happened with the Caldron wasn't your fault that was something different and as Harry, pointed out you were under spells and potions to control you. To answer your question, I'm no longer at Hogwarts I'm here for a time. It seems the Dark Lord has found out that I'm not loyal to him. He has chosen to end my life and Harry has offered me sanctuary."

"Thank you then for everything you are all willing to do for me." She said.

Molly comes in with her potions.

"Out all of you see needs to take her potions and sleep."

"We will speak more later Ms. Granger." Severus said as he closed the door.

I want to thank everyone for the great reviews and all the new story alerts . This is amazing. Another plot bunny took over I don't think that it will make many happy. But I'm still torn between two things. The Remus and Severus is going to happen that is one that won't leave me alone lol. I'm torn between a few other things. I hope that I can stall one until later in the story. And the other will work it self out one way or the other these two seem to write themselves and I'm sorry if it upsets anyone.

Until next time K


	75. Chapter 75

I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter. I love playing with them. JK and WB do.

I know I put these at the end of the chapters but this chapter wasn't meant to even go in here yet but I couldn't write anything else. I warned My readers about this pairing a few chapters ago. And I started to write this as Remus and Severus just talking about what he was going to teach Hermione while she was there and it turned into this. So I want to say that I'm sorry before if I offend anyone reading this chapter. It will stay the T rating. But will contain mild slash such as kissing nothing more if it gets to that I will write a tag-long chapter to post on the Severus and Remus links.

Chapter 75

Severus Snape most hated person at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardy. Was reflecting on the past few month. He never would have thought that Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Neville Longbottom would have been friends let alone him and Remus Lupin, Werewolf and the bane of his school days. He had been thinking to much about the Remus, since he found out that he was no longer a werewolf thanks to Harry claiming him as his mate in friendship that is. He had always thought that he was nice looking but he was a Gryffindor and he being in Slytherin those two house just don't mix but Harry and company has changed all that. Now all he had to do was find a way to tell Remus that he was starting to have feelings for him. He just wished that it could be some other way he didn't even know if he was gay or not, _" I don't know if I could stand the rejection. We did have a pleasant night on Christmas eve, even if we drank a little to much wine. I wish I knew how he felt about everything." _Severus's was taken out of this thoughts when someone knocked on his door.

"Just a moment please" as he slips on his dressing robe.

Opening the door he is pleasantly surprised to see Remus on the other side holding a tray some of the wine and cheeses that he received for Christmas.

"Good evening Severus, I thought we might enjoy some refreshments this evening."

"Please, Remus do come in and that would be enjoyable."

Stepping inside the suite of rooms. Remus set the tray down on the desk. Severus motioned for Remus to take the seat next to his.

"Severus, tonight would you like to work on the timetable for Ms. Granger or" Pulling out a book of sonnets. "Maybe reading from this?" Remus hoping he will choose the sonnets so that he can convey how he feels to the stern potion master.

Pouring the wine. Severus replies. I would much rather read from the book then talk about Ms. Granger.

Opening the book Remus reads the one that he hoped would convey how he felt.

**(a.) ****Sonnet 18**

" Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate.Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,And summer's lease hath all too short a date.Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;And every fair from fair some time declines,By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd;But thy eternal summer shall not fade,Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;Nor shall Death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,When in eternal lines to time thou grows't:So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.

"

**(b.) ****Sonnet 154**

" The little Love-god lying once asleep

Laid by his side his heart-inflaming brand,Whilst many nymphs that vow'd chaste life to keepCame tripping by; but in her maiden handThe fairest votary took up that fireWhich many legions of true hearts had warm'd;And so the Generall of hot desireWas sleeping by a virgin hand disarm'd.This brand she quenched in a cool well by,Which from Love's fire took heat perpetual,Growing a bath and healthful remedyFor men diseased; but I, my mistress' thrallCame there for cure, and this by that I prove,Love's fire heats water, water cools not love."

**(c.) A Lover's Complaint**

O that infected moisture of his eye,

O that false fire which in his cheek so glow'd,

O that forc'd thunder from his heart did fly,

O that sad breath his spongy lungs bestow'd,

O all that borrowed motion seemingly ow'd,

Would yet again betray the fore-betray'd,

And new pervert a reconciled maid!

(d.) " How Do I Love Thee?

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of being and ideal grace.

I love thee to the level of every day's

Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.

I love thee freely, as men strive for right.

I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death."

(Sonnet 43 )

(e.) Tears, Idle Tears

Tears, idle tears, I know not what they mean,Tears from the depth of some divine despairRise in the heart, and gather to the eyes,In looking on the happy Autumn-fields,And thinking of the days that are no more.Fresh as the first beam glittering on a sail,That brings our friends up from the underworld,Sad as the last which reddens over oneThat sinks with all we love below the verge;So sad, so fresh, the days that are no more.Ah, sad and strange as in dark summer dawnsThe earliest pipe of half-awakened birdsTo dying ears, when unto dying eyesThe casement slowly grows a glimmering square;So sad, so strange, the days that are no more.Dear as remembered kisses after death,And sweet as those by hopeless fancy feignedOn lips that are for others; deep as love,Deep as first love, and wild with all regret;O Death in Life, the days that are no more.

(f.) After-Thought

I thought of Thee, my partner and my guide,As being past away. -Vain sympathies!For backward, Duddon! as I cast my eyes,I see what was, and is, and will abide;Still glides the Stream, and shall not cease to glide;The Form remains, the Function never dies;While we, the brave, the mighty, and the wise,We Men, who in our morn of youth defiedThe elements, must vanish; -be it so!Enough, if something from our hands have powerTo live, and act, and serve the future hour;And if, as toward the silent tomb we go,Through love, through hope, and faith's transcendent dower,We feel that we are greater than we know.

Severus was listening to the voice that he would die for when the words sunk in about what he read.

"Is that how you feel about me?" he asked quietly

Remus looked at him with leery eye's " Yes, Severus that is how I feel about you. I have for a while just never gotten the nerve to tell you. How do you feel about me?"

Leaning in he gently placed a soft kiss on Remus's lips.

"Does that tell you how I feel?" leaning back in Remus kisses Severus this time with the all the passion that he has felt developing over the last few month.

Breaking the kiss Severus asked .

"Remus, Where do you see this going? I'm not opposed to anything I just don't want to see Harry hurt if things don't work out between us."

"Severus, I want anything that you are willing to give me if you want to wait until after the war to do anything else then that is what we will do. I don't want to hurt Harry either, I don't even know how he feels about same sex couples. We don't know much about that part of his life. I don't see him getting mad at us." kissing him gently.

"Now, how do we tell him about us?" Severus asked.

"By being honest with him. But know this I will fight to keep you."

A., B., C., are all sonnets by William Shakespeare

D. is by Ms Elizabeth Barrett Browning

E. F. Lord Alfred Tennyson

I'm a fan of poetry and sonnets so I thought with these two this way of saying how they feel would have been nice…

I want to thank everyone that is reading this and has been with me 2 years now…. I got a review that wanted Harry/Draco together. Sorry to say but I have outlined 5 chapters and Draco is going to be paired with someone else. I am really on a Harry/Charlie pairing right now. So I'm sorry to say that "if" Harry is paired with anyone it will be him… If this upsets anyone then I'm sorry. This was never going to be a Harry/Remus Romantic story line…

I hope to have the next chapter out soon. This chapter no matter how hard I tried to write what I wanted for this chapter it never sounded right this one works for me. Like I said before if more happens it will be listed under the Severus/Remus pairings..

Once again thank you for reading and reviewing.


	76. Chapter 76

.

I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter. I love playing with them. JK and WB do.

I Guess I have upset a few readers and I'm sorry if I did. But at least 3 chapters ago I warned everyone that I was going to pair Remus and Severus together.

Chapter 76

A few mornings later found the occupants of Potter Manor sitting in the living room.

"Professor Snape can we ask what has been decided about Hermione?" Diana asked.

"It has been decided that she will continue her education here at the manor with several of the other's that live here helping. I will do the Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts. George and Fred will do Transfiguration. Molly will be in charge of Medical needs, I will brew her potions. Bill will be doing Charms, Runes, and Arithmacey. We will also be teaching her some of the muggle education. Harry has also offered her the choice of staying here in the wizarding world or going back to the muggle world but she with the education that is needed in order to survive in your world. Harry doesn't want her to feel she doesn't have any choices. The Headmistress will be sending us the syllabus that she will need to catch up on what she has missed, she has also contacted a colleague in the muggle world to send the list of books that we will need to educate her as teacher if that is so what she desires to do. Remus will come weekly to help with the practical aspect of the lessons." Severus told them all.

"Has anyone told Hermione any of this?" Her father asked.

"Harry spoke to her about this the day we had the meeting about what was going to happen to her. She has agreed to stay here. Starting next week we will start to teach her what she has missed. She will be taking her end of the year exams with, the Headmistress and Professor Lupin will be over seeing them. I will do my best to teach her. Now we will have to get together and figure out which classes we need to do on what days. I have chosen to add a class for her since she will be teaching it to the young children. She will be taking wizarding tradition once a week. She will not be able to have the weekends off like in school until everything is caught up with. Now from what I understand she was failing a few classes only because of her constant nagging of Harry this is even before she was kidnapped so I will work on getting her back up to speed."

"Professor Snape, on her education outside of your world do you mind if me and her mother handle it? We will follow what ever your headmistresses collage has sent but that would lessen the burden from you which will leave you time to pursue other things." Roger said.

"That would help us all out, as I will still be brewing the potions for the school. Harry and Draco return to school in a few days time and we will be giving Ms. Granger a few extra days to do some catch up reading that she started on her own. Until she is fully recovered we don't want her pushing herself to much she will be allowed to work on one class a day." Severus Finished as Dobby Popped into the room.

"Professor Snape Headmistress is here to sees you. "

"Dobby, why don't you show her into here and then have a house elf bring us some tea." looking at the group. "I'm sure she has everything we need to start working with Ms. Granger."

"Right away Professor."

Meanwhile up in Hermione's room. Harry and Hermione where going over some of the lessons in ADADA that she had missed

"Harry are you telling me that if I wasn't so interested in what you where up to I could have used this shield charm to protect me from Ronald and the Headmaster and then none of this would ever have happened?"

"Yeah, Hermione that is what I'm saying, you could have found away that would have protected yourself from Ron I'm not sure about the headmaster since he was also putting it in your food. We have gone over this more then a few times you keep telling me that most things can be found in books why didn't you think to look there why did you have to keep hounding me. I don't want to fight with you about this anymore please Hermione I just want us to move on and try to rebuild our friendship. That is enough of that kind of talk. Do you want to work more on ADADA or do you want to talk about what kind of things you want to have in your little school?"

"Harry that is a great thing you are doing for all of the orphans of this war and I can't wait to help you. This is going to muggle and Magical right?"

"yes it will be both, I don't want anyone not knowing about both worlds. We will do little trips into London to see the sights like the Tower of London the Palace, Big Ben places like that. Us as Wizards need to remember that we are not only Wizards but British Citizens also this is our birthrights. I also want to take the older ones on week long trips to like Stone hedge and places like that of interest I believe that they need a well rounded education. I don't want them to need anything. They will all have the means to accomplish what they want to in life with out having to go to the dark arts or the extreme that the Headmaster did. I just want a place that kids that don't have parents or family can become one big family and live. Hermione I will tell you this now You will not demand tons of home work out of these kids there are just that kids. The older kids you can prepare for Hogwarts but not the younger ones. In your spare time we still have at least a year before you can start teaching to get everything ready. Make a list and we will start getting everything ordered. "

The two spent the rest of their time together reviewing things that the Real Hermione had missed.

Downstairs the Headmistress was going over the points that Hermione must learn in order to teach the all the orphans that Harry wanted to bring in. Handing over a list of classes that she would need.

Severus looks at the list and realizes that if they tweaked just a few of them like the Science and the Latin they could start their Hogwarts education early.

"Professor Snape," Diana Started to speak. " how can you incorporate Latin into their Hogwarts"

"Most of our spells are either old English or Latin based to ease into things we could start them learning Latin and as they got closer to school age then we would start working on the theory in the spells which would have them equal to the all the purebloods, and half bloods that are taught this at home. If this works out the way Harry wants it to then this might be one of the first full classes that will contain muggle born that will know something about our world. Your daughter was an exception to that rule.

The next week went by fast Remus was often found in Severus private quarters. They would spend the evening reading or going over what Hermione would need to know to keep up with her studies, the two agreed to keep their relationship between them.

"Severus, I know that Harry has agreed to get you anything you need but please if there is anything you need that you feel you can't ask Harry for please send me and owl or have a list when I come on the weekends to help with Ms. Granger practical portions of her education and to also give her any test that need to be given. Leaning forward he places his hands on Sevres's going back to school this is what I'm going to miss the most just the time we spend together. I would rather keep you safe then have all the time in the world to spend together.

The night before Harry, Draco, Remus and Charlie where to floo back to Hogwarts. Hermione had been permitted to come to the study to see everyone off.

"Harry, please be careful I don't want to see you back here in the condition that you where in when you came home for the holiday's." Molly said

"Harry, I will do everything that I can to make you proud and not make you regret that you have given me a second chance " Hermione said.

"I promise to do everything in my power to be careful, I don't go looking for the trouble it seems to find me no matter what I do." with this several of the people at the table laughed.

Remus took on a serious look.

"I know this isn't something that we need to talk about at the table but everyone here is going to be involved one way or another in your training Harry. Professor McGonagall has agreed to allow you to train at school I would like to go over with you a safe place that no one else will be able to get to. "

"Remus how about a place only I can enter?" Harry asked

"Other then your rooms? Severus asked.

"yea, other then my room I'm talking about the Chamber of Secrets only myself and anyone that I invite down can open it, this way we have lots of room and the privacy that we need to train. I want this war to end like everyone else. I'm going to need intense sessions. "

"I happen to agree with Harry on the sessions but how are we all going to help him out with most of us here at the Manor?" Bill asked.

"Bill, Fred, George and Arthur will be easy to explain. There are there to see Charlie the only one we can't have come to you is of course Severus that would defeat the propose of having him leave the castle for his own safety. We have arranged that Harry will come to the Manor on the weekends but only to be instructed by Severus " Remus finished saying

The evening progressed like that talking about the different ways to train Harry.

I personal think this is a garbage chapter but I needed something. It might be a while before the next up date depends on when I get the chance to get on the computer. I have a few friends that needed a place to stay and it seems that I am the only one that can't get on the computer one of them is up until 4am some times. So I will try my best to get the next on started… the next on back at school.


	77. Chapter 77

I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter. I love playing with them. JK and WB do.

I Guess I have upset a few readers and I'm sorry if I did. But at least 3 chapters ago I warned everyone that I was going to pair Remus and Severus together.

Chapter 77

The first feast of the new year Professor McGonagall made an announcement.

"Attention students as you can all see we are missing our Potions Master. It came to our attention just before the holiday's that The Dark Lord wants to have him removed. Now as it was at Halloween the Ministry is going to be checking all students for the dark mark it seems that we still have a few that are followers. You will be called one by one and will not leave the great hall until we have checked you. Now I want to introduce to you Madam Louis Entail she will be the new Head of Slythrien. Looking at the few slytherin's that where questioning her judgment. She will be filling in until things are safe for Professor Snape. Now please as we call your name you will come up to the antechamber off the great hall and Auror Tonks and Shacklebolt will be checking you out. The young women will be with Ms. Tonk and the young men with Mr. Shacklebolt.." Hearing yell from the crowd "I bet Malfoy, Longbottom and Potter don't have to go threw this."

Harry standing up. "Just to prove to everyone that I do have go threw this I will go first." Harry started by removing his Robes then rolling up his shirt selves. "just because its not on your arm doesn't mean that you aren't marked" Dean yelled to prove his point he then removed his shirt reveling just a few of the scars he has received over the years.. So unless you want me to remove my pants also you will see that I'm not mark and I never will I will say this on time only, I'm fighting this war for all of you so that you may be free, there is no way I will join a madman that killed my parents and if you think that I would then you are insane." finishing that up Harry storms out of the Great Hall.

"Professor Lupin will you please escort Mr. Thomas to my office. Mr. Thomas you seem so set on Mister's Potter, Black and Longbottom being Death Eaters why don't you go with Mr. Shacklebolt first and get yours over with then we can deal with your outburst . Anyone else wanting to say something about this?"

"How can you make us do this we are all under age.? A Ravenclaw asked

"in order to keep you all safe the Ministry has decreeded that all Students will be search for the mark any found will be placed with the other's that were found unless you are found to have committed crimes against the wizarding world you will be rehabilitated and placed in the muggle world with no knowledge of this world. You will be allowed to go to school and to live your life with out magic. Things have changed and we will no longer tolarate any prejudices if you feel that you are being then we are sorry but until you are cleared of the mark you will not leave this room. Professor McGonagall said. "you will also notice that some of the students didn't return that is because your parents knew about this and are for it. We will not a have repeat of the Halloween feast. I will not put up with houses targeting other members of house anyone found assaulting anyone will be turned over to the Ministry I am hoping that there isn't a repeat of the last time this happened..

Meanwhile at a death eater meeting.

Has anyone located Clayton or Narissa?" Lord Voldemort asked

"My lord we have been unable to locate either one of them the contacts that I have at St Mungo's have told me that she was removed only she hasn't been brought back yet. This was a few days after she several injuried the Potter brat."

"first you can't control your Son now your wife has ran off with my only unmarked servant that can get close to Potter." looking at all of his death eaters' I gave a simple assignment to you and your children can't even handle taking out that Traitor Snape. I'm surrounded by a bunch of cowards." the dark lord roared. Casting the Cruciatus Curse at Malfoy. I'm positive that if you find the Weasley's you will also find Snape. You will all step up looking for. I was unable to finish him off on the Yule I want him brought to me by the time of the Ostara this shall be the time I will final triumph over Harry Potter, you that are not looking for the blood traitors will bee looking for my missing followers now leave. I will finally kill that brat and now that Dumbledore is no longer training him He will not stand a chance. He will final die and my glorious world will live. All mud bloods and half -bloods like my self will be killed and only the pure of blood will live in this world I will build up my armies and we will wipe out all muggles I will rule the world. The first I plan on killing will be my followers so that I can have fresh blood to sever me." Not knowing that Malfoy Sr was still listening. He got a shock he knew he was crazy but didn't think he would kill off the ones loyal to him. Maybe he should have listened to Severus long ago when he was talking about him. Nothing he can do know but pray that Potter will win. He knows that either way he will be dead.

Back at Hogwarts. The heads of house and the Minister where in the headmaster's office talking. At least none of them where marked this time. I can't justify using anything on children I think it is safe to say that the few that didn't return are already marked, or at least active and was afraid we would have done more then just search. Percy has come up with a plan to help the ones that we found at Halloween that had been forced to take the mark. I think it might help the other's too. He wants to give them comforts from home letting the exchange letter's with friends and to let them know that there are still people that care about them and that they have choices. If we can help them and not loose them to the Dark lord then not all will be lost. If you as their teachers can think of anything that will help them, please contact Percy at my office. He will be doing double duty, but I think that it is a good idea. I need to be heading back, Headmistress please inform me if any students are acting up, if detentions don't work I will help if I can. I don't want the Ministry involved in the dealings of the out of hand students unless it gets to the point that you as teachers can't handle anymore. I will then do what some schools do and place and Auror here to help out only as a last resort you understand" Amelia said looking at all the Professor's . Seeing them all nod. "Now I must return everyone have a good evening and I will meet with you in a fortnight.

**This chapter is finished I got it out a lot faster then I thought that I would. ****Ostara is the Spring Equinox this information was provided to me by my Younger brother that not only celebrates the holiday but is a well known Pagan in his area. He has been a big help on a lot of the Pagan/ Celtic holiday's that I have been using in this story. I will start on 78 today. Since the young man that I fight over the computer with is in Hawaii right now luck SOB LOL. **


	78. Chapter 78

lkngatlife thanks for pointing out about this chapter I didn't notice I was trying to fix it and this happened..

PLEASE NOTE NOT AN UPDATE!!!!!!

I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter. I love playing with them. JK and WB do.

Chapter 78

Severus was sitting in his lab he had just finished the potions that the school needed he was still authorized to brew for them he. He hates having idol time if it wasn't for the private lessons that Ms Granger needed he was sure he was going to go crazy. He was reflecting on his life to now. He was always indebted to someone or another. Even knowing that he owes his life and living situation to Harry Potter he knows that Harry will never use it against him. He has learned that everything Harry does it because he truly cares about his friends. Because of this friendship that he has developed with Harry he is now living with the Weasley's and the Granger's at Potter Manor. What he liked most about this was it was like his own apartment he has a study even his own potion lab. The biggest change that he has had since the dark lord found out about him being a spy is he now has love interest it wasn't something that he planned it just happened he has had respect for Remus for years not many could live with what he had to endure. Until this summer when Harry Had bonded with him on friendship level and cured him. But that wouldn't have mattered to Severus after this school year they formed there own bond protecting Harry from the Headmaster now that is something all different. Severus never would have thought that the headmaster would have done what he did. It is really his fault that everyone is in the positions that they are in right now.

Ronald Weasely is currently sitting in halfway home getting rehabilitated to live as a muggle since his crimes against Ms Granger that the headmaster was behind he let the youngest male of the Weasley's believe that he could do no wrong and that proved to be a lie. That in part lead up to the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore being removed from Hogwarts this past Halloween.

But on to what he is now doing. He just received a revised lesson plan for the sixth year students. With him being the only credited professor that can stay at the Manor twenty four hours a day it is up to him to over see the lesson plans. He was grateful for the help he was going to be getting since he will still be brewing for the school. He spoke with Poppy before the break was over and they set up a schedule she will send a list with Remus on Saturdays and he will bring them back the next week that will give him the time that he needed to brew everything. The sound of a knock on his door brought him out of his musings.

" Coming, he called from his lab." opening the door he sees George Wealsey standing there. "George what may I help you with?" he asked

"My I come in I need to talk and I can't with anyone in my family."

"Yes you may lets take this to the study, please follow me. Can I offer you anything to drink?"

"No, nothing thank you."

"Now what did you need to speak to me about."

" I need to ask you about Hermione, I know that she was under some spells and potions but if she really wanted to do those things would she have?" George said

"George, all the potions and spells did was to enhance the feelings that she already had towards Harry, so to answer your question if she wanted to act on them then she would have. She has always had the feelings."

"I thought so now the only problem I have is the loyalty to Harry over my feelings about her."

"All I can tell you is to speak with her about them. If it were me I wouldn't stay with her because what is to say she won't act on them again nothing is guaranteed in life all you can do is follow your feelings. Talk to her see if she still cares about you or if you should both just go your own ways. I can always take over the lesson with Fred."

I will talk to her and then I will let you know, I can't let Harry down he has been hurt to many times in his life. I will not be apart of that hurt. Severus thank you for talking to me I think I need to go see Hermione."

Up stairs in Hermione's room George knocks on the door.

"Evening Mr. and Mrs. Granger, do you mind if I speak to Hermione alone?"

Looking at Hermione, "sure we will see you in the morning." Her mother said.

George sat in the chair

"You look serious what is on your mind?" Hermione asked

" I need to ask you about Harry?"

"What about Harry?"

" About the way you have been treating him since we were invited here this summer, first the books then the house, Hermione please know I care about you."

George notices that Hermione is getting defensive.

"Are you telling me that you after everything you heard that you are still questioning me?"

"Yeah I'm, tell me this the books this summer if you hadn't had the spell cast on you would you have gotten mad?"

"no I wouldn't have, you should know that I'm not Roland I will not betray him."

"you have already shown that you will betray him. I don't care what you think or say you have done it more then once this year." George gets up and starts to pace. " You didn't believe him when he told you about Ron even when Neville tried to warn you, you wouldn't believe them. I don't even know you anymore. I am the one that keep defending you, I almost destroyed my friendship with Harry for you.

"George, I had spells and potions on me you can't blame me for anything that happened this summer."

"Potions and Spells only go so far Hermione." With that George leaves the room.

George heads down the stair. He still don't know what to do about Hermione. Thinking he needs to send off a letter to Harry. If Harry felt that he could trust Hermione then he will give their relationship chance if not then he would find a safe place to stay he just couldn't trust her if Harry couldn't.

There is a poll on my page about Hermione and George. I will leave it open for a few chapters..

Thanks again K


	79. Chapter 79

_I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter. I love playing with them. JK and WB do. _

_Chapter 79_

_After the altercation with Dean the night of the feast Harry didn't have to worry about much but training this weekend was going to be his first with Bill and Charlie on the art of the swords and knives that he had received. He was torn between a few things he knew that he trusted his friends but after what had happened this last year nothing would surprise him Finishing his home work and Calling a goodnight to Neville and Draco, he went in search of his bed._

_The following morning the owl post were delivered when one of them landed in front of Harry sliding it into his bag to read later he ran off to his first class of the day. Which happened to be Defense. He didn't want to be late _

_Remus was sitting at the head table when he got a post seeing the familiar writing he slipped into his robe he would read and answer it later._

"_Good morning class, today's class we will not be needing are wands, please stand up. With a flick of his wand all the desks in the room vanished. Lady's please transfigure your skirts into work out pants or shorts your choice. We are going to work on the physical aspects of fighting. I will be teaching you how to defend yourselves if you lose your wands while fighting. Not many know how to do this. Muggles are very inventive when it comes to defending themselves. Over the course of the next five months we will be learning to fight this way we will also be doing the defense that you need for your NEWTS so don't worry about that first of all we are going to be getting everyone up to speed if any of you Muggleborn would like to help out that would be great. I plan on making the offer available to every student so aids will be needed to help me and extra credit will be given. I will let you know what days you need to wear the appropriate clothing. When the weather starts getting nice we will be moving the classes out side. When you leave this class you will be able to defend your self in the magical and the muggle ways. But for now we will be starting with the basic's if you aren't in shape to fight now you will be in a few weeks. Any questions?"_

"_professor, what if we don't have the muggle clothing we need we can't keep changing our clothes around?" asked Susan Bones_

"_Then please let me know and we will make sure you have them. If you can't afford them or feel that your families would not like to buy them for you please see me and we will work out something. The muggle born can think of this class a Gym class so plan on getting a work out Since this class is aways a double class we will be ending a half hour early so that you all can have showers before heading to your other classes. So lets get started._

_Remus ran them through a few exercises . _

" _that was good class now everyone please go shower and remember if you need help getting the muggle clothing please let us know. Everyone have a great day and see you later this week ."_

_Harry choose to have lunch away from everyone so that he could read the letter that he had gotten that morning. Making sure that there where no curse's spells, port keys or anything else attached to the letter he opened it._

_Dear Lord Harry Potter, _

_I'm writing this letter to you to not ask for your forgiveness but to ask that you listen to a fool. I know that no matter what I do now I will not live after this war is over whether I die on the battlefield or in prison. All I ask of you right now is to hear me out. I over heard the Dark Lord ranting to him self about what he plans to do after the war is over and he has won. He plans on killing all of his followers and starting over with fresh blood to rebuild what he wants as the wizarding world. Not only does he plan on destroying the half blood but also the __mud bloods __Sorry I meant the muggleborns, he has plans to take over the world which will expose out world to everyone that is something that I can't stand by and not do anything. So please do not just ignore this letter, I'm not looking for absolution all I want to see is our world not destroyed. So please be advised that he plans to attach the school on the holiday of __Ostara. I'm not a man that will beg of anyone but please take care of him please also protect my son. Please be advised that he is looking everywhere for Severus. He will not let anyone live until he is found. _

_Sincerely yours_

_Lord Malfoy _

_Grabbing a piece of parchment Harry writes back to Malfoy._

_Lord Malfoy, please be aware that the matter will be taken into account for your help in providing the information that you have. When Professor Snape was found out to be a spy we lost the only source of information if you are willing to help us with more information I will see what I can do about making sure that you are fairly tried before the ministry. As for your son he will be protected because of the oath we took. I will take into account any and all information that you can think of supplying us with. As I did with this letter any and all owls will be scanned for spells curse and so forth . So do not think of pulling anything do not forget that I have destroyed your home & money. I can and will destroy everything else.._

_Sincerely _

_Lord Harry Potter_

_P.S. this letter will only be able to be read by you. Anyone else attempting to will not like the out come._

_Having finished the letter he went in search of Remus to have him approve it. _

_Mean while Remus was in his office going over some of his lesson plans to adjust them to allow the physical fitness part of it when he remembered that he had a letter in his robes._

_Opening it he found that it was indeed from Severus. _

_Remus, sitting here tonight I find one thing on my mind and that is you. I have grown so accustom to are nightly chats and getting to know each all over again that I'm finding it hard to constraint on anything. This letter will not entail all I want to say to you but I just needed to let you know that you are in my thoughts. I had George Weasley in here tonight to speak to me about Ms. Granger. It seems that he is torn between the bond he has with Harry over the way he feels about her. Let me tell a little about it in the hopes that you might be able to help a little while you are here this weekend. It seems that he had some questions about the spells and potions that the Headmaster had placed on her. I told him about how they wouldn't have mattered if she didn't all ready have the feelings that she had but I also told him to talk to her. I would think that they would work it out but in my minds eye I don't see that happening she has hurt Harry to much to forgive and forget. I know that the twins owe Harry big time for something and of all them but the twins have betrayed him at one time or another. I feel that a chat is in order this weekend I believe that it will be the three of them talking I just hope that Harry doesn't get hurt by this. _

_Remus, I must go now I will write you again soon._

_All my heart_

_Severus._

_Remus knew that George still had some doubts about his relationship with Hermione but to go to Severus was a shock for him. _

_Severus, it was nice to get your letter I can't wait until the weekend when we can talk again face to face. I feel that you are right about the Ms. Granger topic, I just hope that if it comes to it that we can be there not only for Harry but for George also. He has lost so much in this war._

_Placing the quill down when he hears a knock on his office door._

"_come in he calls."_

"_Remus, can I speak with you?"_

"_Harry, what a surprise didn't get enough of me over the holidays or double Defense today." he chuckled._

"_Ha, ha, funny Remus. I got a letter today I checked it for any spells and stuff but I wanted you to read it and my reply to the letter. " handing over the letter Remus reads it._

"_This is very bold oh him you know that right?"_

"_Yeah, I do but what else can I do. I know that is just looking out for himself but I didn't promise him to have a full pardon all I offered was to make sure he had a fair hearing and to let them know that he helped with some of the information that we needed."_

"_I think that Severus would be very proud of you. You are now acting like a Slytherin. When are you going to send off the letter?" _

"_I was going to head up after classes, I have potions and then Charms. So I guess it will be tonight."_

"_do you mind if I talk this letter over with Severus before you send it?"_

"_Does that mean that you are going to go to the manor tonight? Because I would really like to get this sent before to long and a school owl would be the best way."_

"_Let me talk to the Headmistress about leave for the night."_

"_I guess that will work I can send it tomorrow morning then."_

"_Or, I could send it from the Manor?"_

"_No, I don't want to risk any one there."_

" _That is wise but can I suggest something, add your Lord Black title to the letter to let him know that you have both title."_

"_I will do that, do you think that Severus will be mad at me?"_

"_No, I don't think so."_

" _I need to get going I have Potion and I don't need to be late with this teacher."_

"_I will come by your room later and we can send the letter off."_

_Harry headed off to his first Potion class of the new year._

_I have updated this story and was just informed that all I need to share starting tomorrow will be the internet unless we get a router lol … _

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE._

_K_


	80. Chapter 80

I do own nor will I ever own Harry Potter, that all belongs to WB and Ms. J K Rowling's

This Chapter will contain ***Some mild Slash***don't like don't read this chapter.

Remus flooed thorough to the Manor after his last class of the day. He knew that it would be early enough so that they could have dinner together while talking about the three letter's. He had gone to the Hogwarts Elf's before he left to get a few things that he knew that Severus Has missed since he left the school. He planned a nice quiet evening. Heading down to Severus's private entrance. Seeing the object of his visit sitting in a leather chair, Remus walks over and brushes his lips on his neck. Severus jumps. "Remus what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy you are here." Severus said

" I have missed you and your letter and the one that Harry received today gave me the perfect excuses to come and see you. I thought that maybe we could enjoy a nice evening alone, I had the Hogwarts elves prepare some of you favorites that I know you have been missing. I also thought that we could talk about the letter's."

"How about we talk about the letter's and then we have a nice quiet evening with no worries. What time do you need to be back at the school?"

"I have to be back for curfew to make sure all the lions are in bed. Plus Harry would like to get that letter out tonight. Which doesn't leave us much time, but we will have the weekend Harry starts his training here Saturday and we are coming over Friday night. I plan on spending as much time with you as I can." handing over the letters.

Severus started to read the letter from Lucius." He sounds sincere. I have often wondered if he was forced into Voldemorts services. Even if he was his choices in the matter where taken away when he tried to kill Harry in the ministry last summer. Harry's response to the letter is perfect. So what do you think George is going to do about Hermione? "

"I know that he will take Harry's feelings into account but I afraid that is a matter that will have to be dealt with between them. I personally think that Hermione needs to deal with all the ramifications of her action before the switch. I don't think that Harry will tell George that he needs to choose him over Hermione.

Severus seeing that Remus didn't look like he felt talking about Hermione and George's love life changed the subject.

"How is the new Potion Teacher?" Severus asked.

"She is not you." Is all Remus would say.

"I would hope not. "

The rest of the evening they sat and talk about anything but school the war or anything that wasn't a topic that they wanted to spoil there evening.

Remus alarm went off and he regrettably untwined him self from Severus's arms.

"I must go there is still some tension in the houses so all heads have to make sure no one is missing from their house. I'm hoping that things will settle down and I can enjoy more evening with you."

"I hope so to but I liked tonight and thank you again for the dinner."

I am so so so sorry for how long it has taken for me to get this chapter out. This chapter has been killing me to do. I have written it and rewritten it about 10 times

I know this is a very Crappy chapter I will try to get the next one up soon. RL is starting to kill me. My husband is undergoing treatment for cancer and he isn't sleeping much so when he is napping or sleeping I sleep and when he is awake I try to be there for him. So right now he is my top concern so please bear with me for awhile and I will work on this when I can. I am hoping to wrap it up soon. Again thank you to all my faithful reviewer's and everyone that has placed this on there alerts. Again I will work on the next chapter when I can. It is 2 am so I think that I need to head to bed.


	81. AN

**NOT AN UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I want to start off with thanking everyone that has reviewed this story or even just added it to their alerts.

I wanted to update you and few things going on in my real life right now.

My husband has to travel out of town for medical reason as I have said prior he is being treated for cancer and so far so good the last biopsy they did showed no sign of the cancer but because of the amount of area they had to take, it left a wound about 3 inches long and 6 inches deep. Now on to the other reason I'm in serious writers block. Right now I have Remus in the Gryffindor common room trying to settle down everyone from a news paper article if anyone wants to send me some Idea's for the article please do. I can't get pass this part, I don't want to just remove the part.

Once again thank you everyone for spending this time with me through so many changes in my life,

Kay


	82. Sorry

To All my loyal readers. I'm sorry to say that do to personal reason this story is going to be on hold until further notice. For now I will say this my husband is a jerk until I get my life back they way it was nine years ago I will be working on doing just that re learning how to be single. I will promise you this I will finish this story and now that I will no longer be bound to the house and phone I will be able to go back to school. I want to thank all of you that have stuck by me for the last 2 years on this story my heart goes out to each and everyone of you for your prayer and the great reviews that I have gotten. if anyone feels that they would like to beta the story while I am gone please feel free to contact me about it. I will let you have free rein over the story as long as you don't change it to much. Again thank you everyone for being with me. Again I promise you this I will Continue this story in say 2 or 3 months

Thank You K 


	83. Chapter 83

To all my loyal readers, reviewers, and all the have added me to their Alerts.

It is with deep regret that I have to make this announcement about Value of Freedom. I have lost my Mojo for it, I haven't been able to write anything for almost a year now. I seem to have lost interest in it. I'm so sorry If I feel that I can pick it back up I will but until then I will be removing it from Fan Fiction before the end of the month if anyone wants to pick it up please let me know.

Once again I'm sorry.


End file.
